Fallout Equestria Atomic Clover
by jony555jo1
Summary: Los yermos equestrianos han demostrado ser realmente un lugar demasiado hostil para la vida, esto lo aprenderá Lucky Atom, un joven pony del Establo 25 que despues de una vida de seguridad dentro de su hogar, se vera obligado a explorar el peligroso yermo del Noroeste, un lugar aunque diferente al resto de los yermos equestrianos, repleto de guerras y conflictos.
1. Capitulo 1 El establo 25 part I

**Fallout Equestria:**

 **Atomic Clover**

 **Introducción:**

Hace mucho tiempo Equestria era conocida como una tierra de paz, prosperidad y sobre todo amistad, pero todo esto acabo, el día en que los ponis y cebras entraron en guerra, después de muchos años de lucha, cuando los ponis creyeron que la victoria estaba cerca paso lo que todos habían temido, ambos bandos usaron las bombas de balefire, cuando estas detonaron arrasaron con todo a su paso, pero pese de lo que muchos creyeron esto no fue el fin del mundo, solo fue el principio de un nuevo capítulo en la historia de la ponidad,

Miles de ponis se salvaron delos horrores de las bombas de balefire al refugiarse en los enormes refugios subterráneos construidos por conocidos como Establos, gracias a ellos la ponidad pudo sobrevivir al desastre pero una vez que salieron se horrorizaron al ver el infierno de los yermos equestrianos.

Mi nombre es Lucky Atom y yo nací en el establo 25, donde empieza mi historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **El establo 25.**

 **Parte I. La vida en el establo.**

" _Los establos fueron construidos para salvar a los ponis que viven en su interior"._

"¡AYUDA!" grite mientras corría, me encontraba en las calles de una ciudad en ruinas, no sabía cómo había terminado en esta situación, solo sabía que tenía que correr y que pronto ellos o sea lo que fueran lo que me estaba persiguiendo me alcanzarían, lo peor es que no tenía idea lo que fueran ni si quiera como lucían ya que eran invisibles pero aun así había podido ver la distorsión en el aire que generaban y por más que gritaba por ayuda parecía que no había ningún poni vivo en la ciudad, "maldición esta es la superficie por supuesto que no hay nadie vivo" dije mientras jadeaba al entrar en las ruinas de un edificio, e inmediatamente me escondí debajo de un escritorio en lo que me parecía una recepción.

Me propuse a observar mi PipBuck esta maravillosa obra de tecnología poni tenía todo tipo de aplicaciones útiles como el E.F.S. Que me permite identificar la ubicación de las formas de vida a mí alrededor, y por eso había visto que por el momento había perdido a mis perseguidores, al igual que eran hostiles ya que cuando aparecieron mi E.F.S. Los detecto con el color rojo el cual significaba hostilidad, y el mapa que me permitía identificar mi ubicación, pero por alguna razón no podía ya que la pantalla indicaba ubicación no reconocida así que no sabía en donde me encontraba "¡MALDITA SEA PORQUE NO FUNCIONA ESTA COSA!" grite con frustración.

Estaba cansado, no sabía dónde estaba y para colmo me perseguía un grupo de criaturas que no sabía lo que eran solo podía preguntarme como había salido del Establo 25.

Cuando volví a ver mi PipBuck me horrorice al ver varios puntos rogos en el E.F.S. y podía escuchar su gruñido cada vez más cerca así que corrí de inmediato hacia las escaleras pero por desgracia me tropecé "¡AAHHH!" no podía creerlo me había lesionado gravemente la pata derecha delantera en ese momento maldije mi delgado y frágil cuerpo, "¡O NO MIS LENTES DONDE ESTÁN!" grite desesperado use mis cascos para intentar buscarlos pero no los encontraba sin ellos no podía ver nada, y mi PipBuck empezó a emitir un sonido que solo podía significar una cosa, "radiación" dije con desesperación y por el ruido debía de ser mucha, tenía que salir lo antes posible de ahí, entonces los encontré, use mi magia para levitarlos y ponérmelos de nuevo.

Entonces los vi, las figuras transparentes acercarse a mi "¡MUERE MAL PONY!" una de las criaturas grito pon una voz aterradora, así que intente volver a subir las escaleras pero mi pata herida no me permitió subir y entonces una de las criaturas salto asía mí.

* * *

"AAAHHHH" Desperté gritando, entonces me di cuenta que todo eso había sido una pesadilla, me encontraba en mi cama, sudando pero a salvo.

"¡Podrías dejar de tener pesadillas hermano!, todas las noches es lo mismo", dijo mi hermano menor enfurecido, la verdad es que él tenía razón llevaba barias noches seguidas teniendo pesadillas, todo por culpa de Pick Skilled y sus pandilla de amigos, todas los días cuando iba a comer en el comedor del establo, ellos llegaban y se sentaban a mi lado y siempre me contaban historias de miedo sobre todo las que tenían que ver con el mundo exterior, ellos sabían que era lo que más me aterraba.

"Está bien hermanito duerme de nuevo" el solo se limitó a volver a acostarse mientras refunfuñaba, así que me recosté para intentar dormir de nuevo y esperar la hora de levantarse para empezar otro día en el establo 25.

* * *

Sonó el despertador de mi PipBuck anunciando la hora de empezar otro día me levante y mientras que mi hermanito se quejaba por tener que levantarse yo me fui al baño para lavarme la cara, al observarme en el espejo contemple mi cara, yo era un joven unicornio de 19 años, color verde limón con una despeinada y corta crin café claro, ojos color ámbar (una característica propia de mi familia, mi abuelo, mi madre y mi hermano teníamos el mismo color de ojos), mi cuerpo era muy delgado, un poco más alto que la estatura del pony promedio, no era feo pero mis grandes lentes no me favorecían en mi apariencia mire mi flanco en blanco, no tenía aun mí cutie mark, ya llevaba un par de años de rendirme en buscarla.

"Lucky, Singer ya está el desayuno" dijo nuestra madre, mi hermanito corrió hacia la mesa mientras que rápidamente saque mi traje de mantenimiento limpio de mi armario y corrí a la mesa.

"Hola hijo" dijo mi padre mientras mi madre le daba un plato con un par de tostadas en la mesa, también mi hermanito saltando de alegría y mi viejo abuelo en su silla de ruedas.

"hey Lock recuerda que tienes que empacar suficientes provisiones para la expedición de exploración ya que… ¿qué era lo que iba a decir?", Así es mi abuelo fue uno de los mejores médicos que ha tenido el establo 25, hace 20 años fue enviado en la primera y única expedición a la superficie la cual duro un año, tres meses y doce días. Cuando volvió había perdido completamente la cordura, por lo que estaba escrito en su bitácora de expedición había sido una pesadilla, el informe detallaba todo tipo de amenazas, criaturas mutantes, ponis enloquecidos, ponis zombis, radiación por todos lados y auténticos monstruos que podían devorar a un poni de un mordisco por lo que de los tres ponis que salieron solo mi abuelo logro regresar y cuando entro de nuevo al establo estaba completamente demente, ataco a los ponis de seguridad en la entrada, pero ellos lo lograron someter y lo internaron por un mes en una habitación aislada hasta que pudieron controlarlo con potentes drogas antipsicóticas. Que provocaron el estado actual de mi abuelo, los horrores del exterior lo habían convertido en un frágil anciano con sus recuerdos y mente nubladas y que solo podía estar en paz siempre y cuando consumiera sus medicamentos.

"Lock no hay que regresar al establo, hay que seguir explorando, necesitamos…." En ese momento se quedó congelado y temblando de horror.

"Abuelo soy Lucky me recuerdas", como podrán ver mi miedo al mundo exterior se debe a lo que le provocó a mi pobre abuelo y tenía miedo de terminar como él.

"Oh es cierto eres Lucky, cuanto as crecido la última vez que te vi aun eras un pequeño bebe" la última vez que me vio fue ayer en la tarde, antes de irse adormir.

"Papá necesitas tomarte tu medicina" dijo mi madre con toda la ternura y amor que tenía por el abuelo, ella se llamaba Melody era sin duda la yegua más hermosa y amable del Establo 25, ella era la cantante y principal actriz del teatro del establo, una autentica celebridad.

"Lucky recuerda que tienes que tienes que ir al centro médico por el medicamento del abuelo ya que las píldoras se acabaron", mi padre era el encargado de las mainframes del establo, era un semental severo pero muy comprometido con su trabajo, al igual que un padre responsable que solo quería que sus hijos fueses buenos ponis, yo trabajaba en los niveles inferiores del establo en el reactor así que mi padre estaba enterado de todo lo que hacía en el trabajo.

"Está bien padre iré cuando salga del trabajo" dije rápidamente, a papá le gustaba que se hiciera todo lo que nos indicaran.

"Papá, mamá la maestra nos informó que en un mes se tendrá el show de talentos" Mi hermanito había heredado las habilidades musicales de mi madre, además de que era muy popular entre sus compañeros de la escuela, todo lo contrario a mí que siempre fui el objeto de burlas por parte de mis compañeros, debido a mi cuerpo muy pequeño y frágil, además de mis enormes lentes.

"Espero que ganes el primer lugar hijo recuerda que siempre he estado orgullosa de ti mi hermoso hijo", todos adoran a Singer, mis padres, la maestra de la escuela, sus amigos y todo el establo en general, incluso la Overmare lo reconoció como el nuevo gran talento del establo 25 es un hecho que el ganara ese concurso, no es que este celoso de mi hermano, solo que él nació con suerte en cambio yo tuve suerte de nacer. No me juzguen mal solo que su vida ha sido mucho más fácil y feliz que la mía, cundo mi madre estaba embarazada de mi ella había enfermado y los médicos habían determinado que el embarazo era de alto riesgo y cuando nací tenía un peso muy por debajo del promedio, y durante toda mi vida había sido un pequeño potro muy enfermizo y frágil.

* * *

Ya en camino a los niveles de mantenimiento del establo cuando giraba por una esquina entre la zona de viviendas y la zona de mantenimiento me topé con las Manticoras del establo, ellos eran la pandilla del establo 25 siempre vestían sobre sus trajes de establo unas chaquetas de cuero con la imagen de una Manticora en la espalda, un grupo de bravucones ellos eran Tricky el cerebro del grupo, Fast un poni terrestre quien se encargaba de informar a la pandilla de lo que acontecía dentro del establo y Littleshy el novato de la pandilla, anteriormente era mi único amigo pero estaba harto de ser acosado por la pandilla, durante mucho tiempo busco unirse a las Manticoras hasta que hace seis meses lo aceptaron, él era feliz ya que ahora podía molestar en vez de ser molestado, en fin todos ellos eran liderados por Pick skilled, el bravucón más temido del establo, era un semental terrestre color café claro y una crin negra muy bien peinada, ojos azules, su cutie mark era una ganzúa, él era grande, fuerte y disfrutaba de molestar a todos los ponis que se atrevían a pasar por su camino, la verdad todos lo odiaban pero nadie se atrevía a detenerlo, pero el cuidaba de no hacer demasiados problemas ya que siempre se mantenía al margen para evitar problemas con los ponis de seguridad aunque yo sospechaba que él debía de tener contacto con ellos ya que nunca lo azotaron.

Pero en este momento el y su pandilla estaban molestando a Gentle Caress la hija del asistente de la Overmare el señor Goal, ella era una joven yegua bastante linda color café, una crin rubia y ojos verdes su cutie mark era de una tabla de porta notas, ella era la mejor amiga de Dazzling Flower la yegua más popular y hermosa del establo, pero las Manticoras del establo la estaban acosando "Oye preciosidad no quieres estar con el semental más guapo y fuerte del establo si quieres yo podría enseñarte algo muy placentero" ella solo se molestó con este último comentario "vamos no te desagradara ya no eres una potrilla," era raro que se metieran con ella, ya que todos en el Establo respetaban o temían al señor Goal.

"Ustedes son unos cerdos ya déjenme en paz" ella les grito y esto solo hizo que la rodearan aún más, no podía soportarlo tenía que hacer algo.

"Pick Skilled ya déjala en paz" les grite pero en ese momento me di cuenta de mi error, ellos se voltearon y observaron la reacción de Pick Skilled, él se volteó para observarme y pude ver su cara de ira, lo sabía, él estaba pensando en las distintas formas que haría que me arrepintiera de haberle interrumpido su acoso sexual.

"O eres tu Lucky Atom, no tuviste pesadillas esta noche verdad" después de eso él y el resto de las Manticoras del establo se rieron. Y comenzaron a rodearme, "si no me olvido parece que tu hermanito a estado ablando de cómo todas las noches te despiertas gritando y asustado por pesadillas, acaso no tendrán nada que ver con las historias que te contamos en el comedor" siguieron riéndose", pero esas son solo historias, ninguna de esas cosas pasan realmente y mucho menos dentro del establo, sabes que creo que en vez de asustarte con historias tontas de la superficie, es hora de recordarte por que debes de temernos a nosotros".

* * *

Después de darme una golpiza entre todos, decidieron que ya no era divertido seguir golpeándome así que se fueron y nos dejaron solos, debo admitir que de todos los golpes fueron los de Pick Skilled los que dolieron más sobre todo la patada con sus cascos traseros que me dio en el estómago mientras me sujetaban Fast y Littleshy mientras que Tricky observaba, después de eso se fueron y me dijeron que no le dijera a nadie.

Estaba en el suelo casi a punto de llorar cuando "estas bien" era Gentle Caress con una cara de preocupación "muchas gracias por intentar defenderme, es que acaso nadie va a detenerlos, pareciera que seguridad les dejaran hacer lo que quieran" ella me ayudo a levantarme "¿necesitas que te ayude a llegar al centro médico?".

Estaba tan agradecido que una chica tan linda se preocupara de mi pero no podía permitir darle motivos a las Manticoras para que la acosaran de nuevo "no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien esto no es nada además tengo que ir al trabajo".

"Está bien yo tengo que ir a ver a Dazzling Flower, ella necesita que la ayude a hacer los preparativos para la próxima fiesta del día de los corazones y la amistad, pero ya estoy retrasada, así que nos vemos pronto", y se fue corriendo hacia el salón de eventos por un instante me quede viendo sus flancos y empecé a tener ciertas fantasías cuando me di cuenta que estaba igualmente retrasado, así que me levante dolorosamente y emprendí mi camino hacia la sala del reactor.

* * *

El reactor de balefire del establo era la máquina que se encargaba de suministrar de energía al establo, por lo que su correcto funcionamiento lo hacía indispensable para la vida de todos los ponis dentro del establo 25, pero también suponía un riesgo ya que el reactor funcionaba con energía extraída de un núcleo de balefire el mismo componente que hace mortal a una bomba de balefire, solo que en este caso la maquina no estaba diseñada para liberar toda su energía en una enorme y mortal explosión, sino que simplemente utilizaba esta energía para hacer funcionar los generadores y se convirtiera en energía limpia y segura para utilizarse en los diferentes sistemas del establo, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que hubiese una falla como que el sistema de enfriamiento fallara y provocará una explosión, que sería más que fatal para todos los habitantes del establo, o podría ocurrir que hubiese una filtración de radiación y por lo tanto provocará que el establo se llenaría de venenosa y mortal radiación que obligara a evacuar a todos hacia el mundo exterior (cosa que me aterraba pensar). Pero por fortuna existían ponis en mantenimiento que se encargaban exclusivamente en mantener el correcto funcionamiento del reactor y asegurarse que este no fuera un peligro para los habitantes del establo y yo era orgullosamente uno de ellos.

"Llegas tarde Lucky Atom" dijo mi instructor, "estoy muy decepcionado de ti, tu nunca llegas tarde, incluso siempre llegas antes que yo, ¿qué fue lo que paso?".

"M-me caí de las escaleras cuando venía hacia acá y quede algo lastimado así por eso me tarde, discúlpeme por favor" dije de manera apresurada y algo nervios, la verdad no quería contar a nadie sobre el incidente con las Manticoras del Establo, ya que no quería tener a Pick Skilled y su pandilla persiguiéndome y acosándome.

"Deberías tener más cuidado, recuerda que nosotros dos somos los únicos quienes estamos capacitados para atender el reactor de balefire, recuerda que nuestra responsabilidad es mantener funcionando los sistemas del establo." la verdad es que él quería que estuviese trabajando para así poder salir más temprano del trabajo e irse a jugar en el casino del establo como todos los días.

"Está bien no volverá a ocurrir" le dije con arrepentimiento y el simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la terminal para observar los niveles de temperatura del reactor. La verdad el reactor de balefire era una maquina más que magnifica, había sido construida con los materiales de mayor calidad y durabilidad, en si la maquina rara vez fallaba y sus piezas requerían solamente de un mantenimiento básico, pareciera que el que la construyo, había pensado en la posibilidad de que estaría bajo el cuidado de un poni de mantenimiento tan perezoso como mi instructor, los registros habían indicado que solo habían ocurrido dos averías considerables en casi doscientos años desde que el establo se selló y el ultimo había ocurrido hace 50 años.

A falta de cutie mark las autoridades del establo no tenían idea de en qué área destinarme, por lo que me aplicaron todo tipo de estudios y exámenes para determinarme un lugar. Al ver mis grandes habilidades de ciencia y reparación determinaron que la sala del reactor era más acorde a mis habilidades destacadas, por cierto esa fue una buena decisión ya que desde que trabajaba en el reactor, este no había presentado ningún problema ya que a diferencia de mi instructor, yo si me encargaba de atender las piezas que mostraban desgaste en el momento de identificarlas, que a esperar que estas colapsaran y mostraran fallas.

En fin mi trabajo era muy importante para el establo, ayudaba a que el establo funcionara de manera óptima y segura además de asegurar el bienestar de todos los habitantes incluida mi familia.

* * *

Al finalizar mi turno, y de visitar el centro médico por las píldoras de abuelo y atender mis lesiones, me dirigía a la sala del comedor, cuando pase por el atrio del establo, pude observar los murales con imágenes donde mostraban ponis viviendo en armonía y felicidad dentro del estalo también habían otros donde mostraban el mudo exterior, un desierto carente de vida y estaba escrita la leyenda "Dentro del establo esta la felicidad y fuera del establo está el infierno" este mural en específico se pintó después de la expedición de mi abuelo, en la que se confirmó los horrores de la superficie y el por qué no debíamos abandonar nunca la seguridad del Establo 25.

Entonces escuche una vos muy familiar y aterradora, así que corrí y me escondí detrás de uno delos pilares del atrio y pude ver como pasaban las Manticoras del Establo, como siempre platicando de sus fechorías y riéndose con cada cosa que les pareció graciosa "o recuerdas la cara de susto que puso el mariquita de Lucky Atom cuando lo sujetamos para que lo golpearas" dijo Littleshy casi al borde de la risa, no puedo creer que él fue mi mejor amigo, entonces Pick Skilled se rio a carcajadas.

"Solo espera mañana me he encargado de planear una muy buena broma para él, juro por el amor que le tengo a mi madre que el llorara después de eso" solo pude quedar aterrado con tal afirmación, eso significa que la golpiza que me dieron solo era el principio de mi tortura, era seguro que no me dejarían en paz. Espere a que se fueran por el pasillo que llevaba a la zona de entretenimiento, probablemente al casino donde ellos les fascinaban reunirse.

"estas bien" por un momento casi grito del susto pero me tranquilice al ver a Gentle Caress detrás de mí, al ver su linda cara mostrándome una sonrisa solo hiso que mi corazón latiera con mayor fuerza, debo admitir que ella siempre me gusto pero nunca había tenido el valor de hablarle y por lo general trataba de mantenerme invisible a los demás "muchas gracias otra vez por ayudarme en la mañana y me preguntaba si querías comer conmigo" mi mandíbula casi caía al suelo al escuchar esa invitación de tan linda yegua, era seguro que muchos de los jóvenes querían que ella siquiera les hablara.

"Eso sería un placer" ella solo soltó una risita muy linda y me indico que la acompañara al comedor.

* * *

"….entonces logre solucionar la fuga de radiación al re-direccionar el agua de enfriamiento del reactor y lograr soldar nuevamente los conductos averiados antes de que sonara la alarma, por lo que nadie se enteró del incidente, pero mi instructor se llevó todo el crédito al anotar en el informe que había sido el quien hiso el trabajo", le estaba contando mis historias sobre mi trabajo en el reactor a Gentle Caress, realmente no podía creer que una yegua tan popular le interesara mis historias.

"En serio Lucky, deberías de dejar que él se lleve todo el crédito de tu trabajo, por lo que dices el realmente no cumple con su deber dentro del establo y de no ser por ti el establo ya se abría colapsado." Ella tenía toda la razón durante muchos años había dejado que los demás se aprovecharan de mí, ya que tenía demasiado miedo de que me odiaran. "Lucky por lo que puedo ver eres sin duda el poni más inteligente que hay en el Establo 25, tienes un gran potencial, recuerdo cuando estábamos en la escuela, tu siempre eras el único que sabía todas las respuestas cuando la maestra nos hacía preguntas," no podía creerlo ella sabía que yo existía, debo admitir que este día era sin duda uno de los mejores de mi vida (excluyendo el incidente de la paliza que me dio Pick Skilled). "No puedo creer que nunca hubiese hablado contigo antes, eres un gran poni y uno muy amable y agradable".

No había duda este era el mejor día de mi vida estaba realmente feliz por primera vez la chica de mi sueños me hablaba y no solo eso, le agradaba.

"Gentle Caress, ¿Qué haces con ese flacucho cuatro ojos? Recuerda que aún tenemos trabajo que hacer en el salón de eventos" Dazzling flower dijo con extrañeza, ella era una yegua más atractiva y popular del establo era de un hermoso color rosa claro, una crin color violeta y unos ojos violetas, era una yegua hermosa pero por desgracia también era la yegua más presumida y superficial que podrías encontrar.

"Hola Dazzling Flower, estaba platicando con Lucky, ¿sabías de que él es un poni muy interesante?" Dazzling Flower solo la vio con extrañeza pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Gentle Caress, le dijo "Lucky me defendió del estúpido de Pick Skilled y su pandilla de idiotas".

"¿En serio?" dijo con incredulidad, honestamente no la culpo por no creerlo, "Bueno, por lo que veo, no eres el inútil flacucho cuatro ojos que recordaba".

Gentle Caress se levantó de la mesa "Dazzling será mejor que nos dirijamos de vuelta al salón de eventos para seguir con los preparativos" entonces se retiraron pero antes de salir "Muchas gracias por la ayuda espero que podamos platicar en otro momento", no había duda este si era un buen día.

* * *

Al fin había llegado a mi cuarto, después de estar escondiéndome y cuidándome de no toparme con las Manticoras del Establo en el camino a casa.

Me recosté en mi cama y sintonice la radio del establo en mi PipBuck. Para escuchar algo de música mientras leía mi colección de libros en los cuales mis favoritos eran los de las aventuras de Daring Do, la verdad en mi infancia soñaba con salir a un mundo lleno de aventuras, incluso le había dicho a mi madre que saldría del establo y la buscaría para tener aventuras con ella e incluso pensaba en casarme con ella, pero eso fue antes de que me contaran sobre la expedición del abuelo, esa aventura que se convirtió en un infierno en el cual mi abuelo vio morir a sus amigos de manera horrible, provocando que sucumbiera a la locura.

En ese momento había empezado una de mis canciones favoritas Dear mares and gentle stalions.

Amo a esas buenas yeguas y gentiles sementales

Quienes siempre cuidan de los equestrianos

Por esas buenas yeguas y gentiles sementales

Equestria nunca conocerá su final

Siempre hay un bueno libro

El ministerio de imagen lo aprobó Que todos los ponis simplemente adoran

Con una linda portada parecida al latón

He escuchado que el final está aquí

Más esa es una mentira vil

Charlatanerías y tonterías

Que las cebras solo difundirían

Amo a esas buenas yeguas y gentiles sementales

Quienes siempre cuidan de los equestrianos

Por esas buenas yeguas y gentiles sementales

Equestria nunca conocerá su final

Sin duda una canción que me hacía imaginar cómo era el pasado. Me recosté un rato en mi cama mientras leía un viejo catálogo de armas de energía, este libro no estaba autorizado por el Ministerio de Imagen, pero las armas de las que están descritas en este libro son muy interesantes, como las Lanzas de Energía Mágica, los Rifles de Novasurge, Rifles de Recarga y mis favorito el Rifle Gauss este último utilizaba municiones del 22. Pero gracias a un ingenioso diseño, las gemas mágicas en su interior impulsaban la pequeña bala a velocidades increíbles provocando que fuera un poderoso rifle de francotirador pero también con propiedades anti blindaje. Me encontraba leyendo las características de cada arma así como la forma de usarlas, dure así durante un rato hasta que me quede dormido.

* * *

Súbitamente me despertó una alarma.

 _¡Alerta!, ¡Alerta! Emergencia, código R-106, todo el personal de mantenimiento debe presentarse a la sala a del reactor! Repito! todo el personal de mantenimiento debe presentarse a la sala del reactor!_

Código R-106 era el código designado para las fugas en el reactor, así que me levante y corrí lo más rápido que pude, en el camino pude ver que todo el establo era un caos, los ponis de seguridad intentaban dirigí a todos hacia el atrio, para una posible evacuación en caso de que esta fuera necesaria, en cambio a mí me dejaron pasar hacia los niveles de mantenimiento, debido a que era parte del personal convocado para ayudar en la emergencia.

Una vez en la entrada de la sala del reactor se encontraban todos los miembros del personal del reactor, la jefa de mantenimiento, el jefe de seguridad, la Overmare (lucia algo enferma, por lo que sabíamos en la semana pasada había surgido el rumor de que su salud se había quebrantado) y su asistente el señor Goal, él siempre me dio miedo.

"¡Que fue lo que paso aquí!", dijo la Overmare, se notaba que estaba furiosa.

"Disculpe pero ha ocurrido un incidente dentro del reactor, parece que uno de esos pandilleros ingreso dentro de la sala del reactor con alguna clase de explosivo, pero por lo visto lo detono, provocando una alza de presión dentro del reactor y para colmo se quedó desmayado en el interior, pero el reactor está liberando demasiada radiación por eso nadie ha entrado para rescatarlo". Al fijarme por la ventana pude verlo, cerca de las terminales estaba en el suelo desmayado un joven semental vestido con la chaqueta de cuero con la característica imagen de la manticora en la espalda.

Entonces el señor Goal hablo "¿Qué? ¡Eso significa que si no solucionamos esto deberos evacuar el establo!" Eso ultimo no tenía ganas de escucharlo, solo la idea de tener que salir era aterradora, "¿existe un manera de solucionarlo?" dijo con desesperación.

"Si pero alguien debe de entrar a la sala del reactor, usar la terminal, ingresar los códigos de acceso para bajar la presión usando la válvula automática, pero la radiación en esa parte es muy alta así que necesitara ponerse un traje anti-radiación".

"¿Y el chico?" pregunte, todos me observaron, parece que nadie se había percatado que estaba en la sala.

"Se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos del reactor por lo que recibe poca radiación, pero morirá si no lo sacamos pronto" dijo mi instructor de mantenimiento.

Pero el problema es que nadie quería entrar, la radiación era algo que te podía matar de una manera muy dolorosa, tenía que hacer algo, así que tome un traje anti-radiación junto con un par de dosis de AdiosRadiación, unas píldoras de Rad-X y corrí hacia la puerta, una vez dentro la cerré.

"¡Lucky que haces necesitas ponerte el traje!" dijo la jefa de mantenimiento.

"¡No hay tiempo además no es para mí!", mi PipBuck empezó a emitir un leve sonido.

Así que corrí inmediatamente hacia el pandillero desmayado, me sorprendí al ver que era Pick Skilled, me di cuenta que su cara estaba cubierta de pintura, había deducido que el intento poner una bomba de pintura en mi escritorio, pero por desgracia le exploto en la cara y debido a que no podía ver se golpeó la cabeza con el ordenador provocando que se desmayara pero a la ves causo que hubiera un aumento en la presión del reactor y por lo tanto causando la fuga de radiación, pero eso no importaba ahora así que le di una dosis de AdiosRadiación junto con unas píldoras de Rad-X y le puse el traje con la mayor rapidez que pude, ya que no tenía las fuerzas para levantarlo y mi magia tampoco era muy efectiva al intentar levantar algo tan grande y pesado como Pick Skilled.

Una vez que él estaba seguro, me dirigí a la terminal, en la cual indicaba que los había fugas de radiación debido al aumento de presión, pero afortunadamente el reactor de balefire no estaba en peligro de explotar, así que procedí a ingresarlos códigos para cerrar las válvulas de los conductos dañados y re-direccionar los gases radiactivos hacia otros conductos, todas las válvulas se serraron menos una y la terminal indicaba que debía cerrarse manualmente en ese momento empecé a sentir los efectos de envenenamiento por radiación así que rápidamente me tome unas píldoras de Rad-X y proseguí a ir hacia el reactor.

Mi PipBuck empezó a emitir un ruido más fuerte y el medidor de radiación había subido a amarillo así que tenía que apresurarme, moví con mi magia la válvula, pero esta estaba atascada sí que tuve que usar todo mi poder mágico en lograr que se moviera, tuve que tomar otra dosis de AdiosRadiacion y proseguí a seguir intentando mover la válvula y ¡lo logre! Al fin moví la válvula, y los niveles de radiación estaban bajando. En ese momento entraron dos ponis con trajes Anti-Radiación cuando me desmalle.

* * *

"¿Estoy muerto?" dije con una vos muy baja y mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado, me di cuenta que estaba dentro de la sala medica en una de las camas, mi madre estaba mi lado dormida, se notaba que había estado llorando entonces la abrace y le dije "mamá estoy bien".

Entonces ella despertó y pude ver como lloraba de felicidad y me abraso con todo el amor que teína por mi "Lucky estoy muy feliz de que estés bien, no sabes lo preocupada que estuve cuando me dijeron que habías estado dentro del reactor y te desmayaste".

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" le pregunte a mi madre.

"Que salvaste al Estalo 25 de un gran desastre", dijo la Overmare, ella acababa de entrar a la sala médica acompañada de su asistente. La Overmare aún se veía algo demacrada. "Y por cierto el Dr Relief me informo que no tienes daños malignos en tu ADN, y que solo se registraron pequeñas mutaciones benignas, así que no tienes impedimentos para poder contraer matrimonio algún día", eso ultimo me tranquilizaba ya que si esperaba casarme algún día y tener hijos, "y se me olvidaba también, me informo que tu cutie mark al fin apareció" al escuchar eso moví las sabanas de la camilla y pude ver era el dibujo de un Átomo, los neutrones eran rojos, los protones verde oscuro y los electrones azul eléctrico y las órbitas amarillas, había esperado este momento por años, estaba tan feliz que no podía creerlo.

"Lucky Atom, he venido a felicitarte, si no hubiera sido por ti, el Establo 25 habría tenido que ser evacuado y tendríamos que hacer frente a los peligros mortales de la superficie sin ningún tipo de preparación o plan, recordemos que la expedición de tu abuelo nos informó que la superficie está plagada de peligros y que solo nos espera un infierno." Dijo la Overmare, si supiera que el solo pensar en la superficie me provoca pesadillas.

"Melody deberías estar muy orgullosa de ser la madre de un héroe, ya que el no solo intento salvar al establo, también le salvo la vida a un joven semental el cual por su imprudencia puso en peligro a nuestro hogar, pero eso solo demuestra la gran generosidad que tiene Lucky" o si, Pick Skilled.

"Disculpe Overmare, ¿está bien Pick Skilled?, es que no lo he visto por aquí así que no se si está bien" pregunte con algo de nervios.

El señor Goal contesto "Si joven Lucky, Pick Skilled está bien de hecho parece que él tenía mucha mayor resistencia a la radiación que tu así que eso le ayudo además de que le diste un Adiós Radiación y el traje, eso sin duda le salvo la vida". Dijo de una manera seria, eso me tranquilizo un poco, "Pero eso no hiso que se salvara de su castigo, ya que se encontraba bien, el acepto que le dieran sus respectivos azotes, y mostro un auténtico arrepentimiento por su imprudencia, así que por el momento lo dejaremos solo así." No sé si era mi imaginación pero me pareció ver una pequeña pero malévola sonrisa al decirlo.

* * *

El Dr Relief ya me había dado de alta así que iba junto a mi familia hacia el atrio del establo, "hijo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, as demostrado ser un chico muy listo y valiente además de que al fin conseguiste tú cutie mark." Era raro que mi padre me felicitara, él siempre le agrado mi inteligencia pero despreciaba mi debilidad y cobardía, por eso nunca le dije que no tenía amigos, "eres el héroe del establo y por eso estoy muy feliz, estoy seguro que te espera un futuro muy brillante".

"Eres genial hermano cuando cresa quiero ser un héroe como tú", mi hermano claramente me admiraba y estaba muy impresionado con mi hazaña.

Al entrar al atrio pude observar que todos los ponis del establo estaban presentes y al verme todos gritaron mi nombre en celebración, no podía creerlo por primera vez sentía lo que era ser popular y ser realmente apreciado por todos, mientras me acercaba a la multitud todos me saludaban y me agradecían por salvarlos de un destino cruel, los niños me llenaban de preguntas, principalmente de que se cómo se sentía la radiación o si había desarrollado algún tipo de súper poder.

Entonces se acercó Gentle Caress y me beso "Lucky me alegra mucho que estés bien, estaba tan preocupada por ti" en ese momento estaba feliz, ya que todos me apreciaban, la Overmare me consideraba un héroe, mi familia estaba orgullosa de mi y la yegua de mis sueños me había besado, el seños Goal me miraba con seriedad, esto solo era el inicio de una nueva vida.

"Lucky Atom hoy todos decidimos hacerte una fiesta en honor a tu valentía ya que sin ti todo el establo se hubiese perdido". Dijo la Overmare y entonces todos se alzaron los cascos y gritaron mi nombre en celebración.

* * *

Avía sido una gran fiesta y todos estaban felices por mí, incluso Gentle Caress me pidió si quería ser su pony especial para el día de los corazones, esto último fue mi sueño hecho realidad.

No podía dormir así que decidí levantarme y pasear por los pasillos del establo, caminaba en dirección al atrio cuando me encontré a Pick Skilled recargado en una pared, parecía muy pensativo, al verme me dijo "Lucky muchas gracias por salvarme y… te quería decir que todo lo que te dije y te hice no fue en serio… ¿sin rencores?" era raro escuchar eso de Pick Skilled, nunca en mi vida hubiese esperado que el diría algo así.

"No te preocupes no tengo rencor hacia ti" Pude notar que su cara se alegró un poco y se acercó hacia mí.

"Muchas gracias y… quiero darte esto" el saco de su mochila una chaqueta de las Manticoras del Establo entonces la tome con mi magia y pude observar que tenía mi nombre grabado en ella. "Por salvarme la vida he decidido que a partir de ahora serás miembro honorario de las Manticoras del Establo y eso significa que no te molestaremos nunca más, en cambio a partir de ahora puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites ya que te debo mi vida".

"Muchas gracias, pero solo quise hacer lo que fue correcto, no podía dejar que murieras".

"Pero pudiste haberme dejado morir, ya que durante años fui muy cruel contigo y… de todos modos te debo mi vida".

Pick Skilled se retiró hacia su apartamento, y yo me dirigí al atrio, a estas horas estaba vacío, solo había pasado un poni de seguridad, me dio las gracias y se retiró.

Estuve sentado en una banca por un rato, cuando llego el señor Goal.

"Lucky Atom puedo hablar contigo" me levante de la banca y me acerque a él. "mi hija parece que le gustas, en otras circunstancias no permitiría que cualquier semental saliera con ella, pero en tu caso hare una excepción, he visto que tienes un gran potencial y eres un joven valioso así que dejare que ustedes salgan" dijo con seriedad.

"Si, si Señor no te preocupes seré bueno con ella" dije nerviosamente.

"Lo sé. Pero una última cosa" me acerqué para escuchar más de cerca y él dijo en vos baja "¡NADA DE SEXO ANTES DEL MATRIOMIO ME ENTIENDES!". Luego de decir eso se retiró, debo admitir que eso fue algo aterrador, pero después de pensar por un rato me di cuenta que al fin mi vida estaba yendo por un buen camino.

O al menos eso pensé ya que no sabía en ese momento que ciertas cosas del pasado afectarían completamente mi futuro.

* * *

 **Este fic actualmente lo tengo avanzado asta el capitulo 19, Estaré publicando cada capitulo existente regularmente. Los errores de ortografía en los capítulos iniciales se deben a que fueron escritos cuando era aun novato, pero considere no corregirlos ya que forman parte de mi progreso a medida que escribía esta emocionante historia. Y como unica petición me gustaria que comentaran cual es su opinion de esta historia de los personajes en ella, seria una gran motivacion para seguir escribiendo esta historia.**


	2. Capitulo 1 El establo 25 Part II

**Parte II. Secretos en el establo.**

 _"Existen secretos que nunca deberian ser descubiertos"._

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente del reactor de balefire donde casi pierdo la vida.

Estaba feliz con mi nuevo estatus dentro del establo, los ponis me saludaba de manera calurosa cuando me veían, los potrillos mostraban admiración cuando pasaba a un lado de ellos, los ponis de seguridad me saludaban formalmente cuando me los cruzaba y las yeguas frecuentemente me hacían halagos.

Era como estar en el paraíso, donde todos eran amables conmigo y mostraban gratitud, quien diría que tenía que haber arriesgado mi vida para salvar al Establo 25 de un catastrófico desastre radiactivo para lograrlo.

Me dirigía hacia a cafetería del establo para reunirme con mi novia Gentle Caress, no podía creerlo era sin duda el poni más afortunado, ahora no solo era la mayor celebridad del Establo 25 si no que tenía a la yegua más hermosa y linda del establo, su temible padre, razón por lo que muchos no intentaban acercarse a ella me había aceptado, por lo que me había ganado la envidia de más de uno de los jóvenes del establo.

Una vez dentro dela cafetería del establo la vi, ella era sin duda la yegua más hermosa del establo, ya que Dazzling Flower dependía completamente del maquillaje y elaborados peinados, pero Gentle Caress tenía una belleza natural y no recurría al maquillaje.

"Hola Gentle Caress, disculpa la tardanza es que tuve que revisar unos sellos que estaban un poco desgastados" ellas implemente se rio de una manera tan encantadora.

"Eso es lo que me gusta tanto de ti Lucky, el hecho de que eres un poni muy responsable, gracias a ti este Establo puede dormir tranquilo ya que estamos seguros que realizaras tu trabajo" ella sé que do observando mi cutie mark.

"¿Qué estas observando?" pregunte pero ya sabía la respuesta.

"Tu cutie mark es sin duda fascinante, un átomo, sin duda algo muy curioso, en cambio la mía, es una tabla porta notas, sin duda destinada a ser la futura asistente de la Overmare, mi padre quiere que yo sea quien lo sustituya, es curioso pero siempre creí que la Overmare es quien elige a su asistente".

"Tienes razón, eso suena algo extraño, pero también hay que considerar que la enfermedad de la Overmare ha empeorado en estas dos últimas semanas, es posible que tu padre esté pensando a futuro del establo" le expresé mi opinión.

"Tienes razón, es posible que mi padre le preocupe que el establo este en buenos cascos en la posibilidad de que la Overmare y el ya no estén".

El futuro del establo, era algo que a veces me preguntaba, si la Overmare muriese quien la sustituye, recordando la historia del establo, nunca hubo un patrón en el perfil delas anteriores Overmares, excepto que la mayoría de ellas eran actrices o cantantes, hasta muchos aviamos pensado que sería Dazzling Flower la próxima Overmare, por las diosas que no fuera así.

"En que estás pensando Lucky," ella pregunto al notar que me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

"Solo en quienes de nosotros se encargarías del establo una vez que los actuales encargados delas distintas áreas ya no estén" ella estuvo pensativa durante un rato.

"Es natural que nuestra generación será la responsable del Establo, y seguro que todo saldrá bien, ya tenemos casi dos siglos desde que se selló y es probable que permanezcamos así por un largo tiempo"

"¿Qué opinas sobre la idea de salir a la superficie?, ella se quedó un poco extrañada por la pregunta.

"No lo sé muy rara vez pienso en que existe un mundo afuera del Establo, pero he pensado que algún día tendremos que salir".

"Y sobre tu padre ¿que a dicho sobre nuestra relación?" ella me sonrió.

"Él me dijo que tenía una muy buena impresión de ti, que eras un buen semental y que tenías el potencial de ser alguien grande, así que él te aprobó, algo muy raro por parte de mi padre, el siempre mantuvo a todos los chicos lejos de mí. "Eso era algo bien sabido del seños Goal, el no dejaba que ningún semental se acercara a su hija, por lo que parecía él siempre estuvo esperando a encontrar al semental indicado para su hija y por alguna razón parecía que ese era yo.

"Pero pensándolo bien estuvo bien ya que pude conocerte mejor hasta hace unas semanas así que no termine saliendo con ponis como Pick Skilled"

"El no están malo como parece, escuche que sus padres se pelean con frecuencia y es posible que molestar a otros era su forma de sacar, parte de esa ira reprimida" le dije mi opinión sobre Pick Skilled, en una ocasión hace un par de días me lo encontré en uno de los pasillos de mantenimiento, estaba llorando y cuando le pregunte lo que le pasaba, el me conto todos los problemas que tenía en su familia, un padre borracho y una madre que permitía que él, la golpeara.

"Espero que podamos vivir juntos y tener una familia feliz" eso ultimo me alegro bastante, entonces ella se me acerco y nos besamos.

"Lucky"

"Si Gentle Caress"

"¿Cuándo vamos a cenar?" es cierto la comida, la conversación había hecho que se me olvidarla pedirla, así que corrí hacia la cocina.

* * *

Me encontraba en camino hacia mi apartamento cuando en el pasillo me encontré al robot asistente del Dr. Relief de medicina, un robot modelo señor Practico el cual además de asistir en las consultas y en cirugías por lo general se encargaba de la farmacia del establo, solo que era raro que estuviera dentro del área de viviendas y aún más raro saliendo del apartamento de mi familia. "Hola Lucky Atom ¿Cómo te ha ido en el día?"

"Hola, ¿qué has venido hacer en mi apartamento?" le pregunte al robot.

"He venido a entregar la dosis semanal de medicamentos para el señor Truth Sight, recuerda que debe de consumir su medicamento o podría tener complicaciones" el robot dijo antes de irse en dirección del área de medicina.

Entre en mi casa y en la pequeña sala se encontraba mi abuelo sentado en su vieja silla de ruedas, observando viejos álbumes de fotografías dela familia, me acerque y pude ver las fotos de mis bisabuelos y algunas fotos de mi abuelo en su juventud.

"¿Cómo estas abuelo?" el dejo de ver su álbum y volteo en mi dirección me estuvo observando fijamente a través de sus gruesos anteojos.

"Lock que ven que has llegado tenemos que regresar a nuestro hogar…. Hay que avisar de los peligros y…" otra vez estaba pasando por uno de sus momentos de demencia "¡Lucky!", eso me sorprendió nunca antes el abuelo me había gritado "Lucky este establo está lleno de secretos… no te han dicho toda la verdad, él ha estado ocultando muchas cosas… el oculto muchos detalles de la expedición, no quiere que sepan la verdad".

"Abuelo ¿estás bien? porque…".

"Lucky te estoy diciendo la verdad, nunca me había sentido más cuerdo en años, ellos me hicieron cosas, para que no pudiera decirle a todos la verdad" mi abuelo me había tomado con sus cascos, yo estaba aterrado "Lucky por primera vez puedo verte con claridad, tú debes de descubrir la verdad y decirle a todos, ellos tienen que saber que la superficie no es el infierno que te han dicho, ellos solo les han dicho sobre los horrores, pero han ocultado de que existe la posibilidad de que nosotros podemos habitar la superficie." Eso último no lo comprendía.

"Abuelo, la verdad no sé qué te está pasando, pero creo que no estás bien, por favor deja que busque al Dr Relief, parece que te dieron los medicamentos equivocados" dije temblando de miedo no podía creer la fuerza de mi abuelo, acaso era el fuerte o quizás era yo demasiado débil.

"¡Lucky!, durante años me estuvieron dando drogas para nublar mi mente, ellos causaron mi locura, por eso insistían que tomara esos medicamentos por años y ahora el robot me dio verdaderos antipsicóticos" Simplemente lo que decía mi abuelo era tan increíble.

El abuelo se tranquilizó, me soltó y usando su levitación me dio una holocinta "Luky mira lo que contiene esta holocinta" Tome la holocinta y la conecte a mi PipBuck.

Pude escuchar una conversación entre el Dr Relief y el señor Goal.

 _Disculpe señor Goal pero estuve revisando los medicamentos que se le han estado suministrando al señor Truth Sing durante los últimos años y resulta que los medicamentos son los equivocados, ya que esto… solo están empeorando su situación envés de..._

 _Dr Relief le recuerdo que es de suma importancia que el señor Truth Sight siga consumiendo esos medicamentos._

 _Pero…_

 _¡No cuestione lo que se te ha indicado!, el Dr. Vaccine tu predecesor los receto, ya que es de suma importancia para el establo que Truth Sight siga consumiendo estos medicamentos, si no los consume el establo podría estar en peligro._

 _Pero eso no es ético…_

 _Obedece o tendrás que cuidarte la espalda durante el resto de tu vida, uno nunca sabe cuándo podrías tener un accidente._

 _Está bien señor hare lo que diga._

Esto era más que sospechoso y probaba que mi abuelo decía la verdad que le estaban dando los medicamentos equivocados ¿pero por qué?

"Abuelo ¿de dónde sacaste esto?" le dije con preocupación.

"Lucky fue el robot médico, el grabo esto y me dio una inyección que pudo aclarar mi mente y me explico que durante años estuvieron drogándome para evitar que la verdad surgiera" otra vez con el asunto de la verdad.

"¿pero qué verdad?". Pregunte con seriedad.

"Que de hecho la superficie puede ser habitable y que existen ponis civilizados en la superficie".

* * *

Estaba caminando por los grises pasillos del establo pensando sobre lo que me dijo mi abuelo, el hecho de que la superficie no era tan horrorosa, aunque aun así sonaba aterradora, pero existían métodos para poner bajo control los peligros, significaba mucho trabajo pero era posible, salir, vivir en la superficie e incluso prosperar en ella.

Él me dijo que tenía que hakear el ordenador del señor Goal ya que él había escondido los datos de la expedición, y que el solo rebelo la parte mala de la superficie ocultando los datos que indicaban que la superficie podría ser habitada.

Pero primero tenía que ingresar a la habitación del señor Goal ya que el ordenador de su cuarto tenía la información necesario para descubrir los crímenes que él había cometido, por lo que me dijo el abuelo la Overmare había sido también engañada así que bastaba con entregarle las pruebas a ella.

Pero necesitaba primero ingresar a su cuarto así que necesitaba un aliado, había llegado el momento de cobrar un favor.

* * *

Cuando entre a la cafetería ahí estaban las Manticoras del Establo, comiendo y riendo con las historias que contaba Fast (siempre fue bueno contando chistes).

Me acerque a la mesa y todos me observaron. "Hola Lucky como has estado, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" dijo Pick Skilled tan amablemente que hace unas semanas jamás me hubiese imaginado que pasaría.

"Pick Skilled necesito un favor" él puso una expresión seria y se levantó de su silla.

"Regreso luego, espérenme" les indico y ellos regresaron con los chistes.

Los dos salimos de la cafetería y una vez que estábamos en un pasillo más solitario "Pick Skilled tengo que contarte algo, parece que durante toda nuestra vida nos han estado engañando…"

* * *

Me encontraba esperando en uno de los pasillos del área de mantenimiento, a estas horas habían muy pocos ponis que estuvieran en mantenimiento debido a que en las tardes casi todos los ponis del establo se encontraban en las áreas de entretenimiento.

Pude ver a Pick Skilled acercarse con sus mochilas, parecía que había logrado encontrar las cosas que le había pedido.

"Aquí está todo lo que me pediste, tengo las cuerdas, mis ganzúas, y las herramientas de mi padre". Dijo señalando hacia sus mochilas "y ya le indique a los chicos sus deberes y posiciones como me las indicaste".

Muy bien, ¿pero estas seguro que tu pandilla quieren ayudarme?" le pregunte ya que aún no creía que aceptaran hacer algo tan arriesgado.

"Claro, ya que siempre él señor Goal nos pareció un pony muy malvado y extraño, nunca entendí por qué nos pedía que intimidáramos a todos esos ponis durante años" cuando le conté lo que me había dicho mi abuelo el me hablo del día que el señor Goal le encargo a las Manticoras del Establo, que molestaran e intimidaran a lo ponis que él les indicara, se notaba que el asistente de la Overmare tenía muchos secretos.

"Y por qué me parece divertido todo este asunto, acéptalo, vamos a irrumpir en el apartamento del asistente de la Overmare, sacar información secreta y por si no fuera poco vamos a descubrir una conspiración, seremos héroes e incluso por lo que me dices, al fin podremos dejar este maldito Establo y tener aventuras en el exterior" Era obvio que todo esto le parecía divertido, en cambio a mí me aterraba todo lo que haríamos.

"Recuerda este es el plan, mi novia junto a su padre saldrá a ver la obra de teatro favorita de él, El resto de las Manticoras del Establo se encargaran de vigilar los pasillos y si es necesario alejaran a todo el que se acerque, así que el apartamento estará solo, nosotros entraremos, tu forzaras la cerradura, después entraremos a su cuarto, entonces yo hakeare su ordenador, sacaremos la información e iremos rápidamente con la Overmare, le mostraremos las pruebas, ella ordenara su arresto y podremos informar a todos sobre las mentiras que se nos han contado y al fin saldremos a la superficie." El plan era sencillo pero era eficaz ya que a esas horas los ponis de seguridad del turno-c se iban a jugar cartas a alguna de sus apartamentos por lo que había un margen de tiempo para hacer el plan.

"Me gusta el plan sobre todo en su simplicidad" Pick Skilled nunca fue un poni que le gustara lo complicado.

"Está bien cascos a la obra".

"Un momento, Luky no entiendo para que son las cuerdas o las herramientas de mi padre" dijo Pick Skilled de forma confusa "ya que en el plan no hay para que usarlas"

"Son para el plan ´B´ en caso de que algo falle" le dije, ya que siempre procuraba pensar en más de un tipo de escenario.

"Ok tu eres el sabiondo" y proseguimos a ejecutar el plan.

* * *

Todo estaba saliendo como el plan Los ponis de seguridad del turno "C" se habían ido a jugar cartas, Gentle Caress había salido con su padre al teatro, la había convencido de que estaría trabajando esa noche, una vez que salieron hacia el área de entretenimiento nos dirigimos rápidamente a su apartamento , les asignamos sus posiciones a Tricky y al resto de Las Manticoras del Establo, una vez que nos aseguramos que no había nadie, Pick Skilled prosiguió a abrir la puerta con sus ganzúas, era interesante como al no ser un unicornio podía manipular las ganzúas con su boca y sus cascos y para mi sorpresa logro abrir la puerta con mucha facilidad, "Ves cómo fue que pude ganarme mi Cutie Mark, abrir puertas es lo mío" sin duda ese era su talento aunque en el pasado habría dicho que más bien era golpear potros más pequeños y yo tuve que salvar a todo el establo y casi morir para lograr mi Cutie Mark.

Una vez dentro del apartamento lo observe detenidamente, estaba ordenado las paredes tenían un papel tapis de flores verdes, no era diferente a otro apartamento, entonces Pick Skilled procedió a abrir la puerta del cuarto del Señor Goal, "Esta puesta es mucho más difícil de abrir pero no imposible" dijo Pick Skilled entonces la puerta se abrió.

Dentro del cuarto estaba ordenado, había varios carteles de Stable-Tec en las paredes, sobre el guarda ropa estaba una fotografía de Gentle Caress con su padre y una de su madre, ella fue una yegua muy hermosa, muy parecida a Gentle Caress solo que su crin era más larga y de color amarillo.

El ordenador estaba encendido así que procedí a ingresar en los archivos, pero tenía una clave así que procedí a hakear el ordenador, hice varios intentos para ingresar pero tuve que reiniciar el ordenador para evitar que se bloqueara hasta que di con la clave, era el nombre de su hija "Gentle Caress" eso solo demostraba lo mucho que él amaba a su hija, el realmente confiaba en mi incluso me había aceptado como el novio de su hija y ahora lo iba a traicionar. Hasta que vi el contenido de los archivos en ese momento se confirmó todo lo que mi abuelo me había dicho, él había traicionado al establo al ocultar tales secretos.

En un apartado estaba etiquetado como "Asistente" en el pude ver todos los secretos.

 _ **Registro 1.**_ _El asistente de la Overmare ha muerto, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo, por qué el me haya elegido para este puesto, pensaba que era la Overmare quien elegía a su asistente pero no es así, Parece que Alguien en Stable-Tec se le ocurrió que era buena idea usar los establos como sitios de experimentos sociales, por lo que La Overmare o Overstalion tienen el rol de supervisarlos, lo curioso es que ese rol no le pertenece a la Overmare en el Establo 25 si no que más bien en este establo ese deber es de su asistente, resulta que la Overmare no es más que otro sujeto de experimento y su asistente en este caso "yo" soy el verdadero líder._

 _ **Registro 2.**_ _El Establo 25 tiene un experimento que consiste en estudiar los efectos de un líder incapaz y una población ociosa, esto último explica el por qué el Establo fue equipado con todo tipo de entretenimientos y el por qué nadie se toma en serio su trabajo, pero no comprendo aun cómo fue posible que hayamos sobrevivido más de un siglo, por lo que pienso es posible que los antiguos asistentes se han estado encargando de evitar el caos._

 _ **Registro 3.**_ _El misterio lo descubrí ayer, uno de los robots de mantenimiento vino a mi apartamento y emitió una grabación, en la que me felicitaba por ser el nuevo asistente y sobre mi rol dentro de del Establo, lo mismo que me indico mi predecesor, pero la grabación tenía algo más, explicaba que a alguien con influencia en Stable-Tec no le gusto que este Establo en particular se le asignara tal experimento, por lo que sin que las jefas de Stable Tec se dieran cuenta se equipó el establo con ciertos sistemas que evitarían su colapso, el reactor de balefire más avanzado y duradero que se pudo construir, sistemas de cultivo de alimentación eficientes generadores de aire fáciles de mantener y por supuesto una serie de reglas e indicaciones que debía tomar para asegurar la permanencia del establo, incluso de ignorar ciertos aspectos del experimento para asegurar una población más responsable._

 _ **Registro 4.**_ _¡Esa maldita Overmare, esa maldita vieja y estúpida Yegua! ha decidido enviar un grupo para una expedición a la superficie y hasta ya preparo a los miembros de la expedición, el equipo lo componen tres ponis, dos sementales y una yegua, de los cuales son el médico y experto en ciencias Truth Sight, el poni de seguridad Lock, la carismática actriz, showing, no encuentro lógica de enviar una actriz._

 _En fin deje que se hicieran los planes y organice los preparativos, solo espero que esta expedición no traiga consecuencias, aunque me seria de utilidad aprender lo que existe haya arriba. Debido a que mi esposa murió recientemente dando a luz, mi hija crecerá sin una madre, solo quiero que mi hermosa hija tenga una vida normal y feliz._

 _ **Registro 5.**_ _A dos semanas de que el equipo de expedición saliera del Establo 25, la Overmare Falleció de un paro cardiaco debido a una falla de su marca paso fallo, resulta que al dejar parir a nuestro mejor médico, y para colmo quien fue el que invento e implanto el marcapaso, por lo que nadie pudo repararlo, ella murió por su estupidez, ahora tendré que elegir a una nueva Overmare, una que no pueda pensar por sí misma y de esa manera tener todo bajo control._

 _ **Registro 6.**_ _Al fin conseguí una candidata, ella era una de las actrices más importantes del establo, muestra poca preparación para el liderazgo, servirá perfectamente como figura decorativa y de esa manera puedo mantener al establo seguro de que ella no querrá intentar dirigir el establo._

 _ **Registro 7.**_ _Maldita sea ice una mala elección, ella resulto peor que la anterior, al tener el título de Overmare, eso hiso que decidiera ser responsable, resulto ser más que una simple actriz, ella piensa por sí misma y quiere liderar responsablemente el Establo, pero al menos sé que no va a causar nuestra muerte, espero poder deshacerme alguna ves de ella y finalmente tomar el control, personalmente, me estoy cansando de ser el que trabaja mientras que ella se gana todo el crédito._

 _ **Registro 8.**_ _Después de un año, tres meses y doce días la expedición ha regresado, solo que sin Showing, por lo que decidí ir a recibirlos en pony junto a un par de ponis de seguridad de mi confianza sin informar a la Overmare, cuando abrí la puerta ellos estaban, notoriamente curtidos por el sol, sus trajes del establo estaban sucios y tenían muchas historias, parece que viajaron por buena parte de lo que antes era Equestria, mencionaron que la zona alrededor de la entrada del establo la radiación era muy baja e incluso la ciudad que estaba justo arriba del Establo 25 se encontraba casi intacta, solo que abandonada y custodiada por un ejército de robots que impedían que entrara todo aquel que quisiera acercarse (eso era bueno, significaba que no tenemos que preocuparnos de invasores potenciales)._

 _También mencionaron toda clase de peligros, bandas de bandidos y asaltantes (estos últimos eran los más crueles y asían actos realmente aterradores), esclavistas y toda clase de criaturas mutantes, pero dijeron cosas sobre ponis que habían logrado organizarse, construido pueblos y comunidades civilizadas en las ruinas de Equestria._

 _Mencionaron que justo al oeste de nuestra posición, se había erigido una autentica nación civilizada, con ciudades estado fortificadas que en conjunto conforman la Confederación de Estados del Noroeste (C.E.N. como aparentemente lo llaman algunos) un auténtico gobierno, liderado por un consejo de ancianos en su ciudad capital, la cual llaman Villa Establo, mencionaron que esta auténtica ciudad fortificada fue construida por los habitantes del Establo 5, algo alarmante ya que de más de cien Establos construidos solo uno logro el objetivo con el que Stable-tec había promocionado los Establos)._

 _Mencionaron que Showing encontró su pony especial en Villa Establo, un rico empresario con mucha influencia en la ciudad, me sorprende ya que de todos creí que sería la primera en morir allá afuera._

 _Después de que me informaron todo sobre la expedición, no tenía intención de dejarlos contar estas últimas maravillas al resto de los habitantes por lo que indique a los guardias que los sometieran, mataran a Lock y Que a Truth Sight se le confinara en medicina y se le inyectaran drogas para que simulara que había quedado demente, así que solo entregue el informe a la Overmare con los datos de los peligros ignorando los datos concernientes al C.E.N. y al mostrar cómo había quedado Truth Sigth y crear una trágica historia del destino de Lock y Sowing, la Overmare declaro el cierre definitivo del establo y por lo que nadie tenía ganas de salir._

Los siguientes registros solo incluían quejas de cómo la Overmare era independiente y el seguía pensando en cómo debía obtener el control.

 _ **Registro 38.**_ _Se ha formado una pandilla dentro del establo, se hacen llamarlas las Manticoras del Establo, no son más que unos niños inmaduros que no quieren hacer su trabajo y disfrutan de molestar a los demás, pero pueden serme útiles, puedo usarlos para que sean mis sicarios personales y se encarguen de hacer obedecer mi voluntad sin tener que recurrir a los ponis de seguridad._

Igualmente en los siguientes registros mencionaban como las Manticoras del Establo desempeñaban su trabajo y lo mucho que lo enfurecía que de vez en cuando molestaran a su hija.

 _ **Registro 48.**_ _El establo estuvo en peligro por un momento creí que debía de usar la información obtenida en la expedición, lo bueno es que la guarde en el ordenador por si era necesario utilizarla, ya que no puedo estar seguro de que no sea necesario salir del establo debido a una emergencia, pero gracias a ese chico de mantenimiento Lucky Atom, no ocurrió nada, por el momento es el héroe del establo, pero parece que mi hija está interesada en él. Él no tiene antecedentes criminales de ningún tipo y por lo que he visto en sus registros ha sido un pony de mantenimiento responsable, planeo lo más pronto posible recomendarlo para un acenso y he decidido que mi hija sea su novia, estoy seguro que es el único digno de ser el pony que cuide de ella._

 _Con respecto a Pick Skilled, no hay manera de encubrir su irresponsabilidad, pero la Overmare ha decidido ser indulgente con él, por lo que solo recibirá un castigo corporal, así que disfrutare de que lo azoten, me encargare de que le den unos azotes extras, espero que nunca se atreva a molestar a mi hija de nuevo._

 _ **Registro 49.**_ _Lucky Atom resulto ser el novio perfecto para hija y he estado pensando seriamente en que el será mi sucesor ya que al fin he pensado en ejecutar mi plan para al fin tomar el control del liderazgo del Establo._

 _ **Registro 50.**_ _El plan se está ejecutando, he conseguido gracias a las Manticoras de Establo la lealtad de la mayoría de los jefes de las áreas del establo lo bueno es que su líder es un tonto, en fin durante esta última semana me encargado que le suministren ciertas toxinas ala Overmare, ella se está enfermando cada vez más y en unas dos semanas más ella morirá._

No podía creerlo todos estos datos eran la prueba más que suficiente que el señor Goal era realmente alguien peligroso y que quería hacerse del control del Establo 25 a como diera lugar, era vital entregar esta información a la Overmare.

"Pick Skilled necesitamos informar a la Overmare lo más rápido posible".

Descargue todos los datos dentro de mi PipBuck, los registros del diario del señor Goal, el informe completo de la expedición y los lineamientos del experimento del Establo 25 así que nos marchamos de la habitación, mientras salíamos del apartamento uno de los ponis del área de cocina estaba pasando por el pasillo cuando nos vio, eso no era posible se supone que tricky debía vigilar ese lado del pasillo, cuando el semental estaba a punto de gritar, Pick Skilled corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo con sus cascos en la pared, entonces yo me acerque y le dije "No te atrevas a advertir a seguridad dudo que quieras meterte con las Manticoras del Establo" Pick Skilled le lanzó una aterradora mirada y lo soltó, el semental solo salió corriendo en silencio en dirección opuesta hacia donde estaban los ponis de seguridad, tener como aliado a Pick Skilled era realmente útil.

"No sé qué fue lo que fallo del plan pero algo me dice que debemos ir con la Overmare ahora."

Entonces procedimos a correr hacia la oficina de la Overmare, desde que ella había enfermado no salía de la sección administrativa, ya que se había adaptado unas habitaciones para que su apartamento estuviera ubicado al lado de su oficina, de esta manera ella podía seguir haciendo su trabajo sin tener que moverse mucho.

* * *

Al fin aviamos llegado a las oficinas administrativas, estábamos acercándonos a la oficina de la Overmare cuando un pony de seguridad vestido con su armadura y casco se interpuso en el camino, el saco su bastón y corrió en nuestra dirección, antes de que lograra acatarme un golpe de Pick Skilled lo detuvo y usando su habilidad de combate casco a casco logro golpear y noquear al poni de seguridad, "pero ¿por qué nos atacó?, que le pasa a este loco" dijo Pick Skilled con desconcierto.

"no lo sé pero espero que no haya sido…" en ese momento vi como otro poni de seguridad se acercaba por la espalda de Pick Skilled y estaba preparándose para golpear su cabeza así que con mi magia tome el bastón del poni de seguridad inconsciente y rápidamente golpe al que estaba a punto de golpear a Pick Skilled, él se volteó y le dio una patada con sus cascos traseros y mando al poni de seguridad volando hasta que se estrelló en la pared.

"Esto no está bien, ¿porque nos atacaron los ponis de seguridad?, esto no es algo normal" estaba confundido, entonces tome el PipBuck del poni de seguridad y sintonice la estación de emergencias.

… _Atención a todo el personal de seguridad, se ha notificado que dos miembros de la pandilla de las Manticoras del Establo irrumpieron en el apartamento del asistente de la Overmare, los sospechosos han sido identificados por un informante anónimo como Pick Skilled, el líder de las Manticoras del Establo y el miembro más nuevo de la pandilla, Lucky Atom, ambos deben de ser arrestados y…_

Apague la radio.

El plan había fallado, nos descubrieron y habían enviado a los ponis de seguridad a buscarnos necesitábamos llegar con la Overmare cuanto antes para revelarle la verdad, antes de que nos capturaran.

"Pick Skilled, necesitamos entrar en el cuarto dela Overmare, sin ser vistos por los ponis de seguridad ¿conoces algún camino para llegar ahí sin ser vistos?" Por las diosas le estaba pidiendo consejos a Pick Skilled, él no era conocido por ser un poni inteligente.

"Si conozco un camino" Eso era una sorpresa "Te llevare a mi lugar secreto" así que corrimos en la dirección contraria del área administrativa, nos dirigíamos al área de las mainframes, una vez dentro del área me llevo a una de las bodegas donde se almacenaban las piezas averiadas dentro, el quito una parte del metal de la pared y entramos.

En el interior había bastante espacio, en las paredes estaban cubiertas de tubos que contenían los cables de energía que suministraban de energía a las mainframes, dentro de la habitación estaba decorada de antiguos posters de las yeguas de la revista El AlaErecta, y un poster donde se veía una yegua cebra en una pose muy sexi le lance una mirada acusatoria a Pick Skilled "¡Que! Las cebras me parecen sexis, debes de admitir que esas rallas son exóticas en especial esos flancos, son de verdad deliciosos" entonces el abrió un conducto de aire, era bastante amplio lo suficiente para que pudiéramos entrar.

"Estos ductos de aire pasan por casi todo el establo, ya los he explorado en su totalidad y conozco un camino que entra directamente al área de la Overmare" dijo Pick Skilled con orgullo.

"Por qué motivo exploraste los conductos de ventilación?" le pregunte a Pick Skiled.

"Digamos que quería tener una buena vista de las duchas para yeguas, pero por desgracia, en esa zona los conductos son muy estrechos." Decidí ignorar eso último.

* * *

Después de una media hora recorriendo los conductos de ventilación, aviamos observado el movimiento de los ponis de seguridad, se podía ver que estaban esforzándose en encontrarnos.

"Aquí es, estamos justo arriba de la oficina de la Overmare".

Mirando a través de las rendijas pude ver como la Overmare, ella revisaba una gran pila de documentos, pude aprecias lo muy mal que se encontraba su salud, no había duda de que si seguía consumiendo lo que sea que el señor Goal le estaba dando, moriría en unos días.

Así que le di una patada a la rendija, una vez que esta callo, salte hacia el suelo, pude ver la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de la Overmare al verme entrar de esa manera en su oficina.

Cuando Pick Skilled salto ella se asustó e intento usar el comunicador de la oficina.

"Espere Overmare hemos venido a hablar con usted de algo de vital importancia."

Ella se me quedo viendo con incredulidad, entonces se alejó del comunicador. "Que es eso de suma importancia que quieres hablarme, por lo que me han informado parece que han hecho un gran alboroto en el Establo, irrumpieron en el apartamento del señor Goal, amenazaron a un poni de la cocina y golpearon a dos ponis de seguridad que intentaron arrestarlos por estos dos últimos delitos…" todo esos sonaba realmente grave y ameritaría una gran cantidad de azotes.

"Overmare tenemos información que revelan una serie de crímenes cometidos por su asistente el señor Goal, e información que nunca se le entrego a usted de la expedición a la superficie en la que mi abuelo participo" la Overmare puso una cara de sorpresa al escuchar esto.

"Y por si no fuera poco él ha estado conspirando contra usted y está intentando matarla para hacerse con el control del Establo 25."

* * *

 **La aventura continua, los problemas surgen y se tornan graves, este asunto podrá resolverse con éxito?.**


	3. Capitulo 1 El establo 25 Part III

**Parte III. Escape del establo.**

"Dentro del Establo estas seguro, pero también estas atrapado"

Le aviamos explicado a la Overmare toda la historia, los registros de la terminal del seños Goal donde expresaba sus razones y motivaciones, los registros de los detalles del experimento del Establo 25, el informe completo de la expedición de mi abuelo y los planes para asesinar a la Overmare para tomar el control del Establo 25.

"No puedo creer que todo esto sea verdad, esto significa que el establo a estado envuelto en engaños y mentiras durante todos estos años" se podía ver su preocupación, y la desesperación al descubrir la verdad.

"Recuerde que lo más importante es que su vida ha estado en riesgo durante estas últimas semanas," Le dije a la Overmare ya que el señor Goa labia provocado su precaria condición "usted sigue siendo la Overmare y puedes detener todo esto".

"Tienes razón Lucky Atom, soy la Overmare, no me importa que Stable-Tec haya usado nuestro establo como sujeto de experimento, tomare el control, destituiré al seños Goal de su cargo, reparare los daños y pondré en orden al Establo 25." Se podía observar que la vitalidad de la Overmare había regresado un poco.

"Muchas gracias Lucky Atom y Pick Skilled, sin ustedes jamás me habría enterado de estos sucios planes y las mentiras del señor Goal."

La Overmare se acercó a su escritorio y presiono el botón del inter-comunicador "Señor Baton me recibe".

 _Aquí el jefe de seguridad en que puedo servirle._

"Señor Baton, aquí la Overmare, necesito que envié a unos ponis de seguridad a mi oficina, he descubierto una conspiración en el establo y será necesario un arresto del responsable" dijo con un tono de autoridad propio de ella.

 _Está bien Overmare, iré en persona con un par de ponis de seguridad y déjame informarle que aún no localizamos a los sospechosos, hemos estado buscando por todo el establo pero no los hemos encontrado para proceder con el arresto._

"Eso ya no será necesario" entonces colgó.

"Bueno una vez que ellos estén aquí les comentare sobre la situación y podremos proceder con el arresto del seños Goal," al decir esto ella se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a nosotros, "No hay duda de que ustedes dos son unos una bendición traída por las diosas, gracias a ustedes podremos planear en serio salir del establo y poder hacer una vida en la superficie, esos informes sobre las comunidades de lo que llaman yermos equestrianos, nos dan información vital para sobrevivir a los yermos, sobre todo esa comunidad de Villa Establo, es lo que se supone que nuestro establo debió hacer ase décadas." Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"Ya llegaron" la Overmare se acercó a la puerta para quitar el seguro.

La puerta se abrió "Ya era hora de que llegaran ya que…" la Overmare no pudo terminar la frase ya que cayó al suelo con una navaja enterrada en el cuello, en la puerta se encontraba Tricky, el segundo al mando de las Manticoras del Establo.

"Pero si es mi navaja, creí… se supone que la había perdido ayer, ¡QUE HICISTE ESTÚPIDO HIJO DE PUTA!" grito Pick Skilled al ver que Tricky había apuñalado de muerte a la Overmare.

Tricky empezó a reírse "Que tontos fueron, Pick Skilled, recuerda que hemos trabajado para el señor Goal desde hace tres año y se te ocurre traicionarlo" siguió riéndose, pude ver que Pick Skilled estaba furioso "por qué creen que los ponis de seguridad empezaron a perseguirles, tu mayor error fue incluirnos en el plan, recuerda mi buen amigo, las Manticoras del Establo nunca se atreverían a traicionar al seños Goal" el empezó a reír "digamos de que el me ofreció ser el próximo jefe de seguridad una vez que el gobierne el Establo 25."

"¿Estás diciendo que estabas al tanto de sus planes?" le pregunte, pero el solo se rio de mí.

"Claro solo que para el señor Goal el verdadero líder de las Manticoras del Establo siempre fui yo, ya que… admítelo Pick Skilled no tiene el intelecto suficiente, así que el señor Goal confió en mí."

Pick Skilled estaba a punto de lanzarse para golpear a Tricky cuando la Overmare empezó a toser, ella aún seguía viva, así que nos acercamos para intentar ayudarla, entonces Tricky escapo.

Estaba muy mal aunque la navaja no había cortado completamente las arterias del cuello ella sin duda iba a morir, ella intento decirnos algo pero simplemente dejo de moverse, ella había muerto.

Ahí estábamos nosotros sosteniendo su cadáver en medio de un charco de sangre, entonces escuchamos como unos ponis de seguridad entraron a la oficina, vi cómo se lanzaban sobre Pick Skilled para someterlo, y en ese momento pude ver al jefe de seguridad golpearme con su bastón policíaco, en ese momento me desmalle.

* * *

 _En ultimas noticias, lamentamos informar que la Overmare ha muerto, a causa de un par de criminales miembros de la pandilla las Manticoas del Establo, sus identidades son, Pick Skilled, líder y fundador de la pandilla, conocido delincuente juvenil y reincidente en distintos delitos de clase C y B, las pruebas indican que el apuñalo a la Overmare en el cuello con una navaja de su propiedad y el segundo involucrado fue Lucky Atom que fue un poni ejemplar en el área de Mantenimiento y fue el héroe del establo al salvarnos de un desastre radiactivo, pero las pruebas indican que él fue cómplice de Pick Skilled en el ponicidio de la Overmare al ser el presunto que inhabilito el sistema de cámaras de seguridad de las habitaciones de la Overmare._

 _En estos momentos de gran incertidumbre el asistente de la Overmare el señor Goal ha aceptado tomar el cargo de Overstalion y a dicho lo siguiente "habitantes del Establo 25, en estos tiempos de luto e incertidumbre, yo el señor Goal, tomo el cargo de Overstalion para, liderar y mantener el orden del Establo 25, además de que les juro que los causantes de este atroz crimen serán castigados con el peso de la ley." Grandes palabras de nuestro nuevo líder y espero que esos criminales paguen por sus crímenes, que lo más seguro será la ejecución con inyección letal._

 _Y para tranquilizarnos de estos traumáticos hechos aquí esta una canción de Sweetie bell titulada: I dont wanna set equestria on balefire._

 _No quiero quemar el mundo con balefire_

 _Solo quiero una chispa para tu virtud encender_

 _En esos labios tóxicos y radiactivos…_

Apague la radio del PipBuck, estábamos dentro de la celda en el área de seguridad del Establo, me encontraba junto a Pick Skilled, ambos aviamos sido golpeados por los ponis de seguridad, aunque a Pick Skilled lo golpearon más, se encontraba en mejores condiciones que yo, tenía la pata delantera lastimada y me dolía el pecho.

"¿Pick skilled estas arrepentido de haberme ayudado?" El me observo, seriamente y luego sonrió.

"En primer lugar de no haber sido por ti no estaría vivo en estos momentos" empezó a reírse "Además fue divertido todo esto, aunque nunca voy a poder cumplir mi sueño de salir y ver la superficie, siempre he deseado ver la luz del sol, la luna y ver una manticora de verdad" se quedó pensando por un momento y dijo "y pasar un buen rato con una sexi cebra," suspiro y "por lo que dicen en la radio nunca cumpliré mi fantasía sexual" eso ultimo era información que no quería saber y de todos modos eso era algo casi imposible que sucediera.

"¡YA CÁLLENSE!, malditos asesinos, espero que los ejecuten pronto, nunca debieron matar a la Overmare" nos dijo con furia una yegua de seguridad, por lo que se notaba ella desearía que nos ejecutaran de una vez, podía ver que el engaño del señor Goal, había tenido buenos resultados, ahora todos en el Establo 25 nos odiaban con el simple hecho de que Gentle Caress me odiara asía que esto fuera peor.

Pick Skilled empezó a reír "esta no es la primera ni la última vez de que alguien me odie" estaba a punto de preguntarle a Pick Skilled a que se refería, cuando entonces vi como un objeto color negro entro por la puerta del área de seguridad los tres ponis de seguridad se acercaron para ver que era cuando, hubo una explosión y todo se puso en blanco y empecé a escuchar un zumbido, lentamente empecé a recobrar los sentidos y pude ver que alguien había entrado en la habitación y había golpeado y noqueado a los ponis de seguridad.

Una vez recuperado todos mis sentidos pudimos ver que el pony que había entrado y atacado los guardias se trataba de Littleshy, ya no llevaba su chaqueta de las Manticoras del Establo, era raro ya que él estaba orgulloso de ser un miembro de la pandilla, "¿Littleshy que estás haciendo?" Le pregunto Pick Skilled.

"Oh, he venido a ayudarlos jefe" contesto Littleshy.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué Tricky mato a la Overmare?" Pick Skilled quería respuestas, "jefe lo que pasa es que Tricky le aviso al señor Goal de sus planes y me ordeno que fuera con seguridad y denunciara lo que estaban haciendo, para que solo ustedes fueran acusados, parece que Tricky hizo un trato con el señor Goal para que fuera el quien se encargara de eliminar a la Overmare e inculparlos a ustedes del crimen."

"¿Por qué aceptaste ayudarlos?" Pick Skilled estaba furioso.

"E-ellos me amenazaron para que los ayudara o me inculparían también, además Tricky ya disolvió la pandilla y el señor Goal ya tomo posesión del cargo de Overstalion él quiere ejecutarlos mañana y todos en el establo lo aprueban."

Littleshy, abrió la puerta de la celda, Pick Skilled paso a un lado de él, se notaba que tenía ganas de darle una paliza, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, "¿Porque nos estas ayudando?" le pregunte a mi antiguo amigo.

"Es que ayer en la noche después de que Tricky nos dijo que la pandilla estaba disuelta, me encontré a tu abuelo, el me conto toda la historia y el por qué el señor Goal había hecho todas esas cosas y me pareció que todo en este establo estaba mal, así que un pequeño grupo conformado por nuestras familias y algunos amigos hemos decidido ayudarlos a que escapen del establo". Eso significa que mi abuelo ya les abra contado la verdad al resto dela familia y es posible que ella.

"¿Gentle Caress, esta entre ellos?" Littleshy asintió con la cabeza "gracias a las diosas" estaba tan aliviado, sabía que al menos ella no me odiaría, pero eso significaba que sabía que su padre había cometido todos esos crímenes.

"¿Entonces cuales el plan?" pregunto Pick Skilled.

"Me dijeron que un robot de mantenimiento llevó unas mochilas con suministros, armas, municiones e información de la superficie que tu abuelo proporciono, pero debemos apurarnos ya que no tardaran en llegar para acá" entonces empesamos a correr inmediatamente en dirección hacia la puerta del establo, pero teníamos que pasar por el atrio y eso significaba que sin duda nos verían.

En el camino escuchamos las alarmas, ya se habían dado cuenta que escapamos, entonces Pick Skilled le dijo a Littleshy "Escucha sé que eras solo el novato de la pandilla, pero ten por seguro que ahora confió más en ti que en esos jodidos traidores, así que te pido que no dejes que las Manticoras del Establo desaparezcan, ahora tu eres el jefe así que tienes la responsabilidad de que la pandilla sobreviva, pero asegúrate que ya no sean solo brabucones, que sean para el bien del establo, te lo pido de favor" Pick Skilled había expresado sus deseos.

"S-si lo hare te juro que la pandilla no desaparecerá y serán para ayudar a los débiles y oprimidos" Pick Skilled parecía feliz en serio parecía que él esperaba un buen futura a la pandilla.

"Estoy seguro de eso, sabes siempre fuiste el más leal de mis seguidores y por eso sé que aras un buen trabajo, en fin Lucky vámonos de este establo, que tengo ganas de ver por mí mismo eso que llaman superficie". Asentí con la cabeza y emprendimos el camino hacia la puerta del establo.

"¿Por qué le pediste eso a Littleshy?" Le pregunte a Pick Skilled.

"Ya no seré más el líder así que el haga lo que quiera con la pandilla, en fin creo que ya era hora de que cambiara algo antes de irme" estaba feliz con su decisión.

* * *

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo durante el camino los otros habitantes habían huido de nosotros al vernos y los ponis de seguridad nos habían atacado, yo había tenido que golpear a al menos cuatro con el bastón policiaco y Pick Skilled había logrado sacar del camino a cinco, éramos imparables, mi inteligencia al combinarla con la fuerza de Pick Skilled, había logrado crear una amalgama efectiva para el combate, al fin aviamos entrado en el atrio del establo solo teníamos que cruzarlo y lograr llegar a la puerta y entonces nuestra libertad.

"Ya casi logramos llegar, solo un poco más y seremos libres" estaba seguro de que lo lograríamos, pero en el E.F.S aparecieron cuatro puntos rogos, del otro lado del atrio aparecieron cuatro ponis de seguridad armados con pistolas de 9 mm, era obvio que dispararían a matar, así que corrimos en dirección a la cafetería del establo mientras las balas pasaban a nuestro alrededor.

"¡Maldición esto no podría ponerse peor!" grito Pick Skilled cuando un disparo de escopeta le dio a la puerta. "¡Maldición no nos dejaran salir nunca!" él estaba furioso.

"Lucky entrégate ya no tienes salvación" esa vos era del seños Goal en el E.F.S. aparecieron tres puntos amarillos se trataban del señor Goal, acompañado del jefe de seguridad y una yegua de seguridad "Lucky me decepcionaste, eras el pony más prometedor del Establo 25, eras nuestro héroe, te elegí para que fueras tú el que cuidarías de mi hermosa hija, ¡de todos los sementales del establo te escogí a ti para que fueras parte de mi familia y hasta pensaba en que tu fueras mi sucesor!, pero decidiste convertirte en un criminal, matar a ala Overmare ¿para qué?, para hacernos salir a la superficie y termináramos muertos o locos como tu abuelo" Ese maldito, no iba a dejar que el siguiera usando sus malditas mentiras.

En ese momento entraron en la cafetería tres ponis de seguridad armados con pistolas 9 mm y uno de ellos con una escopeta, antes de que pudiesen hacer algo tome el bastón policiaco con mi agarre mágico y golpe salvajemente uno de ellos, Pick Skilled le dio una patada con sus cascos traseros a la escopeta de la yegua de seguridad rompiéndola, y tome una de las pistolas 9 mm en el suelo y le dispare al último cinco veces.

Por primera vez en mi vida había disparado un arma y peor aún le había disparado a un pony, no estaba muerto, pero si tenía heridas grabes, no había tiempo para lamentarme teníamos que salir de ahí.

Salimos al atrio y antes de que nos dispararan active el S.A.T.S este interesante hechizo del PipBuck podía detener el tiempo permitiéndome apuntar a zonas específicas del cuerpo siempre y cuando no se acabara la energía. Apunte con la pistola 9 mm las patas del jefe de seguridad y dispare tres veces, dos de los tres disparos dieron en el blanco y en jefe de seguridad cayó en el suelo gritando de dolor, el señor Goal corrió para refugiarse mientras lo cubría la yegua de seguridad, así que teníamos el camino libre para correr hacia la puerta del establo.

Una vez en la habitación de la puerta pudimos verla, la enorme puerta del Establo 25, tenía la forma de un enorme engrane y estaba completamente sellada, era lo único que nos separaba de la superficie, en la habitación, encontramos las mochilas, estaban ocultas detrás de una consola de controles, dentro de las mochila se encontramos, latas de comida, algunas verduras del huerto del establo, cantimploras con agua, un botiquín medico con la característica imagen de las mariposas del ministerio de paz en su interior contenía pociones curativas, Med-x, algunas dosis de AdiosRadiacion, píldoras de Rad-x, en las mochilas encontramos un par de trajes del Establo, era bueno saber que contábamos con un cambio de ropa, en mi mochila encontré mi chaqueta de las Manticoras del Establo supongo que mi familia pensó que la querría y por ultimo encontré las holocintas de mi abuelo las cuales contenían la información que nos seria de ayuda para sobrevivir en la superficie, una pistola de seguridad con municiones y un rifle laser AER-14 tenía grabado un nombre "Melody" el nombre de mi madre, junto con un par de baterías de chispa. Tenía una nota pegada a él.

 _Lucky está arma fue un regalo de parte del líder de los Contrabandistas, un grupo de comerciantes de armas en el noroeste de los yermos equestrianos, si los encuentras diles que eres mi nieto, ellos te ayudaran con gusto._

 _PD. Obedece su protocolo o tendrás tu trasero repleto de metralla._

Lo último sonaba algo alarmante.

El arma de energía, parecía antigua pero era totalmente funcional, no parecía algo construido en masa, era sin duda un prototipo, pero mi PipBuck me indicaba que era más poderoso y valioso que los demás rifles de su tipo, lástima que no contaba con más baterías de chispa por lo que no podría usarla mucho antes de quedarme sin munición, pero al menos contábamos con las pistolas de los ponis de seguridad,

"¡Mi navaja y mis ganzúas están aquí, gracias a las diosas, juro que no volveré a separarme de ellas, gracias papá y mamá!" Pick Skilled estaba feliz sobre todo por el hecho de que sus padres habían dejado sus pertenencias.

Escuchamos un ruido provenía de una de las paredes, esta se empezó a deslizar hacia un lado, resultaba que se trataba de una puerta secreta, una vez que se abrió por completo Gentle Caress salió de ahí, ella al verme salió corriendo hacia mí y nos besamos, "Lucky ya estoy enterada de todo lo mi padre hiso, todas esas cosas malas" ella empezó a llorar "Y ahora tú te iras, por favor déjame ir contigo, no quiero estar separada de ti, quiero estar contigo para siempre", Estaba tan feliz de que ella me amara pero estaba seguro que la superficie era un lugar peligroso y no podía dejar que ella arriesgara su vida por seguirme.

"Escucha, la superficie es un lugar peligroso y han pasado 20 años desde la expedición, por lo que no hay certeza de que nos podremos encontrar saliendo del establo, por lo que creo que es mejor que te quedes, tú no tienes por qué salir, por favor quédate" yo solo quería lo mejor para ella.

"No me importa morir solo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre," ella realmente estaba triste, casi estaba a punto de llorar, pero debía evitar a toda costa que ella sufriera más.

"Quiero que te quedes en el establo, te asegures que tu padre no mate a todos, as lo posible para que el establo sea un lugar mejor… vive tu vida, estoy seguro que amaras de nuevo, ten una familia, se feliz y sobre todo no intenses seguirme ya que no creo poder regresar", realmente no estaba seguro del todo sobre eso último, pero tenía un presentimiento muy fuerte de que realmente no volvería a ver el interior del Establo 25.

Ella empezó a llorar, pero finalmente se calmó "está bien no te seguiré, p-pero por favor, no mueras".

Entonces Pick Skilled y yo tomamos las mochilas con los suministros y activamos el sistema de apertura de la puerta.

Sonó una alarma, el mecanismo empezó a jalar la puerta, al abrirse empezó a soltar mucho vapor, y la puerta en forma de engrane empezó a girar hacia un lado, podíamos ver que fuera de la puerta había un pasillo de concreto y, entonces escuchamos los pasos apresurados de varios ponis de seguridad, "Lucky buena suerte" y ella ingreso por la puerta secreta y la cerro, entonces cuatro ponis de seguridad entraron y nos apuntaron con sus pistolas, salimos corriendo hacia fuera y una ves del otro lado de la puerta escuchamos al señor Goal gritar, "¡Corran hacia la superficie, igualmente me encargare de que ustedes dos no vuelvan a entrar jamás al Establo 25!."

La enorme puerta del Establo 25 se cerró nuevamente, me acerque para contemplar mejor el numero escrito en la puerta "Pick Skilled, tú crees que realmente no regresaremos" lo observe.

"No sé y no me importa, mejor sigamos ya que tengo ganas de ver que hay fuera de este lugar".

Mientras caminábamos por el misterioso pasillo, pude observar que estaba hecho de concreto no había duda de que estábamos aun dentro de una estructura subterránea, después de pasar por una puerta vimos una escalera en dirección hacia arriba, en la pared había un interruptor una vez presionado se abrió una compuerta en final de la escalera, al subir estábamos dentro de lo que parecía el sótano de algún edificio, el lugar estaba lleno de cajas con papeles viejos y podridos, junto con terminales, viejas y dañadas "¿Qué clase de lugar será este?"

"No lo sé y no me importa solo quiero ver el cielo" dijo Pick Skilled así que continuamos caminando hasta que vimos una escaleras, sobre un viejo escritorio encontré unos prismáticos, eran antiguos pero funcionaban así que los guarde en mi mochila y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Cuando salimos del sótano fue cuando me di cuenta que el edificio donde estábamos estaba en mal estado, la pintura se había desgastado y todo lucia muy sucio lo bueno es que no había rastros de radiación y mi E.F.S. no marcaba nada, así que nos dirigimos a la puerta principal, ya estando al frente de la puerta podíamos ver como, de las ventanas tan percudidas se veía algo de luz.

"¿Listo?" me dijo Pick Skilled podía ver su sonrisa, la verdad yo estaba aterrado, por primera vez vería con mis propios ojos lo que había en el mundo exterior.

"S-si estoy listo" así que agarre la perilla con mi magia, la gire y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar la luz del exterior.

 **La vida en ocasiones tienden a tener giros que tienen gran repercusión en nuestras vidas, ahora Lucky tiene uno de estos, ¿sera capaz de sobrevivir a los peligros del yermo?.**


	4. Capitulo 2 Bienvenidos a los Yermos

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Bienvenidos a los Yermos Equestrianos.**

" _El exterior es más nublado de lo que creí que seria"._

Ahí estábamos, Pick Skilled y yo, en el mundo exterior, era muy diferente a lo que nos aviamos imaginado, creíamos que sería un lugar totalmente desolado, sin ningún rastro de la vida antes de la guerra, un lugar totalmente en ruinas, lleno de radiación.

Pero en cambio estábamos dentro de una pequeña ciudad, claro estaba totalmente abandonada, era obvio que tenía casi dos siglos de que ningún poni vivía en ella, pero los edificios, estaban relativamente en buenas condiciones, solo requerirían de algo de trabajo para que pudiesen ser habitables pero se apreciaban que habían sido abandonados, el clima se sentía bastante frio.

"Pick skilled, ¿te habías imaginado la superficie de esta manera?" él se quedó pensando por un rato.

"Me la imaginaba más salvaje y con monstruos, más calurosa, pero esto es demasiado tranquilo" él tenía razón, lo único que escuchábamos era el viento, y mirando al cielo, me percate que estaba completamente cubierto de nubes, no había ni rastro de lo que en la escuela nos habían contado sobre el sol y el cielo azul, en cambio solo era una gran masa de nubes gris, mi delgado cuerpo sintió un golpe de viento frio así que decidí ponerme mi chaqueta de las Manticoras del Establo.

"Me pregunto dónde estarán los robots, decías que tu abuelo, había mencionado que habían un ejército de ellos en este lugar" era cierto me acorde que había mencionado esta ciudad, pero no había rastros del ejercito de robots.

"será mejor que avancemos, vamos a ver que encontramos de utilidad" empezamos a caminar por las calles, adentrándonos hacia el centro de la ciudad, podíamos ver que esta calle, habían diversos negocios, tiendas y muchas casas, no era una gran ciudad pero tampoco era un pequeño pueblo, nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la ciudad donde vimos lo que debió ser la alcaldía, un edificio de ladrillos rojos con una cúpula en medio nos acercamos al edificio, todo estaba completamente desierto y sin señales de vida.

En cuando intentamos acercarnos a la puerta, mi E.F.S. me marco una gran cantidad de puntos amarillos, cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos rodeados de una gran cantidad de robots, todos ellos eran de la misma clase, eran grandes se movían por medio de un único neumático como si fuesen en monociclo, tenían una estructura bastante gruesa, un par de brazos con pinzas en sus manos, y en medio del cuerpo tenían una pantalla en la que se podía observar la imagen de un poni policía con cara de seriedad.

" _Está prohibido circular por esta zona, identifíquense, se le disparara a los intrusos"_ Uno de los robots nos dijo.

"Yo me llamo Lucky Atom y mi compañero se llama Pick Skilled nosotros acabamos de salir del Establo 25" uno de los robots se acercó y empezó a emitir unos ruidos.

" _Confirmado, son habitantes del Establo 25, si no planean volver al Establo 25, tendré que escoltarlos fuera dela ciudad"_ después de eso todos los robots se retiraron excepto el.

"Está bien saldremos de la ciudad" Le dije y el robot cambio la imagen de su pantalla de una cara seria a una sonriente.

El robot empezó a moverse en dirección contraria a la alcaldía mientras nosotros lo seguimos, en el camino pudimos observar que estos misteriosos robots se encontraban por todas las calles de la ciudad, vigilándola, protegiéndola, como había mencionado en los registros del abuelo.

"Ustedes ¿Qué son exactamente? y ¿qué hacen aquí?" Le pregunte al robot.

" _Somos Securitrones AT I, nuestra misión es cuidar de esta ciudad de cualquier amenaza, hasta esperar nuevas instrucciones"._

"¿Por qué no nos atacaron?"

" _Tenemos instrucciones de permitir el tránsito de cualquier habitante del Establo 25, siempre y cuando sea para salir de la ciudad o para regresar al interior del Establo 25"._

"¿Por qué no podemos circular libremente por la ciudad?".

" _El centro de la ciudad es una zona restringida y no está permitido que ponis no autorizados circulen libremente"_

"¿Por qué?"

" _Información clasificada"_ seguimos caminando mientras contemplaba la ciudad, me hice muchas preguntas.

"¿Por qué no hay ponis en la ciudad?" El robot se detuvo repentinamente.

" _Los ponis que estaban en la ciudad cuando fuimos activados, solo peleaban entre si y destruían todo con sus interminables luchas, tuvimos que expulsarlos para evitar más daños a la ciudad y para que el Establo 25 estuviera a salvo"_ el robot no volvió a contestar más preguntas.

* * *

Aviamos llegado a las afueras de la ciudad

" _Estos son los límites de la ciudad, ahora están por su cuenta, solo pueden regresar a la ciudad si es que van a ingresar nuevamente al Establo 25"._ El robot se dio media vuelta y se adentró nuevamente a la ciudad.

Observamos la ciudad a la distancia, pudimos ver que una parte este de la ciudad se veía gravemente dañada, las claras muestras de los combates que se dieron en el pasado, pude apreciar el letrero aun lado de la carropista decía ´ _Crossroads´._

"Bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos?", me pregunto Pick Skilled, podía comprenderlo, ahora nos encontrábamos en la superficie, un lugar tan misterioso, pero en si aterrador y mortal por lo que sabíamos.

Revise el mapa de mi PipBuck, en el mapa marcaba que nos encontrábamos en la región norte lo que antes era Equestria. En el mapa pude ver que se habían marcado la entrada sur de Crossroads, la alcaldía, el Establo 25 entre otras locaciones de la ciudad.

Revise una delas holocintas de mi abuelo, que decía ´destino´.

 _Lucky cuando estés en la superficie necesitas llegar a la ciudad de Villa Establo, ese es un lugar seguro para que puedas hacer una vida ahí._

Ingrese las coordenadas que marcaba la nota e inmediatamente en mi PickBuck se marcó la posición de Villa Establo, por lo que indicaba el mapa se encontraba en el noroeste de Equestria un viaje largo, teníamos que cruzar una considerable distancia del norte de Equestria por un gran territorio desconocido por nosotros.

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" Pregunto Pick Skilled.

"Supongo que tendremos que probar suerte en la ciudad de Villa Establo, pero por lo que veo en el mapa se encuentra realmente lejos" le dije con preocupación, él lo pensó por un momento.

"Cascos a la obra, que la aventura empiece" dijo con una gran sonrisa y nos adentramos hacia el frió yermo.

* * *

 _Registro 1._

 _Lucky una vez que salgan del establo verán una ciudad, esta ciudad tiene el nombre de Crossroads, cuando regresamos al Establo 25 se encontraba repleta de robots, estos robots no son hostiles a los habitantes del Establo 25 por razones desconocidas por mí, pero no tendrán problemas si no los atacan o intentas saquear la ciudad, los escoltaran hacia el yermo, hagan todo lo que les indiquen._

 _Registro 2._

 _El yermo puede ser un lugar hostil, ten cuidado de las criaturas que hay en él, la mayoría te parecerán amenazas pequeñas, pero existen criaturas más grandes así que camina con cuidado._

 _Recuerda beber mucha agua, para evitar la deshidratación, por fortuna el frio norte, sufrió menos los efectos dela radiación de las bombas de balefire, así que el agua que encuentren en los pocos manantiales de las montañas está limpia, el manantial más limpio de la región está bajo el poder de la tribu de las montañas rocosas son un grupo de ponis no violentos, yo les ayude en el pasado así que diles mi nombre y ellos te ayudaran._

 _Registro 3._

 _En el yermo existen grupos de asaltantes y esclavistas, los primeros son ponis que han sucumbido a los horrores del yermo así que ten cuidado, son en extremo violentos, asen todo tipo de actos perversos, si los ves dispara, ellos no se detendrán hasta matarte._

 _Los esclavistas son ponis que se dedican al secuestro de ponis, para venderlos, usualmente para trabajos forzados o para cualquier fin que el comprador quiera, ten mucho cuidado, ellos son crueles y solo serás una mercancías para ellos si te atrapan._

 _Un consejo, no hables con ellos o grites si no quieres perder la lengua._

Había estado escuchando las holocintas que mi abuelo me había dejado, eran realmente útiles, ya que me daba consejos sobre lo que me encontraría en el yermo.

Aviamos recorrido por horas el frio yermo, en el camino mi E.F.S. marco muchas formas de vida pero los puntos estaban en amarillo en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero en otras era color rojo y nos ocultábamos para observar, eran escorpiones gigantes o unos insectos de gran tamaño, en una ocasión uno de estos escorpiones se percató de nuestra presencia, Pick Skilled le disparo barias veces para lograr matarlo (estaba seguro que las pistolas no eran lo suyo), me aterraba la idea de que existieran amenazas más grandes pero estaba seguro que así era.

"Que aburrido, esperaba más acción, estas criaturas no representan amenaza alguna, no entiendo como a todos les daba miedo la superficie, ¡es aburrida!" Pick Skilled se veía decepcionado, honestamente yo estaba feliz de no encontrarme con algo realmente peligroso, hasta que vi en mi E.F.S. un punto amarillo al este de nosotros rodeado de varios puntos rojos, así que me dirigí subiendo la colina para ver mejor desde arriba, entonces lo vi.

Ahí se encontraba un unicornio anciano, vestía harapos y cargad una vieja bolsa y un viejo bastón de madera con su magia, él estaba rodeado de al menos seis ponis vestidos con armaduras con púas y hechas con piezas de metal y neumáticos.

"Podrían dejarme ir en paz, solo son un pobre y ciego anciano vagabundo, no tengo nada de valor conmigo, solo déjenme en paz" dijo el anciano dijo de forma respetuosa.

"No nos agradas viejo, y nos importa un carajo la edad que tengas ha pasado ya tiempo desde que mate a alguien" dijo un semental de aspecto aterrador y cubierto de cicatrices, todos sus compañeros rieron y se acercaron al indefenso anciano.

"Pick sKilled no podemos permitir que lo maten, tenemos que ayudarlo" dije en voz baja, mi compañero solo me vio con incredulidad.

"Vas a arriesgarte por rescatar un anciano, por lo que veo, dudo que le queden muchos días de vida", lo vi con una mirada de furia que logre que él se impresionara, "Ok lo ayudaremos solo porque tengo ganas de matar algo más grande que un insecto", el saco su pistola y saque mi rifle de energía.

El anciano levanto su bastón con su magia "en serio, ustedes aún son jóvenes, no hagan algo delo que se arrepentirán Los asaltantes empezaron a reírse.

"¿En serio?" el asaltante siguió riendo "Un anciano ciego va a ser una amenaza para mí?" volteo al resto de su pandilla "¡lo escucharon, este anciano se créelo suficientemente poderoso, para derrotar con un palo de madera a seis ponis malos armados!" grito con alegría, de repente puso una cara seria y enojada "hagamos que grite de dolor en sus últimos minutos de vida" todos sacaron sus armas, pude observar que el líder usaba un viejo bate, un semental tuerto, usaba una cadena, la yegua unicornio del grupo usaba un hacha y el resto, tuberías de plomo.

El anciano ciego se puso en guardia, levanto su bastón de madera y dijo "lamento decirles que veo la sombra de la muerte sobre ustedes".

Los asaltantes saltaron sobre él, active el S.A.T.S. y apunte a la cabeza del líder, dispare tres beses, y pude ver como su cuerpo empezó a brillar y se convirtió en polvo, los disparos de Pick Skilled hirieron a la yegua con el hacha, el resto de los asaltantes nos observaron, todos corrieron hacia nuestra posición, menos el asaltante con la cadena que siguió atacando al anciano, el anciano esquivo la cadena y logo golpear al asaltante en la cabeza con su bastón, no pude seguir observando el extraño combate del anciano ya que uno de los asaltantes intento golpearme con un tubo, Pick Skilled se enfrentó a los otros dos, casco a casco, esquivando sus ataques y propinándole unos poderosos golpes con sus cascos delanteros, lo suyo siempre fue el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

En cambio, tenía a un asaltante atacándome sin darme oportunidad de disparar mi rifle, lo mío no era la lucha a corta distancia, cada golpe que recibí me causaba demasiado daño e impedía que lograra acercar en mis disparos, Pick Skilled, logro vencer a uno de sus atacantes y desarmar al otro, ahora luchaban casco a casco con el otro.

Mi adversario, logro golpearme muy fuerte en la cabeza, causando que mi visión se tornara borrosa, el asaltante ida a darme un último golpe, pero de repente, un bastón de madera lo golpeo en la cabeza, dándome tiempo de activar el S.A.T.S. de nuevo y disparar tres rayos de energía en su cabeza, con el segundo su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo.

Pude sentir como la sangre cubría mi cabeza, al levantar la mirada, vi como el anciano me ofrecía una pata para ayudarme a levantarme, al verlo de cerca, me di cuenta que tenía dos cicatrices en la piel alrededor de sus ojos, los cuales el mantenía cerrados, tenía una barba no muy larga blanca y desarreglada, su crin era corta y despeinada, vestía unos harapos y una bufanda morada cubría su cuello del frio, tomo su bastón con su pata.

Pude ver como Pick Skilled termino aplastando la cabeza de su adversario, tenía una gran sonrisa a pesar de sus heridas, él nos observó y dijo "¿Qué? Estoy feliz, acabo de tener mi primera pelea a muerte casco a casco, ¡y es genial!" dijo sonriendo, me limite a beber una de mis pociones curativas.

"Muchas gracias por ayudar a un pobre anciano vagabundo, no es común ver actos de bondad como estos en el yermo" él se inclinó en reverencia "¿puedo saber el nombre de mis salvadores?" dijo con total respeto.

"Él es Pick Skilled y yo soy Lucky Atom, venimos del Establo 25".

"Un establo, ya hace tiempo de la última vez que vi a un pony de Establo, los últimos que conocí eran muy agradables" el sonrió.

Antes de poder preguntarle, Pink Skilled se puso entre nosotros "oye viejo, te salvamos la vida, hay algún tipo de recompensa, ya que por lo que sabemos podrías ser alguna clase de genio que nos conceda deseos o una mierda como esa" yo estada de verdad furioso, pero el anciano empezó a reír.

"Eres muy gracioso jovencito, me gustaría poder darles una recompensa, pero como dije antes, solo soy un pobre vagabundo y no tengo nada de valor que darles" dijo con una voz tranquila, Pick Skilled solo frunció el ceño.

"¡Que te pasa, es el primer pony no hostil que conocemos en la superficie y te portas grosero con el!" Le grite a Pick Skilled, el solo me vio con furia.

"¡Por si no recuerdas estamos heridos por salvar a este anciano, así que si, esperaba ver si conseguíamos algo a cambio!" el me grito, nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos con furia.

El anciano suspiro y dijo "lamento no tener nada ahora para darles, pero estoy muy agradecido por su ayuda, no quiero que rompan su amistan por esto, pero si son tan amables de escoltarme a un lugar, estoy seguro que unos amigos míos les den una recompensa por ayudarme, una muy buena recompensa" pude ver como abrió sus ojos, eran completamente blancos, eso solo me hizo preguntarme que fue lo que ese anciano ha vivido en este mundo.

Pick Skilled tomo una poción curativa y dijo "ok, significa que si te escoltamos a… donde sea que quieres ir, ¿nos darán algo valioso?" el anciano asintió con su cabeza.

"¿Dónde es a dónde quieres ir?" pregunte con curiosidad.

"A Villa Establo" dijo sonriendo, Pick Skilled me observo.

"Lucky, ¿no es el mismo lugar donde nos dirigíamos?" dijo Pick Skilled con extrañeza.

"Si, lo es, planeábamos ir aya" dije con sorpresa.

"Que cosas tan curiosas trae el destino, parece que nuestro encuentro estaba predestinado" el anciano sonrio.

"Hay que avanzar" dije y así que emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el oeste, el anciano levito su bastón y lo empezó a mover de un lado a otro tocando el suelo con el propósito de sentir lo que estaba en su camino, Pick Skilled, refunfuño (era más que obvio que no iríamos muy rápido) eso solo hizo que volteara hacia los cadáveres de los asaltantes y me pregunte ¿Cómo pudo golpear al asaltante justo en la cabeza? además era una gran coincidencia que nos dirigiéramos al mismo lugar, ¿era el destino? No lo sabía, pero tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre el anciano.

* * *

Después de recorrer durante horas por el yermo, tuvimos que acampar, escogimos una pequeña cueva formada por unas rocas, pero con el suficiente espacio para poder poner nuestras colchonetas que nos habían empacado nuestras familias, Pick Skilled se había quedado dormido en el momento en que se acostó en su colchoneta.

La pequeña fogata iluminaba la oscuridad dela noche, el anciano acomodo unos pedazos de cartón, "Voy a quedarme a vigilar, si quieres puedes dormir en mi colchoneta, es bastante cómoda" le dije amablemente.

"Es extraño, no he visto esa clase de amabilidad en el yermo, es extraño ya que el yermo es un lugar horrible, no hay ponis amables en él" él dijo volteando hacia el cielo lo tome de su pata y lo guie a mi colchoneta.

"¿cuánto tiempo ha estado en los yermos?" le pregunte, él puso una sonrisa.

"Desde que nací, he visto muchas cosas, guerras, muerte, sobre todo ponis malos, he viajado bastante, he visitado muchos lugares" él se sentó sobre mi colchoneta.

"¿De dónde eres?" le pregunte y él sonrió.

Nací en el noroeste, un lugar muy frio, cerca de las montañas, en lo que era un antigua castillo, a mi familia le interesaba la antigua historia de los unicornios del pasado y la magia, yo estaba más interesado en los viajes, soñaba con el mundo más allá de las murallas del castillo, un día desobedecí a mi padre y salí, me encontré a unos ponis malos, ellos… bueno digamos que ese día fue cuando tuve que ver el mundo de una manera diferente" me quede horrorizado, no podía creerlo hice que recordara el día que perdió la vista, planeaba decir algo pero él siguió "pero eso no destruyo mi sueño, desde entonces he viajado y visitado muchos lugares, además el Noroeste ha cambiado, hoy en día es un lugar seguro, gracias a la Confederación, un lugar donde existe la ley y los ponis trabajan juntos por la salvación del yermo, todo eso fue posible gracias a un pony, un pony llamado Virtous Mind él fue un gran pony el unió a los diversos grupos del noroeste y logro derrocar a los Seguidores de Luna que aterrorizaban la región, y fundo la Confederación, claro que eso no acabo con todas las cosas malas, pero gracias a eso es un lugar más seguro".

"¿Por qué saliste de tu hogar y fuiste a estos lugares tan peligroso?" le pregunte.

"¿Porque tu amigo y tu salieron de su establo?" el me pregunto.

"Pasaron unas cosas, y tuvimos que escapar, de lo contrario no habríamos salido vivos" dije estaba triste, extrañaba a todos mi familia y a Gentle Caress.

"Lo siento, es que creí que habías salido en una expedición como mi amigo Truth Sight, el salió de tu establo hace unos veinte años" estaba sorprendido, el conocía a mi abuelo.

"Señor, Truth Sight es mi abuelo, ¿significa que usted lo conoció?" dije sorprendido.

"Si, lo conocí, era un pony muy agradable, igual de amable como tú lo eres, el hizo muchas cosas buenas en la Confederación le tiene mucho respeto, y un gran amigo, lo aprecie mucho, el me ayudo en muchas cosas, siempre me contaba lo mucho que quería a su hija, ¿Cómo está el? ¿Aún vive?" en ese momento recordé lo mucho que sufrió el abuelo, años con lamente confundida, yaqui estaba en la superficie hablando con un viejo amigo que hizo en el yermo.

"Mi abuelo sufrió gracias al asistente de la Overmare, él no quería que nadie saliera del Establo, así que le hizo muchas cosas terribles, nunca pude conocerlo bien, pero en el último día que estuve en el Establo pude conocerlo, solo espero que estén bien y que no sufran la ira del señor Goal" dije con tristeza, el anciano bajo su cabeza.

"Cuanto mal hay en el mundo, así ha sido siempre, donde vaya siempre hay maldad, al menos un poco, y este poco puede contaminar todo y causar grandes estragos, ni siquiera la Confederacion se salva, a pesar que ha sido positiva, estoy seguro que hay mal en ella, puedo sentirlo, mi deber es encontrar ese mal y poder destruirlo por el bien de los ciudadanos" el anciano levito su bastón pensativo, yo me limite a verlo, en serio tenía que averiguar qué cosas a vivido este anciano "creo que debería dormir, soy el más lento, así que necesitare toda mi fuerza para que lleguemos a nuestro destino, aún nos falta un gran camino" el sonrió y se recostó en mi colchoneta, acomodo sus cosas a un lado y durmió.

Observe el oscuro cielo, cubierto de nubes, hasta ahora no he visto más allá de las nubes, había tanta oscuridad lo bueno es que mi E.F.S. no marcaba nada, así que me quede pensando por un buen rato.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente después de dormir un poco, mientras que Pick Skilled vigilo lo que quedo de la noche, comimos el contenido de algunas de nuestras latas, y proseguimos nuestro viaje, en el camino el anciano demostró tener una buena percepción, tanto que él podía escuchar y olfatear las criaturas del yermo aun antes de que salieran en el E.F.S. el anciano era alguien realmente sorprendente, podía ver como el logro sobrevivir al yermo, al percatarse de la presencia de todo lo que lo rodeara, lo malo era que por su edad había perdido mucha fuerza y era muy lento.

Luchamos con cada criatura que no pudimos evadir, lo bueno es que no eran gran cosa, algunos Bloatsprites (así los nombraba mi PipBuck) era interesante como los PipBucks podían saber el nombre de las cosas

Cuando le pregunte al anciano sobre estas criaturas, el parecía conocer bastante sobre ellas, nos dijo de que en el yermo, era fácil encontrar las criaturas que habían mutado a consecuencia de las bombas de balefire la mayoría de estas no eran muy grandes y representaban un peligro menor, pero que existían algunas muy grandes y peligrosas, tanto que se consideraban auténticas amenazas para todo el que se la encontraba, y una de las razones por la que los ponis Vivian en comunidades fortificadas, y que la Confederación usaba su ejército para controlar la población de estas criaturas en su territorio.

Pero que siempre los ponis podrían representar una amenaza aun mayor, ya que comento que los asaltantes plagaban el yermo, y que a pesar dela presencia militar en el territorio de la Confederación, aun persistían grupos de saltantes que eludían las patrullas y aterrorizaban las comunidades pequeñas, pero que en el resto del yermo, representaban un mayor peligro.

Pero que además existían grupos militarmente peligrosos que eran considerados una amenaza para la Confederación y estos habían causado en más de una ocasión verdaderas guerras, Pick Skilled estaba fascinado, el al fin estaba en un mundo donde parecía que las luchas a muerte eran cosa común, creo que mi amigo podría hacer que tuviese más problemas. El anciano estaba más que entretenido por la forma de ser de Pick Skilled.

"Me recuerdas a un pony que conocí hace mucho tiempo" dijo el anciano alegremente "de hecho tienes mucho en común con él".

"¿Y él era fuerte?" dijo Pick Skilled tratando demostrar sus músculos.

"Si, era el pony más fuerte que allá conocido, el gustaba de toda clase de peleas, nunca perdía una oportunidad de mostrar su fuerza a todo pony que conocía, un gran pony que lucho por su tribu, él y mi padre al principio no se llevaban bien y lucharon en más de una ocasión, pero la magia de mi padre resulto ser un gran reto para el" empezó a reír.

"Por cierto anciano, nunca nos dijiste tu nombre" dijo Pick Skilled con curiosidad, era verdad, nunca se lo preguntamos, el anciano se detuvo.

"Disculpen mi mala educación, es verdad, se me olvido presentarme, mi nombre es Seeing" Pick Skilled y yo sonreímos.

Seeing se quedó en silencio y dijo "creo que hay un pony en problemas hacia nuestra derecha" Pick Skilled y yo vimos nuestros E.F.S. "pero no captamos nada, Seeing empezó a caminar a esa dirección usando su bastón para guiarse en el camino, mientras más avanzamos, pudimos verlo el punto amarillo en el E.F.S. así que nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia ahí y fue cuando pudimos verlo.

Era un semental, se encontraba seriamente herido, estaba arrastrándose, estaba vistiendo una especie de traje de piel de algún tipo de animal pero estaba hecho trisas. Me acerque corriendo e intente levantarlo, pero simplemente el me golpeo en la cara.

"¡No te me acerques maldito esclavista!" se levantó e intento alejarse de mi pero no pudo llegar muy lejos y se derrumbó y empezó a respirar muy cansadamente.

"¡No les basta haber atacado a mi grupo, secuestrar a mi hija y mi sobrina, matar a mis amigos!" Empezó a llorar, "Solo van a divertirse conmigo mientras muero igual que esos jodidos depravados del sur".

"No somos esclavistas, nosotros venimos del Establo 25" él nos empezó a observar con una mirada extraña.

"¿vienen de la ciudad fantasma de Crossroads?" asentimos con la cabeza, el observo nuestras vestimentas, "veo que usas esos trajes, ya han pasado años desde la última vez que vimos a uno de ustedes y ¿quién es el?" señalo hacia Seeing.

"Solo soy un vagabundo ciego que fue ayudado por estos amables jóvenes, estoy seguro que ellos lo ayudaran con su problema" eso pareció tranquilizar al semental herido.

Saque una de las pociones curativas de mi mochila, se la di y él la bebió completa, pude observar como las heridas eran sanadas, y logro recuperar su vitalidad.

"Señor cuénteme lo que paso" le repregunte al semental herido.

"Nosotros regresábamos de intercambiar pieles de gueko por alimentos en una tribu amiga, pero en el camino nos atacaron un grupo de esclavistas, intentamos defendernos, pero ellos tenían mejores armas, mataron a varios de mis amigos, a mi hermano y secuestraron al resto, no me llevaron porque pensaron que estaba muerto, cuando desperté intente seguirlos pero… ¡estaba demasiado herido para seguir!", nos dijo casi entrando en el llanto,

"¿En qué dirección se fueron?" Él nos señaló al sur, y pude observar un rastro de muchas huellas de ponis y carrosas en el suelo que se dirigían a la carretera al sur.

"¿Pick Skilled, quieres ayudarme a encontrarlos?" el me observo y sonrió.

"Por supuesto" entonces saco su pistola de la funda.

"¿En serio me ayudaran a recuperar a mi hija y sobrina? Pero no tengo con que pagarle". Pick Skilled se acercó al viejo semental.

"Salí del establo porque estaba muy aburrido en él, quería tener aventuras y además quiero dispararle a algo que sea más grande que un insecto, además llegamos con un acuerdo con ese anciano, así que puedo esperar por un pago después" dijo Pick Skilled queriendo sonar genial.

"Yo creí que salimos porque si nos quedábamos nos ejecutarían y si mi memoria no me falla, querías cumplir tu fantasía sexual con una cebra" Pic Skilled se puso rojo de vergüenza.

"¡No tienes que contar eso!" Pick Skilled estaba furioso.

El anciano con cara de sorpresa dijo "tienes un gusto bastante interesante, me alegra decirte que en la Confederación hay bastantes cebras y muchas yeguas jóvenes".

Pick Skilled con cara de emoción "¿En serio? ¿Dijiste cebras? Ese lugar debe ser un paraíso, ¡ya quiero estar allá!" estaba realmente emocionado.

"Lo aremos por qué es lo correcto, además por lo que me conto mi abuelo en las holocintas, la esclavitud es un destino muy cruel, no se preocupe señor nosotros lo ayudaremos a rescatar a su familia" entonces saque el rifle de energía que me regalo mi abuelo, también le di mi pistola 9 mm al viejo semental "¿Cuál es su nombre?".

"Vermin Hunter," contesto el viejo semental.

"Muy bien cascos a la obra" dije de manera decidida, aunque en el fondo ocultaba mi terror por lo que íbamos a hacer.

* * *

Aviamos recorrido el camino hacia el sur siguiendo las pistas dejadas por los esclavistas durante horas pero por fortuna los encontramos a pocas horas del amanecer, avían decidido descansar en frente de un taller de carrosas aéreas.

Nosotros nos aviamos escondido detrás de una colina cercana usando los prismáticos para observar el campamento de los esclavistas, pude detectar las dos carrosas donde tenían a al menos una docena de ponis encadenados, y había al menos15 esclavistas de los cuales ocho estaban dormidos cerca de la fogata y el resto se encontraba en los alrededores vigilando.

Estaban armados con rifles de asalto, escopetas y uno de los vigilantes con un gran rifle de francotirador.

En cambio nosotros estábamos armados con dos pistolas 9 mm, mi rifle de energía mágica y ocho granadas segadoras, bueno, también teníamos el baston de Seeing, pero no creo que nos seria de mucha ayuda, teníamos que trazar un plan si es que íbamos a enfrentarnos a un enemigo mejor armado y más numeroso.

"Necesitamos acercarnos sin que nos vean, yo me acercare primero en dirección donde están los tres vigilantes, Pick Skilled acércate por los que se encuentran en la fogata y Vermin tu iras hacia las carrosas, una vez en nuestras posiciones yo disparare a los vigilantes, pick Skilled arrojara las granadas segadoras a los que se encuentren en la fogata cuando se despierten y en ese momento los atacas y por ultimo Vermin eliminaras a los vigilantes de la carrosa y liberaras a los ponis cautivos" Estaba seguro que el plan era bueno, pero estaba aterrado ya que era muy arriesgado, pero confiaba en las habilidades de Pick Skilled para combatir y en la experiencia del Vermin en la superficie "¿Algún otro plan?" Les pregunte, pero ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Seeing con cara de tristeza dijo "es una de las ventajas de ser ciego, el hecho de no poder ver la maldad de este mundo" lo observe por un rato, el anciano sabia bastante de este mundo, por lo que decidí mostrarle algo bueno.

"Seeing, espera aquí, cuando te avisemos que todo es seguro vendrás a nosotros, aguarda aquí, y te aseguro que saldremos bien de esto" el sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza

"Lucky, no hay duda de que eres un digno nieto de tu abuelo, este tipo de cosas era lo mismo que el hacía, fueron grandes momentos en los que viaje con el" dijo el anciano nostálgico del pasado.

"Ok cascos a la obra" nos separamos para movernos a nuestras posiciones, yo me dirigí en dirección a los vigilantes que se habían aburrido y empezado un juego de cartas.

Me oculte de tras de una gran roca, desde ahí podía observar a los vigilantes, pero tenía que esperar para realizar una jugada.

Permanecí oculto observando los movimientos de los vigilantes, ellos vestían armaduras ligeras, principalmente hechas de cuero con partes de metal, los dos ponis terrestres estaban armados con un par de rifles de asalto en monturas de combate y el unicornio tenía una escopeta.

"¿Qué opinas de las dos chicas nuevas?" Uno de los esclavistas estaba hablando.

"La potrilla es demasiado pequeña, pero la joven yegua es atractiva, le pediré permiso al jefe para pasar un rato con ella, apuesto todas mis corcholatas que sería su primera vez" empezaron a reírse "Voy hacer que grite" dijo el unicornio de la escopeta. Esa conversación realmente me estaba enfureciendo, no podía creer la crueldad de estos ponis, no podían ser ponis solo eran monstruos con forma de pony.

Desfunde mi rifle de energía y active el S.A.T.S. y apunte directo a la cabeza del unicornio, no iba a permitir que hiciera lo que estaba diciendo que aria.

Fueron tres disparos, el primero fallo pero los otros dos dieron en el blanco y su cuerpo inmediatamente empezó a brillar y se desintegro en una pila de polvo blanco, los otros dos aun no asimilaban lo que había ocurrido, cuando empecé a dispararles convirtiendo en polvo a uno de los ponis terrestres.

El que quedaba empezó a disparar con su rifle de asalto en mi dirección y a gritar por ayuda.

Los esclavistas que estaban dormidos, se despertaron precipitadamente e iban a tomar sus armas cuando Pick Skilled les arrojo una granada aturdidora, una vez que estallo, ellos quedaron segados, pick Skilled, empezó a dispararles con su pistola 9 mm logrando abatir a tres de ellos antes de que el decidiera a golpearlos con sus cascos.

Los tres que vigilaban la carrosa iban en mi dirección para atacarme pero Vermin Hunter les disparo por la retaguardia con su pistola.

"¡Corran a dentro del taller, ahí nos refugiáremos!" grito una yegua esclavista.

El esclavista restante de los que ataque continúo disparándome, en ese momento una bala me dio en una de mis patas traseras, incapacitándomela, pero antes de que lograra recargar logre activar el S.A.T.S. una vez más, apunte a la cabeza, al disparar la cabeza del esclavista pero fallo, estaba seguro que moriría, pero la cabeza del esclavista término desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. Detrás del cadáver del esclavista pude ver a Seeing con lo que parecía una espada sostenida por su levitación mágica, él la guardo en su funda, pude percatarme en ese momento que ¡ese bastón fue una espada todo este tiempo!, estaba realmente sorprendido "¿c-como hiciste eso?" pregunte con nerviosismo.

"Puedo ser un viejo ciego, pero no inútil" él dijo sonriendo.

"creo que hay barias cosas que deberías explicarnos" dije nerviosamente.

"Si, pero a su debido tiempo, aún faltan unos, puedo sentirlo" él dijo seriamente.

Solo quedaban cinco esclavistas que lograron esconderse en el interior del taller, eran un semental y una yegua unicornios y tres sementales terrestres.

Nos reunimos del lado donde estaban las carrosas, intentamos entrar en una de ellas, pero una joven yegua nos detuvo "¡no intenten entrar! ellos pusieron explosivos dentro de la carrosa y todos tenemos collares que explotaran si nos alejamos, ya lo vimos una vez".

"Por las diosas, hija ¿Cómo podremos ayudarles?" por lo visto la joven yegua era la hija del señor Vermin.

"Collares explosivos, son de las peores cosas que se inventaron, tengo malos recuerdos del pasado cuando los Seguidores de Luna los usaban con cada cebra que encontraban o los ponis que se oponían a ellos para convertirlos en esclavos" dijo Seeing con indignación.

"¡Pick Skilled necesitamos hacer algo, ellos los aran volar en pedazos si no hacemos nada!." Pick Skilled fue hacia la carrosa y examino los explosivos.

"No puedo desactivarlos, son demasiado complejos para mis habilidades, si intentara hacer algo podríamos volar en pedazos" Eso solo me daba una opción, intentar convencer a los esclavistas de no detonar los explosivos.

"Pick Skilled acompáñame necesito intentar negociar con ellos", así que tome a Melody, Pick Skilled tomo uno de los rifles de los esclavistas y unas granadas de fragmentación. Y nos acercamos sigilosamente hacia el taller lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar sus conversaciones.

"¡Malditos cabrones no saben con quienes se metieron!" grito la yegua, por lo que había visto ella debía ser la líder del grupo.

"Pero ellos no pueden ser salvajes, nos atacaron con armas de energía, las tribus no saben cómo usarlas" Un semental esclavista le dijo a la yegua.

"¡Estúpido!, es obvio que no son salvajes, acaso no viste que dos de ellos tenían trajes de establo, es un hecho que esos dos, son más listos que esos salvajes de las tribus" así que ellos sabían que no éramos de la superficie, necesitaba escuchar más.

"Pero no se supone que los ponis de establo, son miedosos e indefensos, muchos de ellos han sido convertidos en esclavos por Ojo Rojo con suma facilidad." Dijo uno de los sementales, así que habían más ponis de establo viviendo en los yermos y peor aún eran víctimas de ponis malévolos como estos.

"No todos los ponis de establo son débiles, por lo que escuche hubieron algunos establos con ponis realmente peligrosos, e incluso unos con ponis tan aterradores que han destruido asentamientos enteros de asaltantes, no olvides a esos jodidos ponis de la Confederación, muchos de ellos vinieron de establos y son un dolor de cabeza incluso para los Steel Rangers." Eso significaba que ella nos temía, ya que no sabía que éramos solo dos ponis de establo nuevos en la superficie, así que tenía una idea.

"¡Oigan ustedes, esclavistas quiero negociar con ustedes!". Pudimos escuchar que los esclavistas estaban preparando sus armas y murmuraban en vos baja.

"¡Jodidos ponis de establo, que es lo que quieren, acaso no saben con quienes se han metido, trabajamos para los esclavistas, las carrosas junto con esos collares contienen explosivos así que si no quieres que esos pobres ponis mueran en pedazos, más les vale que nos dejen ir!." Estaba furiosa pero pude notar que también tenía miedo.

"¡Discúlpeme señorita, pero has escuchado alguna vez del Establo 25!." Murmuraron algo entre ellos.

"¿Dijo Establo 35?" pude escuchar a la yegua decir.

"Sí, creo que es ese de donde salieron los primeros Contrabandistas, escuche que aún quedaban de esos locos fanáticos de las armas dentro de ese lugar" dijo uno de los sementales.

"E-escuche que era un lugar donde se le daban armas a los niños" dijo otro de los sementales con tono de terror.

"¡No, no hemos escuchado de su jodido establo!" dijo la yegua, eso estaba bien.

"¡El establo 35 es un establo donde a cada habitante se le daba un arma al cumplir cinco años, y se le adiestraba en el uso de las armas de fuego, así que cuando crecíamos, todos resultábamos excelentes tiradores, pero a mi amigo a mi lado, no se conformaba con eso, así que el formo una pandilla, que terminó convirtiéndose en el terror del establo 35, ellos eran las Manticoras del Establo y eran los ponis más aterradores que podrían ver, tanto que nadie en el establo quería tener problemas con ellos. Yo me uní a la pandilla gracias a mi habilidad con las armas de energía así que al igual que el formaba parte de estos aterradores ponis. En fin nosotros matamos a la Overmare por no querer abrir la puerta del establo, ya que estábamos aburridos de no poder usar explosivos, después de eso nadie se opuso a nosotros así que salimos!."

"¡¿Por qué coños están ayudando a estos salvajes?!" nos preguntó la yegua esclavista.

"Nos ofrecieron pagarnos con alimentos y agua, además de que nos permitiría probar nuestras habilidades, con la escoria de la superficie, así que si salen, entregan las armas y si nos hacen el favor de quitarles esos jodidos collares a esos ponis, nosotros los dejaremos libres, en fin ya nos divertimos lo suficiente y demostramos que somos mejores que ustedes."

"¿Y si no lo hacemos?", Pude apreciar su nerviosismo.

"¡Entonces los mataremos a todos y a ti te dejaremos viva para poder violarte entre los dos!" Dijo Pick Skilled de la manera más aterradora que hasta a mí me asusto.

"Está bien saldremos," la puerta se abrió y arrojaron todas sus armas y salieron lentamente, nosotros los apuntamos con nuestras armas, ella sostenía el detonador con su magia, al observarme pareció sorprendida, supongo que me imagino de otra forma.

"¿Tú eres quien nos habló?, no pareces tan rudo" me observaba con curiosidad.

"Creme él puede ser un flacucho, pero es un jodido psicópata, mira lo que le hizo a tus compañeros, los convirtió en polvo por eso le permití que se uniera a las Manticoras del Establo" Ellos me observaron e incluso cuando le sonreí a uno, este se orino encima.

"está bien alguna vez alguien dijo no juzgues a un libro por su portada, estoy segura que ustedes dos están realmente locos." Así que ella me dio el detonador, lo agarre con mi magia y lo desactive.

* * *

Era de mañana, ya todos habían sido liberados, la hija y la sobrina de Vermin Hunter, estaban abrasándolo, también aviamos liberado a trece sementales y yeguas de otras tribus, cinco de ellos habían tomado las armas de los esclavistas y se encargaban de vigilarlos.

"Muchas gracias pero ¿qué aran con ellos?," me pregunto la hija de Vermin.

"Cumpliré mi palabra y los dejare irse, pero me asegurare que no quieran volver."

Así que Pik Skilled y yo nos acercamos a los cinco esclavistas remanentes.

"Está bien los dejare irse pero con la condición que ustedes no volverán a acercarse a este lugar y que si los vuelvo a ver esclavizando ponis los mataremos" todos los esclavistas empezaron a correr, todos menos la jefa.

"¿Que les ase penar que no nos vengaremos, de volver con más ponis y me asegurarme de buscarlos y matarlos a ustedes?" Se apreciaba que estaba intentando hacerse la ruda.

"Perfecto, esperamos eso y que entre ellos estés tú, ya que en verdad nos gustó mucho tu trasero y estamos de acuerdo de quisiéramos joderlo entre los dos" empezamos a sonreír de una manera diabólica, entonces ella pareció especialmente aterrada y corrió asustada con los demás esclavistas y estos salieron corriendo hacia el sur.

Una vez que se alejaron, Pick Skilled, empezó a reír y yo igual, era gracioso ver huir a esos rudos ponis, pero estaba seguro que si no fuera por mí compañero jama subiera logrado esa reacción.

"Pick Skilled, ¿estás seguro de que hicimos lo correcto de dejarlos vivos?" el empezó a reírse.

"Claro, si vuelven seguro que será más divertido, pero creo que deberíamos conseguir más armas y en verdad me gusto su trasero, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacerle." Pick Skilled siguió riendo, en verdad él podía ser realmente perverso.

"Pick Skilled, ¿alguna vez te dije que eres perverso?" el empezó a reír.

"Lo soy y a mucha honra" dijo con una gran y perversa sonrisa.

"Eso me temía" dije de manera seria "En serio amigo, estás loco" el solo se empezó a reír, lo bueno que al menos estaba de mi lado.

Observe en dirección de los ponis que salvamos, todos ellos nos observaban, podía ver que estaban impresionados por lograr que esos esclavistas escaparan corriendo por sus vidas, me preguntaba qué tipo de cosas pensarían de nosotros.

"Sonaron tan convincentes que por un momento me lo creí" dijo Seeing sorprendido.

La pequeña potra sobrina de Vermin se nos acercó, "muchas gracias por rescatarnos" Yo le sonreí y ella me contesto con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme a rescatar a mi hija y mi pequeña sobrina, sería un placer para mí y mi tribu que nos acompañasen a nuestro hogar.

Observe a Pick Skilled y a Seeing y ambos asintieron con la cabeza, "está bien aceptamos la invitación".

* * *

Seguimos al grupo por el yermo durante horas, en el camino vimos una gran cantidad de formaciones rocosas, plantas nativas del yermo y algunos pueblos abandonados.

Vermin, ¿Por qué la ciudad de Crossroads se encuentra abandonada? Vermin nos observó de manera extraña.

"La gran ciudad se encuentra abandonada desde hace varios años, esos robots impiden que nos acerquemos, pero nunca hemos descubierto el por qué los habitantes del Establo 25 pueden entrar y salir de la ciudad." Vermin se quedó pensando por un rato "Deberían de preguntarle a nuestra anciana ella sabrá más sobre lo que ustedes quieran saber".

"¿Dónde se encuentra su tribu?" pregunto Pick Skilled.

Ya estamos cerca, se encuentra en medio del Cañon Red Rock" al frente de nosotros se alzaba una gran formación rocosa de color roja, era enorme, tardamos un rato en subir por unos caminos hasta encontrar una abertura entre las rocas, en la entrada se encontraban un par de sementales armados con lanzas, al vernos hablaron con Vermin y accedieron a dejarnos entrar, cruzamos por la pequeña caverna, al salir vimos que el interior de la montaña tenía una zona abierta de gran tamaño, entre los muros de la montaña y la pequeña planicie al centro habían muchas tiendas de campaña echas de piel habían fogatas y muchos ponis en el lugar.

Estábamos impresionados, estos ponis Vivian de una forma completamente distinta al Establo 25, no usaban tecnología, vestían con pieles de animales, podía observar jóvenes potros aprendiendo a cazar, a las yeguas asiendo labores domésticas, cuando entramos a la aldea, todos nos observaron, estaban viendo nuestras vestimentas, algunos observaban mis anteojos, Al acercarnos al centro estábamos rodeados por los ponis curiosos, de la tienda más grande salió una vieja yegua, quien nos observó y dijo.

"¡Hoy hemos sido bendecidos por las diosas, al traernos nuevamente a otros ponis del Establo 25, quienes, salvaron a nuestros hermanos de ser secuestrados por los esclavistas del sur, quienes solo han causado problemas a nuestro hogar, pero gracias a estos ponis podremos estar felices nuevamente!" Inmediatamente todos los ponis gritaron en alegría, por nosotros, era una autentica celebración.

Nos encontrábamos en medio de lo que los habitantes del Establo 25 llamarían salvajes.

* * *

 **Aqui el segundo capitulo, los yermos equestrianos pueden ser un lugar muy peligroso pero fascinante para aquellos que vivieron toda su vida dentro de un Establo, solo esperemos que Lucky Atom y su buen compañero Pick Skilled logren adaptarse a este extraño mundo. Como saben un comentario sera bien recibido, y espero que esta historia que traigo para ustedes sea de su gusto.**


	5. Capitulo 3 Problemas

**Capítulo 3.**

 **Problemas.**

" _Quien dijo que un Establo era 100% infalible"._

Nos encontrábamos caminando por el páramo, junto a Vermin y Pick Skilled, observábamos lo extenso que era.

"Disculpe Vermin ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?"

"Nos dirigimos al gran lago para conseguir algunas algas que la chaman de la tribu necesita para fabricar más remedios" dijo Vermin.

Entonces pude ver el gran lago congelado al frente, había bastantes plantas alrededor de él, era natural gracias a la gran cantidad de agua y a la distancia pude observar la represa, una antigua estructura construida durante la guerra, por lo que sabíamos era usado para generar energía. Mientras Vermin se introducía al lago para buscar las algas, en ese momento escuche un ruido, era el de una rama al ser pisada, volteé pero no vi nada.

"¿Que fue eso?" pregunto Pick Skilled.

"No lo sé pero mantén los ojos abiertos" le dije a pick Skilled, observe el E.F.S. de mi PipBuck, solo marcaba los puntos amarillos de Pick Skilled y del señor Vermin, cuando de repente escuche un ruido y sentí que algo de agua me había salpicado en la cara, pero no era agua lo que vi manchado en mis lentes era de color rojo, cuando vi a Pick Skilled, solo vi su cuerpo sin cabeza caer al suelo.

Fue cuando me di cuenta lo que me había salpicado era sangre, su sangre.

"¡Pick Skilled!" grite mientras me acerque a su cuerpo.

Pude observarlo bien, su cabeza había sido cortada de una forma repentina, de seguro con algo en extremo filoso.

Vermin estaba congelando viendo la escena, cuando de repente vi un extraño brillo en el aire a un lado de el en ese momento algo corto repentinamente el estoma de Vermin y sus intestinos cayeron al agua tornándola de un color rojo el caería y su cuerpo empezaría a flotaren el agua color sangre.

Y al darme cuenta vi que estaba rodeado de al menos tres de esos seres, saque mi rifle de energía, "¡Aléjense, aprenderán lo que es mi ira!" estaba asustado pero también estaba furioso, esos malditos seres debían morir, pero no tenía oportunidad de vencerlos, pero de todos modos dispare, pude ver como el rayo de color rojo le dio en lo que debía ser el torso de uno de ellos, pero no logre eliminar lo así que se acercó y me golpeo lanzándome muy lejos.

Cuando intente levantarme las criaturas se habían lanzado para destrozarme cuando de repente, una ráfaga de balas les dio hiriéndolos, y sin previo aviso unos misiles los hicieron bolar, solo me pregunte de donde se demonios habían venido.

Cuando observe de tras de mí, pude ver lo que era, uno de esos robots securitrones pero aprecie que este en especial era distinto a los que había visto en la ciudad de Crossroads.

El misterioso robot se acercó a mí y de una de sus manos salió un arma y me apunto con ella.

* * *

"¡Ha!" Desperté repentinamente de la pesadilla, ya había pasado barias semanas desde la última vez que las tuve, pero en esta ocasión me sentía, en especial impactado por lo que vi dentro me mi sueño, pero ahora sabía que estaba despierto, me encontraba dentro de la tienda que los ponis dela tribu nos habían dado, me levanté del tapete donde estaba dormido y Salí.

Cuando Salí de la tienda aún era temprano pude ver a Pick Skilled haciendo sus ejercicios, estaba haciendo lagartijas mientras tenia a dos pequeños potros sobre su espalda, se apreciaba que estaban impresionados ya que podía escuchar Pick Skilled decir "…243, 244, 245, 246…" asta yo, en lo personal no podía lograr ni siquiera15 y eso sería demasiado pero me pregunte por qué lo está haciendo en público, pero al ver hacia un lado pude ver a tres jóvenes yeguas observándolo y ablando en voz baja entre ellas, bueno eso contesto la pregunta.

"¿Pick Skilled no es temprano para intentar impresionar a las yeguas?" El solo puso una expresión de enojo.

"No puedo hablar estoy ocupado" y continuo haciendo sus ejercicios por un rato más, cuando termino los potros y las potrillas estaban rodeándolo y le preguntaban muchas cosas, se notaba que realmente estaban impresionados con Pick Skilled.

"Solo es cuestión de hacer ejercicio todos los días y con algo de disciplina puedes ser tan fuerte como yo" todos los pequeños potros parecían realmente impresionados

"Eso y golpear a otros todos los días" Pik Skilled pareció molesto y los potros lo veían con extrañeza.

"¡Callate Lucky, que ya te pedí perdón por eso!" solo empecé a reírme y luego él lo hizo también, por lo que era podía sentir que entre nosotros estaba naciendo una amistad.

* * *

Estaba caminando mientras observaba la aldea. había transcurrido unos dos días desde que llegamos a la tribu, estábamos realmente sorprendidos por el estilo de vida que tenían los ponis del páramo, era totalmente distinta a lo que aviamos visto dentro del Establo 25, no tenían tecnología, por lo que tenían que hacer a casco todo lo que tenían, casaban y recolectaban sus alimentos, en el yermo hacían sus ropas con las pieles de las criaturas que casaban, En si era una vida tranquila y ellos vivían en armonía, pero existían muchos peligros en el páramo por lo que tenían que vivir dentro de esta fortaleza natural y los ponis adultos tenían que aprender a defenderse.

Seeing nos pidió que nos quedáramos un par de días en la tribu, para informarnos correctamente del panorama actual de la región, abastecernos bien de agua y comida para el viaje y dijo algo acerca de realizar unos asuntos con los líderes de la tribu.

En este tiempo, pudimos conocer a muchos de los ponis de la tribu, eran ponis buenos, un agradable lugar.

"Hola Lucky" me saludo la hija del señor Vermin, quien se llamaba Jacket.

"Hola, ¿cómo has estado Jacket?" le pregunte mientras me estiraba un poco.

"Agradecida por habernos salvado la vida y emm… ¿Dormiste bien?" Ella pareció ruborizarse un poco.

"No es necesario que me agradezcas nuevamente, solo hice lo que me pareció correcto y si dormí bien" dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Sabes que mi padre y yo estaremos agradecidos por lo que hiciste por nosotros, en especial yo" ella de hecho se ruborizo mas, esto se estaba poniendo un poco incómodo, no es que ella fuera fea o algo, de hecho ella era bastante linda y muy amable, no sería difícil imaginarse tener una vida con ella, solo que aun extrañaba a Gentle Caress, no podía olvidar al amor de mi vida, ya que solo estábamos separados, ella en el Establo 25 y yo aquí en la superficie, además no planeaba quedarme para siempre en el yermo, estaba dispuesto a regresar al establo, enfrentarme al señor Goal y sacar a mi familia y a todos a la superficie, pero primero tenía que verificar si podía encontrar un buen hogar para ellos aquí afuera, todo a su debido tiempo.

"Emm… y ¿qué opinas de mi amigo? Si, Pick Skilled, lo recuerdas?" dije con una enorme sonrisa, solo espero que no notara que era bastante fingida.

Ella me vio con una cara de duda "mmmm, si, él nos rescató junto contigo, él es… grande, y fuerte pero nada agradable, es bastante presumido… y me insinuó de una forma muy desagradable esta mañana" dijo frunciendo el ceño pero de repente cambio su expresión, me observo detenidamente y se acercó cada vez más "dejemos de hablar de ese tonto y háblame de ti, ya que eres lindo y me preguntaba si…" no puede ser, esto solo lo había soñado ase años, pero nunca supe cómo debía reacción cuando realmente pasara.

"Lucky Atom, Pick Skilled los llaman los líderes de la tribu, el cacique y la chaman quieren hablar con ustedes" dijo Looter, uno de los jóvenes de la tribu, gracias a las diosas.

"S-sí, ya voy para allá" Jacket me seguía observando, un poco decepcionada con la interrupción de Looter "regreso luego, me necesitan… los líderes de la tribu… por algo importante supongo" y me dirigí a buscar a Pick Skilled, pude ver como ella bajo su cabeza y suspiro, de verdad no quería lastimarla.

* * *

Pick Skilled y yo entramos dentro de la gran tienda, dentro de ella estaban el líder dela tribu, la chaman y el señor Seein, los tres estaban sentados en unas alfombras de piel de lo que parecía ser osos de dos cabezas, los tres estaban conversando y se detuvieron al vernos entrar.

"Qué bien que han venido, después de hablar por un rato hemos pensado que ustedes dos serán los indicados para hacer un trabajo en beneficio de la tribu", dijo el líder de la tribu.

"¿En qué consiste este trabajo?" Pregunte.

"Como abran notado, en los años recientes el número de invasores del norte han aumentado, principalmente esos esclavistas y esos monstruos con apariencia de ponis que solo han traído desdicha para nuestras tribus".

"Y recientemente un grupo a ganado fuerza en estas tierras, es una tribu que adoran a un alicornio y lo llaman dios, ellos han conseguido una gran cantidad de armas de fuego y amenazan con invadir nuestras tierras". Comento la chaman.

"¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros dos para ayudar?" pregunte a los líderes de la tribu.

"Hemos conversado con el señor Seeing y nos ha sugerido que busquemos ayuda en la Confederación, que olvidemos nuestros conflictos pasados y que aceptemos su protección" dijo el jefe de la tribu un poco inseguro con la idea.

"¿Conflictos pasados?" pregunte con curiosidad.

Seeing empezó a hablar "Hace más de sesenta años en el pasado, el noroeste estaba habitado por un gran número de tribus y pequeñas facciones, habían muchas luchas entre ellos, pero todos Vivian bajo la tiranía de un grupo poderoso de ponis, los Seguidores de Luna que estaba conformado por los descendientes del fundador de una poderosa empresa de antes de las bombas de balefire, los descendientes del linaje de Atomic Rain se llamaban así mismos los seguidores de la voluntad de la princesa Luna y tenían un odio arraigado contra las cebras, ellos tenían una gran y poderosa ciudad fortificada, esclavizaban a toda cebra que se encontraban y a los ponis que ellos consideraban como una amenaza o que fueran en contra de sus planes, ellos tenían un ejército poderoso y muchas de las tribus los ayudaron para someter a las otras" Seeing se detuvo y le dio la palabra a la vieja chaman.

"Nuestra tribu era una delas más débiles por lo que los líderes de ese tiempo aprovecharon la oportunidad de asegurar su supervivencia de la tribu al ayudar a los Seguidores de Luna, así fue durante más de cien años, nosotros ayudábamos a conseguir esclavos para sus fábricas, en esencia éramos esclavistas y cuando lo necesitaban participábamos en sus guerras apoyando a su ejército" ella le dirigió la palabra a Seeing.

"Eso fue hasta que Virtous Mind salió del Establo 5 y vio con sus ojos todo lo que pasaba fuera de su establo, él se reunió con los líderes de las tribus y las facciones que se oponían al tiránico reinado de los Seguidores de Luna, terminaron orquestaron una rebelión, incitaron a los esclavos a revelarse y a toda tribu opositora a luchar, el noroeste se sumió en una guerra, que culminó con la huida de todos los seguidores de la ideología de Atomic Rain, los que se quedaron fueron expulsados con el tiempo, por lo que en el futuro seria conocido como La Confederación de Estados del Noroeste, y como estos grupos aun practicaban el comercio de esclavos o intentaban que regresaran los Seguidores de Luna al poder fueron considerados criminales por todos los estados miembros de la Confederación por lo que en todo este tiempo han sido rechazados" Seeing le dirigió la palabra a la chaman.

"Nuestra tribu, aprendió de su error y los líderes de ese tiempo decidieron abandonar esa práctica ya que la consideraron que fue lo que nos trajo ese sufrimiento, y empezamos a vivir en paz en la seguridad de este cañón rocoso, el problema es que fuera del territorio de la Confederación se ha tornado muy peligroso, así que, hemos considerado que es hora de pedir ayuda" la chaman le dirigió la palabra al cacique.

"Nuestra tribu sabe luchar, pero no tenemos muchas armas y nuestros enemigos son numerosos y poderosos, nuestro refugio a impedido que nos puedan atacar con existo, pero recientemente nuestros exploradores nos han dicho que los seguidores del dios Alicorn han reunido muchos más ponis y armas, por lo que tarde o temprano nos invadirán y no podremos resistir, por eso, consideramos que nuestra mejor opción es pedir ayuda a la Confederación y que su ejército nos ayude a defendernos, además eso aria este territorio más seguro" el suspiro "por eso he decidido olvidar nuestra antigua historia y aceptar sus leyes, ya no hemos practicado el esclavismo desde hace muchos años y los jóvenes de la tribu han tenido una vida digna, ellos se merecen vivir en un lugar más seguro".

Seeing empezó a sonreír "creo que la Confederación estará gustosa de ayudarlos, es verdad que tienen una política aislacionista sobre intervenir en asuntos externos a su territorio, pero si una tribu extranjera está dispuesta a aceptar unirse a la autoridad de la Confederación y que le permita ampliar sus fronteras, verán el potencial de tal acuerdo, en especial este territorio ya que los Contrabandistas quienes ejercen el mayor poder militar de la Confederación tienen interés en algo muy valioso para ellos en estas tierras"

"¿Qué es lo que les interesa aquí?" pregunte.

"Al este de aquí hay un establo, el legendario Establo 35, el origen de los contrabandistas, hace mucho tiempo, los antepasados de los primeros contrabandistas salieron de ese establo, pero parte de sus habitantes se quedaron, por lo que la general de los contrabandistas tiene mucho interés en lograr un contacto con los habitantes del Establo 35 y lograr que los habitantes se integren a los Contrabandistas, en sí que la sangre del 35 se una nuevamente"

"¿Contrabandistas?" pregunte "¿Quiénes son ellos?"

Seeing pacientemente contesto " Ellos son una de las facciones fundadores de la Confederación, en el pasado era una tribu errante que se dedicaba al comercio de armas, cuando la Confederación se estableció, ellos se establecieron en un antiguo depósito de armas donde construyeron una fortaleza donde crearon y armaron un poderoso ejército, por eso ellos tomaron la responsabilidad de los asuntos militares de la Confederación, por eso ellos tienen mucho poder e influencia en los consejos que rigen el gobierno".

Pude ver en qué consistiría el plan "Por lo que si logramos conseguir que ellos intervengan y nos ayuden, es un hecho que la Confederación nos ayudara" les dije a los presentes "así que tendremos que ir a buscarlos y convencer a quien esté a cargo de que nos ayuden".

"Así es Lucky, de esa manera lograremos que la tribu sea salvada y podamos expulsar a los ponis que causan problemas por aquí" él dijo alegremente "justo sobre la entrada del Establo 35, hay un puesto de observación de los Contrabandistas con el objetivo de proteger la entrada del Establo de posibles amenazas y hacer contacto con los habitantes una vez que salgan, ya que desde hace tiempo han intentado comunicarse con ellos sin éxito" podía apreciar como Seeing sabia bastante sobre la Confederación, pero era lógico al ver que era un anciano y que se crio en ese lugar, realmente nos serviría mucho su sabiduría.

"Bueno Pick Skilled, creo que tenemos una misión y vamos a…" todos nos quedamos en silencio al ver que Pick Skilled se había quedado dormido profundamente, una burbuja salía de su nariz y crecía y se encogía con cada respiración era más que obvio que la conversación lo aburrió.

"¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó Seeing, todos empezamos a reír.

* * *

Estábamos en camino hacia el puesto de vigilancia de la Confederación, decidimos dejar a Seeing con los ponis de la tribu, por lo que nos aventuramos solo con la compañía de dos de los jóvenes de la tribu Looter y su novia Reaver quienes debían de ser nuestros guías, (a pesar de que la ubicación del objetivo se había marcado en nuestros PipBuks era útil ir con alguien que conocía los alrededores) era fascinante el mundo exterior, tan amplio y libre, era sin duda una aventura, ya teníamos barias horas de camino.

"Señor Atom, haya está el puesto de observación" dijo Reaver, a la distancia podíamos observar una pequeña fortificación y las torres de vigilancia, el lugar parecía haber sido construido con escombros y diversos materiales, pero se apreciaba que fue construido con propósitos tácticos de defensa, lo extraño es que parecía abandonado, no había rastros de vida alguna, nos acercamos con cuidado, una vez a unos metros de la valla de aluminio y metal, decidimos tocar la puerta.

"¿D-disculpen hay alguien en este lugar?" dije en voz alta, pero nadie contesto.

"¿Tal vez, salieron algún lado?" dijo Pick Skilled.

"No lo creo, debieron dejar a un vigilante, se supone que son militares", dije preocupadamente.

"El señor Atom tiene razón, siempre en este lugar hay algún poni vigilando en la torre y algún pony patrullando los alrededores" comento Reaver.

Me propuse a empujar la puerta, una vez viendo el interior, nos horrorizamos, no podíamos creer lo que veíamos, en el interior de la pequeña fortificación estaba cubierto de los cadáveres de los soldados, al menos veinte de ellos estaban por todas partes cubiertos de sangre, la cual ya ase horas se había secado, todos estaban cubiertos de heridas, mordiscos parecía.

"¡¿QUE CARAJOS PASO AQUÍ?!" dijo Pick Skilled horrorizado.

"N-no lo sé, no puedo creer esto" dije aterrado, como más de veinte soldados bien armados y dentro de su propia fortaleza estaban muertos, no habían daños en la valla de metal y parecía que habían sido atacados por una especie de criaturas salvajes, examinando bien los cuerpos pude apreciar que usaban un uniforme militar azul, adaptado para el frio que hacía en esta región con el numero 35 impreso en números amarillos en la espalda, tenían un pañuelo azul claro amarrado al cuello de sus camisas y en las mangas de sus uniformes un escudo con la imagen de un cañón, por lo que podía apreciar, al ver la comida servida en la carpa comedor y por un soldado que parecía tener restos de espuma para afeitar en su cara y cuya barba parecía a la mitad afeitada, debieron ser atacados por sorpresa.

"N-no lo entiendo, como es posible que ellos estén muertos… todos ellos" dijo Looter con incredulidad, su novia lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

"El esperaba unírseles una vez que lográramos expulsar al culto de nuestras tierras, el creía que los Contrabandistas eran los ponis más geniales del yermo" dijo Reaver.

Recorrimos el lugar, muchas de las tiendas de campaña estaban llenas de sangre de los soldados, era sin duda una autentica masacre.

Encontré al oficial a cargo, vestía sobre su uniforme azul, un saco para el frio color negro, con el número 35 de color amarillo impresos en la espalda y el escudo con el cañón en las magas de su saco, aun se podía ver la expresión de horror en su rostro, sea lo que sea lo que lo ataco, saco sus intestinos de su estómago, una muerte más que dolorosa ya que las heridas no lo mataron al instante.

Dentro de la tienda del comandante, todo estaba en orden, había una bandera de los Contrabandistas colgada aun lado del catre, baúles con uniformes limpios y bien doblados, en el escritorio había varios documentos y reportes de exploración de los alrededores y una terminal.

En los documentos encontré lo que parecía una carta de parte de un oficial superior.

 _Para el comandante del puesto de vigilancia del Establo 35, el teniente Bditel'nyy de las tropas estacionarias del C-2._

 _Hola mi buen amigo espero que te haya ido bien en tu misión de proteger la entrada del Establo 35, te escribo esta carta con el propósito de hacerte una importante petición, los agentes del A.I.C. nos ha informado de le creciente presencia que ha manifestado ese grupo de cultistas en las cercanías de las montañas que rodean al lago congelado al noreste de tu posición, el C.S.N. consideran a este grupo como una potencial amenaza a la seguridad de nuestro territorio que podría traer consecuencias catastróficas a la frontera este._

 _Los informes de inteligencia indican que este culto es liderado por un alicorn macho, se expanden rápidamente al ganar adeptos y la integración obligatoria de las tribus locales, parece tener tratos con los esclavistas al sur al igual con grupos declarados enemigos de nuestra nación, y sobre todo están reuniendo armas en grandes cantidades pero no les fue posible identificar la fuente._

 _Tu misión será, investigar en los alrededores sobre las actividades del culto, descubrir cuál es su fuente de armas, descubrir si representan una amenaza para la seguridad de nuestra frontera y si es necesario buscar apoyo de las comunidades y tribus locales en caso de ser necesario usar la fuerza militar._

 _Sé que esta misión no es competencia de las fuerzas estacionarias, y que compete al batallón de reconocimiento el deber de investigar esta grupo en territorio extranjero, pero el envió de las tropas de reconocimiento a esta región no ha sido autorizado por los miembros de los consejos y la general cree que esto alertaría al culto sobre nuestras sospechas, pero tus soldados no levantaran sospecha y son el segundo grupo militar autorizado a operar en territorio extranjero, te deseo suerte en esta misión._

 _Atentamente tu amigo y comandante, el Mayor Sobol' comandante de la base C-2 de las Tropas Estacionarias de los Contrabandistas._

Parece que el puesto de observación tenía una misión secreta en este lugar, por lo que me pregunte ¿esto habrá causado la aniquilación de los soldados de este lugar? Por lo que decidí investigar más.

La terminal tenia contraseña por lo que la decidí hackear, era una contraseña fácil por lo que no fue necesario que reiniciar la terminal, dentro se encontraban los reportes e informes sobre la actividad asaltante y esclavista de la zona, en especial sobre las actividades del culto al dios alicorn.

 _Informe de Investigación:_

 _Entrada 1._

 _Después de enviar a dos de mis más confiables y mejores soldados al territorio ocupado por los cultistas, me informaron que cuentan con al menos con medio millar de seguidores y un par de centenares de ponis armados, tanto unicornios como ponis terrestres, además de que son liderados por los tres sacerdotes principales quienes son Red Dawn un poni terrestre muy agresivo y fuerte, los informes sugieren que es el líder de los soldados del culto, él es quien ha causado la mayoría de los ataques a las comunidades, Top es una unicornio muy carismática, es el líder de los monjes y los predicadores y por ultimo Lead quien es una pegaso, ella es la consejera y estratega del líder del culto el alicorn Lumiére quien se declara así mismo un dios con el derecho divino de gobernar a toda la ponidad._

 _Entrada 2._

 _Los cultistas envían misioneros por el territorio para ganar seguidores en las comunidades y tribus de la región, evitan a toda costa acercarse a nuestra posición, al igual a nuestras patrullas y las líneas férreas cuando llegan los suministros traídos por el tren desde el C-2, por lo que es evidente que hacen un esfuerzo para evitar ser notados por nosotros._

 _Las comunidades y ponis que no se unen voluntariamente, son acosadas frecuentemente por los soldados del culto para presionarlos a unirse, si en una comunidad que se unió al culto hay algún individuo que se opone, rápidamente es llevado a las montañas donde se encuentra la sede del culto, desconocemos que es lo que son de ellos._

 _Entrada 3._

 _Nuestros exploradores encubiertos confirmaron que el culto tiene contacto con los esclavitas del sur de nuestra posición, y que el culto autoriza a los esclavistas a acosar a secuestrar a los ponis miembros de las comunidades y tribus que se oponen al culto y el culto les vende algunos de los ponis que se hayan opuesto a la palabra de los sacerdotes._

 _Además de que uno de nuestros exploradores logro obtener una de las armas que el culto obtiene de los traficantes, el rifle de asalto, es el mismo modelo estándar de las tropas de infantería, además tiene el sello de los contrabandistas, por lo que se puede sospechar que los traficantes tienen algún contacto con los almacenes del Cuartel General o que los comerciantes de armas oficiales, tienen tratos ilegales con grupos extranjeros, cualquiera de estas posibilidades es preocupante ya que el culto se está armando con armas de la Confederación._

 _Entrada 4._

 _Uno de nuestros exploradores encubiertos, nos informó de que corre el rumor entre las comunidades afiliadas al culto, de que el dios alicorn Lumiére tiene una misteriosa criatura como mascota, a cual es alimentada con los ponis que el culto captura, se desconoce de que criatura se trate, pero los rumores apuntan a que se trata de una abominación de gran tamaño y es de color blanco, no creo en estos rumores, pero igualmente informare al Mayor Sobol' de esto._

 _Entrada 5._

 _E investigado las tribus y comunidades locales, de todas parece que la única que está totalmente en contra del culto, es la tribu de la montaña Red Rock, en el pasado fue una de las tribus que ayudo a los Seguidores de Luna en la primera gran guerra del Noroeste, los exploradores me han informado que parece que han abandonado oda actividad esclavista desde hace años y por lo tanto ya no están fuera de las leyes de la Confederación, por lo que una alianza con ellos y una posible anexión a nuestra nación es posible, por lo que solicitare autorización al Mayor Sobol' para empezar el dialogo en secreto._

 _Entrada 6._

 _Es un hecho, el culto está preparando un ejército, los espías nos han informado que planean un asalto al cañón Red Rock, Red Dawn está movilizando a sus soldados, tienen toda la intención de aniquilar a la tribu, no faltara mucho para que intenten atacar nuestra posición, mañana enviare a un explorador a hacer contacto con la tribu._

La terminal registraba la última entrada que había sido escrita esta misma mañana, sea lo que sea que ataco y mato a todos los ponis en el puesto de observación los ataco esta mañana, por lo que los atacantes no debían de estar muy lejos.

Cuando salí de la tienda vi a Pick Skilled registrar los cadáveres de los soldados, saqueando sus pertenencias "¿Qué haces? ¡Esas cosas no son tuyas!" le grite a mi compañero.

"Descuida chico bueno, ellos están muertos, además tienen barias cosas interesantes", (el empezó a sacar las cosas que tenía en su mochila) "armas, municiones, medicamentos, ¡Mira, una espada!, estos tipos sí que estaban bien abastecidos, ¡mira la comida!, esas latas son nuevas, no de ase doscientos años, aquí dicen que fueron empacadas apenas unos meses, no hay duda que el anciano tenía razón al decir que venían de una verdadera nación" Pick Skilled me estaba sonriendo, yo lo fulminaba con la mirada "Además no eres mi jefe, yo hago lo que quiero" él puso de nuevo las cosas en su mochilas y siguió saqueando junto a Reaver y Looter.

No quise decir nada, decidí ir hacia la tienda hospital, en su interior tenían todo lo necesario para realizar cirugías, podía apreciar la buena organización que gozaban los Contrabandistas, sin duda invertían en sus soldados.

Empecé a buscar en lo botiquines y en las gavetas, realmente estaban bien abastecidos, una vez que cargue algunas pociones curativas, me dirigí a la armería, Pick Skilled ya había abierto la puerta usando sus ganzúas, a pesar que Pick Skilled, Reaver y Looter ya había saqueado el interior aún quedaban algunas armas, era más que obvio que en su interior había más de lo que podíamos cargar.

Estaba en camino para observar la entrada del Establo 35, tenía curiosidad de ver la entrada de otro establo, estaba pensando en mi antiguo hogar, pude ver la puerta de madera que estaba en la entrada a la cueva, la puerta estaba rota, como si algo hubiese salido repentinamente de ella, había sangre que la manchaba, entonces escuche el ruido de algo acercándose, cuando pude verlo, no podía creer lo que veía, era un pony, pero muy delgado, su piel estaba descompuesta y tenía una mirada ausente de vida, el me vio y se abalanzo hacia mí, empecé a gritar y puse mis cascos sobre su cara, el intentaba morderme.

Pick Skilled y los otros escucharon mis gritos y corrieron a ayudarme, "!Que carajos es esa cosa¡" grito Pick Skilled.

Reaver disparo uno de los rifles de asalto de los soldados muertos, logrando que me liberara de la criatura, levite a Melody y usando el S.A.T.S. apunte a la cabeza y en tres disparos pero la criatura no murió, pero un último disparo de Reaver logro derribarlo "¿que fue eso?" dije con la voz agitada, eso realmente me había asustado.

"Es un pony zombi, eran ponis que fueron afectados por las bombas de balefire y terminaron convertidos en eso, a diferencia de los ghouls los pony zombis perdieron todo rastro de sus mentes" dijo Reaver.

"Creo que eso explica lo que les paso a los ponis que estaban aquí, parece que eso debio matarlos, intento morderme, por lo que tiene lógica las heridas de mordidas de los soldados muertos, el problema es ¿de dónde salieron?"

Todos volteamos a la cueva, donde se suponía que se encontraba la entrada del Establo 35, yo volteé al pony zombie muerto y pude apreciar que usaba un traje de establo como el de Pick Skilled y yo, en su espalda estaba el número 35, así que era lógico suponer de donde había salido tal monstruosidad"

"¿Que haremos?" preguntó Looter.

Me quede pensando un rato, "tendremos que investigar el interior del Establo 35, averiguar que paso haya dentro y asegurarnos de que no sea un peligro para nadie más, Reaver y Looter vigilaran aquí afuera, si llegan soldados de los Contrabandistas tendrán que informarles sobre lo sucedido, Pick Skilled y yo entraremos a investigar" Reaver y Looter asintieron con la cabeza.

Pick Skilled estaba sonriendo, ¡"Al fin, ya quería matar monstruos del yermo!, les pateare sus podridos traseros" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Reaver subió al puesto de ametralladora y empezó a vigilar el exterior, Looter empezó a mover los cuerpos y acomodarlos, lo hiso de una manera muy respetuosa.

Pick Skilled se puso una montura de combate y acomodo el rifle de asalto en ella, yo acomode a Melody en una funda que encontré en la armería, la cual me coloque.

Pick Skilled y yo entramos a la cueva por una puerta hecha de madera, en su interior era una cueva muy oscura así que usamos el brillo de nuestros PipBucks para alumbrar el camino y fue cuando la vimos, la enorme entrada en forma de engrane del establo, la puerta estaba abierta. "Bueno, vamos a ver que hay dentro." Dije al observar el interior del establo, estaba lleno de basura, las paredes estaban oxidadas, había restos de una intensa lucha y lo más perturbador es que en el suelo había muchos esqueletos de ponis, "Pick Skilled creo que este lugar es realmente aterrador" dije con horror.

"No seas miedoso, ya liquidamos uno, además tenemos armas podremos con todo lo que salga de este Establo" lo dijo con una gran seguridad, pero en ese momento se escuchó un aterrador grito del interior del establo, fue lo suficiente aterrador para que Pick Skilled, se pusiera en guardia, pude ver su cara de miedo.

"¿Aun quieres averiguar lo que saldrá de adentro?" el me observo con algo de duda, pero rápidamente mostro su seguridad y empezó adentrarse, así que saque a Melodi y lo seguí.

Cuando íbamos a entrar por la puerta más cercana de repente salió un pony zombi igualmente el vestía un traje de establo, no había duda estas criaturas fueron habitantes del establo, pero su condición me hiso tener una gran cantidad de preguntas ¿Cómo era posible que viviesen?, pero al vernos empezó a rugir y corío hacia nosotros, estaba tan aterrado que me quede congelado y la criatura casi me alcanzaba cuando Pick Skilled la hiso pedazos con su rifle.

"Sabes que me gusta llevarme toda la acción, pero ayúdame un poco con esto" Pick Skilled dijo al verme ahí parado "¿Cuántas más de estas cosas quieres que haya aquí dentro?" asentí con la cabeza podíamos escuchar el eco en el interior, de gruñidos y gritos por lo que no había duda que debían ser muchos "Entonces hay que estar preparados".

Nos adentramos más al interior del Establo, la iluminación era muy tenue, no había duda que su reactor debía de tener fallas, pero era de esperarse, el lugar debía de tener décadas sin cuidado debido al estado en que se encontraba todo, y los gruñidos de esos seres resonaba por todo el lugar, entonces entramos por el segundo nivel del atrio, el diseño del Establo 35 era distinto al de nuestro Establo.

Al asomarnos por el barandal del atrio y mirar hacia el nivel abajo de nosotros pudimos ver a cuatro de esos seres, ellos nos observaron y al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia nos rugieron y empezaron acorrer adentrándose a en un pasillo, por el ruido que escuchaba por una de los pasillos a un lado de nosotros debía de ser ellos subiendo por las escaleras.

Pick Skilled apunto con su rifle hacia las escaleras y yo igualmente con Melody pero sabía que me quedaba solo una batería de chispa y media, así que cada disparo debía valer.

Los ponis zombis subieron las escaleras a toda velocidad cuando ya los teníamos en posición de tiro grite "¡Ya!", usando el S.A.T.S. apunte a la cabeza del poni zombi más cercano el primer disparo fallo pero los otros dos dieron en el blanco convirtiendo a mi atacante en una pila de cenizas, Pick Skilled había logrado destrozar a uno de ellos, pero finalmente otro lo alcanzo pero Pick Skilled rápidamente empezó a destrozas a su atacante con sus cascos, pero el otro poni zombi que me correspondía no había alcanzado a matarlo debido a que me alcanzo antes de lograr matarlo, el poni zombi me empezó a golpear fuertemente con sus cascos había logrado herir una de mis piernas delanteras y estaba a punto de morderme cuando Pick Skilled encajo su navaja en su cabeza.

"Muchas gracias Pick Skilled" le dije mientras respiraba aceleradamente, eso había sido muy cerca.

"No me lo agradezcas, recuerda que te considero mi amigo" amigo que curioso, se podría decir que el brabucón que antes me daba palizas por diversión ahora era mi único amigo en la superficie, estaba agradecido por ello, también podría considerar a Seeing mi amigo, pero aún no lo conocía lo suficiente.

"Espero que no sean muchos los que anden por acá" en ese momento escuchamos una gran cantidad de gripos de los poni Zombi, cuando una gran cantidad de ellos aparecieron de los pasillos del atrio.

"¡Son demasiados!" grite con desesperación, en eso Pick Skilled saco sus granadas y empezó a arrojarlas al atrio, y yo levanta a Melody del suelo y empecé a disparar rallos de energía a las cabezas de los Poni Zombis.

Después de un rato y peleas desesperadas, logramos eliminar a veintitrés de esas abominaciones, aviamos visto a cuatro con trajes de seguridad, los cuales eran notoriamente más fuertes y resistentes que el resto, uno de ellos me había dado una golpiza y gracias a ese necesite tomar una poción curativa y vendar mis patas delanteras.

"Necesitamos un plan, si seguimos de esta manera terminaremos muertos" dije con preocupación, Pick Skilled observo sus propias heridas.

"Tú eres el genio, ¿se te ocurre algo?" me pregunto Pick Skilled, observe lo que tenía dentro del inventario de mi PipBuck, ya no tenía baterías de chispa para Melody, solo contaba con mi bastón policiaco y mi pistola 9 mm y veinticinco balas 9mm pero era muy poco poder de fuego para resistir a otra oleada de ponis Zombis como la anterior y por lo que escuchaba, los rugidos y gritos de los poni zombis de los distintos pasillos alrededor del atrio, debían ser muchos.

"¿Que tienes en tu inventario?" le pregunte a Pick Skilled.

"Solo me queda el rifle sin munición, mi pistola 9 mm pero solo me quedan 12 balas, mi navaja pero no será de ayuda si nos atacan muchos" creo que debimos de traer más munición y no dejar la mayoría con Reaver y Looter.

Observe todo a nuestro alrededor, debía de haber algo que nos fuera de utilidad.

"Ay que registrar los cadáveres de los Poni zombis" Pick Skilled me observo con una cara de duda.

Así que empezamos a registrar lo que llevaran entre su ropa, no era mucho, algunos cigarrillos, lápices, etc.

Pero los Ponis de seguridad tenían 15 balas para pistolas 10 mm y uno tenía una escopeta junto con 10 cartuchos así que teníamos al menos algo decente pera combatirlos.

En el atrio, todo era un desorden, había barricadas por todos lados, signos de una intensa lucha en el interior, por suerte nos encontramos con una pistola 10 mm y 17 balas para el rifle de asalto de Pick Skilled.

Cuando estábamos por entrar a uno de los pasillos escuchamos a varios ponis zombi acercarse, así que yo tome la escopeta y Pick Skilled recargo su rifle, cuando entraron solo eran tres así que disparamos hasta lograr eliminarlos, una vez muertos ingresamos al pasillo en ese momento vimos en un estante lo que necesitábamos, este estaba repleto de cajas de municiones además de algunas granadas y barias minas, sea lo que sea que sus antiguos habitantes hacían dentro de este establo, estaba agradecido por todo lo que nos habían dejado.

En una de las puertas que estaban en el atrio conducían a la pequeña escuela del Establo 35, el aula estaba en total desorden, todas las bancas estaban regadas por el suelo, pero el viejo proyector estaba en buen estado, cuando lo encendí empezó a mostrar una proyección.

 _Hola Pequeños potros, en estos momentos todos ya debieron cumplir los cinco años, por lo que ya están en edad para, conocer el uso responsable de las armas._

No podía creer lo que veía, el video mostraba la caricatura de un par de ponis, uno terrestre y un unicornio sosteniendo un par de pistolas 9 mm.

 _Las armas representan una forma para garantizar nuestra protección personal, contra las amenazas que pueden atentar con nuestra vida, recuerden que Equestria está en guerra, por lo que es de suma importancia que nosotros los ponis del Establo 35, sepamos cómo defendernos, para asegurar la supervivencia de Equestria._

 _Existen varios tipos de armas, éntrelos cuales se encuentran, las armas de fuego, las armas explosivas, y las mas avanzadas, las armas de energía mágica, recuerden pequeños ponis, las armas no son juguetes._

"¡Este es el mejor establo en el que he estado!" Grito Pick Skilled emocionado, de repente se sentó en el suelo y alzo sus patas delanteras "¡por que no pude disfrutar de este lugar, por que diosas!" grito en frustración.

"Deberías de recordad que este lugar está plagado de ponis zombis, por lo que te hubieses convertido en eso" Pick Skilled pareció captar mi punto.

"Déjame soñar aguafiestas" dijo con seriedad.

* * *

Todo había marchado como lo aviamos planeado, en vez de simplemente matar a los ponis zombis a disparos decidimos implementar trampas, las cuales consistían en dejar minas en los pasillos, yo me acercaría a los poni zombis y haría que me siguieran hacia el lugar donde aviamos puesto las minas para que ellos volaran en pedazos, o al ingresar a una habitación repleta arrojábamos granadas y la cerrábamos para que la explosión se encargara de ellos, debimos haber eliminado así a al menos 38 de esos ponis zombis, Pick Skilled realmente se divertía cuando estos zombis caían en nuestras trampas.

En el camino nos aviamos percatado de barias fugas de agua y esta agua estaba contaminada con radiación, en si toda el agua de las tuberías era radiactiva e incluso vimos que los niveles inferiores estaban inundados, así que debía de averiguar qué había pasado.

En una oficina en el área de mantenimiento me encontré con un ordenador el cual indicaba que el establo había sufrido algo así como un motín, parece que la mayoría de los jóvenes del establo querían salir a la superficie pero la Overmare no lo permitía, por lo que ellos asaltaron la armería tomaron todo lo que pudieron y salieron por la fuerza, varios años después del incidente hubo una falla con el talismán de agua y el agua irradiada del rio subterráneo lleno todas las tuberías y para colmo hubieron fugas que inundaron los niveles inferiores y como resultado todos enfermarían por los efectos de la radiación.

Cuando llegamos a la armería esta estaba cerrada y no había manera de abrirla así que intente buscar información en la terminal de la oficina de seguridad.

La terminal requirió que la hakeara, pero finalmente lo logre.

 _Cierre de la armería._

 _Debido a los hechos resientes la Overmare declaro el cierre de la armería, para controlar el uso de las armas de fuego y de energía dentro de la armería, por lo que solo se abrirá la armería mediante la terminal personal de la Overmare, solo las armas de los ponis de seguridad estarán en la armería de seguridad._

Revisamos el interior de la armería de seguridad, encontramos unos rifles de asalto, escopetas de combate y una docena de pistolas 10 mm, pero muy poca munición para ellas.

"Debieron usar las armas cuando el Establo empezó a entrar en caos".

Asi que emprendimos el camino hacia las oficinas de la Overmare, en el camino nos encontramos con el área médica.

"Pick Skilled creo que sería buena idea ver si encontramos algo de utilidad" estaba seguro que necesitaríamos los suministros médicos ya que casi acabamos con los que teníamos.

Revisamos el interior del área médica, era un completo desorden, encontré una terminal funcional así que revise sus registros, al investigar la información encontré con lo que sospechaba.

 _Registro 52._

 _Debido a las fallas del talismán de agua, toda el agua potable se ha contaminado con radiación, así que ahora más que nunca hemos tenido que hacer uso de los suministros contra la radiación como Rad-x y el AdiosRadiacion, lo bueno es que con la deserción de al menos la mitad de nuestros habitantes tenemos suministros médicos de sobra._

 _Registro 53._

 _Gracias a las recientes fallas en las tuberías ha habido fugas del agua radiactiva, e incluso áreas completas sufren de inundaciones, para colmo eso ha aumentado los niveles de radiación, pero la Overmare no está dispuesta a declarar una evacuación así que he tenido que repartir los suministros de las pastillas de Rad-x y las unidades de AdiosRadiacion entre los habitantes para evitar las muertes de envenenamiento por radiación._

 _Maldita sea el medico en jefe ha desaparecido y él tenía la llave para el almacén de suministros y no hemos sido capases de abrir la puerta nuevamente, y estamos escasos de suministros, los reportes de envenenamiento por radiación aumenta, no sé si podremos sobrevivir._

 _Registro 54 No sé exactamente qué ha pasado, pero parece que muchos habitantes (los que no han muerto por la radiación) experimentan una extraña enfermedad, sus pieles empiezan a descomponerse y su mente empieza a perderse y muchos de ellos se vuelven más violentos, los ponis de seguridad han tomado las armas y puesto barricadas en las áreas seguras para el resto de la población, espero llegar ahí rápido._

 _El último registro era un archivo de audio asi que lo reproduje_

" _Estoy atrapado, en estos momentos están golpeando la puerta pero no creo que resista mucho. Los ponis de seguridad han fallado en proteger a la población y han sucumbido a la misma enfermedad, estoy seguro que es la radiación, por fortuna logre acaparar algo de agua limpia para mí, por eso no me he convertido en una de esas cosas. La Overmare junto a varios ponis de seguridad y se escondieron dentro de las oficinas de administración, pero por lo que se esa área ha sido inundada, así que si no mueren se abran convertido en esas cosas, he decidido ponerme una bala en el cerebro en cuanto ellos entren, y por lo que veo ¡tendrá que ser ahora!."_

Se escuchó la puerta caerse y justo después un disparo.

"parece que todo se jodio muy feo aquí dentro" dijo Pick Skilled "y pensar que algo así podría pasarle a nuestro establo, tuvimos suerte" era verdad, si no hubiese reparado el reactor de nuestro establo, esto pudo habernos pasado, no había certeza de que el señor Goal hubiese aceptado una evacuación, o quizás nuestra overmare si nos habría sacado, tengo que regresar al Establo 25 y asegurarme que una tragedia así no pase.

"Lástima que esa puerta este cerrada, podríamos tomar esos suministros médicos" Pick Skilled suspiro "mi PipBuck no deja de marcar esa jodida radiación".

"¡Amigo esa es una buena idea, podrías abrir esa puerta, no hay duda que eres sorprendente!" dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Soy genial, por eso todos me amaban" dijo con todo el tono de superioridad que pudo.

Corrimos hacia la puerta y Pick Skilled hizo uso de sus increíbles habilidades de cerrajero, la puerta represento un reto ya que tuvo que hacer más de un intento, gracias a las diosas de que él tenía su equipo de cerrajería ya que sin el habríamos ocupado bastantes horquillas.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba, un pony zombi vestido con la bata de médico de establo, él estaba volteado en la dirección opuesta a donde estábamos, el parecía estar observando los estantes repletos de suministros médicos, parecía murmurar algo en voz baja y pude apreciar que era un unicornio al ver el resplandor violeta de su cuerno, Cuando Pik Skilled preparo su rifle de su montura de combate, el misterioso pony zombi soltó un portapapeles y se volteo para observarnos, algo en su forma de vernos me decía que no era como el resto de los zombis dentro del Establo, "C-como… lograron entrar, y-yo había sellado esa puerta y como es que aun lucen normales?" el misterioso pony con la carne descompuesta nos preguntó en una ronca voz, no creí que pudiesen hablar, él era sin duda inteligente por lo que debía de ser un Ghoul de los que menciono Reaver.

"Señor nosotros venimos de la superficie a investigar lo que estaba pasando aquí dentro, hasta ahora ha sido el único que hemos visto conservar su mente" le dije al ghoul.

"¿Ustedes son descendientes del grupo que salió del establo, saben que fue de mi hijo?" pregunto con desesperación "si es así significa que él pudo sobrevivir al mundo exterior" murmuro con algo de alegría.

"Disculpe, no lo somos, nosotros venimos del Establo 25" el ghoul pareció triste con lo que dije "p-pero si sobrevivieron, algunos ponis de la superficie nos dijeron que los ponis que salieron de aquí, no solo sobrevivieron si no que prosperaron, ahora forman un ejército o algo así en una nación al oeste de aquí" el ghoul pareció llenarse de emoción.

"Significa que tengo esperanzas, ¿podrían llevarme a la superficie? Necesito saber que fue de mi hijo y saber si logro sobrevivir" dijo casi en lágrimas, me sorprendia que el ghoul pudiese llorar.

"Justo afuera de aquí, ellos tenían un puesto de vigilancia…" me detuve después de decir eso, si era posible que alguno de sus nietos estuviese en los soldados muertos justo en la entrada de este establo, no sería bueno "una vez afuera podremos contactar a ese ejército y podrá preguntarles, por lo que se ellos estaban ansiosos por tener contacto con los habitantes de este establo".

El ghoul estaba feliz, se quitó las lágrimas y nos sonrió "muchas gracias jóvenes, le han dado esperanzas a este viejo monstruo, déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Komplekt jefe médico del Establo 35, "nos hizo un saludo militar "antes de salir, ¿podrían contarme lo que ha pasado aquí?, ¿hay algún otro que sea como yo?"

Le conté todo lo que aviamos visto, los registros y los combates que tuvimos con los pony zombis, el pareció triste al ver que su egoísmo había causado todo el desorden y posterior transformación de los habitantes de su hogar.

"¿Así que la overmare está encerrada en su oficina?" asentí con la cabeza "necesito encontrarla, ver si ella aún tiene su mente y si no, liberarla de ese sufrimiento, es mi culpa por haberme encerrado junto con los suministros médicos y no ayudar al resto de mis camaradas".

* * *

Tomamos todos los suministros que pudimos cargar, en especial el AdiósRadiación y las pastillas de Rad-X y nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de la Overmare pero en el diseño de este establo, esa sección se ubicaba en los niveles inferiores y para colmo estaba entre los niveles inundados, así que fuimos a mantenimiento donde tuvimos que enfrentarnos a los ponis zombis del área de mantenimiento y hakear el ordenador donde pudimos drenar el agua y dirigirla a otra zona que ya aviamos explorado.

Finalmente pudimos entrar al área administrativa, estaba completamente dañada por el agua, pero por fortuna las puertas selladas del área de la Overmare habían evitado que el agua entrara completamente, en su interior estaba completamente húmedo y había niveles bajos de radiación por lo que indicaban nuestros PipBucks, pero podíamos escuchar a los poni zombis en el interior.

"Pick Skilled, prepara las granadas y las minas, Komplekt usted nos apoyara en la retaguardia" le dije en voz baja.

"Chicos, en este establo se nos entrenaba en el uso de armas y tácticas militares desde que éramos simples potros, puedo luchar por mí mismo" dijo Komplekt con seriamente con su ronca voz.

"Listo para empezar con el plan" dijo Pick Skilled con seguridad.

Ahí estaba la puerta de la oficina de la Overmare, el E.F.S. marcaba cinco puntos rojos del otro lado de la puerta, así que debíamos entrar con precaución.

Cuando abrimos la puerta vimos a lo que fueron ponis de seguridad con sus trajes y en el escritorio estaba una yegua vestida con un traje de seguridad, por lo que deduje que ella debió ser la Overmare. Pick Skilled soltó las granadas, y los ponis zombis apenas habían volteado hacia nosotros cuando las explosiones eliminaron a tres, así que corrimos y dejamos barias minas en el camino, cuando los restantes las tocaron las explosiones los destrozaron, excepto a la Overmare, ella seguía corriendo hacia nosotros, su cuerpo brillaba intensamente, entonces ella grito, fue un grito ensordecedor y empezó a brillar con más intensidad, mi PipBuck empezó a marcar una gran alza de radiación, la Overmare emitía tal cantidad de radiación que si permanecíamos cerca de ella por mucho tiempo, terminaríamos muertos, pero lo peor fue que los otros ponis zombis empezaron a levantarse, parecía como si la radiación regenerara sus heridas.

"¡Pick Skilled, la Overmare esta emanando radiación y esta parece ayudar al resto de sus zombis, necesitamos eliminarla cuanto antes!" dije gritando.

"Está bien, tu eres el genio" Pick Skilled empezó a disparar hacia la Overmare con su rifle a la vez que arrojaba unas granadas, los disparos detuvieron a la Overmare y las explosiones la derribaron, pero sus ponis zombis de seguridad ya regenerados, arremetieron contra nosotros, uno de ellos me golpeo con tanta fuerza que me arrojo varios metros y lastimo una de mis patas junto con mis costillas, Pick Skilled estaba peleando a casco de manera desesperada.

Levite la escopeta y empecé a disparar asta eliminar al poni zombi que me ataco, pero Pick Skilled fue noqueado por el otro poni zombi, antes de que este lograra matar a mi amigo logre usar mi S.A.T.S y logre dar tres tiros en su cabeza logrando que esta explotara.

Pero la overmare estaba aún gritando liberando aún más radiación, pero Komplekt se paró entre la overmare y nosotros "¡Snayper, soy yo Komplekt, discúlpame por lo que les hice!, usted fue una gran overmare, nosotros cometimos nuestros errores y en parte somos los culpables de todo esto" la overmare dejo de gritar y los niveles de radiación bajaron, "si tu mente sigue ahí, podemos salir de aquí y ver la superficie por nosotros mismos, parece que nuestros descendientes prosperaron aya afuera, ¿Qué opinas?" la overmare permaneció en silencio, podía ver que ella solo era instinto ahora, la overmare empezó a gritar y corrió hacia nosotros, Komplekt saco dos revólveres mágnum .44 disparo los dos al mismo tiempo destrozando la cabeza de la overmare.

Corrí hacia mi amigo y le di una poción curativa y me dedique a vendar sus heridas con las vendas mágicas que teníamos, le di unas píldoras de Rad-x y un AdiosRadiacion, debido a que el área aún era radiactiva, por lo que yo también tome algunos medicamentos.

Pick Skilled se levantó dolorosamente, y entramos a la oficina, la cual era un desastre y las explosiones de nuestras granadas no ayudaron en nada.

Registre el cadáver de la Overmare encontrando una pistola de energía con un nombre gravado en ella ' _la segadora'_ y el código de acceso de la terminal de la Overmare al ingresar a la terminal, logre desbloquear la entrada de la armería, pero encontré los últimos registros de la Overmare, revelándome todo lo que ocurrió n el Establo 35.

 _Motin._

 _Registro 1._

 _El establo 35 está en crisis debido a que los gracias a la expedición que se hizo recientemente a la superficie, donde se demostró que los niveles de radiación eran nulos, pero decidí ser precavida con el asunto de salir así que declare el cierre del Establo hasta que tuviésemos un plan, pero esto provocó que los jóvenes se enojaran ya que están interesados por salir del establo lo antes posible, pero el problema es que requiero tiempo para realizar un plan._

 _Registro 2._

 _La crisis ha aumentado, mi propio hijo Velikiy Vozhd', no solo se ha unido a los jóvenes rebeldes si no que los está liderando, el insiste que con nuestro gran armamento no tenemos que temer a nada y que salgamos y enfrentemos a lo que nos encontremos. Mi hijo al igual que todos en el establo recibimos entrenamiento con armas desde que éramos unos potrillos, debido a las indicaciones que se nos dio de Stable-Tec, él fue el mejoren los concursos de tiro y es un líder nato por lo que aviamos decidido que el ocuparía algún día el puesto de Overstalion._

 _Registro 3._

 _La situación no pudo empeorar, al menos la mitad de los habitantes, liderados por mi hijo Velikiy Vozhd', han irrumpido en la armería y están presionándome para abrir la puerta, si no quiero que allá muertes tendré que abrirla._

 _Registro 4._

 _Abrí la puerta y todos los habitantes sublevados han salido del establo, mi hijo entre ellos, me han dicho que no tienen planeado volver y planean ir al oeste, después de eso decidí sellar la puerta nuevamente al igual del cierre definitivo de la armería y las áreas d practica de tiro, es hora de que ponga orden de una vez al Establo 35._

 _Falla del talismán de agua._

 _Registro 1._

 _Mantenimiento me ha informado de la falla del talismán de agua por lo que el agua limpia ha quedado peligrosamente limitada y como si no fuera suficientes problemas el rio subterráneo estaba contaminado con radicación, por lo que el agua de las tuberías es radiactiva, esperamos solucionar este problema pronto._

 _Registro 2._

 _A ocurrido un desastre, ha habido fugas en las tuberías y el agua radiactiva inunda barios nieles y la radiación empieza a contaminar las áreas, he ordenado al área médica que dispongan de todos los medicamentos anti radiación._

 _Registro 3._

 _Todo va mal en peor, el medico en jefe del establo ha desaparecido y el almacén de medicamentos está cerrado y no contamos con el cerrajero debido a que él fue uno delos que se fueron del establo en la crisis del motín, gracias a esto ha aumentado el número de víctimas por el envenenamiento por radiación._

 _Registro 4._

 _Algo extraño ha pasado, varios habitantes empiezan a mostrar síntomas de una enfermedad desconocida, sus pieles empiezan a descomponerse y tienen un aumento en su agresividad, he pedido aislar la población sana a los puntos seguros y repartir armas y municiones a los ponis de seguridad._

 _Registro 5._

 _Todo se ha salido de control todos han sucumbido a la extraña enfermedad o han sido devorados por los monstruos en lo que se convirtieron la mayoría, he enviado un equipo de seguridad a custodiar la armería y el resto estamos escondidos dentro del área administrativa._

 _Registro 6._

 _Todo está perdido, hubo una inundación por lo que estamos atrapados en el área administrativa, hemos perdido contacto con el resto de los ponis de seguridad, la radiación ha entrado a esta área y nos hemos quedado sin suministros, hemos experimentado los síntomas de esta enfermedad, por lo que se, estamos perdidos, a cualquiera que encuentre estos registros, le pido que saque del sufrimiento a los habitantes de este establo, usen nuestras armas para algo bueno y si llegan a encontrarse con el grupo de mi hijo o sus descendientes denles este mensaje junto con las pertenencias dentro del cajón de mi escritorio._

Descargue en mi PipBuck el registro de audio, sonó la voz de una yegua de mediana edad, se podía apreciar que estaba enferma.

 _Velikiy Vozhd', hijo ustedes hicieron lo correcto, yo me equivoque, hicieron bien en salir del Establo 35, así que no vivieron este infierno y si son mis nietos o sus descendientes los que están escuchando esto les digo que los amo y espero que prosperen y sean felices en la superficie, me despido con amor tu madre y overmare Snayper._

Abrí el cajón del escritorio, encontré una fotografía donde podía ver a una yegua y un potro, supuse que debían de ser la overmare y si hijo, algunas antiguas medallas del ejercito equestriano, antiguas monedas y una orbe de memoria, había leído sobre estos artefactos, pero nunca me había encontrado con uno, decidí guardarlo no creía que fuera apropiado hurgar en las memorias ajenas, además teníamos cosas que hacer.

"todo esto fue mi culpa, me di cuenta que algo malo pasaba, Snayper estaba empeñada en que no saliéramos del establo y me percate que la radiación estaba causando algo malo en la población, tuve miedo y simplemente me encerré dentro del almacén de suministros médicos, no actúe de la forma más profesional, y miren lo que paso yo…" el saco uno de sus revólveres y con su magia lo apunto a su cabeza.

"¡Komplekt!" le dije seriamente y el me observo, incluso Pick Skilled pareció sorprendido, "puede que tengas razón y hayas tenido en parte la culpa de lo que paso aquí, pero matarte no lo solucionara, eres un medico profesional, en la superficie podrían necesitarte, he estado haya arriba y parece que es un lugar hostil, una guerra se avecina y una tribu está en problemas, podrías ayudar a los heridos, además los Contrabandistas están muy ansiosos por tener contacto con los habitantes de este establo, si mueres no solo no podrás ayudar a nadie y remediar tus errores, haya arriba hay muchos ponis ansiosos por conocerte" el me observo "y ¿qué hay de tu hijo?, ¿quieres morir sin saber que fue de el?.

"Es verdad, mi hijo no puedo morir sin saber que le paso y si tuvo hijos, siempre desee conocer a mis nietos, tienes razón, quiero saber que paso haya arriba" el retiro la pistola y la guardo.

"Ahora que abrimos la armería, ¿podemos abastecernos? Ya que una guerra tribal se avecina" dijo Pick Skilled sonriendo.

"Si es para ayudar, no tengo problemas de que usen esas armas" dijo Komplekt y corrimos hacia la armería.

* * *

Después de eso nos dirigimos a la armería dentro de la habitación habían barios ponis zombis los cuales eliminamos con granadas y la táctica de las minas, no salimos ilesos pero valió la pena, la armería era nuestra.

Dentro de la armería encontramos una gran cantidad de armas a pesar de que podíamos ver que había una gran cantidad de estantes y cajas de municiones vacías, aún quedaban muchas armas. Encontramos monturas de combate, rifles de asalto, escopetas de combate, rifles de precisión, ametralladoras, un lanzamisiles e incluso unas armas de energía mágica pero modelos menos potentes que Melody y lo más importante, munición variada y abundante, pero por el tamaño de la armería solo encontramos la mitad de lo que debió tener en un inicio, era seguro que el grupo que salió de aquí lo hiso con una gran cantidad de armas por lo que las posibilidades de que hayan sobrevivido eran muchas, por lo que nos contó Seeing, los Contrabandistas tuvieron su origen en los ponis que vivieron aquí dentro, por lo que el deseo de Snayper se cumplió, no hay duda de que sus descendientes prosperaron en la superficie, y no solo eso ayudaron a forjar una nación.

* * *

Aviamos salido del Establo 35 con todas las armas y municiones del arsenal que pudimos cargar, si no podíamos llevar refuerzos militares a la tribu, al menos llevaríamos un arsenal para la batalla, estábamos saliendo de la cueva cuando me percate que ya era de noche, todo estaba completamente oscuro, no había rastro de Reaver y Looter.

"¡Reaver, Looter, donde están!" grite, pero no recibimos respuestas, Pick Skilled preparo el rifle de su montura de combate, Komplekt saco sus revólveres y yo saque a Melody, en ese momento me acorde del E.F.S. y pude ver que estábamos rodeados de puntos amarillos, inmediatamente cuatro justo detrás nuestro se convirtieron en rojo, solo pude sentir como un par de enemigos, saltaron sobre mí y me sometieron, Pick Skilled y Komplekt no fueron la excepción, ellos eran realmente fuertes, lograron amarrar nuestras patas, de repente, unas luces se encendieron cegándonos por un momento, estábamos rodeados, una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pude ver que estábamos rodeados por muchos soldados de los Contrabandistas, sus uniformes eran azules iguales a los de los soldados muertos, la mayoría usaban gorras, algunos usaban armaduras de combate azules, a la distancia pude ver a Reaver y a Looter amarrados y amordazados con soldados apuntándolos con sus armas.

De la multitud salió un oficial, un pony terrestre color gris vestía un uniforme formal azul con una corbata azul claro, al igual que el oficial muerto usaba un abrigo negro para el frio, y sobre su cabeza una gorra azul que ocultaba sus ojos en la sombra, en su cara lucía una barba "Ustedes, ¿son esos sucios cerdos que mataron a nuestros compañeros?" él dijo de manera furiosa, no podía ver sus ojos pero estaba seguro que nos fulminaba con su mirada "¡ustedes escoria de los yermos, son todos iguales, ustedes matan a nuestros camaradas impidiendo nuestra misión de salvar los yermos algún día!".

"¡Seños nosotros no los matamos, fueron los ponis zombis!" grite en desesperación, Komplekt me observo con duda, creo que debí explicarle lo que paso aquí arriba antes.

"De seguro mienten capitán, no podemos confiar en ponis tan sospechosos" dijo una yegua color crema unicornio ella usaba gafas al igual que yo, era una oficial ya que tenía el mismo uniforme que el teniente muerto "los ponis de las tribus extranjeras no pueden ser confiables" dijo con seriedad.

Intente decir algo pero el capitán no me lo permitió "Sierra tu sucia boca, extranjero apuesto a que ustedes atrajeron a esos ponis zombis, ustedes causaron la muerte de mi amigo y del resto de mis camaradas, por lo que ejerciendo mi autoridad como capitán de las Tropas Estacionarias de los Contrabandistas, ¡los condeno a ser fusilados inmediatamente!", inmediatamente ocho soldados tanto unicornios como ponis terrestres se formaron en formación, los otros trajeron a Reaver y a Looter, El capitán levanto su casco "¡preparen!" prepararon sus armas, "¡apunten!" Todos apuntaron, "¡Fu...!" no pudo terminar la orden ya que un misterioso poni encapuchado lo detuvo.

"Capitán Impul's, tienes la mala costumbre de dar órdenes sin permiso de tus superiores" este misterioso semental era grande, más alto que Pick Skilled, al menos de mi estatura, no podía ver su cara por la capucha, pero podía apreciar unos dientes afilados en su boca.

"¡Devilfish, no puedes interferir en esto, ellos tienen que morir por su crimen!" él estaba de verdad furioso "oh ¿acaso es por que como eres un criminal, los comprendes y sientes simpatía por ellos?, ustedes los del miembros de 'El Servicio' son todos iguales" en verdad se veía enojado.

"No es eso capitán, si los matas nunca sabremos si ellos de verdad trabajan para el culto, recuerda esto en tu pequeña mente cerrada, los muertos no hablan, pero te puedo asegurar que yo los are hablar y recuerda, mi autoridad es superior a la tuya porque al ser miembro de 'El Servicio' sirvo directamente a los Consejos Regentes de la Confederación por lo que estas bajo mis órdenes", él se quitó la capucha, revelando una cara de los más extraña, era un pony pero tenía escamas de color azul pálido, una boca con afilados dientes, su crin era una especie de aleta y en vez de cuerno tenía una extraña antena, la cual empezó a emitir un brillo, y una enorme espada enfundada en su espalda levito y la tomo con su casco, realmente no era un casco, él tenía unas patas de lo más extrañas, sostuvo la espada con su pata y la apunto justo en mi cara "Ahora dime, ¿Para quién trabajan?" sonriendo con sus filosos dientes, estaba realmente aterrado.

* * *

 **Los yermos siempre están repletos de lugares peligrosos y personajes interesantes, sin duda un lugar interesante para explorar, pero nunca bajar la guardia. Me alegraría bastante que comentaran su opinión sobre esta historia y sobre los personajes dentro de esta.**


	6. Capitulo 4 Conflictos

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Conflictos.**

" _El yermo nunca ha sido un lugar de paz"._

Estábamos en un serio problema, no solo estábamos rodeados por al menos treinta soldados enfurecidos quienes pensaban que nosotros habíamos matado a sus camaradas, o que el capitán de estos era un pony que era del estilo de disparar antes de preguntar, si no fuera poco apareció un extraño pony (si es que realmente poda llamarlo un pony), el parecía tener mayor autoridad que el capitán y avía evitado que nos mataran, solo para amenazarnos de que le habláramos sobre algo que no habíamos hecho, él tenía su enorme espada apuntando a mi cara.

"No lo repetiré una vez más, exijo que hables, estas entorpeciendo mi misión, créeme cuando te digo que solo disfruto matar si es una pelea justa, pero esta situación es una excepción, quiero saber qué es lo que ustedes hacen aquí y me aclaren lo que paso, ya decidiré sí creo o no su historia" el me observaba con una seriedad que aterrada.

"¿Que hablen?, ¡es más que Obvio que ellos son unos jodidos asesinos, los quiero muertos ahora!" el capitán Impul's estaba lleno de ira, el solo nos quería muertos, el resto de los soldados nos miraban con enojo.

"Te recuerdo que tu autoridad está por debajo de la mía, no te agradara que le reporte al C.S.N. sobre tu falta de paciencia, aun no creo como los Contrabandistas permitieron a un pony tan impaciente como tu llegar al rango de capitán" dijo Devilfish.

"Tú, maldito criminal, si no fuera porque la Confederación les perdono sus crímenes a ustedes, con gusto los cazaría uno por uno" el capitán Impul's le dijo a Devilfish con todo su odio.

"Si quieres matarme inténtalo, tienes una espada puedes retarme a un duelo en el momento que quieras, pero te recuerdo que soy el mejor espadachín del noroeste, si me logras matar en un duelo no tendrías problemas con el Consejo de Seguridad Nacional. pero te recuerdo que mi compañera de hermosos flancos no te lo perdonaría" Devilfish señalo con su mirada a una misteriosa yegua enmascarada que estaba sentada en un rincón apartada del resto de los presentes, hasta ese momento nos percatamos que ella estaba ahí, no solo tenía una máscara, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un extraño traje oscuro, vestía una capa y sombrero morado, ella solo observo a Devilfish y volteo su cabeza con indignación Devilfish al ver eso, se nos acercó y nos dijo susurrando "Ella se muere por probar mi pedazo de carne, estoy seguro" yo solo lo vi con sorpresa.

No podía creer que existía un pony más depravado de Pick Skilled "Ni que lo digas, apuesto a que debajo de ese disfraz tiene un flanco delicioso" dijo Pick Skilled sonriendo, ok eso solo conformaba que de hecho eran igual de depravados.

Él se acercó de nuevo y nos susurró "Por lo que veo ustedes me agradan, así que seré un poco más comprensivo, mi deliciosa compañera y yo escucharemos su historia para ver si ustedes dicen la verdad de lo que paso aquí, no olviden ningún detalle, su vida dependerá de lo que ustedes nos digan" el llamo a su compañera y ella se acercó a nosotros, ambos se sentaron al frente de nosotros "Ahora yo y mi hermosa compañera escucharemos atentamente lo que nos quieran decir".

* * *

Después de un tiempo de hablar y contarles nuestra historia de cómo tuvimos que salir del Establo, nuestro camino a la tribu, lo ocurrido en el puesto de observación y lo que vivimos dentro del Establo 35, la yegua nos escuchó en total silencio y atentamente, Devilfish en ocasiones mostraba sus sorpresa por las cosas que aviamos visto y lo que había visto en los documentos y en los informes del ya difunto teniente Bditel'nyy.

"Que interesante, parece que ese dios alicorn planea algo grande, peor aún, si tiene el apoyo de la mayoría de las tribus locales, no hay duda que tiene un número mayor de combatientes a su disposición, amigos yo les creo, el problema es que el capitán terco no aceptara nada de lo que yo diga de buena gana, por lo que necesitamos algo que cambie su opinión, ¿pero qué será?" él se quedó pensativo.

"¡CAPITÁN!, ¡ponis tribales acercándose por las ocho y cuarto!" grito un soldado que estaba en la torre de vigilancia.

"Esto me pasa por hacer caso a un criminal, debimos matarlos antes, ¡preparen la ametralladoras, prepárense para el combate, le mostraremos a estos tribales, el poder de las tropas estacionarias¡" el capitán Impul's empezó a gritarle órdenes a los soldados, todos los soldados corrieron a sus puestos sin discutir, en unos segundos todos estaban en sus posiciones para defender la pequeña fortaleza.

"¡¿Cuantos enemigos, pueden ver?!" preguntó el capitán Impul's al vigía.

"¡Al menos quince ponis tribales, pero un anciano acaba de acercarse hacia la puerta!" dijo el vigía levitando unos binoculares.

"¡Disculpen! ¡¿podría hablar con su comandante?!, ¡Hay un asunto que tengo que tratar con el!" pude escuchar la voz de Seeing afuera de la puerta.

"Seeing" dije pensativamente.

"¿Dijiste Seeing?" Devilfish parecía incrédulo, la yegua enmascarada también parecía sorprendida, me limite a asentir con la cabeza, "¿un anciano ciego, bufanda morada, con un bastón?" el pregunto, igualmente asentí con la cabeza.

En ese momentos unos soldados tomaron a Reaver por la fuerza "¡le mostrare a esos tribales que no les tememos!" antes de lograr llevársela, Devilfish puso su espada en el cuello del capitán.

"He sido paciente contigo, pero ya me estas irritando, no hagas más tonterías" Devilfish fulmino con la mirada al capitán y este se quedó congelado, Devilfish se alejó y abrió la puerta, no alcanzábamos a escuchar nada de lo que decían, después de un rato, Devilfish y Seeing entraron juntos a la pequeña fortaleza, Devilfish le dijo algo al capitán en voz baja y le mostro algo, no pude ver que fue, pero el capitán se quedó congelado y se inclinó ante el anciano rogando disculpas, Seein le dijo algo y el capitán Impul's se levantó.

"¡Bajen las armas!, ¡y desaten a esos ponis de inmediato!" los soldados inmediatamente nos desataron, el capitán se acercó a mí, uso sus cascos para retirar la gorra de su cabeza y pude ver sus ojos, tenía enormes ojeras y una mirada de terror y empezó a llorar, él se inclinó al frente de mi "lo siento, es una vergüenza mi comportamiento con ustedes", él se levantó y nuevamente se dirigió a Seeing "discúlpeme señor, le ruego que no le diga nada de esto al Coronel Boyeck, ya que podría arruinar cualquier esperanza de que me asciendan algún día".

Antes de que Seeing pudiese decir algo, Devilfish lo detuvo "de hecho le diré esto en la próxima reunión del Consejo de Seguridad Nacional, me asegurare de que nunca te asciendan, quizás con algo de suerte te degraden y te envíen al C-5, escuche que necesitan ponis haya, ya sabes en el Hoof, con la radiación, la enervación y esos adorables asaltantes caníbales" dijo Devilfish sonriendo, el capitán se inclinó llorando.

"¡NO! ¡por el amor a la princesa Celestia, no lo haga!, el C-5 es un infierno, no quiero morir haya en la deshonra, haya solo está la escoria de los Contrabandistas, eso deshonraría a mi familia, yo soy descendiente directo del 35, ¡por lo que usted más quiera!, además no puedo olvidar los horrores que viví ahí, ese lugar es el infierno, perdí a muchos amigos en la intervención del Hoof, ¡NO PODRÍA SOPORTAR ESE TORMENTO DE NUEVO!"

"Yo quisiera probar el lindo coño de mi compañera Ghostly Charm, pero eso es casi imposible, pero podría necesitar un favor tuyo, ahora organicen el desastre aquí, y prepárate, ya que en una hora nos movilizaremos al cañón Red Rock, hay una tribu que ayudar" Devilfish se retiró.

"¡Ya lo oyeron, prepárense saldremos en una hora!" El capitán indico a los soldados y todos se movilizaron de inmediato.

Seeing se acercó a nosotros "espero que el capitán no los haya tratado mal, ¿se encuentran bien?" dijo preocupado.

"No se preocupe señor Seeing, estamos bien, gracias a que usted nos salvó" dije sonriendo, pero en ese momento las dudas pasaron por mi cabeza "¿Cómo le hizo para ayudarnos?" Seeing solo sonrió.

"Amigos, esa es la clave, he tenido una vida larga y me gusta viajar, por lo que he hecho muchos amigos, ese joven espadachín pony-pez, lo conozco desde hace años, desde que era un jovencito que gustaba de romper la ley, ahora es miembro de 'El Servicio' y sirve directamente a los Consejos Regentes de la Confederación, él y Ghostly Charm, son ponis muy agradables" volteamos hacia ellos, donde vimos como Devil Fish intento pegarle con su pata el flanco de Ghostly Charm pero simplemente su pata la atravesó como si ella fuera un fantasma, Pick Skilled y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta "Ellos son ponis, algo peculiares debo admitir" el anciano nos sonrió, ok creo que el debería explicarnos algunas cosas después.

* * *

Nos avía tomado más de seis horas, viajar desde el cañón Red Rock hasta el puesto de observación de los Contrabandistas, pero ahora estábamos viajando en un pequeño tren, el viaje era sorprendentemente rápido, en media hora ya estábamos a más de la mitad del camino, estaba realmente impresionado por el tren, era un modelo militar ligero, por lo que uno de los técnicos me comento, este tren se movía utilizando baterías de chispa como fuente de energía, igualmente el técnico me dijo que los Contrabandistas usaban los trenes como principal medio de transporte de tropas y suministros, por lo que le daban prioridad al mantenimiento y seguridad de las vías férreas, el hecho de asegurar este medio de transporte les daba una gran ventaja militar ya que podían mover armas y tropas a mayores distancias en menor tiempo.

Dentro de los vagones se encontraban treinta soldados de los Contrabandistas junto con sus dos oficiales, los ponis de la tribu y nuestro pequeño grupo, gracias al tren llegaríamos más rápido a nuestro destino.

Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando una conversación a mi lado capto mi atención, "creo que comenzamos con la pata izquierda, y es posible que nuestra primera impresión no haya sido muy buena, pero desde que te vi, me pareciste una yegua bastante linda, además ese uniforme te queda bastante bien" dijo Pick Skilled le estaba hablando a la teniente, la yegua no parecía estar del todo feliz.

"Ustedes los extranjeros son todos iguales, no importa si son de un establo o tribales, parece que les cuesta respetar la autoridad" dijo la teniente de una forma seria.

"Vamos, deja de ser tan seria, y diviértete un poco, los ponis nos gusta la diversión, ¿Qué te parece?" la teniente se acercó, sus caras estuvieron bastante cerca, ella pareció abrazarlo, pero en un instante ello lo tomo y levanto a Pick Skilled y lo arrojó al suelo, debo admitir que ella debía ser bastante fuerte para lanzar a un pony del tamaño y peso de Pick Skilled.

"Lo siento, pero estoy en servicio y me enoja tu falta de respeto" dijo con seriedad, acomodo sus gafas y dio la vuelta y camino, paso a un lado de mí, ella me miro de una forma tan amenazante que solo me quede pegado a la pared del vagón del miedo, ella salió del vagón en dirección al vagón de enfrente.

Pick Skilled seguía en el suelo, me acerque a él "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" le dije con duda.

El me observo, y se levantó, "nada, solo usando mis habilidades de cortejo, creo que tuve un progreso con la teniente Krem" dijo con toda la seguridad, "lo intentare después si tengo suerte pronto perderé mi virginidad al fin", dijo sonriendo.

"E-espera un minuto, ¿aun eres virgen? Eso no es posible yo creía que tú y Dazzling Flower…"

"Eso fue una mentira" dijo Pick Skilled de manera seria.

"Pero eso era uno de los chismes más comunes, todos en mantenimiento lo decían" simplemente no entendí que era lo que él decía "¿podrías explicarme cómo es eso?".

"Lo que pasa es que ella quería aumentar su popularidad, así que ella fue conmigo para que la apoyara con eso, claro yo esperaba que pasara algo con el tiempo, pero no pasó nada, créeme hubiese sido lo mejor que me hubiese pasado en el Establo de haber sido real, por favor, ella es hermosa" era impresionante saber la verdad de uno de los rumores más comentados por los jóvenes del Establo, "pero dejemos hablar de mí, te dije un secreto ahora cuéntame uno, ¿es verdad que tú y Gentle Caress ya tuvieron sexo?".

Simplemente me quede paralizado con la pregunta "¿Qué dices?".

"Por favor amigo, cuéntame, se esparció el rumor de que tú y Gentle Caress lo habían hecho ya, incluso algunos esperaban a ver la reacción del señor Goal si él se enteraba que tu habías convertido a su preciosa hija en una yegua adulta" simplemente no me creía lo que muchos pensaban en el Establo.

"!C-claro que no!, nunca lo hubiese hecho, además esperaba que eso pasaría cuando nos cazáramos, y… y además su padre me daba miedo" y pensándolo bien, él me había amenazado sobre eso cuando se enteró que éramos novios, y recordando lo que paso al final, no hubiera dudado que habría sufrido su ira, por lo que leí en sus archivos, el confiaba en mí, así que si no hubiese pasado nada, me habría casado con Gentle Caress algún día y yo hubiese sido el padre de sus nietos.

"Así que tuviste a la yegua más linda del Establo y no lo aprovechaste" Pick Skilled me miraba seriamente y de repente empezó a reír "sí que eres inocente Lucky" siguió riendo "hay que hacer un trato amigo".

"¿Qué clase de trato?" le pregunte, de verdad tenia curiosidad.

"Que ahora que estamos en la superficie, los dos perderemos nuestra virginidad, somos dos jóvenes ponis de Establo, en un mundo muy amplio sin ninguna relación con los ponis que viven acá afuera, ¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Vemos si tenemos suerte con alguna yegua del yermo?" él tenía una gran sonrisa.

"Amo a Gentle Caress y pienso serle fiel, además quiero verla de nuevo algún día" le dije muy seriamente.

Pick Skilled me vio con sorpresa "Ok, mas yeguas para mi" sonrió y fue en dirección donde se había ido la teniente Krem "deséame suerte amigo" dijo con una amplia sonrisa y se retiró.

Estaba en el penúltimo vagón del tren, la mayoría se encontraba en los vagones de enfrente, quería pensar a solas así que me dirigí al último vagón, estaba poco iluminado y se trataba de un vagón con carga, había toda clase de cajas, en ese momento escuche que una conversación así que me acerque sin que me vieran.

"¡E-eso significa que eres el abuelo del mayor Mekhanicheskiy! El capitán Impul's grito en sorpresa con algo que Komplekt le dijo "E-eso significa que eres pariente del líder de la división de ciberponis de nuestro ejército, uno de los ponis más heroicos… ¡por el amor a las diosas no le digas lo que paso! Él nunca me lo perdonaría, no nos llevamos muy bien desde que estábamos en la academia" el capitán parecía bastante desesperado.

"No se preocupe, no me agrada provocar conflictos" dijo Komplekt tratando de calmarlo.

"En serio se lo suplico, deja esto como si no hubiese pasado, mi carrera está en juego" el capitán Impul's estaba realmente preocupado, Komplekt intentaba tranquilizarlo, decidí salir del vagón e ingresar a los vagones en frente.

Al observar por la ventana, podía ver la oscura noche, el cielo seguía cubierto de nubes, había leído en los libros sobre un cielo azul y el cielo estrellado en las noches, pero desde que había salido nunca había visto el cielo, solo estaba cubierto de nubes eternamente, me preguntaba si eran efecto de las bombas de balefire.

"¿Qué haces Lucky?" casi salte del susto, pero me tranquilice al ver a Seeing.

"Estaba observando el cielo, vaya que las noches son oscuras"

"Si, son oscuras, han sido así desde la guerra" parecía que Seeing estaba un poco triste.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso con el cielo? ¿Es un efecto de las bombas?"

Seein estuvo un poco pensativo "La Enclave pegaso, eso fue lo que paso, cuando las bombas empezaron a caer, los pegasos nos traicionaron y decidieron cerrar el cielo, solo una de sus ciudades fue destruida y eso causo que decidieran ponerse a salvo, la gran capa de nubes evito que las cebras pudiesen apuntar las bombas al resto de las ciudades, pero después de las bombas nunca han tenido intención de abrir el cielo, y en consecuencia nos han privado de la luz del sol" él dijo con tristeza.

"¿No han intentado contactarlos? creo que sería posible, la Confederación podría intentar hacer un pacto o algo" Seein pareció reflexionar sobre eso.

"Ya lo intentaron, después de que Virtous Mind fundo la Confederación, trato de hacer contacto, el buscaba que le permitieran abrir los cielos sobre el territorio de la Confederación, él sabía que los pegasos querían mantener la radiación lejos de los pegasos, el Noroeste tiene el menor índice de radiación, solo superado por Ever Forest, incluso intento ofrecer un tratado que le generaría muchos beneficios a la Enclave, pero se negaron rotundamente".

"Virtous Mind intento convencerlos durante casi treinta años, hasta su muerte, después de eso los consejos Regentes de la Confederación declararon la aislación de la Confederación, por lo que desde entonces no se ha intentado un dialogo, y muchos de los miembros de los consejos se niegan a tener dialogo con la Enclave, la consideran peligrosa" Dijo con decepción "seria genial que los jóvenes de hoy pudiesen ver el cielo, nunca lo he visto, si algún día pudiese ver nuevamente quisiera ver el cielo" dijo con tristeza.

Iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de los altavoces del tren me interrumpió la voz de la teniente Krem sonó a través de los altavoces.

" _Atención soldados, el vigía a divisado el cañón Red Rock, este es el punto más cercano al cañón que llegan los rieles, preparen su equipo y obedezcan esperemos a las órdenes del capitán"_.

En eso empecé a escuchar la voz de Pick Skilled en los altavoces _"Disculpa interrumpirte, pero en verdad creo que entre tú y yo podría haber algo…"._

" _¡IDIOTA!, ¡los altavoces están encendidos! Y te dije que estoy en ¡SERVICIO!"_ solo se escuchó una serie de golpes y los altavoces fueron apagados.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" dijo el capitán Impul's con una extraña expresión de duda "Es oficial, la disciplina se ha perdido" dijo cubriéndose la cara con sus cascos.

"¡YUUUUJU! ¡VIVA LA ANAQUIA!" grito un joven soldado, parecía que esperaba que alguno de sus compañeros chocara cascos con él, pero todo estaba en silencio, al ver la seriedad del capitán y del resto de sus compañeros su sonrisa se borró de su cara.

"Cabo Booby, ¿podrías decirme una vez más, como fue que el glorioso mayor Sobol', decidió enviarte a ti, el recluta más idiota del centro de formación del C-4, a unirse a la tropa de élite del C-2?" El capitán Impul's fulminaba con una mirada asesina al joven cabo.

El cabo se puso en posición de firmes "¡el mayor Sobol' me dijo que tenía talento como tirador y el considero que debía unirme a la tropa de élite donde mis talentos serian útiles señor¡" El capitán lo siguió observando en silencio.

"Ten por seguro novato, que bajo a mi mando dejaras de ser un idiota o are tu vida un infierno, ¡el resto preparen su equipo, bajaremos pronto! El capitán se retiró y el joven soldado se quedó inmóvil, parecía que faltaba poco para orinarse en sima, yo jamás me uniría a los Contrabandistas.

* * *

Una vez que el tren llego al punto más cercano al cañón Red Rock todos bajamos de los vagones del pequeño tren, todo nuestro grupo conformado por los soldados y los ponis de la tribu nos, dirigimos al interior del Cañón rocoso, una vez dentro toda la tribu quedo impresionada por la presencia de los Contrabandistas, les sorprendía el hecho de ver a esos ponis uniformados cargando con tantas armas, incluso llevaban un cañón de artillería siendo jalado por un par de sementales, el Capitán Impul's entrego las cajas repletas de armas a la tribu (no se le veía feliz de entregar armamento a ponis tribales).

Todos los pequeños potros de la tribu veían con curiosidad a Devilfish y a Ghostly Charm, la misteriosa yegua con su disfraz atraía la atención, y la extraña apariencia del pony-pez, provocaba que muchos lo vieran.

"Esta es la primera vez que veo a miembros de 'El Servicio' con mis propios ojos" dijo el señor Vermin con asombro.

"¿Los conoces?" le pregunte.

"Todos ellos son poderosos guerreros que trabajan para la Confederación, ellos eran leyendas a un antes de convertirse en miembros Del Servicio" dijo en un tono casi místico "La mayoría de ellos eran criminales reconocidos, cuyos crímenes eran legendarios y los cuales nadie se atrevía a combatir, por eso la Confederación decidió dejar de luchar contra ellos, pero a cambio les ofrecieron un trato muy conveniente para que lucharan a favor de la Confederación, por lo que veo ahora tenemos a dos miembros de ese grupo, justo dentro de nuestra comunidad" podía ver el asombro en su cara.

"¿Que hicieron ellos?" no pretendía quedarme con la duda.

"La yegua con el disfraz es una leyenda, justo antes de las bombas, se contaban historias de una yegua enmascarada que ayudaba a los ponis, de alguna forma sobrevivió todo este tiempo, y como seguía combatiendo por el bien, la Confederación la contacto y le dieron su título".

"¡Ella debería ser muy vieja!" dijo Pick Skilled con asombro, igualmente yo estaba asombrado.

"Lo sé, pero escuche que es alguna clase de fantasma, por eso las historias de sus poderes fantasmales" eso explicaría esa extraña habilidad de intangibilidad, pero un fantasma no era algo muy lógico.

"El pony pez fue todo lo contrario, escuche que el pertenecía al ejercito de la Hermandad, una de las facciones más grandes y poderosas de la Confederación, pero un día simplemente deserto y formo una pandilla de bandidos, él se hizo de una gran fama por combatir y derrotar a poderosos bandidos y soldados de los Contrabandistas, el derroto incluso a oficiales, por eso enviaron a Mr Terminal para reclutarlo".

"¿Quién demonios es ese jodido Mr Terminal?" pregunto Pick Skilled.

"Es el miembro más antiguo de El Servicio, un auténtico gigante, se dice que es el más poderoso del grupo, por eso lo envían a él para reclutar a cualquier miembro potencial para El Servicio ya que todo candidato a ser miembro de El Servicio que se niega a aceptar el cargo, termina luchando con él, por lo general son criminales, así que es su deber capturarlos a menos que finalmente acepte el cargo, la mayoría lo acepta después de sentir el sufrimiento de luchar contra él, sin duda el agente más poderoso y leal de la Confederación".

"Si eres su objetivo, no hay duda que será un tormento" solo observamos a Vermin con asombro, realmente me asustaba la existencia de ponis tan aterradores viviendo en la superficie, pero al conocer a Devilfish y a Ghostly Charm, era lógico pensar que habría más como ellos, era tranquilizador que no eran nuestros enemigos.

"Es impresionante que en la superficie existan esa clase de ponis, no hay duda que hice una buena elección al seguirte, parece que tendré bastante diversión" dijo Pick Skilled emocionado.

"En el yermo puedes encontrar de todo, muchas cosas impresionantes como aterradores" Dijo Seeing, a nosotros nos impresiono lo repentino de su aparición.

"¿En serio?, dudo que ya algo haya afuera que me aterre, yo soy el pony más valiente que existe" dijo Pick Skilled con orgullo.

Seeing empezó a reír "como envidio su juventud, cuando era joven, me parecía mucho a ustedes, creía que no había reto que no pudiese superar, pero algo que aprendes con los años es que siempre habrá algo más fuerte y peligroso en algún lugar".

En ese momento vimos como los líderes de la tribu y al capitán Impul's salir de la tienda del jefe, se pararon en lo alto para que todos los viéramos.

"¡Hermanos, ahora que recibimos el apoyo de la Confederación, tenemos una oportunidad para enfrentar al Culto del falso dios alicorn, es hora de abandonar nuestros rencores pasados, nuestra tribu ha cambiado y la Confederación ha aceptado incluirnos dentro de su nación, pero necesitamos primero demostrarle al Culto que ahora no somos más una tribu indefensa, todos hemos escuchado los rumores que se dicen en el yermo, sobre lo que les pasa a los que se oponen al culto, pero ese no será nuestro caso, el culto debe ser expulsado para asegurar nuestra supervivencia!" dijo la Chaman a toda la tribu.

"¡La Confederación ha enviado a algunos de sus soldados e incluso a dos miembros de El Servicio, no hay duda que con su ayuda nuestra tribu saldrá victoriosa!" dijo el líder de la tribu.

Todos los ponis de la tribu gritaron con emoción, podía escuchar los comentarios, todos estaban ansiosos por expulsar al Culto de una vez.

* * *

En las siguientes horas, toda la tribu se empezó a preparar para la próxima batalla, se repartieron armas, se construyeron barricadas, se les asigno a cada poni una tarea, me impresionaba la cantidad de armas y municiones que se habían traído desde el Establo 35, no había duda que la tribu ahora podría defenderse sin problemas.

Me encontraba cargando una caja con municiones de rifle de asalto, realmente era demasiado pesada para mi débil levitación e igualmente para mi débil cuerpo, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para ayudar, no podía quedarme tranquilo mientras que el resto hacia su trabajo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda Lucky?" voltee inmediatamente y pude ver a Jacket a mi lado "parece que tienes problemas cargando eso" dijo con un tono de preocupación.

"N-no, muchas gracias, pero yo puedo con esto" dije con una gran sonrisa, estaba sudando ya que de verdad era pesada la caja.

"Quiero ayudarte, la verdad has estado haciendo mucho por nosotros, ayudándonos, otros simplemente se habrían retirado, pero te quedaste y ahora habrá una batalla y te envolverás en ella" ella dijo mientras hacía círculos con su casco en el suelo.

"Solo quiero hacer algo bueno por la tribu, ya que la superficie es más salvaje de lo que esperaba y si puedo hacer algo bueno, quiero ayudarlos, ustedes son un buen grupo" ella me sonrió.

"La verdad me pareces un chico lindo y si sobrevivimos a esto… me preguntaba si…" sabía perfectamente lo que ella diría, simplemente estaba sorprendido y no sabría qué contestar.

"La verdad es que…"

"¡ATENCIÓN!, ¡el grupo de exploradores que enviamos a vigilar los alrededores, me han informado que el ejército del Culto, están en camino a nuestra posición, aproximadamente doscientos soldados del Culto vienen directo a nuestra posición!", dijo en alto el Capitán a todos los presentes "!nosotros los tendremos que enfrentar, ellos vienen con intención de destruirnos completamente!" Podía ver su expresión de nerviosismo en su cara "¡Así que debemos combatirlos con todo lo que tenemos!".

"Eso es demasiado pronto" dijo Jacket incrédula "además el Culto nunca había enviado tantos ponis para enfrentar a una sola tribu" ella me dijo en total preocupacion.

Empecé a reflexionar las cosas por un momento y todo tenía sentido "Tiene sentido, parece que el resto de las tribus y grupos de la región se les an unido, por lo que el lógico que ahora cuenten con un número mayor de combatientes, además este lugar es una fortaleza natural, ellos sin duda cargaran con todo" la situación era desesperada, inmediatamente los ponis de la tribu empezaron a rodear al capitán.

"¡PERO SON DEMASIADOS, NO PODREMOS ENFRENTAR A TANTOS!" Grito un joven semental de la tribu.

"¡Hemos ideado un plan para usar nuestra posición en el cañón Red Rock como ventaja táctica, los soldados les explicaran a cada uno su posición!, ¡HASTA LA VICTORIA CAMARADAS!" dijo la teniente Krem y todos los contrabandistas gritaron en emoción, y empezaron a organizar las posiciones.

El Cañón Red Rock tenía una enorme apertura dentro de los muros de piedra la cual se divida en dos secciones, la parte interna y más amplia es donde estaba construida la aldea de la tribu, la otra sección pero de menor de tamaño, se encontraba entre la ubicación de la aldea y la apertura que daba al exterior del cañón, era la única entrada que había del cañón, por lo que el culto tenía que entrar por un cuello de botella para invadir el interior de a aldea.

En el interior de la aldea se quedarían los ancianos y jóvenes que no podían combatir junto a algunos adultos para protegerlos y ayudarlos a escapar en caso de que fuera necesario por un pasaje subterráneo secreto por lo que había escuchado, sobre una barranca cercana a la entrada de la aldea, se colocó el cañón de artillería, sobre lo alto de la gran formación rocosa se colocaron los mejores tiradores de la tribu, justo en la entrada del Cañón se estableció un grupo para evitar que los enemigos entraran.

No había duda de que esto sería una auténtica batalla, si lograban sobrepasar nuestras defensas nosotros los combatientes no podríamos escapar, teníamos que darle tiempo a los que no combatirían para que salieran, por lo que moriríamos o seriamos capturados sin duda.

* * *

Después de una hora de espera, la cual sentí como una eternidad escuchamos lo menos que queríamos escuchar.

"¡Enemigo a la vista! ¡Todos a sus posiciones!" grito el capitán

Todos empezamos a correr en dirección de nuestras posiciones, Pick Skilled y yo corrimos hacia la entrada del cañón, donde se encontraba la primera línea de defensa, todos los ponis que se encontraban ahí estaban observando la llegada de las tropas del Culto, justo en frente del cañón, se encontraban muchos ponis, vestidos con improvisadas armaduras pintadas de negro, en medio de todos se encontraban unos ponis con túnicas negras, y un enorme semental vestido con una túnica negra con bordados dorados, no había duda que él era el líder del grupo atacante.

"¡PONIS DEL CAÑÓN REDROCK!, ¡nosotros hemos sido enviados por el grandioso dios alicorn Lumiére, él está dispuesto a perdonarlos si se unen a nuestra causa y le juran lealtad incondicional, además de rendirle tributo cada mes y la integración de sus hijos a nuestro ejército!.

El jefe de la tribu iba a hablar, pero Devilfish se lo impidió y el salió donde los cultitas podían verlo justo en la entrada del cañón.

"¡No aceptaremos sus exigencias, ahora esta tribu forma parte de la Confederación de Estados del Noroeste, por lo que mejor regresa con tu falso dios y dile que abandone toda pretensión de gobernar esta área del yermo!" Devilfis empezó a reír muy ruidosamente, podía ver la cara de furia del sacerdote del Culto.

"Un miembro de 'El Servicio' ¡Qué carajos hace la maldita Confederación aquí!" grito el sacerdote "¡se supone que ustedes no intervienen fuera de sus fronteras!".

"¡La confederación no puede ignorar más a su culto, por lo que considera que es hora de patear su maldito trasero y regresen a sus refugio en las montañas!" grito Devilfish.

"¿Por qué Devilfish está provocando al enemigo?" estaba aterrado Devilfish solo aria que el enemigo se enfureciera.

"Es típico en él, Devilfish es famoso por causar conflictos donde sea que el valla, combatir es su mayor placer solo superado por su depravación sexual, cuando la Confederación quiere iniciar un conflicto, es a él a quien envían" la teniente dijo con seriedad "El capitán y yo no comprendíamos porque el C.S.N. había enviado a Devilfish a esta región, no fue una coincidencia que nosotros fuéramos enviados a investigar el hecho que se hubiéramos perdido contacto con el puesto de vigilancia del Establo 35, ellos al vernos partir nos pidieron que los lleváramos en el tren, no puedo creer como terminamos envueltos en una misión secreta del C.S.N. así que prepárense, acabamos de empezar una guerra en territorio extranjero". El aspecto de la teniente se veía sombrío, ahora si estaba aterrado, no podía creer que estábamos envueltos en una guerra.

Cuando me di cuenta los gritos del sacerdote era aún más fuertes "¡USTEDES LO DECIDIERON!, ahora serán eliminados y juro que a ti te entregare como tributo a la macota del nuestro dios!" grito el sacerdote con furia.

"Tu dios puede besarme mi gran y escamoso culo"! dijo Devilfis señalando con su pata su trasero.

El sacerdote estaba furioso y fulminaba con su mirada a Devilfis, creo que no era buena idea que el llevara el dialogo con el enemigo, aun si querían provocar una confrontación.

"¡ARMAS PESADAS, AHORA!" grito el sacerdote, y de inmediato aparecieron seis ponis cargando lanzamisiles los cuales apuntaron a nuestra dirección y dispararon.

Devilfish mostrando su gran destreza logro esquivar los misiles y corrió al interior a refugiarse dentro del cañón.

"¡Creo que me pase con lo de besar mi culo!" dijo Devilfish sonriendo, Ghostly Charm golpeo a Devilfis en la cara, era de esperarse que ella estaba enojada con el exceso de imprudencia de su compañero "¡está bien!, lo comprendo, cometí un error! Creo que me pase en esta ocasión, pero si quieres que aprenda bien la lección, deberías darme una recompensa cuando lo haga bien" Devilfish quito su sonrisa cuando Ghostly Charmle golpeo justo entre sus patas traseras.

¡ESTÁN FURIOSOS, AHORA NOS MATARAN SIN DUDA!" Grito el líder de la tribu.

"Eso no pasara, los venceremos, tenemos un plan para ganar, ¡todos a sus posiciones!, ¡que esos jodidos en túnicas nos atacaran con todo!, ¡repliéguense necesitamos que entren!" grito Devilfish conteniendo su dolor, todos corrimos en dirección a nuestras posiciones, pude ver como los enemigos corrían en dirección a la entrada, Pick Skilled y yo nos ocultamos detrás de una gran roca, vimos como los soldados del culto entraron y empezaron a disparar a todo lo que veían.

"¡FUEGO!" Grito el capitán Impul's y de inmediato escuchamos el estruendo del cañón de artillería, oficialmente la batalla había comenzado.

* * *

 **Nuevamente una guerra se a desatado en esas frías tierras, ¿que creen que podría pasar en esta batalla?, siéntanse libres de comentar sus opiniones.**


	7. Capitulo 5 Batalla del cañón Red Rock

**Capítulo 5.**

 **Batalla del cañón Red Rock.**

" _No eres un contrabandista de verdad hasta que hayas luchado en tu primera batalla"._

Oficialmente la batalla del Cañón Red Rock había comenzado, el interior del cañón era todo un caos se escuchaban explosiones, disparos y los gritos de los combatientes, cada explosión ya sea de granada o de la artillería de los Contrabandistas llenaba de polvo rojo proveniente de la roca que era pulverizada, gracias a la artillería habíamos logrado derribar a varios enemigos, lo que había causado que la mayoría de los atacantes se cubrieran del otro lado de la entrada del cañón.

"Malditos cobardes, ni se atreven a entrar al cañón, gracias a las armas de los Contrabandistas no hay duda que ganaremos," Pick Skilled estaba seguro de que no habría problemas.

"Solo espero sobrevivir, aun quiero regresar al 25 y volver a ver a Gentle Caress" estaba aterrado, de verdad tenía ganas de regresar a casa y estar en la seguridad del Establo, yo solo estaba sentado detrás de una gran roca abrasando firmemente a Melody.

Una explosión hizo temblar el suelo nuevamente "¡por el coño de celestia!, debiste ver eso, un soldado del culto voló en pedazos, ahora el suelo está manchado de rojo" Pick Skilled estaba asombrado con lo que sea que estaba viendo "creo que tengo ganas de algún día usar uno de esos cañones, son jodidamente geniales" Pick Skilled saco una de sus granadas y la arrojo "¡En su jodido trasero!" el de verdad estaba divirtiéndose.

Podía ver como todos nuestros aliados, luchaban, disparaban a la vez que se cubrían en las rocas, los ponis de la tribu disparaban a todo lo que veían, podía ver como desperdiciaban muchos tiros, en especial cuando usaban rifles automáticos, en cambio los Contrabandistas, disparaban poco, ellos solo disparaban cuando tenían un blanco en la mira, rara vez fallaban.

Todo el que resultaba herido, era llevado al interior de la aldea, para que fueran atendidos por la chaman, el doctor Komplekt y el equipo medido de los Contrabandistas, donde extraían las balas, suturaban las heridas graves y se les administraban pociones curativas, una vez que estaban bien, regresaban a la batalla, probablemente el enemigo debía de usar algo similar.

"Lo sabía, los Contrabandistas son geniales, gracias a su ayuda esta batalla está ganada" digo Looter con admiración viendo al equipo que operaba el cañón de artillería,

Podíamos ver como los soldados cargaban la munición, cerraban el compartimento, apuntaban a algún objetivo y disparaban, el proyectil destruía todo donde este impactaba, no había duda que era el arma más grande en esta batalla.

El resto de los combatientes seguían disparando, el enemigo había detenido sus intentos de ingresar al cañón e igualmente reducido sus disparos, era posible que hubieran perdido la esperanza de poder derrotarnos.

"¡Alto al fuego!" grito el capitán Impul's, todos se detuvieron aun había mucho polvo, no podíamos ver con claridad la salida de Cañón Red Rock, "¡Vigías! ¡¿Pueden ver algo?!", el capitán pregunto a los ponis que se encontraban en lo alto.

En eso Devilfish le pregunto a su compañera "Cuando ganemos esta batalla, ¿te apetecería algo de sexo salvaje conmigo?" Ghostly Charm solo se limitó a golpearlo muy fuerte en la cabeza.

"¡Negativo capitán!, ¡el polvo impide que veamos con claridad!" dijo uno de los vigías.

Él vigía que sostenía unos binoculares empezó a decir algo "¡PUEDO VER ALGO!, ¡detecto movimiento, parece que planean…!" el soldado no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, un certero disparo de un potente rifle de francotirador destrozo su cabeza por completo, su compañero a su lado grito de terror.

El capitán Impul's hizo una mueca de terror, "¡SOLDADO CAÍDO, TODOS PREPÁRENSE!" grito en completa desesperación.

Solo pudimos escuchar una gran cantidad de cascos resonando en la salida del cañón, de repente aparecieron unos misiles y estos impactaron en barias partes del interior del cañón, obligando a todos a cubrirse de las múltiples explosiones, por desgracia algunos alcanzaron a dar en el blanco donde algunos ponis se refugiaban.

Aprovechando nuestra distracción pudimos ver como una gran cantidad de enemigos entraban corriendo y disparando, ahora estábamos en una situación desesperada.

"¡Cúbranse!, el enemigo está atacando con todo!" Grito el capitán Impul's.

Ahora no podíamos salir, el enemigo estaba disparando sin parar, ahora si estaba seguro que nuestra muerte había llegado.

"¡No me dejare vencer por estos cabrones!" Pick Skilled estaba furioso, "¡NO MORIRÉ SIENDO VIRGEN!" Saco y arrojo algunas granadas hacia el enemigo, estaba incrédulo sobre que esa era su mayor motivación ahora.

Las granadas causaron que el enemigo se distrajera y dejara de disparar, "¡Soldados, es nuestra oportunidad, carguen con todo!" grito la teniente Krem, todos salimos y empezamos a disparar hacia el enemigo, pude ver como algunos cultistas cayeron ante nuestros disparos, active el S.A.T.S. y empecé a apuntar hacia la cabeza de un enemigo con lanzagranadas, los tres disparos de Melody causaron que se convirtiera en polvo, igualmente seguí apuntando y disparando hacia los soldaos que veía, algunos terminaron convirtiéndose en pilas de polvo en el suelo.

La batalla estaba cobrando victimas en ambos bandos, pero el culto no se detenía, ahora estaban peligrosamente cerca, solo el cañón de artilleria impedía que se acercan demasiado, en eso pude ver cómo una vez más los lanzamisiles dispararon pero en esta ocasión hacia el equipo de artilleros, los soldados alcanzaron a esquivar los misiles pero dieron en la pieza de artillería.

"¡Soldado Pulya, reporte el estado de la artillería!" grito el capitán Impul's con nerviosismo.

"¡FATAL, EL CAÑÓN QUEDO INUTILIZADO!" grito la joven yegua.

El capitán quedo pensativo por un rato, los enemigos al no tener que preocuparse por la artillería avanzaban hacia nuestra posición, el capitán se levantó y grito "¡SOLDADOS, CARGUEN HACIA LA BATALLA!" todos los contrabandistas sacaron sus armas personales y saltaron de sus posiciones y corrieron hacia el enemigo, pude ver como algunos cargaban sables y empezaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo.

"¡Ya era hora!" grito un emocionado Devilfish el sostenía su enorme espada con su pata, de inmediato pude ver como de un solo movimiento partió en dos a un soldado del culto, inmediatamente el enemigo asustado empezó a alejarse de él, de todos modos Devilfish los persiguió cortando y masacrando a todo el que alcanzaba.

Pick Skilled se encontraba golpeando a cualquier soldado enemigo desprevenido que se topaba. Igualmente disparaba a cualquier punto rojo en mi E.F.S. era un terror, había tanto puntos rojos como puntos verdes, esto sin duda dejaría muchas víctimas.

En eso sentí como unos disparos m dieron, pude ver que mi PipBuck marcaba que mi pata izquierda trasera estaba herida, cuando me di cuenta estaba rodeado por cuatro enemigos, aun no cargaba mi S.A.T.S y no podría disparar a tantos enemigos a la vez, sin duda me matarían, ellos cargaron hacia mí, en eso escuche algo sobre mí, "¡A LA CARGA! Grito el capitán Impul's junto con cuatro soldados, todos armados con sables saltaron sobre los enemigos y el capitán mostrando destreza con su arma siendo sostenida con su boca logro eliminar a un enemigo de un solo ataque, una vez muertos, él se volteó a verme "¡chico, permanece atento, los soldados que no prestan suficiente atención a su alrededor están muertos!" solo asentí con la cabeza y el capitán junto a los soldados que habían logrado vencer a sus adversarios cargaron hacia la batalla, de inmediato tome una poción curativa.

Mientras que la poción hacia su efecto decidí seguir disparando hacia los enemigos, barios terminarían siendo polvo, era raro estar en una batalla, no me importaba el hecho de matar ponis, sabía que si no lo hacía terminaría muerto, solo quería sobrevivir, ya nada me importaba, solo salir vivo de ahí, lo único que si procuraba era ver el E.F.S. si era rojo, significaba que tenía que matarlo, si era verde, debía dejarlo en paz.

En eso vi como unos cuchillos salían volando, no tenía tiempo para esquivarlos, solo pude ver cómo me atravesaron y… nada, no sentí dolor o sangre, simplemente me atravesaron, cuando gire mi cabeza vi a un enemigo con cinco cuchillos clavados en su pecho, el simplemente cayo en el suelo.

Voltee en la dirección de donde habían salido los chillos, pude ver a Ghostly Charm levitando barios cuchillos iguales, ella me saludo en eso un poni terrestre armado con un mazo salto sobre ella, pero simplemente el la atravesó, cuando el enemigo se dio cuenta de su error ella lo pateo tirándolo al suelo de su cuerno salió una especie de rayo mágico que mato al desdichado pony terrestre, lo curioso es que no vi herida alguna, sabía que estaba muerto por que su punto rojo había desaparecido de mi E.F.S. ella solo se sumergió en el suelo, no tenía duda sobre sus misteriosos poderes fantasmales.

Vi como un soldado unicornio del culto había golpeado a Jacket con la culata de un rifle, ella no podía usar su escopeta que tenía en la montura de combate en esa posición, ella estaba indefensa, él estuvo a punto de dispararle, usando el S.A.T.S. logre reducirlo a polvo en el tercer disparo "g-gracias Lucky me salvaste otra vez" ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No te preocupes, dije que iba ayudarlos" la ayude a levantarse.

"No sé cómo pagarte por todo, no hay duda que eres el poni más maravilloso que he conocido, en serio creo que…" la joven pony terrestre seguía pensando en eso justo en este momento, sabía que tardeo o temprano tendría que lidiar con eso.

Entonces vi al cabo Booby parado petrificado en frente del cadáver de un soldado, corrí inmediatamente hacia donde él estaba "¡Booby!, ¿Qué haces? Esto es una batalla, podrías morir en cualquier momento" le dije seriamente al joven y petrificado unicornio, no había duda que era el peor lugar para quedarse parado.

"E-el soldado tommy gun, era un buen amigo mío, el no merecía morir en su primera batalla, él quería ser el orgullo de su familia" Booby estaba llorando.

"¡Puedes honrar a tu amigo sobreviviendo y luchando por él, dudo que tu amigo quería que murieras aquí!" le dije asertivamente.

Booby sol me vio con lágrimas en sus ojos, se las limpio usando su pata y levito su rifle de asalto con una mira telescópica integrada, "es verdad, debo luchar a partir de ahora en su nombre" el preparo su rifle y puso una expresión más seria, "cuida que no se me acerquen demasiado, no soy hábil con el sable como el resto de mis compañeros" asentí con la cabeza y seguimos, ambos disparábamos a los enemigos.

Llegamos a donde estaba Pick Skilled, él había golpeado a un par de soldados que estuvieron a punto de atacar a la teniente Krem "Asique si sobrevivimos a esta batalla, creo que deberíamos de charlar sobre entre nuestros intereses mutuos, puedo ver que eres una yegua bastante linda e interesante, ¿Qué dices?" le dijo Pick Skilled mientras que el tenia sujeto a dos soldados enemigos entre sus patas.

"Idiota, ¡¿no vez que estamos en medio de una batalla?! Además ya te lo dije ¡ESTOY EN SERVICIO!" ella decía mientras disparaba un rifle de asalto hacia un enemigo.

"Así que, eso es un tal vez" dijo Pick Skilled sonriendo.

Ella solo se alejó para apoyar a un grupo de ponis de la tribu en problemas "estoy seguro que ella caerá ante mí, si sobrevivimos a esto" Pick Skilled no parcia importarle la batalla, solo arrojo a los enemigos inconscientes al suelo.

Reaver y Looter llegaron a donde estábamos, ellos estaban armados con rifles de asalto en monturas de combate, "¡esto es genial!, si logramos destacar en esta batalla no hay duda que nos aceptaran los Contrabandistas en su ejército, ¿ustedes tienen algún plan maestro para asegurar la victoria?" pregunto Looter muy animado.

"Asi es, debemos apoyar al resto, lo ideal sería buscar al sacerdote jefe y neutralizarlo, eso ara que el resto se retire" Era necesario deshacernos del líder enemigo, era la única manera de terminar esta batalla con la mejor cantidad de bajas posible.

"Vamos por ese sacerdote, ¡le pateare su feo culo!" Grito Pick Skiled en emoción, así que corrimos adentrándonos más en la batalla.

Después de esquivar ataques enemigos, de apoyar a algunos aliados en problemas y eliminar a los enemigos que no pudimos evitar, fue cuando vimos al sacerdote, era de verdad grande, el blandía un enorme martillo con su boca, mandaba a volar a varios de nuestros aliados, "¡soy el sacerdote Red Dawn, que no les quede duda de mi poder!" no había duda que él era el más peligroso, intentamos dispararle, pero un semental unicornio enemigo, levitando un lanzamisiles nos disparó, el misil iba en nuestra dirección.

Estaba seguro que saldríamos gravemente heridos si sobrevivíamos, pero en ese momento una enorme piedra cayo justo entre nosotros y el misil estalo en la roca, evitando que saliéramos lesionados, Pick Skilled y el cabo Booby estaban aterrados al ver la muerte tan de cerca.

"¡¿De dónde vino esa roca?!" estaba simplemente aterrado.

"Disculpen, necesitaba mantenerlos cubiertos del peligro" dijo Seeing de manera muy amable.

"¿Cómo lograste levitar esa enorme roca?" simplemente para hacerlo se requería de una levitación muy poderosa.

"Desciendo de una familia de magos muy poderosos y talentosos" dijo con su amabilidad habitual "¿Lucky podrías hacerme un favor?

"Claro Seeing" le conteste con duda.

"Protéjanme mientras trato de invocar un hechizo, este hechizo requiere de algo de concentración" nosotros rodeamos a Seeing mientras él se sentaba en el suelo.

Nos encargábamos de eliminar todo los enemigos que se acercaban, Seeing estaba en lo que parecía un tipo de meditación, realmente no teníamos idea de lo que el planeaba.

Después de unos minutos, Seeing abrió sus ojos, estos estaban brillando, "hay un grupo de soldados del culto, que han escalado el muro de piedra, planean atacarnos con un lanzamisiles desde arriba, justo a nuestra derecha, deberían de derribarlos antes de que causen destrozos" al subir nuestras miradas, pudimos ver que efectivamente habían soldados en lo alto, Booby usando la mira de su rifle de asalto apunto y disparo al soldado con el lanzamisiles, el resto disparamos nuestras armas al resto.

"¿Qué clase de hechizo estas usando?" la verdad tenía muchas dudas sobre él.

"Es un hechizo que me enseño mi padre, este hechizo me permite ver todo lo que nos rodea hasta 500 metros de distancia, es algo similar al E.F.S. puedo saber la identidad de cada pony que está luchando, saber si es amigo o enemigo, es difícil de explicar los alcances de este hechizo" dijo Seeing de manera tranquila "ya tengo una buena perspectiva de lo que nos rodea, no se muevan, voy a hacer algo brusco".

De inmediato el cuerno de Seein empezó a brilla, junto con la enorme piedra que él había movido antes, ese era el hechizo de levitación más fuerte que había visto, el levito la gran roca sin esfuerzo y de inmediato la arrojo a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraban los sacerdotes del culto, el líder de ellos logro escapar, pero la mayoria de su escolta termino aplastada.

Fue tanto el impacto de ver eso que nuestras quijadas tocaron el suelo, "que mal, no le di" dijo Seeing tranquilamente.

En ese momento un soldado enemigo trato de atacar a Seein, pero el rápidamente saco su espada del bastón y la movió a una gran velocidad matando a su atacante "chicos, vallan al frente y traten de derrotar al sacerdote, yo me quedar a cubrirles las espaldas" Seeing se quedó ahí parado levitando su espada.

"¡Seein, es demasiado peligroso que estés solo aquí!" le dije con la mayor seriedad, no sabía nada de sus capacidades, pero aun así seguía siendo un anciano y estaba sin duda en peligro en medio de la batalla.

"Lucky, no te preocupes por mí, aun no veo la sombra de la muerte en mí, estaré bien" dijo tranquilamente.

En ese momento tres ponis armados con monturas de combate atacaron, pero no lograron disparar sus armas ya que Devilfish apareció y corto con su espada a uno, y barios cuchillos atravesaron al pony-pez sin dañarlo y se incrustaron en los otros dos atacantes "No te preocupes Lucky, nosotros protegeremos a este anciano" dijo Devilfish con una gran sonrisa.

Ghostly Charm salió del suelo justo a un lado de Seeing ella levitaba barios cuchillos "cariño, ¿encontraste lo que te pedí que buscaras?" dijo Devilfish a Ghostly Charm ella se limitó a asentir con su cabeza y ella señalo justo a un lado de mi "viejo, ¿podrías usar tu magia para hacer un agujero en esa parte?" le dijo con bastante amabilidad a Seeing.

"Claro jovencito, siempre has sido amable conmigo" Seeing uso su magia y abrió un hueco en una parte del suelo de piedra, cuando me asome pude ver que había un rio subterráneo justo ahí.

"¡GENIAL!, sabía que podía sentir agua cuando entre en este lugar¡" dijo Devilfish con gran emoción, de su antena brillo y el agua empezó a salir del agujero, el agua empezó a levitar en grandes cantidades y la arrojo derribando a un par de docenas de enemigos con la corriente de agua.

Estaba realmente sorprendido "El dominio del agua es una habilidad mágica que algunos ponis-pez logran desarrollar" dijo Seeing "pero Devilfish es bastante talentoso con ella, e ese momento pude ver como Devilfish logro hacer un remolino de agua atrapando aún más soldados enemigos, no había duda que la batalla había irado a nuestro favor.

Pudimos ver como muchos soldados enemigos empezaron a abandonarla batalla, pero antes de que lograran salir, un terrible grito los detuvo "¡ALTO! Cualquier soldado del ejército del grandioso Dios Aliconr Lumiére que ose escapar de una batalla, sin mi autorización será entregado a la mascota de nuestro señor!" dijo con una poderosa voz el sacerdote Red Dawn.

Los soldados que estuvieron a punto de abandonar la lucha se voltearon y cargaron volvieron a apuntar sus armas hacia nuestra dirección.

En ese momento estaba justo al frente de Red Dawn, el poderoso semental me observaba, sostenía su martillo con fuerza, "Así que eres un pony de establo, por lo que he visto los ponis de establo son peligrosos, mi dios una vez me dijo que cuando un establo se habría y sus habitantes salían al mundo exterior, significaba grandes cambios, la Confederación fue fundada por ponis de establo, la mayoría de sus facciones provenían de ponis de establo".

"Que es lo que quiere tu dios, ¿Por qué luchan contra la Confederación?" Red Dawn solo me vio con duda.

"También me dijo que los ponis de establo no saben nada, son como niños, te lo diré, el Dios Lumiére quiere usar su gran poder para reconstruir a Equestria, los ponis deben ser gobernados por un dios alicornio, no como esas abominaciones que habitan el sur, sino un verdadero dios, él quiere que todos estemos unidos bajo un mismo estandarte, pero la Confederación lo impide, ellos solo son ponis que quieren que el resto del yermo los obedezca, aceptando sus reglas, ellos son malos han cometido grandes atrocidades y se ocultan fingiendo ser una gran civilización, pero lo cierto es que están en decadencia" él dijo con toda la seguridad y devoción ciega hacia su dios.

"Todo lo que dices no tiene sentido, ustedes dicen ser los salvadores, que el yermo estará mejor con ustedes gobernando, pero lo que veo solo es un grupo de abusivos que siguen a un líder ciegamente, y no ven que hacen las mismas cosas que supuestamente odian de la Confederación" el enorme sacerdote solo me observo, podía ver la furia de su mirada.

"¡No trates de influir tus pensamientos herejes en mí!" el enorme semental corrió en embestida hacia mí, no tuve tiempo de usar a Melody, me embistió y Salí volando varios metros, intente incorporarme pero el iba aplastar mi cabeza con su enorme martillo.

Pero el golpe no alcanzo a darse, cando abrí mis ojos, pude ver una enorme espada deteniendo el enorme martillo de guerra, Devilfish me había salvado la vida "por poco no llego" dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, "así que tú eres el gran sacerdote Red Dawn que tanto escuche hablar, parece que eres más fuerte de lo que había escuchado" dijo Devilfish sonriendo.

"Y tu eres el jodido pez que sirve como un perro a la Confederación, y el jodido que se atrevió a insultar a mi dios" Red Dawn estaba furioso, "Cuando te capture y te de cómo tributo a la mascota de mi dios, no hay duda que mi dios me recompensara, además de que mi fama crecerá, al ser yo quien te derrote" Red Dawn empezó a sonreír.

"Hagamos un traro, si te venzo en un duelo tu usando solo armas cuerpo a cuerpo sin nada de magia o ayuda de nuestros subordinados, deberás abandonar el Cañón Red Rock inmediatamente junto con todas tus tropas" dijo Devilfish con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Si yo gano?" pregunto Red Dawn curioso.

"simple, nos tendrás a todos y me podrás entregara esa jodida mascota que siempre mencionas." Dijo Devilfish.

"Trato hecho, igualmente no creo que sea rival para mi" dijo Red Dawn con toda la confianza.

"Más pelea y menos palabras" dijo Devilfish y empezó un duelo entre armas cuerpo a cuerpo, era sorprendente ver a esos enormes sementales luchar, cada vez que el martillo tocaba el suelo, se podía ver como se cuarteaba la piedra, Devilfish esquivaba muy bien los golpes, de vez en cuando el blandía su espada y Red Dawn tenía que alejarse, Devilfish parecía bastante relajado, sin duda tenia ventaja, mientras que Red Dawn tenía que luchar usando el martillo con su boca, Devilfish sostenía su espada con sus aletas.

Red Dawn de verdad estaba en problemas, Devilfish era sorprendente, en más de una ocasión la espada de Devilfish logro hacerle cortes al cuerpo de Red Dawn.

"Eres jodidamente bueno con esa espada, no hay duda el por qué eres un miembro de El Servicio" dijo Red Dawn con una falsa sonrisa, se podía ver su nerviosismo.

"Me has decepcionado, creí que serias más fuerte, pero eres de verdad patético" Devilfish se veía realmente decepcionado.

"Red Dawn estaba furioso, "no creo que deba jugar limpio contigo" Red Dawn empezó a sonreír, justo detrás de Devilfish apareció un poni, ¿él se había hecho invisible?, Ghostly Charm había empezado a levitar varios de sus cuchillos, pero o fue necesario, Devilfish demostrando una gran velocidad se volteó y atrapo al poni con sus mandíbulas justo en su lomo, Devilfish lo levanto sin mucho esfuerzo, había mucha sangre saliendo del aterrado pony, Devilfish lo arrojo hacia arriba antes de que callera al suelo, nuevamente lo atrapo con sus mandíbulas pero esta vez en el vientre, lo bajo en el suelo y ¡empezó a devorarlo!.

Todos los presentes estábamos en shock no podíamos creer la sangrienta escena que veíamos, el capitán como la teniente tenían una expresión de terror incluso Pick Skilled estaba completamente sorprendido ante la escena de frenesí de sangre.

En eso Devilfish se detuvo, su túnica negra y cara estaban completamente cubiertas de sangre aun podía vérsele masticar la carne del pony que sin duda estaba muerto, Red Dawn estaba paralizado del terror "está bien, reconozco que eres un monstruo y estoy seguro que no quiero pelear más contigo, ¿Qué tal si detenemos esto?" dijo mientras temblaba del miedo.

Devilfish solo lo veía con una mirada muy seria, "no" dijo secamente, Red Dawn solo hizo una mueca de terror "no cumpliste tu palabra, odio las mentiras, disfrutare devorando tu corazón" Devilfish sonrió de una manera maniática, su boca llena de afilados dientes y cara cubierta de sangre solo hacía que el impacto fuera peor.

"¡MATALO! Grito desesperadamente Red Dawn, igualmente hubo u brillo y otro pony que había estado usando el mismo artefacto de invisibilidad apareció, pero este estaba armado con una ametralladora en su montura de combate, estuvo a punto de disparar, pero no lo hizo, en cambio giro su arma y apunto a uno de los sacerdotes sobrevivientes de culto, descargo el arma, el sacerdote fue casi por completo hecho pedazos con las balas.

Todos estábamos incrédulos, meno Devilfish, el pony armado con la ametralladora cayó al suelo desmayado y de su cuerpo surgió Ghostly Charm, ¡ella de alguna forma había poseído su cuerpo!.

"Bien hecho lindura" dijo Devilfish sonriendo alegremente.

Red Dawn simplemente se desmayó, los soldaos del culto estaban aterrados.

El único sacerdote que quedaba en pie grito, "¡MATEN A ESOS DOS¡ dejarlos vivos solo serán una amenaza para nuestro dios!" los soldados que aún quedaban en pie del culto prepararon sus armas, esto seguiría siendo una masacre hasta el final.

"¡ALTO!" una firme y poderosa voz resonó fuertemente sobre nosotros, al girar nuestras cabezas hacia arriba pudimos verlo, era en cierta forma majestuoso, era un gran pony alado, con un largo y puntiagudo cuerno, su pelaje era completamente negro y una rin ondulante igualmente oscura, estaba volando y descendió de una forma elegante e impresionante, una vez en el suelo camino hacia el herido sacerdote, "as luchado bien, mi leal seguidor, en esta ocasión te enfrentaste a alguien demasiado fuerte" el alicorn le dijo compasivamente al inconsciente Red Dawn, el alicorn volteo para observarnos, estuvo viendo todo lo que hasta hace unos momentos era un campo de batalla, entonces empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Devilfish, pude apreciar que era enorme, bastante más alto que Devilfish y tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético por lo que físicamente debía ser bastante fuerte "ASÍ QUE USTEDES SON LOS FAMOSOS MIEMBROS DE EL SERVICIO, PUEDO VER QUE LOS RUMORES HACERCA DEL PODER DE EL SERVICIO NO MENTÍAN" dijo observando a Devilfish y a Ghostly Charm con curiosidad.

"Así es, esos somos nosotros, que se le ofrece su grandiosa deidad" Devilfish contesto sarcásticamente, "Ya dejémonos de estúpidas formalidades, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?".

"TAMBIÉN HABÍA ESCUCHADO DE TU INSOLENCIA Y FALTA DE EDUCACIÓN, IGUALMENTE DE RUMORES SOBRE TU DEPRAVACIÓN SEXUAL" Devilfish sonrió al escuchar eso y le guiño el ojo a Ghostly Charm, ella solo se golpeó su cara con su casco "Vine para observar la batalla, me había enterado que algo había liquidado al puesto de observación que tenían en este territorio y quería asegurar me dé quien había sido, igualmente me entere que un tren de los Contrabandistas se dirigía hacia el Cañón Red Rock así que vine para ver cómo se desarrollaba la batalla".

"¿Que planeas hacer ahora? ¿Tienes intención de intervenir?" dijo Devilfish preparando su espada.

Lumiére empezó a reír "PODRÍA HACERLO, PODRÍA DECIRLE AL RESTO DE MI EJÉRCITO QUE MARCHAR INMEDIATAMENTE HACIA AQUÍ, APLASTARLOS A TODOS USTEDES CON MI PODER, PERO MI SACERDOTE HIZO UN TRATO CONTIGO, AUNQUE ÉL NO PLANEABA RESPETARLO, YO SI LO HARE, LES DEMOSTRARE MI HONOR, SÉ QUE ERES UN PONY HONORABLE, ASÍ QUE RESPETARE EL ACUERDO Y DEJARE LA TRIBU EN PAZ".

Devilfish parcia sorprendido "Yo creí que eras un jodido tirano que gritaría ´córtenles la cabeza´ o alguna mierda parecida".

Lumiére puso una expresión seria "¡TENGO GANAS DE HACERTE PASAR POR UN TORMENTO, PERO CUMPLIRÉ MI PALABRA!" entonces Lumiére empezó a observar a Seeing, "¡TU!, ¡EL ANCIANO CIEGO!, ¡ME PARECES FAMILIAR!, ¡¿NOS CONOCEMOS?¡".

"No lo creo, solo soy un simple vagabundo ciego" dijo en total respeto.

"¡ES VERDAD, SI NO TE RECUERDO SUPONGO QUE NO ERES NADIE IMPORTANTE!" el alicornio negro desplego sus alas y se elevó, entraron una gran cantidad de ponis del culto para ayudar a la retirada de las tropas, levantaron a sus muertos y heridos y se retiraron.

Lumiere antes de irse se detuvo y nos observó una vez más "¡QUEDA CLARO QUE USTEDES BUSCARON ESTA GUERRA¡, ¡NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD CON NINGUNO EN EL FUTURO¡, ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE LES HARE PASAR¡, ¡POR CIERTO SI VEN A LA CORONEL STRELOK!, ¡DÍGANLE QUE LA ESTARÉ ESPERANDO!" finalmente se fue volando.

Una vez que todos los enemigos salieron del Cañon Red Rock, Devilfish empezó a escupir en el suelo y tratándose de limpiarse la lengua con desesperación, "¡RÁPIDO PRECIOSA!, ¡pásame un poco de AdiósRadiación!, ¡necesito sacarme el mal sabor de la boca!, es asquerosa la carne de pony", Ghostly Charm levito un paquete de AdiósRadiación que saco de una pequeña mochila que tenía oculta debajo de su capa, Devilfish la bebió con desesperación de vez en cuando hacia gárgaras y escupía, necesito tres paquetes para finalmente beber el cuarto de manera normal "no puedo creer que me obligara a tener que hacer eso" dijo con una expresión de asco, todos estábamos con la boca abierta.

"¡SOBREVIVIMOS!" grito el cabo Booby en alegría.

Efectivamente habíamos sobrevivido esta batalla.

* * *

Después de barias horas habíamos de la batalla, me encontraba descansando después de ayudar a levantar a los muerto y asistir a los heridos, aun podía ver las manchas de sangre en el suelo y los daños que había sufrido el interior del cañón Red Rock, no había duda que esto fue una auténtica batalla, podía escuchar al capitán Impul's y la teniente Krem, conversar sobre la evaluación de los daños.

"el interior del Cañón Red Rock sufrió bastantes daños, afortunadamente la aldea junto con los potros y ancianos de la tribu no fueron afectados, pero tanto nuestros soldados como los combatientes de la tribu fueron heridos de alguna u otra forma, en total hubieron seis soldados muertos junto con quince ponis de la tribu, el resto había sufrido heridas de diversos grados, afortunadamente nuestro equipo médico logro que la mayoría no sufriera problemas alguno, solo a cinco ponis de la tribu se les debió proporcionar algo de Hidra para regenerar alguna extremidad gravemente dañada, y diesiocho ocuparon algún tipo de intervención quirúrgica por la gravedad de sus heridas o para extraer balas" dijo la teniente Krem con total seriedad.

"Muy bien, parece que no fue tan desastroso los daños a nuestros combatientes como pensé" dijo el capitán Impul's aliviado.

"Pero nuestro cañón de artillería fue gravemente dañado, ocuparemos piezas nuevas para repararlo y no tenemos un estimado exacto de las bajas enemigas ya que se llevaron a todos sus muertos como heridos" dijo decepcionada Krem.

"Al menos logramos cumplir la misión de salvar a la tribu" dijo Impul's suspirando.

Me levante e ingrese a la aldea, todos los ponis estaban con sus familias, algunos lloraban a los fallecidos y otros estaban felices de haber ganado.

Pude ver al cabo Booby parado al frente de las bolsas que contenían los cadáveres de los Contrabandistas muertos, él estaba llorando "¿estás bien?" sé que era una pregunta estúpida, pero no sabía que otra cosa decir.

"Si, Lucky lo que pasa es que ellos eran mis camaradas y aunque no conocí muy bien a tres de ellos, ya que yo era el novato del equipo, me lleve bien con tommy gun, Margaritka y Blast" el empezó a derramar más lágrimas "frecuentemente decíamos, lo mucho que queríamos envejecer siendo camaradas, divertirnos en los bares de Villa Establo en nuestros descansos y luchar juntos como un equipo, ahora soy el único que está vivo" simplemente no sabía que decir, yo no había perdido a nadie.

"Sé lo que sientes cabo Booby" nos giramos y vimos con sorpresa al capitán Impul's él se paró justo al frente de los cuerpos, se quitó la gorra, su mirada se veía triste y sus ojeras eran muy notorias "he sido soldado desde que me enliste cuando era un potro, tengo más de veinte años participando en batallas, he perdido muchos camaradas, he visto horrores y nunca me he acostumbrado a eso, no me gusta perder camaradas, pero todos tenemos nuestro orgullo de Contrabandistas, sabemos que podemos morir en cualquier momento, un soldado no es un verdadero Contrabandista hasta que lucha en su primera batalla, y estoy seguro que ellos están orgullosos de haber luchado antes de morir, ahora son verdaderos Contrabandistas para siempre, y nosotros que vivimos debemos luchar en su nombre, por la Confederación, por los ideales de Virtous Mind, esa es la misión de los Contrabandistas" dijo con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

"Lo se capitán, juro esforzarme mucho más, salí de Yonkis para convertirme en soldado, le dije a mis padres que lucharía por la Confederación y que sería un gran héroe algún día" dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas usando las mangas de su uniforme.

"Si tienes fuerza de voluntad, sin duda lo lograras, hay grandes héroes en los Contrabandistas que cuando eran jóvenes eran iguales a ti, durante la academia pensábamos que Boyeck era solo un idiota, míralo ahora, es el gran y heroico coronel, líder de las Tropas Estacionarias y miembro del Consejo de Seguridad Nacional, el sin duda es un pony muy grande, ok chicos, es hora de la celebración de la victoria, es hora que bebemos en nombre de nuestros camaradas y celebrar una nueva victoria para la Confederación" Booby y el capitán se dirigieron hacia la aldea donde podía ver que estaban preparando la celebración.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido, y acababa de empezar la fiesta de la victoria, estaba sentado en un rincón observando hacia donde estaban todos los ponis reunidos, me encontraba bebiendo una botella de wiski, nunca me gusto el habito de beber, pero acababa de sobrevivir a una batalla así que dije 'por qué no´, podían celebrar sin problemas ya que acababan de llegarlos refuerzos desde el C-2, Seeing y los ancianos de la tribu estaban reunidos, planificando lo que se iba hacer, había escuchado que se abandonaría el Cañón Red Rock, debido a lo difícil de proteger una posición tan lejos del C.2 en territorio extranjero, y los ponis dela tribu estaban entusiasmados con la idea de regresar al Noroeste, parecía que Vivian aquí porque no tenían un lugar mejor.

Ya empezaba hacer bastante frio, en eso escuche que alguien se acercaba "¿Puedo acompañarte?" dijo Jacket con algo de timidez.

"Si, no hay problema" aún me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos.

"hoy fue un día muy duro y le agradezco a las diosas de que hayamos sobrevivido y me di cuenta que la vida debe ser disfrutada… y me preguntaba si…" simplemente no le prestaba mucho la atención, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a beber y estaba distraído con mis pensamientos, en especial preguntándome ¿cómo estaba Gentle Caress?, ¿estaba bien?, ¿seguía pensando en mí?, ¿el señor Goal los habría castigado?, simplemente mi vida en el Establo 25 no podía ser ignorada, debía regresar, algún día hallaría el modo de regresar y recuperar mi vida.

En ese momento escuche que Jacket me pregunto algo, pero no pude escuchar "¿qué dijis…? No pude terminar la pregunta, ella repentinamente me beso apasionadamente, yo solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ella los tenia cerrados, en eso pude sentir que ella había bebido bastante, era oficial estaba en un problema y no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

 **El mundo es cruel, pero aun mas los yermos equestrianos, plagados de radiación y muerte, pero el Noroeste es una región donde la guerra nunca a cesado por mucho tiempo, como siempre los invito a comentar para que de esa manera puedan dar su opinión sobre esta historia.**


	8. Capitulo 6 Celebración

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Celebración.**

" _Lo que pase en el yermo se queda en el yermo"._

No sé en lo que estaba pensando exactamente, estaba completamente segado por la pasión del momento, y el whisky no había ayudado mucho, Jacket seguía besándome, no había duda, ella se sentía atraída por mí, además por el sabor y el olor no había duda que ella había bebido bastante, incluso más que yo.

Ella dejo de besarme, yo me encontraba por completo sin aliento, y aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, "Lucky nunca había conocido a un semental como tú, nunca creí encontrar a mi pony especial aquí en el yermo, hasta que te conocí" ella volvió a besarme, simplemente no podía hacer nada.

No es que nunca me hubiesen besado antes, Gentle Caress ya me había besado cuando aún estaba en el Establo 35 pero sus besos eran tímidos igual que los míos, pero Jacket era algo muy diferente, si así eran todas las yeguas del yermo, podía comprender la emoción de Pick Skilled, aunque no estaba de acuerdo del todo con él y su forma de pensar.

Tenía que hacer algo si de verdad quería serle fiel a mi novia "J-Jacket no estoy seguro si…" ella no me dejo terminar, ella puso su casco en mi boca.

"No te preocupes, estoy segura que tú y yo somos el uno para otro, ahora que mi tribu ha sido aceptada en la Confederación, podremos ir ahí, casarnos y tener una familia" no podía creerlo ¿ella estaba pensando en nuestro futuro?.

"P-pero yo…" una vez ella no me dejo continuar.

"Además le agradas a papá, el no tendrá problemas en aceptar nuestra unión" en serio ella no podía detenerse "ven con migo ahora" ella me tomo de mi casco derecho y me jalo, recorrimos parte de la aldea, podía ver a varios de los ponis de la tribu y de los soldados celebrando.

Ella me llevo a su tienda, no podía creer que la hubiera seguido sin resistencia, no podía creer lo que me pasaba, estaba siendo guiado por alguna especie de deseo, era definitivo, no volvería a consumir bebidas alcohólicas de nuevo.

Una vez dentro de la tienda ella se recostó y totalmente ruborizada dijo "solo te pido que seas amable, es mi primera vez" solo me quede con la boca abierta, ¿era en serio? Ella quería que yo… simplemente no debería aceptar esto, yo ya amaba a una pony y era necesario que ella lo supiera, no quería lastimarla aún más después.

"Emmm, yo…" intente decirle todo pero ella me interrumpió.

"Lo he pensado bien y estoy segura que te amo, yo quiero ser tuya, estoy segura que seremos felices juntos" ella estaba completamente ruborizada "no aria esto con cualquiera, solo contigo" ella me empezó a quitar mi chaqueta de las Manticoras del Establo, una vez retirada empezó a quitarme mi traje del establo, ma aparte a un lado y empecé a hablar.

"Discúlpame Jacket, no te lo había dicho aun, pero yo ya tengo una pony especial, es una yegua de mi establo, somos novios, y nos amamos mutuamente, ella se llama Gentle Caress, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, he decidido que será la única yegua en mi vida, así que perdóname por decepcionarte, pero tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, simplemente espero que me perdones, pero no quería darte falsas esperanzas, pero no me imaginaba cuales eran tus sentimientos sobre mí y…" me detuve, ella estaba completamente dormida, y dudaba que hubiera escuchado algo, parecía que había bebido más de lo que creía.

Con ella dormida profundamente, era inútil explicarle, decidí salir de la tienda, le contaría todo después cuando ella estuviera en todos sus sentidos, me coloque nuevamente mi chaqueta y Salí de la tienda.

Ya sentía bastante frio, había escuchado que el invierno estaba aproximándose, escuche que en el norte la temporada de calor era realmente corta, caminando por la aldea, vi que la celebración aún continuaba, pude ver a Devilfish sentado rodeado por cuatro yeguas, ellas reían de lo que sea que él les estaba diciendo, no lejos de ahí se encontraba sentada Ghostly Charm, ella solo observaba a su compañero en silencio, supongo que no le agradaba la forma de ser de Devilfish.

Decidí ir a buscar a Pick Skilled, me dirigí hacia nuestra tienda, estaba cerrada por lo que supuse que debía de estar dormido "Pick ya estas..." no pude continuar, lo que pasaba dentro de la tienda no lo podía creer, era Pick Skilled junto con la teniente Krem, no solo juntos de hecho ellos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, estaban tan ocupados que no se percataron de mi presencia, simplemente retrocedí con mucho silencio y cerré la entrada de la tienda.

Solo podía escuchar los ruidos que hacían los dos, no había duda que había bastante pasión entre ellos, pude ver barias botellas, así que los dos debieron beber bastante, al menos Pick Skilled había logrado perder su virginidad, solo que no creí que lo haría tan rápido.

"T-teniente, no que no querías hacer esto" dijo Pick Skilled jadeando.

"Te dije que estaba en servicio, pero ahora estoy en descanso" dijo la teniente Krem igualmente jadeando.

"Realmente eres sorprendente, ahora dime como me llamo" dijo Pick Skilled alegremente.

"Pick Skilled, ¡PICK SKILLED!" mi quijada había caído al suelo, realmente estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esos sonidos, debía irme de aquí.

Simplemente me parecía difícil creer que Pick Skilled y la teniente estaban fornicando, el ruido se hacía cada vez más intenso, tenía que irme.

* * *

Me encontraba a un lado de la entrada de la aldea, Jacket estaba dormida en su tienda, Pick Skilled y la teniente Krem estaban… ni siquiera podía pensar en ello, una parte de mi tenía ganas de experimentar eso, pero debía ser fuerte, resistir esas tentaciones, mi verdadero amor estaba esperando a que algún día regresara, debía buscar la manera de entrar nuevamente al Establo 25 y solucionar el conflicto con el señor Goal, esa debía ser mi prioridad, no tenía tiempo para perder.

"¿Estas bien Lucky?" había salido de mis pensamientos y pude ver que se trataba de Seeing, él estaba caminado lentamente, usando su bastón para examinar su entorno antes de caminar, como era usual en él.

"Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en las cosas que deje pendientes y que tengo que solucionar", realmente extrañaba mi hogar, pero por la expresión de Seeing podía ver claramente que él me comprendía.

Le explique todo lo sobre Gentle Caress, como fue que nos separamos y mi necesidad para regresar con ella.

"El amor de los jóvenes, es algo muy poderoso, no hay duda que si te lo propones sin duda encontraras la forma de volver a verla" Seeing era sin duda un anciano amable, además de ser muy sabio "yo recuerdo ese sentimiento, el amor es algo muy especial, yo estuve casado ase años, incluso tuve una hija y una nieta, pero las perdí" simplemente podía ver que Seeing había tenido una larga vida la cual debía de estar llena de toda clase de experiencias, tanto buenas como malas.

Tenía que pensar en algo que decir, tenía que cambiar de tema "¿me podría contar más de la Confederación?" Seeing pareció un poco curioso por mi pregunta.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" dijo tranquilamente.

"Mi abuelo me dijo que fuera para haya, que era un lugar seguro, he visto que los Contrabandistas luchan por la Confederación, parece que se ha ganado muchos enemigos, además de que nuestro destino es su capital, necesito saber más del lugar al que nos dirigimos" Seeing empezó a sonreír.

"Yo nací varios años antes de que la Confederación fuera fundada, el noroeste era un lugar peligroso, habían varias comunidades pacíficas, pero vivíamos bajo la tiranía de los Seguidores de Luna, pero fue gracias a Virtous Mind que…" Seeing se detuvo y empezó a buscar algo entre su bolsa donde guardaba sus pocas posesiones.

"¿Que buscas?" estaba intrigado.

"Uno de mis tesoros más valiosos, nunca viajo sin el" el usando su magia, saco algunos objetos y los tocaba con sus cascos para luego guardarlos, hasta que saco un orbe de memoria al examinarlo con sus cascos empezó a sonreír y lo levito hacia a mí.

"¿Eso es un orbe de memoria?" tenía curiosidad sobre su contenido.

"Si, ase años solo veía que el mundo era cruel y peligroso, pero quería poder explorarlo, este orbe de memoria es del día en que me di cuenta que el futuro podría ser mejor", el empezó a sonreír y me lo dio.

"Ok, una vez leí como usar uno de estos", puse mi cuerno sobre el orbe de memoria y me concentre, era la primera vez que tenía hacia esto.

((((OOO OOO))))

Me encontraba en un cuerpo diferente al mío, me sentía completamente diferente, era un semental, tenía cuerno así que era un unicornio, pero me sentía mucho más corpulento, vestía una armadura, no una armadura como la de los ponis de seguridad, más bien una antigua armadura de metal, como las de la antigua guardia real Equestriana del pasado, me encontraba en lo que parecía una torre de piedra, al ver a mis alrededores pude percatarme que estaba en una antigua fortaleza, un castillo para ser exacto, hacia bastante frio y había nieve acumulada a mi alrededor, mi anfitrión se dirigió al borde de la torre para observar el pueblo, dentro de la muralla del castillo había lo que parecía una ciudad muy antigua, mucho antes de la guerra, los edificios parecían viejos y desgastados pero había muchos ponis trabajando reparándoles, justo en medio había un gran castillo antiguo igualmente estaba siendo reparado.

Todo parecía muy diferente al yermo que había visto, no creo que este orbe de la juventud de Seeing, por lo que veía era mucho más antiguo, todo parecía ser del mundo antiguo, incluso los ponis vestían ropas que me recordaban a las que había visto en los libros de historia del Establo 25, mi anfitrión se movió hacia el otro lado, y fue cuando lo vi, efectivamente me encontraba en los yermos, afuera del muro del castillo, pude ver a la distancia los restos en ruinas de una ciudad, los grandes edificios en ruinas, no había duda que habían sido destruidos por las bombas de balefire. Todo a la distancia era un mundo devastado, pero cubierto por la nieve.

Escuche los pasos lentos de unos cascos y el ruido de un palo tocando el suelo subiendo las escaleras que estaban a un lado de mí, mi anfitrión se movió hacia las escaleras para observar al poni que estaba subiendo, entonces fe cuando lo vi, un joven semental adolecente vestido con una túnica café y una bufanda morada y una corta crin violeta con azul, sus ojos estaban cerrados y con unas cicatrices muy familiares sobre sus ojos, no había duda ese joven pony era ¡Seeing en su juventud! "hola hermano, ¿Cómo te va en tu guardia?" dijo el joven Seeing de manera muy amable, parece que desde que era joven era bastante formal.

"Hermanito, sabes que no debes subir esas escaleras, además el muro defensivo es un lugar muy peligroso para ti" dijo mi anfitrión de manera severa.

"No es necesario que ustedes me protejan demasiado, ya me acostumbre a no poder ver, además nuestro padre es ciego de nacimiento, el me comprende" Podía sentir como mi anfitrión se quedaba pensativo por un rato.

"Sabes que nuestro deber como hermanos mayores es cuidarte, además eso paso por desobedecernos" dijo mi anfitrión de forma muy sebera.

"Ustedes saben que siempre he querido conocer el yermo, aunque no espere que algo así podría pasar, pero estoy seguro que viajara por el yermo como es mi sueño" dijo Seeing con una gran sonrisa.

"No entiendo como alguien tan descuidado puede ser nuestro hermano, a este paso no llegaras a viejo, si sigues así ¡no lograras llegar siquiera a la adultez!" Mi anfitrión estaba realmente enojado, pero Seeing parecía ignorarlo, "¡escúchame cuando te hablo!"

"Cuatro ponis se acercan a la puerta" dijo Seeing seriamente.

"¿Me ignoras? ¡Soy tu hermano mayor y merezco que me respetes¡"

Una voz justo al otro lado del muro llamó su atención "¡Disculpen jóvenes!, ¡¿es aquí el antiguo Castillo Unicornio? ¿donde habitan los unicornios del Clan Magic?!" la voz pertenecía a un semental adulto.

Mi anfitrión se asomó desde la torre y justo en la puerta debajo de ellos estaban cuatro ponis de establo, había dos ponis de seguridad, un pony con una bata médica sobre si traje de establo y dos ponis con trajes de establo comunes.

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡Identifíquense!" grito mi anfitrión hacia los ponis de establo.

"¡somos ponis del Establo 5!, ¡salimos para explorarla región y ver si es segura para nuestros compañeros!" dijo el pony con la bata de médico, era un semental adulto con una pequeña barba de candado, pelaje café y una crin gris oscuro y usaba unos lentes de armazón de metal pude ver sus ojos, eran de un peculiar color ámbar un color muy familiar.

"¡Nombre y motivo por tu visita!" dijo mi anfitrión severamente.

"¡mi nombre es Virtous Mind! y ¡lidero este pequeño grupo, vengo para conocer a su líder el señor Gread Seer!" dijo el semental líder de ese pequeño grupo de ponis de establo.

"Busca a papá" dijo Seeing parecía muy pensativo.

"Les abriré la puerta, pero les advierto que no hagan nada, no somos un grupo indefenso como muchos piensan" mi anfitrión tomo una lanza con su magia y empezó a bajarlas escaleras dela torre, se detuvo al ver a Seeing caminar lentamente usando su bastón para examinar su entorno "tenías que subir hasta aquí arriba" dijo mi anfitrión de una manera muy seria, Seeing solo sonrió ante eso.

Usando magia mi anfitrión levito a Seeing mientras bajaban las escaleras, era impresionante la facilidad con la que levitaba a Seeing, no se podía apreciar esfuerzo sobre esa acción, debía tener u agarre mágico muy fuerte, una vez que bajaron y salieron de la torre mi anfitrión bajo amablemente al joven Seeing.

"No era necesario que me ayudaras a bajar hermano" dijo Seeing de manera amable.

"Claro que sí, es mi deber como hermano mayor cuidarte" dijo mi anfitrión amablemente, Seeing contesto con una gran sonrisa.

"Eres un gran hermano, no hay duda que cuidaras de mi" No había duda de que Seeing era el mismo pony amable desde su juventud.

"¡Soldados, habrán la puerta, tenemos visitantes!" dijo mi anfitrión y un par de ponis vestidos con antiguas armaduras empezaron a mover el mecanismo y la gran puerta de madera y metal, se elevó, permitiendo la entrada del grupo de ponis de establo.

"Muchas gracias por permitirnos entrar a su comunidad, venimos en representación del Establo 5, y queremos ver como sobreviven las comunidades

"Disculpen nuestro comportamiento, sucede que la mayoría de los asaltantes y bandidos cuando saben de una comunidad que rechaza el uso de tecnología para sobrevivir en el yermo, se dirigen a atacarnos como una manada de lobos, pero les aseguramos que no somos un grupo indefenso" dijo mi anfitrión seriamente.

"No se preocupen, nosotros no buscamos problemas, solo quiero ver la forma en que logran sobrevivir en la superficie, los diversos grupos de la región, venimos del pueblo de Yonkis y ellos nos hablaron de ustedes"

"Si, ese grupo de drogadictos, siempre hablando de nosotros, ok anunciaremos de su llegada a mi padre para que puedas hablar con él, solo y el resto deberá dejar sus armas, no aceptamos que los ponis del exterior de nuestras murallas anden con armas de fuego o de energía" Virtous Mind y el grupo de ponis de establo entrego sus armas a un soldado unicornio y este las llevo a un pequeño almacén.

"Soldado, escolte al señor Vrtous Mind, al castillo" los soldados obedecieron y acompañaron virtous Mind, hacia el castillo, pero Seeing se paró justo en frente de él.

"Hola jovencito, ¿se te ofrece algo?" dijo Virtous Mind amablmente.

"Es un placer conocerlo señor Virtous Mind, creo que serán un gran pony para la historia" dijo Seeing con una gran sonrisa.

"Emmm… gracias jovencito… nos vemos después".

Virtous Mind se dirigió al castillo con la escolta de soldados en armadura "¿Que fue eso que le dijiste?" dijo mi anfitrión con duda.

"No lo sé, pero veo un brillante destino en ese pony" dijo el joven Seeing casi distante.

"Nunca comprenderé eso" dijo mi anfitrión.

"¿Qué cosa?" Seeing parecía tener curiosidad.

"Eso de saber qué cosas pasaran antes de que siquiera ocurran" dijo mi anfitrión mientras tocaba su cara con su casco.

"No tengo viciones como las de nuestro padre, solo puedo presentir algunas cosas, solo lo siento no es que vea realmente algo" Seeing dijo tranquilamente.

"Ok son cosas que no comprenderé" dijo mi anfitrión tajantemente.

"Hola, ¿me podrían decir el por qué decidieron vivir al estilo medieval" dijo el más joven de los ponis de establo que acompañaba a Virtous Mind, "disculpen, no me presente primero, mi nombre es Learning, soy sobrino de Virtous Mind" dijo el joven sonando algo nervioso.

Antes de que mi anfitrión pudiese decir algo, Seein se acercó a Learning "yo soy Seeing mucho gusto" ambos se saludaron con sus cascos, "yo te contare nuestra historia" dijo Seeing alegremente "siento que seremos grandes amigos por el resto de nuestras vidas" ambos empezaron a sonreír.

En ese momento todo se empezó a desvanecer.

((((OOO OOO))))

El estar en un orbe de memoria fue algo interesante, era el experimentar los hechos del pasado, Seeing estaba a mi lado, esperando pacientemente, cuando me observo me dijo "¿te pareció interesante?".

Yo me encontraba completamente sin saber que decir, realmente fue interesante, vi el pasado simplemente era algo muy distinto a los libros esto era experimentarlo en pony.

"Realmente fue interesante, son sorprendentes" estaba feliz.

"Si, lo son, es algo que mi pueblo logro a aprender a hacer, magia muy útil, la Confederación actualmente utiliza los robes de memoria para preservar acontecimientos importantes, los Contrabandistas para registrar las batallas" era genial las cosas que me decían pero ya resentía el cansancio.

"Seeing puedo dormir en su tienda, estoy muy cansado y mi tienda está siendo usada por Pikc y…" no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando pero casi me desplomaba del sueño.

"Claro que sí, pase por ahí y se lo que estaba pasando, has sido un joven muy amable" así que empezamos a caminar hacia su tienda.

* * *

"¡Lucky!, ¡despierta!, ¡tengo algo que contarte!"

"¿Que paso?" dije mientras me despertaba, me dolía bastante la cabeza, en serio, no bebería jamás de nuevo, en ese momento un par de cascos me sujetaron y me sacaron de la tienda, era Pick Skilled, estaba muy emocionado.

"¡Lucky¡, tengo algo genial que contarte" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"podrias no hablar tan fuerte, no estoy acostumbrado a beber como tú"

"Lucky, al fin lo logre, pude perder mi virginidad, lo sabía, salir del establo era lo mejor que pude hacer" él se encontraba muy emocionado, en ese momento lo recordé, lo que había visto en la noche anterior.

"¿En serio?" no podía decirle que los había visto teniendo relaciones sexuales, no podía permitirme que él lo supiera.

"La teniente Krem no fue tan difícil como pensé al principio, con un poco de bebida, ¡ella prácticamente se lanzó sobre mí!" Pick Skilled estaba eufórico "parece que sus soldados le temían tanto que ninguno lo intento antes, deberías haberlo visto fue genial, ella hizo cosas que solo en mis sueños había imaginado" si tan solo supiera que si los había visto "ella simplemente... eso fue genial y… ¡ella me la chupo justo en el inicio!.

Ok, no podía escuchar nada más, eso solo hacía que recordara las cosas que vi "¡por el amor a las diosas no me digas nada, quiero borrar esas imágenes! Inmediatamente cubrí mi boca con mis cascos.

"Pero Lucky si lo que te estoy diciendo fue… no me digas que lo vite, ¿nos estuviste espiando?" De repente Pick Skilled hizo una gran sonrisa y el me sujeto con sus cascos impidiéndome escapar "¡Sabia que eras un pequeño pervertido a escondidas" el empezó a reír, "estoy tan orgulloso de ti, por un momento creí que eras gay" el empezó a frotar su casco en mi crin, realmente dolía, era como en los viejos tiempos cuando él me molestaba en el establo,

"¡Déjame Pick, yo no te he hecho nada¡" el seguía riendo.

"No te soltare hasta que admitas que nos viste y que eres un pervertido de closet" el seguía divirtiéndose molestándome.

"¡Ok lo admito los vi! ¡Pero no soy un pervertido!" inmediatamente me soltó.

"Me conformo con eso" dijo alegremente, "Asi que viste lo que hicimos, ¿crees que lo hice bien para mi primera vez, fue genial?" él estaba feliz, "Me pregunto si debería contárselo a Devilfish, él estuvo observando sus flancos ayer" en ese momento vi algo que elo mi sangre, justo detrás de Pick Skilled estaba la teniente Krem, ella tenía la crin completamente desarreglada y una mirada de furia asecina, Pick Skilled no paraba de hablar.

"P-Pick, deberías voltear" dije mientras temblaba del miedo.

"¿Por qué?" podía ver la duda en su cara.

"¡IDIOTA!" antes de que Pick Skilled lograra girar su cabeza, fue derribado en el suelo por una patada de la teniente Krem, y una vez en el suelo ella procedió a patearlo repetidas ocasiones "¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A CONTAR LO QUE HICIMOS!" Podía ver su cara, estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza ¡Ustedes los extranjeros son unos idiotas!, Le cuentas a alguien más lo que hicimos y te juro que te perseguiré hasta los confines del yermo para castrarte y matarte dolorosamente" ella siguió golpeando un poco más a Pick Skilled.

Yo estaba congelado del miedo, ella tenía una cara de furia que asustaba, ella me vio y se me acerco "te matare si le dices a alguien, ¡entendiste" solo asentí con la cabeza mientras temblaba, ella se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

"Pick, ¿estás bien?" le pregunte a mi amigo que estaba en el suelo, su chaqueta estaba completamente manchada de tierra.

De repente Pick Skilled se levantó, tan rápido que me asusto "no golpea tan fuerte, soy resistente" él se limpió la tierra de su chaqueta.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, y empezamos a reírnos "eres un loquillo Pick" dije entre risas.

"Lo sé, pero apuesto a que es divertido" dijo mientras reía.

"Podrían callarse de una vez, me duele la cabeza por todo el vodka que tome" dijo el capitán Impul's, podía ver sus ojeras aún más grandes de lo normal.

* * *

Todos los ponis de la tribu, los soldados del capitán Impul's junto al resto de los refuerzos del C-2, Devilfish, Ghostly Charm, Pick Skilled y yo estábamos reunidos en medio de la aldea, esperábamos a que los líderes de la tribu y Seeing anunciaran que se haría a partir de ahora.

"Lo hemos discutido en la noche, el jefe de la tribu junto con la chaman, decidimos que lo mejor es movilizar a toda la tribu al interior del Territorio de la Confederación, el capitán Impul's nos informó que les sería muy difícil defender una posición tan lejana del apoyo del C-2 en medio del territorio enemigo, por lo que se contactó al mayor Sobol', para que solicitara al Cuartel general la evacuación de todas las tropas y los ponis de la tribu, igualmente nos han informado que un tren está en camino para llevarnos a todos.

Todos los ponis de la tribu celebraron, todos estaban felices de finalmente ser aceptados en el territorio confederado, no había duda que estaría mejor en la Confederación.

"Hola Lucky" era Jacket, era apreciable que estaba pasando por la resaca "me preguntaba si… ¿dije o hice algo anoche?" dijo completamente sonrojada y avergonzada "no estaba en todos mis sentidos y creo que tú y yo paso…" ella no sabía lo que había pasado.

"No te preocupes Jacket no pasó nada… entre tú y yo… solo te quedaste dormida y dijiste algunas cosas que no entendí" le dije con una gran sonrisa.

"En serio, eso es un alivio… creo" ella empezó a hacer círculos en el suelo con su casco frontal "así que no pasó nada, ya veo" ella estaba completamente sonrojada.

"¡Atención!, ¡todos prepárense para abordar los trenes!, ¡salimos en cinco minutos!.

* * *

Todos los ponis oficialmente habíamos dejado el cañón Red Rock, éramos una multitud marchando en el yermo en dirección hacia las vías férreas donde los trenes nos esperarían, tendríamos que esperar un tiempo antes de que el tren del principal llegara.

Podíamos ver a la distancia a los Contrabandistas vigilando el perímetro, no íbamos a dejarnos sorprender, después de un tiempo de caminata llegamos a las vías, ahí estaban estacionados dos pequeños trenes, en ambos tenían soldados vigilando los alrededores.

"¡Capitán¡" dijo una soldado, estaba corriendo hacia el Capitán Impul's.

"Hable soldado" dijo Impul's.

La soldado estaba algo agitada y nerviosa, "recibí una llamada del C-2 el tren viene en camino, estará aquí pronto, pero es el tren de la mayor Pauk" dijo la soldado preocupada.

Impul's empezó a sudar y temblar del miedo "¿l-la mayor Pauk?" El capitán sin duda estaba aterrado "¿por qué ella?, creí que enviarían al mayor Adskiy".

"El mayor Adskiy, fue enviado a Villa Establo para escoltar al Coronel Boyeck, se convocó a una reunión urgente del Consejo de Seguridad Nacional, para tratar el conflicto con el Culto" dijo la soldado.

"Podrían haber enviado al mayor Mech" dijo Impul's nervioso.

"El mayor Mech está en el Cuartel General, el coronel Lazer solo envió al batallón de infantería pesada y la unidad de armas de energía para reforzar la frontera, el resto de sus tropas están en el Cuartel General".

"¿Por qué tenían que enviarla a ella?" Impul's estaba aterrado.

"La mayoría de las tropas de infantería fueron movilizadas a la frontera este, y la mayor Pauk era la comandante del tren clase Fortaleza Errante, disponible y también el más cercano".

En ese momento pudimos escuchar la bocina de una gran máquina, a la distancia pudimos ver la enorme locomotora militar, una vez que se acercó, pude apreciar que el enorme tren era una enorme maquina blindada, la enorme máquina de transporte estaba pintada completamente de azul con una líneas rojas en los bordes, tenía a un lado de locomotora el símbolo de los contrabandistas pintado de amarillo y el escudo de las Tropas de Infantería, a diferencia de las Tropas Estacionarias, cuyo símbolo era un escudo con un cañón, este era un escudo con dos rifles entrecruzados, y un nombre escrito con letras blancas 'Lanza de la Victoria' los vagones eran fuertemente reforzados, algunos estaban poderosamente armados con torretas de artillería, no había duda que disparaban proyectiles pesados, hacia honor al nombre de Fortaleza Errante, la enorme maquina se detuvo justo detrás de los otros dos trenes, no había duda que era enorme, sin duda una autentica pieza de tecnología militar, solo quería conocer al jefe de maquinistas y preguntarle sobre el funcionamiento y características del tren.

Las puertas blindadas de los vagones se abrieron y salieron varios soldados vestidos con armaduras de combate azules y armados con rifles de asalto. Inmediatamente los soldados se formaron en filas y saludaron, del vagón salió una oficial, era una yegua de mediana edad, ella vestía una armadura de combate y sobre esta tenía el típico saco para el frio que usaban los oficiales, ella usaba un casco militar sobre su cabeza, tenía unos lentes para el sol con los que cubría sus ojos y fumaba un puro, su expresión parecía aterradora, sin duda una yegua que inspiraba miedo.

La mayor se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba Devilfish y el Capitán Impul's "Devilfish, estaba segura que eras tú quien causaría un alboroto en algún momento, pero no me esperaba que comprometerías la seguridad de toda la frontera este" su voz sonaba bastante severa y aterradora.

"Si, de vez en cuando puedo superarme, señora adefesio" Devilfish empezó a reírse, la mayor Pauk, fulminaba con la mirada Devifish, su furia asustaba cada vez más a Impul's.

"Tu insolencia es lo que más me molesta, si no fuera porque eres un miembro de 'El, Servicio', con gusto te daría caza, para hacerte sufrir de maneras indescriptibles, y me regocijaría con escuchar tus gritos de dolor" Todos los presentes podían sentir esa aura de terror.

Devilfish seguía riendo "me agradaría que lo intentaras, pero no dejare mi título, no te daría el gusto mayor" dijo con una gran sonrisa con sus dientes afilados.

"Que despreciable" ella dirigió su mirada a Impul's "¿cómo fue que el capitán más cobarde y patético de las tropas Estacionarias se le permitiera el gran honor de ser el primero en luchar en la primera guerra en territorio extranjero desde la intervención de Hoof?" Impul's parecía nervioso "Yo quería ese honor, al fin las tropas de Infantería lograrían demostrar su valor, pero siempre ese Boyeck se lleva toda la gloria, me parece extraño que él no estuviera aquí, ese es su estilo, buscar problemas".

Impul's parecía furioso "¡El coronel Boyeck es un héroe, y siempre ha luchado por la justicia y el bienestar de los ciudadanos!" todos quedaron sorprendidos.

"Era de esperarse que dirías eso, solo eras uno más de sus perros, que importa, eso no cambia el hecho que el solo es un idiota que disfruta pelarse con cualquier pony fuerte que se le cruce, además no vine a discutir con un cobarde como tú" ella aparto su mirada de Imul's y se dirigió hacia la multitud.

"¡Ponis de la tribu del Cañón Red Rock!, ¡la Confederación a aceptarlos en su territorio en calidad de refugiados!, ¡formen filas e ingresen a los vagones que los soldados les indiquen¡" Inmediatamente los soldados empezaron a guiar a los ponis de la tribu a los vagones.

Inmediatamente todos empezaron a abordar el enorme tren militar, una vez que todos los ponis de la tribu habían abordado, y los soldados que vigilaban los alrededores subieron a los trenes, estos empezaron a moverse, oficialmente estábamos en camino, hacia el territorio de la Confederación.

* * *

 **La historia prosigue, ahora Lucky Atom y sus amigos harán un viaje a la Confederacion, conocida como la gran nación del noroeste, si esta historia es de su gusto seria muy considerado de su parte que comenten su opinión sobre la historia o de sus personajes.**


	9. Capitulo 6-5 En medio de las montañas

**Capítulo 6.5.**

 **En medio de las montañas.**

Red Dawn despertó repentinamente, el aún tenía en su mente la batalla en el Cañón Red Rock, aún estaba aterrado de su desafortunado enfrentamiento con ese aterrador pony-pez Devilfish, no había duda que le había aterrado ver a los miembros de El Servicio en acción, se percató que no se encontraba en el campo de batalla, estaba recostado en una cama, se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba en su habitación, una amplia habitación de una antigua residencia que había sobrevivido a la guerra casi intacta, de algún modo estaba de vuelta en el refugio de las montañas la cede del Culto de su dios.

"¿Descansaste bien, mi viejo amigo?" esa voz, no había duda que era la voz de su dios, ahí parado observando por los ventanales viendo hacia las montañas nevadas del norte, la majestuosa oscura figura del gran alicorn macho.

"¿D-dios, que hace en mi habitación?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la batalla?" él estaba nervioso, no había duda que temía a su supremo amo, él se percató que tenía vendajes en diversas partes de su cuerpo, los resultados de su lucha con Devilfish.

"No te preocupes, la batalla ya concluyo, ahora mismo deben estar preparando su retirada, el grupo que envié a vigilarlos me han informado que se están preparando para abandonar el Cañón Red Rock, no hay duda que me consideran una amenaza" podía verse una pequeña sonrisa en el oscuro alicorn.

"Dios Lumiére, ¡aceptare cualquier castigo que me imponga por mi deshonrosa derrota!" él estaba arrepentido de sus errores, salto de su cama y se había inclinado al frente de su gloriosa deidad.

El sintió como la pata de su dios toco su hombro "levántate mi leal sacerdote, tu a diferencia de resto de mis seguidores, conoces mi pasado, vivimos el mismo tormento y ambos sabemos lo maligna que puede ser la Confederación, tu más que nadie comprende mi sufrimiento, al igual que mi motivación" dijo el oscuro alicorn con una voz de gran compasión, Red Dawn empezó a llorar.

"Lo sé, desde ese terrible día le jure mi lealtad y devoción incondicional hacia usted" dijo Red Dawn en lágrimas.

"Lo sé, por eso eres mi seguidor más valioso, no te preocupes, tu fracaso no será en vano, tengo algo planeado, la Confederación probara algo de su crueldad muy pronto, tengo un regalo de despedida, será un ejemplo para que vean, que vamos en serio" el Dios Lumiére dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué planea mi Dios?" Red Dawn tenía curiosidad.

"Acabo de enviar a la sacerdotisa Top para que se encargue del asunto" El alicorn empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de madera, la abrió con su magia y antes de salir se detuvo "descansa amigo, necesitas recuperarte, la guerra que tanto deseamos al fin empezara" y finamente cerró la puerta, no había duda que el alicorn estaba feliz, al fin empezaría a suceder lo que durante años estaba planeando.

* * *

 **Los capítulos .5 como este, se muestra la perspectiva de personajes ajenos a Lucky Atom, permitiendo ver los acontecimientos importantes que se dan en otros lugares.**


	10. Capitulo 7 Viaje

**Capítulo 7.**

 **Viaje.**

" _El viajar en tren te permite observar los hermosos paisajes de Equestria"._

El tren se estaba en camino hacia el territorio de la Confederación, hacia la base C-2 de los Contrabandistas para ser más exacto, no íbamos a mucha velocidad ya que los otros dos trenes eran más lentos, y la Mayor Pauk comento que lo más aconsejable era que todos los transportes permanecieran juntos, ya que la artillería de la 'Lanza de la Victoria', podía garantizar la seguridad, que el poder de esta clase de trenes era bien conocido en el norte y los grupos enemigos de la Confederación habían aprendido a evitarlos.

No tuve éxito en lograr que el oficial de mecánicos me permitiera ver el mecanismo de la poderosa locomotora, parece que los trenes clase Fortaleza Errante son piezas de tecnología muy rara, y solo tres lograron sobrevivir a la guerra (los que están en poder de los Contrabandistas), y las especificaciones de su diseño son secreto militar, que de ser revelado podría ser peligroso para la seguridad de la Confederación, igualmente no se permitía la entrada a los compartimientos donde se almacenaba las municiones y el mecanismo de las torretas de los vagones artillados.

El resto de los vagones que estaban destinados a para el trasporte de las tropas eran en los únicos que se nos permitía recorrer, eran espaciosos y tenían dos niveles, por lo que había bastante espacio me encontraba recostado en uno de los catres sumergido en mis pensamientos, aún seguía pensando en las cosas que habían pasado, realmente no podía creer que no hace mucho tenía una vida tranquila en un establo, ahora estaba en el yermo, había luchado contra ponis malos, luche contra monstruos en un establo en ruinas, incluso participe en una batalla, ahora viajaba en este enorme tren hacia lo que se suponía que era la única nación organizada del mundo, ¿acaso mi vida era una obra de ficción?.

En ese momento sentí que alguien saltaba sobre mi "no seas flojo compañero, haz algo de ejercicio o algo" Pick Skilled me atrapo nuevamente en sus cascos y me apretaba fuerte, realmente él era muy fuerte.

"P-podrías dejarme respirar" me faltaba el aire.

En eso el me soltó, "ok debilucho, pero en serio, algo de ejercicio intenso, podría hacerte bien, tienes un cuerpo muy débil y delgado, tan solo mira estas bellezas" él se quitó su chaqueta y su traje de establo, mostrando sus músculos "me tomo algo de tiempo tener este atlético cuerpo, que hace que las yeguas enloquezcan por el pedazo de semental que soy" el empezó a posar en distintas posiciones.

"Realmente no me interesa" eso pareció molestarlo un poco, Pick Skilled volvió a colocarse su ropa.

"Amigo, lo digo porque me preocupas, eres un miembro de las Manticoras del Establo, por lo que me preocupo por mis chicos" el me cargo con sus cascos y me dejo en el suelo nuevamente, "además, yo ya descubrí las delicias del sexo y he decido que mi camarada y amigo, deberá experimentarlos" Pick Skilled estaba haciendo lo que parecía una pose heroica.

Solo lo mire con seriedad "no me interesa, además no ha de ser nada especial eso" debía ocultar el hecho de que casi tuve relaciones sexuales con Jacket, ya que no me dejaría en paz.

Pick Skilled tenía una cara de sorpresa "¡no debes decir tal cosa!, creo que estas más grave de lo que espere, te llevare con el maestro" el tomo mi casco y me llevo arrastrando hacia el vagón que estaba al frente, hasta llegar a donde estaba Devilfish y Ghostly Charm.

Devilfish estaba recostado en un catre mientras que Ghostly Charm leía un libro en silencio "Devilfish, necesito tu ayuda" le dijo Pick Skilled a Devilfish.

"Hola mis estimados amigos. ¿Qué se les ofrece?" Dijo Devilfish amablemente.

"Usted es sin duda el pony… creo, que sabría cómo ayudar a mi amigo con las yeguas" eso pareció captar la atención del pony-pez, de inmediato se levantó del catre y nos observó con detenimiento.

"Asi que ustedes quieren iniciarse en el arte de cortejar yeguas, ¡en el gran placer del sexo¡" Devilfish lo hacía sonar como la cosa más maravillosa sobre la fas del mundo.

"La verdad no creo que sea tan importante" dije de forma seria.

Devilfish, parecía enojado, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó "es más que lógico que lo dices por qué no lo has experimentado, te aseguro que cuando tengas tu primera vez sabrás que es fabuloso, pregúntame a mí, yo he tenido una vida sexual bastante activa, empecé cuando aún era un adolecente" Devilfish se veía muy orgulloso de eso.

"¡¿Podrías ilustrarme?!" Pick Skilled tenía un gran brillo en sus ojos.

"Claro que sí, mi primera vez fue con una linda chica de mi pueblo, una yegua linda, bonitas escamas y aletas coloridas, pero lo que si fue maravilloso, son las yeguas que habitan en tierra firme, ese pelaje, su color sus crines, ¡e-es difícil de explicar pero superan por completo a las yeguas de mi raza!" Parecía que estaba extasiado en sus pensamientos.

"Debo admitir que mi apariencia no ayuda mucho, algunas yeguas se sienten intimidadas, pero una vez que experimentan mis encantos, caen rendidas a mí, y te aseguro que después de probar mi pedazo, nunca me olvidan" en serio, él estaba muy orgulloso con eso.

"En serio Lucky, es algo que debes experimentar, "¡es fabuloso!" Pick Skilled estaba muy feliz.

"Pick Skilled, ¿cierto?" Pick asintió con su cabeza "¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez?" Devilfish pregunto con duda.

"La noche anterior, durante la celebración" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿una yegua de la tribu?" preguntó Devilfish.

"No, la teniente Krem" Devilfish hizo una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Es en serio?, ya lo había intentado pero ella nuca aceptaba y no caía en mis encantos" Devilfish empezó a tocar su barbilla con su pata "ella es una yegua de tres estrellas, rango B, etiqueta amarilla".

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunte, simplemente no entendí lo que decía.

"Es como clasifico a las yeguas, las estrellas miden su belleza, el rango su dificultad de acostarte con ellas y la etiqueta su peligrosidad" era un hecho este tipo estaba loco.

"Yo diría que no era rango B, más bien yo la clasificaría con un rango C, ya que no fue tan difícil, en especial si te esperas a que no esté en servicio, con algo de bebida y decirle lo hermosa que es y lo mucho que la admiras como soldado, ella prácticamente me tomo, me metió a la tienda y me empezó a hacer sexo oral" Ok es un hecho, estaba aún lado de un par de locos, era increíble el pensar que dos ponis de verdad depravados conversaran.

"¿En serio?, creo que no lo hice bien cuando lo intente con ella, pero tienes razón, ¿aceptarías convertirte en mi alumno? Veo que tienes un futuro muy prometedor en el arte de cortejar yeguas" Devilfish alzo su pata y Pick Skilled lo siguió, ambos chocaron patas.

Es oficial, los ponis más pervertidos que he visto en mi vida acaban de formar una alianza "¿No te molesta que tu objetivo escuche tus planes?" dijo Pick Skilled señalando a Ghostly Charm, ella solo nos ignoraba.

"No realmente" dijo Devilfish, "ella ha sido mi objetivo desde que la conocí hace 10 años, desde entonces la he intentado que caiga en mis encantos, pero ha sido difícil, pero no pierdo la esperanza, en especial desde el día que la vi sin su disfraz" Devilfish empezó a sonreír.

"¡La viste!" Devilfish dijo sorprendido, igualmente yo estaba sorprendido.

"Sip, fue genial, un día ella se estaba bañando y la vi por casualidad, fue hermoso, ella tiene un flanco delicioso" el empezó a babear un poco, "pero ella me descubrió poseyó mi cuerpo y me obligo a golpearme en la cara" dijo seriamente.

Ghostly Charm se percató de lo que conversábamos, cerró su libro y se retiró, creo que ella no le agradaba que habláramos de eso "Ella me desea estoy seguro" dijo Devilfish sonriendo.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando, Devilfish nos contó bastantes historias de sus logros, era increíble la cantidad de yeguas con las que él había tenido sexo, eso explicaba su reputación, él no tenía problemas que eso se difundiera, al final anunciaron la hora de comer en el vagón comedor y todos nos dirigimos ahí.

El vagón comedor era bastante amplio contenía varias mesas, se le había dado prioridad a los refugiados para que comieran primero y después a los soldados, las mesas estaban completamente repletas por lo que muchos no habían alcanzado un lugar, por lo que tenían que comer sentados en el suelo, ese fue nuestro caso para dejar que unos potros comieran en la mesa.

La comida era bastante buena, había una ensalada de verduras, algo de heno, unas patatas cocidas y una manzana, me impresionaba los recursos con los que contaba la Confederación, si esto comían los soldados en los trenes militares, que comida habría en las ciudades de las que había escuchado.

Pick Skilled, Seeing y yo estábamos sentados juntos mientras comíamos "así que ¿nos darán una buena recompensa por llevarte a Villa Establo?" dijo Pick Skilled con la boca llena a Seeing (como odiaba su falta de modales), Seeing asintió con la cabeza "así que, tus amigos han de ser ponis importantes".

"Si, he hecho muchos buenos amigos en mi larga vida" dijo Seeing con su típica voz tranquila.

"Podrías dejar de interrogar a nuestro amigo" dije seriamente a Pick Skilled.

"Admite que también tienes dudas" eso era verdad, tenía mis dudas.

"¿Podrías encender la radio?, me gustaría saber que noticias hay" me dijo Seeing.

"¿Radio? ¿Hay radio en los yermos?" me parecía fascinante, en el establo teníamos una estación de radio, pero nunca me había preguntado si en la superficie tenían estaciones de radio.

"Si, la radio es la mayor fuente de noticias del yermo, en la mayor parte de los yermos equestrianos es DJpony-3 quien da las noticias, pero debido a la distancia su señal no llega muy fuerte. Pero en el Noroeste existen dos estaciones que se dedican a dar las noticias de la región, la estación de Villa Establo y la estación de La Hermandad".

Empecé a revisarlas estaciones de radio en mi PipBuck y así era, estaba las estaciones de radio mencionadas, pero había una más, estaba marcada con el nombre de Radio Libre.

"¿Qué estación de radio es, 'Radio Libre'?" le pregunte a Seeing.

"Es una estación clandestina, se desconoce quien la dirige, lo único que se sabe es que solo da información Anti-Confederación, su locutor está convencido de que la Confederación solo quiere oprimir y dominar a los yermos. Pocos lo toma en serio, pero a los consejos regentes, les incomoda que traten de poner la población en contra de la Confederación" dijo Seeing seriamente.

Sintonice la misteriosa estación de radio, de inmediato la voz de un joven semental salió de las bocinas.

"… _así fue como la incompetencia de la Confederación, condeno a sus propios soldados a servir en el infame C-5. Historias como estas, demuestran las deplorables decisiones de los altos mandos de los Contrabandistas, a la hora de condenar a la muerte a sus propios soldados"._

" _Ya que estamos hablando de los desastres militares de nuestros tiranos, aquí la nueva noticia, es un hecho, la Confederación acaba de meterse en una nueva guerra. No hay duda que las ambiciones de esos obsesivos por la guerra, que forman parte del C.S.N. fraguaron un nuevo conflicto en la frontera este, otra vez atacando a los ponis que quieren mantener su independencia, de la tiránica Confederación, al no tener la intención de que los ponis vivan libres, acaban de incitar una nueva guerra, ¡¿hasta cuando dejaran a las tribus vivir tranquilas'!"_

" _Es simple mis estimados radioescuchas, la confederación solo es una…"_ Apague la radio, Seeing se veía más tranquilo al escuchar como esa voz se silenciaba.

"Esa estación siempre ha sido problemática, siempre diciendo falacias sin fundamentos, solo busca poner en contra a la población de la Confederación.

Sintonice la estación de Villa Establo y de inmediato escuchamos una tranquila melodía de una orquesta, la música era realmente buena, digna de un gran evento elegante, continuo por unos minutos antes de finalizar. La voz de un semental remplazo a la música.

" _Y esto fue una melodía interpretada por la orquesta de Villa Establo, recuerden que sus miembros vienen de distintas partes de la Confederación, por lo que uno nunca sabe de dónde saldrán los grandes talentos musicales"_

" _En ultimas noticias, los miembros del consejo de Seguridad ya están en Villa Establo y se espera que mañana se reúnan para discutir sobre el conflicto con el Culto que amenaza la frontera este. Mi compañera tuvo el privilegio de lograr entrevistar al famoso y heroico coronel Boyeck"._

En eso escuche la voz de una joven yegua _"Coronel Boyeck, ¿es verdad que la guerra es inminente?"_

La voz de un gran semental de mediana edad se escuchó _"Es lo más seguro, pero no se preocupen, si se determina que entraremos en guerra, puedo asegurar que nuestros ejércitos podrán hacer frente a este enemigo. En caso de que sea muy poderoso yo personalmente iré al campo de batalla para darle una buena paliza a ese supuesto dios"_ el coronel empezó a reír.

De nuevo la voz de la yegua regreso _"¿Los Contrabandistas ya han logrado idear una estrategia para esta situación?"_

De nuevo la riza del coronel se escuchó _"Así es, los altos mandos de nuestro ejército ya se reunieron y determinaron las posiciones defensivas a lo largo de la frontera este, además de algunos planes para mantener la seguridad de la frontera, los cuales consisten en móvil…"_

La voz de otra yegua sonó en las bocinas y sonaba bastante seria _"coronel, no debería de difundir información clasificada por la radio"._

De nuevo la voz del coronel _"¡Es verdad!, olviden todo lo que dije por favor"._

La voz del locutor regreso " _Parece que nuestro ejército tiene todo en orden, y como siempre, nuestro estimado coronel Boyeck bromeando para demostrarnos que todo está bien"_.

" _En otras noticias, una caravana encontró los restos de lo que fue un campamento de asaltantes al norte de la ciudad de Yonkis, los asaltantes del lugar parecían haber sido atacados por alguna criatura salvaje. No, no se trata de demonios blancos, por lo que no es necesario que evacuen las poblaciones. Han sido enviadas tropas del C-3 a investigar y capturar a la misteriosa criatura"_.

" _Esta sección es patrocinada por, El Emporio de los Contrabandistas, las más letales y mejores armas del yermo, al alcance de sus cascos"._

Apague la radio.

Seeing estaba riendo "el coronel Boyeck tan gracioso como siempre, puede ser un héroe, pero nunca fue muy prudente, alguien muy divertido. Si lo conocen no hay duda que será de su agrado" dijo Seeing con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Dices que en serio estuvo a punto de revelar secretos militares?" estaba incrédulo, como era posible que un oficial de alto rango hiciera tal imprudencia.

"Debiste haber estado en la superficie hace dos años, en una entrevista sobre la seguridad de la costa, el revelo los planes de vigilancia de guardia costera, tuvieron que modificar todo el plan de seguridad de la costa este, para evitar que los Seguidores de Luna intentaran una invasión naval" dijo Seeing entre risas.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, eso era peligroso.

"¿No tuvo problemas?".

Seeing estuvo pensativo por un rato "supe que la General lo cito al Cuartel General de inmediato, ella y él han sido amigos desde que estaban en la academia, cuando regreso estaba cubierto de vendas" Ok, la Confederación tenia elementos peligrosos.

En ese momento recordé algo que me intrigaba "¿Conoces al Coronel en pony?" era horade que Seeing contestara algunas de mis dudas.

"Si, lo conocí cuando era un pequeño potro, conocí a sus padres, un gran y poderoso semental de la tribu de la montaña y una dedicada oficial de los Contrabandistas, ellos nunca se casaron, su padre tubo a muchas yeguas en su vida, algo que irritaba a su esposa, creo que ella lo amaba tanto como para perdonarle eso" Creo que ese pony tribal vivió el sueño de Pick Skilled, pero no me agradaba la idea de un pony engañando a su pareja, eso solo me recordaba a Gentle Caress, tenía una misión, lograr que el Establo 25 pueda salir a la superficie, pero primer tenía que asegurarme de buscar un buen lugar para que ellos pudiesen vivir en la superficie.

"Me voy adormir un poco, este será un viaje largo" Seeing se levantó y se retiró, igualmente nosotros, salimos del comedor en dirección a las camas que nos habían asignado, me recosté en el catre y me quede pensando, reflexionando sobre lo que tenía que hacer, era un hecho que tenía que buscar la forma de regresar al Establo 25, el señor Goal no me dejaría entrar, además el territorio sobre el establo era peligroso, además una guarra había comenzado, era peligroso sacar a un grupo de ponis sin experiencia en la superficie, tenía que buscar ayuda, la Confederación podría, ayudaron a la tribu, podrían ayudar a mi Establo.

En ese momento una de mis mochilas se cayó del catre dejando salir un orbe de memoria, e mismo que había encontrado en el Establo 35, lo levite con mi magia para colocarlo de nuevo en la mochila, pero me entro la curiosidad, ¿que podría contener?, ¿será algo interesante?, recordé el orbe que tenía Seeing, así que decidí ver que contenía, lo toque con mi cuerno y me concentre.

((((OOO OOO))))

Aún era para mí algo nuevo entrar en estos orbes de memoria, era curioso todas las sensaciones que podía sentir, me encontraba en un cuerpo totalmente diferente al mío, este cuerpo era fuerte, atlético, no podía sentir mi cuerno pero podía sentir lo que creo que eran… alas no había duda era un pegaso, estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de una ciudad de gran tamaño, habían muchos ponis recorriendo las calles, todos vestían ropa para el frio, ya que hacia bastante frio, podía ver los grandes edificios, y un gran tráfico de carrosas, mi anfitrión saludo a un policía e ingreso a un gran edificio rosa, 'Pikie Palce' dentro era muy elegante, todo tenía un curioso tono rosado, en medio de la gran recepción había una secretaria escribiendo en una terminal detrás de ella estaba un gran letrero 'Industrias Atomic'.

"Hola jovencita, ¿se encuentra Atomic Rain en su oficina?" dijo mi anfitrión con una gran sonrisa.

La secretaria lo vio seriamente "¿tiene una cita con el señor Atomic Rain?" dijo seriamente.

"Sí, soy Sil'nyy Grom, un viejo amigo" dijo mi anfitrión alegremente.

"Si, suba por el ascensor que está detrás lo llevara directamente al piso de su oficina" dijo la secretaria señalando hacia el ascensor que se encontraba justo debajo del letrero.

Mi anfitrión ingreso en el ascensor, de inmediato empezó a avanzar una vez cerrada la puerta, se podía escuchar una melodía, era de un chelo , sin duda música muy hermosa, en eso el elevador de detuvo, se encontraba en un pasillo muy elegante y al final de este una elegante y gran puerta de madera, camino directamente hacia esa puerta, a un lado de esta se encontraba otra secretaria en un escritorio, ella al ver a mi anfitrión, hablo por el intercomunicador y de inmediato abrió la puerta.

Una vez entrando en la oficina, pude apreciar que era enorme, muy elegante, con muebles finos y un gran escritorio de madera al frente de los ventanales, en el escritorio se encontraba un semental unicornio vestido con un elegante traje de negocios oscuro, era un semental alto color azul claro con una crin verde color pasto y unos muy familiares ojos color ámbar "Hola mi buen amigo, ya hace un tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo está tu esposa?" pregunto con una gran sonrisa, él se paró y estrecho sus cascos con los míos.

"Muy bien mi viejo amigo, mi familia está bien, pero el ejército demanda mucho de mi tiempo, la fuerza aérea equestriana requiere a todos los pegasos disponibles" dijo mi anfitrión alegremente, "¿cómo está la tuya amigo?".

"Está bien, se encuentra inspeccionando la región sur de las montañas, explorando los yacimientos de minerales, este lugar es sin duda muy rico en todo tipo de rocas importantes para mi empresa, ella está feliz, las rocas son su pación" dijo el elegante pony con una gran sonrisa.

"¿En serio? ella no parece del tipo de yegua que pueda emocionarse por algo" dijo mi anfitrión muy impresionado.

Atomic Rain empezó a reír "Maud no es del tipo de yegua que exprese sus emociones, pero te puedo asegurar que ella está muy emocionada con su trabajo".

"Me sorprende aun que te hubieras casado con ella, aun me acuerdo de lo mucho que decías que te gustaba su hermana la yegua del Ministerio" dijo mi anfitrión.

"Tú sabes que tengo predilección por las yeguas excéntricas, pero Pinki Pie jamás se interesó en mí, pero ella me recomendó a Maud para que trabajara conmigo en la exploración de minerales, y fue cuando la conocí, sin duda Maud es una yegua excéntrica a su manera" Atomic Rain suspiro alegremente y tomo un portarretratos que se encontraba en su escritorio "Además formamos una hermosa familia, mis hijos son mi orgullo" él le mostro la fotografía a mi anfitrión, en ella estaba un sonriente Atomic Rain, abrazando a una yegua con una expresión seria, color gris y una crin morada opaca, cargando a una bebe color verde, también estaba una sonriente potra gris con una crin azul y el mayor, un semental de color gris, con la misma crin de su padre, él tenía una expresión idéntica a la de su madre.

"Una hermosa familia, deberíamos reunirnos todos, quiero que conozcas a mi hija" dijo mi anfitrión alegremente.

Del intercomunicador sonó la voz de la secretaria _"Señor, su hijo ha llegado"_.

"Déjalo pasar" dijo Atomic Rain alegremente.

" _Si señor"_

La puerta se abro y entro un semental adolescente, era el hijo de Atomic Rain, era un joven bastante serio, vestido con un traje y corbata, entro caminando a paso muy lento, se acercó al escritorio, su padre se dirigió al frente de él y le dio un abrazo "¡¿cómo está mi campeón?!" cuando soltó a su hijo este no cambio su expresión "el es mi gran orgullo, es u chico muy inteligente, no tengo duda que Industrias Atomic progresaran cuando él sea el jefe" dijo Atomic Rain sonriendo.

"Hola padre, he venido para traer este informa, es de las investigaciones sobre la gran meseta, parece que esta echa de un tipo de piedra en extremo dura, mama dijo que de lograr labrarla, se podría usar para fortalezas" dijo el joven semental con una gran seriedad.

"Mi hijo es sin duda un joven responsable, no hay duda que la empresa estará en buenos cascos a su debido tiempo" dijo Atomic Rain con entusiasmo, su hijo permaneció igual de serio.

"Papa, ¿puedo sacar a paseas a Boulder?" el hijo de Atomic Rain saco una pequeña roca del bolsillo de su traje.

"Claro hijo, diviértete" le dijo a su hijo, entonces el salió de la oficina igual de lento como entro.

Mi anfitrión parecía extrañado, "¿una roca?" dijo con incredulidad.

"Boulder, la roca mascota de mi esposa, a nuestro hijo le gustaba, así que ella se lo dio para que el cuidara de el" dijo Atomic Rain.

"¿Cuál es el motivo por el que me llamaste?" dijo mi anfitrión.

"Es verdad, es por algo genial, no hay duda que te interesara" Atomic Rain corrió entusiasmado hacia el retrato de la princesa Luna que se encontraba en la oficina, el retrato se movió revelando una caja fuerte, Atomic Rain la abrió y de ella saco lo que parecían unos planos, los llevo al escritorio y fue cuando pude ver lo que era, parecían ser los planos de algún tipo de navio.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo mi anfitrión.

"Aeronaves militares, algo así como buques de guerra voladores, con estas bellezas voladoras, podremos combatir a los dragones que esas malditas cebras están usando en contra de Equestria, los pegasos no son rivales para criaturas tan poderosas, pero con esto podremos combatirlos.

"¿Porque tienes los planos de esto?" dijo mi anfitrión.

"La princesa Luna me encargo la fabricación de estas armas, como sabrás Industrias Atomic se dedica a la construcción masiva de armamento militar, y eso incluye parte de la flota naval, tengo en mi poder muchos astilleros, los cuales trabajan día y noche construyendo barcos militares, pero destinare algunos astilleros especiales para esto" dijo Atomic Rain.

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto, se supone que es secreto?" dijo mi anfitrión incrédulamente.

Atomic Rain camino hacia la ventana y empezó a observar la ciudad "Porque después de discutirlo con la princesa Luna y algunos ponis importantes, decidimos que tú serás quien dirija esta flota" dijo Atomic Rain con seriedad.

"¡¿P-por qué yo?!, no creo poder con algo así" dijo mi anfitrión nervioso.

"Eres más que indicado, cumplirás tu misión, 'almirante'" Atomic Rain estaba sonriendo, en eso todo empezó a esfumarse.

((((OOO OOO))))

"¡Lucky, despierta!" Era Pick Skilled gritándome, parecía estar bastante alterado.

"¿Qué pasa?" estaba de verdad confundido.

"¡El jodido culto!, ¡está por todas partes¡" eso me asusto, eso era terrible, anunciaba algo terrible.

"¡¿P-pero que paso?!" grite con desesperación.

"¡tienes que subir!" el tomo uno de mis cascos y me llevo, subimos por las escaleras que conducían al techo de uno de los vagones artillados, una vez arriba pude ver que todos estaban reunidos en el techo, todos observaban hacia los alrededores, cuando gire mi cabeza pude verlo por mí mismo, alrededor de las vías férreas había una gran cantidad de estandartes, eran de color negro con la silueta de un alicorn pintado de plateado, igualmente había una gran cantidad de soldados de El Culto, todos vestían armaduras de combate negras, pude ver que el ten había disminuido considerablemente su velocidad, revisando mi PipBuck pude percatarme de la gran cantidad de puntos rojos alrededor, eran demasiados, simplemente no podía contarlos.

"¿P-por qué d-descendimos la velocidad?" dije mientras temblaba de miedo.

"Dijeron que para evitar un descarrilamiento en caso de que volaran las vías" dijo Pick Skilled, parecía de verdad preocupado.

Seeing, estaba concentrado, probablemente invocando el hechizo que le permitía observar todo a su alrededor.

"¿Qué paso?" estaba temblando de miedo, realmente estaba asustado.

"El culto ataco el puesto de observación del Establo 35" dijo un serio Devilfish, tenía su espada desenfundada y lista para saltar al combate, su compañera Ghostly Charm estaba observando seriamente el paisaje "Recibimos una llamada de alerta, dijeron que estaban bajo ataque y de inmediato se cortó la transmisión, además ese humo anuncia lo que paso" señalo con su pata hacia la distancia, pude ver bastante humo hacia la distancia, en el mapa de mi PipBuck indicaba que en ese lugar estaba el puesto de observación.

"¡Mayor!, ¡diviso algo sobre la colina!" dijo un soldado con binoculares.

"¡¿Qué es soldado?!" dijo la mayor Pauk.

"Es horrible, ¡nuestros compañeros están empalados!" todos los presentes incluidos nosotros quedamos petrificados con el anuncio, una vez que el tren se acercó a la colina pudimos verlo claramente, sobre la colina habían al menos quince soldados empalados, totalmente cubiertos de sangre y heridas, se podía apreciar que habían sufrido terribles tormentos antes de morir de esa forma horrible.

"¡MALDITOS!" grito el capitán Impul's las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, podía ver su frustración "mis chicos, eran buenos soldados, ¡ahora están muertos!".

"¡Detecto movimiento del enemigo!" grito el vigía, todos observamos hacia el frente, los soldados del Culto habían colocado una carroza sobre las vías, estas estaba repleta de ¡explosivos¡.

"¡Detengan de inmediato los trenes!" grito la mayor Pauk, y de inmediato, el tren procedio a frenar, fue posible frenar gracias a que los trenes habían reducido su velocidad, ahora estábamos estáticos en medio del enemigo.

"¡Las colinas, están haciendo algo!" grito uno de los soldados de Pauk.

Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia las colinas, vimos como un grupo de soldados y sacerdotes del culto se mostraban, ellos pusieron en fila a tres ponis, tenían sacos sobre sus cabezas, no tenían ropas y en sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de heridas sangrantes.

Una sacerdotisa salió, ella vestía una túnica similar a la que usaba Red Dawn, ella nos observó y alzo sus patas delanteras al aire "¡IMPUROS SOLDADOS DE LA CONFEDERACIÓN!, ¡SERÁN TESTIGOS DE LA IRA DE NUESTRO GLORIOSO DIOS LUMIÉRE!, ¡ESTO LE PASARA A TODO QUE OSE ENFRENTARSE A NUESTRO SANTO EJERCITO!" ella grito con una poderosa voz, similar a la que uso el dios Lumiére, probablemente era por medio de magia con la que amplificaban su voz de esa forma.

Los sacerdotes procedieron a retirar los saos de las cabezas de los ponis que estaban sometidos, podía ver las claras señales de tortura, estaban amordazados y se veía el terror en sus caras.

"¡Sargento stealth! Grito el capitán Impul's se veía la desesperación en su cara.

"¿Los conoce?" dije aterrado.

"Si, ellos eran los soldados que fueron enviados a recolectar información sobre el culto, no comprendo cómo fueron descubiertos" dijo la teniente Kren seriamente, pero podía ver su expresión de miedo en su cara "aunque eso explicaría por que no descubrieron el verdadero número de soldados del Culto o sus planes, es posible que el Culto ya sabía de su presencia" eso era aterrador, el culto de verdad era un peligro mayor del que creía.

"¡ELLOS SERÁN EL EJEMPLO!, ¡USTEDES LOS ENVIARON EN CALIDAD DE ESPÍAS!, ¡PERO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO SUPIMOS SOBRE SUS OSCURAS INTENCIONES Y MÍRENLOS!, ¡AHORA ELLOS MORIRÁN!" dijo la sacerdotisa.

En ese momento apareció un enorme semental con una túnica de sacerdote, usaba una máscara negra que solo dejaba ver la boca y sostenía un enorme hacha con su boca.

La yegua que estaba éntrelos ponis a ejecutar empezó a llorar, todos sobre el tren estaban impactados al ver eso.

"¡¿Por qué no hacen nada para ayudarlos?!" estaba incrédulo ante la falta de acciones de los ponis que nos rodeaban.

"Simple, por ellos" la teniente Krem dijo seriamente y señalo con su casco hacia un lado de la sacerdotisa, fue cuando pe percate de ellos, había al menos ocho yeguas de los Contrabandistas, vestían los uniformes azules del ejército, estaban amarradas, había varios soldados del culto rodeándolas y amenazándolas con lanzas.

La mayor Pauk empezó a reír "interesante, parece que están conscientes que no puedo dar la orden de disparar los cañones" podía ver una extraña sonrisa.

¿Por qué?" dije incrédulo por la forma de expresarse., todos me observaron, me di cuenta que no era buena idea hablarle a la temible mayor.

La mayor Pauk me observo "no se quien seas, pero viendo que ustedes están siendo acompañados por ese anciano ciego, puedo darme una idea" me sorprendí, ella reconocía a Seeing "pero contestando tu pregunta, sucede que siendo una oficial de rango alto, tengo la autoridad de tomar decisiones dependiendo de las situaciones, pero no es así en este momento, por órdenes de la general, el mayor Sobol' tiene el liderazgo total de las tropas en toda la frontera este, incluyéndome, por lo que si ordeno disparar los cañones y mato a sus soldados, tendré problemas en el cuartel general. Si tan solo la coronel Strelock tuviese la autoridad, no hay duda que liquidaría al enemigo sin importar si tienen renes" estaba horrorizado por lo que decía la mayor, en especial cuando vi la cara de furia de los soldados de las tropas estacionarias, contrastado por la mirada afirmativa de las tropas dela mayor, sus soldados aceptaban las decisiones de su comandante a pesar de que implicaría la muerte de sus compañeros "cumpliré mi deber sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, la seguridad de la Confederación es más importante que las vidas de unos cuantos soldados, o de unos pocos ponis tribales, pero Boyeck solo es un idiota, el siempre arriesgando las cosas por unos cuantos ponis".

En eso todos empezaron a observar hacia el verdugo, el alzo la enorme hacha, en eso uno de los soldados logro retirar la mordaza de su boca y grito "¡VIVA LA CONFEDERACIÓN Y LOS IDEALES DE VIRTOUS MIND!" todos quedaron sorprendidos, y el golpeado sargento sonrió, la sacerdotisa no pareció feliz con eso y le indico al verdugo que los ejecutara, uno por uno corto las cabezas, todos nosotros vimos impotentes como los tres soldados eran ejecutados.

Después de eso, los soldados del culto se retiraron llevándose a las renes, igualmente retiraron la carrosa repleta de explosivos, todos estábamos en silencio, nadie dijo nada o hizo algo, ese tiempo pareció una eternidad, hasta que una capitana vestida con una armadura de combate subió al techo del vagón e hizo un saludo militar hacia la mayor Pauk.

"¡Mayor, permiso para enviar a nuestro equipo de elite para la recolección de los cuerpos de nuestros camaradas!" dijo la capitana.

"Permiso concedido" dijo la mayor Pauk.

De inmediato un equipo de soldados con armaduras de combate bajaron del tren y recorrieron los alrededores de la colina igualmente exploraron con cuidado el lugar donde estaban los cadáveres de los Contrabandistas muertos.

Una vez que detectaron que no había trampas o explosivos, procedieron a retirar los cadáveres y los colocaron en las bolsas destinadas para ellos, una vez concluido eso procedieron a transportarlos hacia el tren.

"Este es el tipo de cosas que yo haría, no hay duda que Lumiére quiere retarme. Este es el tipo de enemigos, que conocen la forma de hacer la guerra, en la que la coronel Strelock es una experta, infundir el verdadero terror al enemigo. Mi coronel estará feliz de enfrentar al Culto en batalla, un enemigo brutal, digno de combatir" Lo más aterrador era esa sonrisa, ella estaba feliz con la idea de esta guerra, ella sin duda no le importaba la muerte de los soldados que lucharían en ella.

"Tengo que enviar un informe de esto al Cuartel General" Finalmente la coronel ingreso al interior del tren, me quede un rato contemplando el paisaje antes de ingresar al interior, no había duda que este territorio seria cubierto por la guerra.

* * *

Los trenes prosiguieron su camino, a la mañana siguiente, habíamos ingresado al territorio confederado, estábamos oficialmente en lo que prometía ser un lugar seguro, finalmente se pudo divisar la base C-2 a la distancia, pude apreciar que era una gran fortaleza, lo que vimos al ingresar a la base sin duda nos sorprendió.

* * *

 **Finalmente Lucky y compañía han entrado al territorio de la Confederacion ¿con que cosas se encontraran en ese lugar?.**


	11. Capitulo 8 Frontera

**Capítulo 8.**

 **Frontera.**

" _Esta frontera es la línea que divide la civilización con el mundo salvaje"._

El tren se había estacionado en el interior de la base, los soldados guiaron a los ponis de la tribu al interior de la base, cuando bajamos del tren vimos una gran cantidad de soldados, la base tenía mucha actividad, habían varios trenes estacionados en el interior de la base.

La base C-2 era mucho más impresionante de lo que me había imaginado, era sin duda una gran fortaleza, en el pasado debió de ser una impresionante estación de trenes, en medio estaba un edificio de ocho pisos el cual fue restaurado y pintado de azul, con grandes letras blancas tenia escrito 'C-2' y justo arriba el numero '35' que por lo que me dijo Devilfish era el símbolo de los Contrabandistas, quienes habían adoptado como escudo para no olvidar el establo en el que provienen, el resto de las instalaciones habían sido restauradas y fortificadas, se había construido grandes murallas de concreto para defender la base, grandes torretas de artillería habían sido instaladas sobre algunos edificios de la base. Podía apreciar la gran inversión que se había hecho en este lugar.

"Impresionante verdad" era un sargento de las tropas estacionarias, lo supe al ver su uniforme.

"Si, es una base muy grande, no creí que la base tendría este tamaño" estaba de verdad impresionado con lo que veía.

"El C-2 es la base más grande de los Contrabandistas, solo superada por el Cuartel General" dijo el sargento con orgullo "ha sido ampliada con el paso del tiempo, estaba base es la principal defensa de la frontera este. Desde este punto podemos movilizar tropas a lo largo de la frontera, además desde aquí podemos proteger El Centro Industrial Esperanza" el sargento estaba fascinado con la explicación.

"Espero que puedan defenderse de una invasión" dije recordando lo que habíamos visto en el camino.

"El C-2 ha defendido la frontera desde hace décadas, incluso los Steel Rangers evitan acercarse a nosotros, en especial desde que el Coronel Boyeck estuvo asignado aquí, cuando él fue ascendido a Coronel, lo remplazo el mejor subordinado de Boyeck el mayor Sobol'" Parecía que los soldados tenían gran respeto por sus superiores.

Observando bien, podía ver la gran cantidad de armas y defensas que había en la base, muchas piezas de artillería alrededor de la base "tienen armamento pesado, y bastante" dije asombrado.

"La artillería es el arma principal de las tropas estacionarias, gracias a esas armas los Contrabandistas han demostrado ser el poder predominante en esta región" el sargento parecía feliz con la explicación "disculpen, déjenme presentarme, soy el sargento Cannon responsable de la torreta No. 3, gusto en conocerlos".

"Yo soy Lucky Atom, soy nuevo por aquí".

"Si, lo sé, los extranjeros siempre se impresionan cuando es su primera vez que vienen a la Confederación" dijo el sargento Cannon con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento el sargento puso una expresión seria, e hizo un saludo militar, al girar mi cabeza pude ver que La mayor Pauk junto con el capitán Impul's, además también estaba la capitana, subordinada de Pauk y la teniente Krem, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el edificio principal de la base.

"Creo que algo interesante pasara en la oficina del mayor Sobol'" Devilfish había llegado, y lo acompañaban, Ghostly Charm, Seeing y Pick Skilled "Acompáñanos, creo que será interesante escuchar que pasa".

Me despedí del sargento Cannon y seguí a mis amigos, entramos en el edificio principal, el interior se veía limpio, se apreciaban los trabajos de remodelación habían oficinas, salas y pasillos repletos de soldados, subimos por el ascensor hacia los pisos superiores, justo en frente de una gran puerta, estaba una oficial, una capitán, era una yegua gris con crin morada, en su cara tenía una gran cicatriz que estaba a un lado de su ojo derecho.

"Necesito hablar con el mayor Sobol'" dijo la mayor Pauk.

"Disculpe mayor, pero el mayor Sobol' no se encuentra en la base, salió para supervisar los puestos de vigilancia a través de la frontera al norte, no sabemos cuándo regresara" dijo con seriedad.

"maldito Sobol', justo cuando tenía que hablar con él, él siempre ha sido una molestia" dijo la mayor Pauk con furia.

"Que mal, tenía ganas de ver a Sobol' aun me acuerdo cuando lo hice morder el polvo, ese día le demostré que era mejor espadachín que el" Devilfish empezó a reír muy fuerte.

"¡No entiendo cómo fue que el gran mayor Sobol'!, ¡perdiera ante una escoria como tú!" el capitán Impul's dijo furiosamente.

"Ya cálmate, fue un duelo justo, además le perdone la vida, cuando no tenía que hacerlo, además él me hubiera enviado a prisión de haber perdido contra él, en ese tiempo aun no era miembro de El Servicio" dijo Devilfish alegremente.

"Cállate escoria" Impul's no estaba feliz.

"Notifíquenme cuando el mayor Sobol' regrese, es importante que hable con el de inmediato" la Mayor Pauck se retiró con su subordinada.

"Vamos lindura, hay que ver que sirven en el comedor, me muero de hambre" Devilfish se retiró junto con Ghostly Charm.

"Capitan le recuerdo que tiene papeleo que hacer" dijo la teniente Krem con su seriedad habitual.

"Si, hay muchas cosas que reportar" el capitán Impul's se retiró hacia un pasillo y la teniente por otro.

"Bueno Lucky, me voy, quiero dejar el camino abierto con la teniente, quisiera repetir eso con ella en el futuro" Pick Skilled se dirigió hacia donde se había ido la teniente.

Eso me dejaba solo con Seeing "tengo que ir al baño, nos vemos después, no es necesario que me acompañes, ya he estado en el C-2 antes" Seeing se retiró moviendo guiándose con su bastón.

Ok estaba solo, así que decidí explorar por mí mismo la base.

* * *

Estuve por un rato caminando por la base, por todos lados los soldados caminaban de un lado a otro, el edificio principal estaba repleto de oficinas, por lo que decidí salir de ahí, en el exterior vi a ponis mover carretas repletas de municiones, tanto de armas de fuego como de la artillería de los cañones, observando a los soldados vi que venían de diversas divisiones del ejército, los soldados de las tropas estacionarias parecían ser bastante animados y amables, en cambio los soldados de la infantería parecían ser bastante hostiles, en mas de una vez me lanzaron miradas que me aterraron.

Estaba buscando al sargento Cannon cuando sin darme cuenta choque con un par de soldados, al ver su uniforme, vi que llevaban armaduras de combate y tenían el símbolo de las tropas de Infantería impreso, ellos no parecían ser nada amables "Discúlpate basura" dijo uno de ellos.

L-lo siento, fue mi culpa" ellos eran intimidantes.

"tienes uno de esos trajes de establo, y una chaqueta de cuero" dijo el otro soldado y el empezó a reír "mira amigo, este flacucho quiere parecer rudo, pero no es más que un tonto pony de establo".

"Amigo, yo diciendo de ponis de establo" dijo su compañero.

"¡Ahora dices que estas de lado de este flacucho!" de inmediato los soldados empezaron a discutir.

"¡Silencio cabrones inútiles!, ¡dejen de holgazanear!, ¡salimos en cinco minutos hacia nuestra nueva posición al sur!" grito una ruda sargento, de inmediato los dos soldados saludaron y se fueron obedeciendo la orden.

Decidí regresar hacia el edificio principal, ahí solo habían oficiales, de inmediato corrí hacia el edificio principal.

"¡Cómo es posible!, ¡es su deber ayudar a los ciudadanos!" un semental vestido de traje estaba discutiendo con una teniente de las tropas estacionarias.

"Señor, no disponemos de soldados para hacer lo que nos pides" la teniente trataba de razonar amablemente con el furioso semental.

"¡Es su deber!, ¡sabe quién es mi jefe!, ¡es el señor zaroc, líder del clan Noctis!, ¡él ha hecho mucho por la confederación, él ha invertido millones de monedas y corcholatas en la Confederación!" el semental seguía gritando "¡exijo hablar con tu superior, el mayor Sobol' ahora mismo!"

"Sé quién es el señor zaroc, sé que él ha hecho muchas cosas por Villa Establo pero, no es posible, el mayor Sobol' salió para supervisar los puestos de vigilancia alrededor de la frontera, no sé si sepas lo que está pasando, pero es un hecho que estamos en una guerra, por lo que reforzar nuestras posiciones es la prioridad, no podemos enviar tropas a territorio enemigo para buscar bienes robados por asaltantes" dijo la teniente conservando su paciencia.

"¡Me importa una mierda la seguridad de la frontera!, ¡el señor zaroc pago mucho por esos artefactos!, ¡son de suma importancia para el clan Noctis!" el semental estaba desesperado.

"Las tropas están ocupadas, y el mayor no está, puedes espéralo pero no creo que logres algo, te recomendaría que contrates mercenarios, ellos estarán disponibles para lo que les pidas. Además tu jefe no tendrá problemas en pagarles". La yegua se retiró, dejando a un frustrado semental parado en medio del pasillo.

Me quede parado observando al semental quien seguía frustrado "¿necesitas ayuda?" dije tímidamente.

De inmediato el elegante semental me vio "si eres un mercenario que no te me a la muerte, sí, pero si solo eres un simple pony común y corriente, no, no necesito de tu ayuda" dijo tajantemente.

En ese momento apareció Pick Skilled "No somos ponis comunes, somos un par de ponis temerarios y muy hábiles. Ya luchamos en una batalla contra El Culto justo a los Contrabandistas, somos guerreros, si la paga es buena, nosotros recuperaremos lo que buscas" Significaba que Pick Skilled estaba escuchando al igual que yo. No solo eso, nos estibaba involucrando en algo peligroso, pero al verlo mejor pude apreciar que tenía un ojo morado, algo debió haberlo golpeado en la cara.

"¿En serio tomaran el trabajo?" El elegante semental parecía estar feliz.

"P-pero nosotros no somos…" Pick Skilled puso un casco en mi boca para callarme.

"Puede que seamos ponis de establo, pero no somos nada débiles, a nosotros nos expulsaron por ser peligrosos criminales, y nos temían, ahora que estamos en el yermo, nuestro deseo es luchar contra todo lo que el yermo nos ofrezca" Pick Skilled, hacia parecer que efectivamente éramos mercenarios.

"Si logran recuperar los bienes de mi jefe, no solo obtendrán 500 corcholatas, también mi gratitud, si ustedes buscan emociones, conozco a algunos amigos que podrían darles trabajo, son un gran grupo" dijo emocionado.

"¡Aceptamos!" dijo Pick Skilled emocionado, esto se estaba tornando problemático.

"¡ALTO!" grite, y tanto Pick Skilled como el pony de traje quedaron sorprendidos "¡No puedes aceptar algo de lo que no sabemos" los dos se me quedaron viendo por unos segundos "¿Quién eres tú?" dije.

"Mi nombre es Advice, soy el secretario del líder del clan Noctis, mi jefe me encargo que buscara por medio de nuestros contactos cierto artefacto que mi jefe quiere. Él es un apasionado coleccionista de tecnología antigua, y mis contactos encontraron lo que quería en las ruinas de la ciudad de Manehattan, ellos se unieron a un grupo de mercaderes para el viaje al territorio de la Confederación. Ellos debieron entrar por la carropista que pasa por el C-2, la última vez que recibí por la radio su ubicación, estaban a unos kilómetros de la frontera, decidieron acampar debido a que había un aumento de la peligrosidad en la y decidieron evitar seguir por la noche. Ahora sé que se debía a que ese Culto en las montañas decidió empezar una guerra".

"¿Cómo es el paquete?" le pregunte.

"Por lo que se es un maletín de metal, tiene el logo de Industrias Atomic, una gran empresa durante la época de la guerra, no se mas sobre eso, realmente no es que me interese la colección de mi jefe".

Simplemente sentía que algo no estaba del todo claro "¿si tu jefe tiene mucho dinero no pudo pagar a mercenarios armados o algo así?"

El pareció algo nervioso, demasiado, "B-bueno es que debía ser algo secreto y guardias armados sería demasiado… llamaría la atención" dijo con una exagerada falsa sonrisa.

"Si quieres que busquemos lo que pides, debes decirnos todo" dije seriamente.

"Está bien, el jefe me dio muchas corcholatas para que pagara a un equipo especializado e incluso a carteros profesionales del Pegaso Express, pero simplemente son servicios muy caros, y me pareció fácil, que mi contacto lo enviara junto a una caravana, esas caravanas pasar por el camino todo el tiempo y no había problemas, pero simplemente no pude prever esto, y ahora esos Contrabandistas no quisieron ayudarme" parecía desesperado.

"Parece que tienes bastante dinero, si nos pagas el doble buscaremos el maletín" el pareció no gustarle del todo la idea.

El suspiro y dijo "está bien, les daré lo que piden, y les hablare bien de ustedes a mi jefe, él es un pony muy influyente, él puede ayudarlos a establecerse en el Distrito Extranjero de Villa Establo, mientras no le digan nada de esto a mi jefe" dijo seriamente.

Ambos chocamos cascos.

* * *

Habíamos aceptado la misión, ahora nos dirigíamos de regreso al territorio del Culto, el lugar donde la caravana se había reportado por última, vez no estaba muy lejos fuera de la frontera, pero aun así no había garantía de que estuviéramos a salvo.

"No puedo creer que hayamos salido de la frontera, peor, hayamos aceptado esa misión, ¡por qué me metiste en esto!" estaba furioso.

"Cálmate, ya hemos enfrentado asaltantes, y ya hemos luchado también, así que estos bandidos no serán gran cosa" Pick Skilled estaba muy confiado.

"Antes de que se me olvide de nuevo, "¿por qué tienes ese golpe en tu ojo?".

"¿Esto? Fue la teniente Krem, creo que aún no me perdona, espero que no me odie, realmente tengo ganas de repetir eso algún día" Pick Skilled empezó a reír.

"Al menos ya estamos cerca del lugar, el mapa indica que deberíamos encontrar la caravana detrás de esas grandes rocas" nos dirigimos hacia ahí, una vez llegado al punto que marco el mapa, fue cuando lo vimos. Los restos en quemados de una caravana, las carretas estaban saqueadas, habían muchas cosas tiradas por el lugar, y barias pilas de cenizas en el suelo, conocía perfectamente que tipo de arma había sido, armas de energía como Melody.

"Literalmente los hicieron polvo, creo que estos tipos son algo serio, me gusta" dijo Pick Skilled sonriendo.

"Pick, creo que estos tipos no sean asaltantes, los asaltantes que enfrentamos antes, eran ponis salvajes, estas armas son demasiado avanzadas, ni siquiera he visto a los Contrabandistas usarlas" estaba nervioso.

"¡Eso lo hace mas divertido!" Pick Skilled estaba feliz, decidimos buscar en los restos de la caravana, necesitábamos encontrar el objeto que Advice buscaba.

Después de un rato de búsqueda, solo encontramos algunas armas, munición, comida y medicamentos, pero nada del maletín.

"¡No hay nada de eso, que frustrante!" grito Pick Skilled y empezó a patear una caja hasta romperla.

Al revisar el E.F.S. pude detectar un punto verde, anteriormente no le había dado importancia ya que pensé que se trataba de algún animal, pero buscando en esa dirección descubrí a un pony casi muerto.

"¿Puedes oírme?" le pregunte al moribundo pony, el bestia un traje de cuero con placas de metal, debía de ser uno de los guardias de la caravana, se le dificultaba respirar y pude apreciar una herida de quemadura en su pecho, probablemente el rayo de un arma de energía mágica había deseco uno de sus pulmones.

Difícilmente empezó a hablar "Rangers… esos jodidos ponis blindados… ellos nos atacaron" seguía jadeando, no sobreviviría, no tenía manera de atender sus heridas.

"¿hacia dónde se fueron?" le pregunte.

"hacia, el norte, ellos se dirigieron hacia…" después de eso murió entre mis cascos, realmente no me agradaba nada la idea de ver a los ponis morir.

"Lucky, debemos seguir" dijo Pick Skilled sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Está bien" acomode el cadáver del desdichado poni en el suelo, "pero lo correcto sería sepultarlo" buscando entre las cosas de la caraba encontré una pala y usando mi magia empecé a cavar un hoyo.

"¡Por favor! No es tu jodida responsabilidad, tenemos un trabajo que hacer" Pick Skiled no estaba feliz, pero yo seguí cavando.

* * *

Después de sepultar al pobre pony junto con las cenizas de sus compañeros, seguimos nuestro camino, los asaltantes habían dejado bastantes huellas, y seguimos el rastro, observando el yermo me pareció sin duda un vasto territorio desolado, era extraño pensar que a unos kilómetros al este era la frontera de una nación y hacia el otro lado sin duda había un gran y peligroso ejercito de cultistas.

Hacia bastante frio, sin duda esa enorme cortina de nubes impedía que el sol calentara la superficie, en eso empezó a nevar, el rastro sin duda seria cubierto "debemos apresurarnos, la nieve cubrirá todo sin duda" teníamos que correr.

"¿La que cosa?", vi con extrañeza a Pick Skilled "disculpa cerebrito, pero no soy alguien 'culto' como tú" dijo Pick Skilled seriamente.

"Esto que cae del cielo se llama nieve, ¿Cómo…? Mejor sigamos" empecé a correr y Pick Skilled me siguió, la nieve seguía cayendo y el rastro empezó a desaparecer, en eso al ver el E.F.S. pude ver unos puntos rojos, de inmediato me detuve y le hice una seña con mi casco para que avanzáramos sigilosamente.

En lo que parecía ser un pueblo en ruinas vimos a un grupo de soldados del Culto, ellos estaban cargando varias cosas en una carreta.

"¡Apresúrense, tenemos que llevar esto hacia el Refugio!" grito una yegua, por lo que veía ella era la comandante, todos vestían armaduras negras con un alicorn plateado impreso, apreciando mejor las armaduras, eran sin duda armaduras fabricadas a casco, metal y cuero, incluso habían partes de armaduras militares, dos de ellos estaban armados con lanzamisiles.

Saque mis binoculares para observar mejor, la carreta estaba repleta de artefactos tecnológicos, armas de energía y lo que parecían ser armaduras muy avanzadas, a unos metros pude ver que estaban retirando esas armaduras de varios cadáveres, no había duda que se trataba de los Steel Rangers, había leído sobre ellos en mi catálogo de armas que tanto tiempo me entretuvo en el Establo 25, en esa carreta debían de tener el maletín.

"Necesitamos registrar esa carreta" dije nerviosamente, era sin duda muy peligroso, ya había visto los crueles que podían ser los soldados del Culto, y eran enemigos difíciles, sobre todo ahora que estábamos solos sin más aliados.

"Déjamelo a mí, yo les pateare sus jodidos culos" dijo Pick Skilled sonriente.

"No seas estúpido, debemos formular primero un plan, no podemos atacar a un grupo numeroso, el E.F.S. marca que al menos son doce" dije furioso en voz baja.

"Pero yo quiero golpearlos, así es más divertido, además ya los enfrentamos en el pasado" dijo seguro de sí mismo.

"Pero teníamos a muchos ponis combatiendo de nuestro lado, ahora ellos nos superan completamente, ¡ERES IDIOTA!" me di cuenta que había alzado la voz y de inmediato cubrí mi boca con mis cascos esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado.

"¡Escuche algo!, ¡hay intrusos!" grito la comandante del Culto, de inmediato los soldados corrieron en todas direcciones para buscarnos, Pick Skilled preparo su rifle en su montura de combate y desenfunde a Melody, estábamos en serios problemas.

"¡Ahí están, atrápenlos!" grito uno de los soldados y de inmediato nos disparó con una escopeta en una montura de combate.

Nos cubrimos detrás de una pared en ruinas, de inmediato escuchábamos como barias armas disparaban hacia donde estábamos, gracias a las diosas la pared nos protegía "Pick, lanza una granada, después tu atacaras por la derecha y yo por la izquierda, de esa manera los confundiremos" Pick Skilled asintió con la cabeza.

Pick Skilled, lanzó una granada y cuando esta estallo, salimos de nuestro refugio, Pick Skilled, disparo su rifle, pero como era normal, no aserto la mayoría de los tiros, realmente las armas de fuego no eran lo suyo, al frente de mi tenia a un soldado del Culto, active el S.A.T.S y de inmediato apunte en su cabeza y acerté tres rayos de energía mágica, logrando que el enemigo se desintegrara.

Pero necesitaba dejar que el S.A.T.S. se cargara para poder usarlo de nuevo, por lo que empecé a apuntar y disparar a Melody, logre eliminar a otro soldado, pero de inmediato uno salto hacia mí, era un unicornio y levitaba una espada, por poco logre escapar del corte saltando hacia un lado, pero él era hábil y siguió atacándome, podía sentir como a pesar de esquivar los ataques , sentía los cortes en mi piel, mi chaqueta no me protegía mucho de los ataques, ya estaría muerto de no ser por mi ágil y ligero cuerpo. Pick Skilled estaba peleando casco a casco con un par de soldados, sin duda se le habían acabado las municiones, él no era un tirador.

El soldado logro encajar su espada en mi pata delantera, logrando que cayera al suelo, el iba a darme una estocada en el pecho, pero alcance a disparar a Melody, de un disparo su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas y estas cayeron sobre mí. Cuando me levante, pude ver a Pick Skilled romperle el cuello al soldado con el que estaba pelando, el resto corrieron a refugiarse en un edificio en ruinas, desde donde empezaron a dispararnos.

Nos cubrimos detrás de la carreta, esto sería difícil, este no era un grupo que pudiéramos engañar como lo hicimos con esos esclavistas, revisando el interior de la carreta encontré muchas baterías de chispa, munición para Melody, ahora no me quedaría sin usar mi arma, "los rifles son geniales, pero soy una mierda disparando" dijo Pick Skilled frustrado.

"Es verdad que no eres bueno con las ramas de fuego, pero eres mortal con las granadas, con unas cuantas esos soldados serán liquidados" dije con entusiasmo esperando animar a mi compañero.

"No creo, se me acabaron, no creo que pueda serte de mucha ayuda en este momento" Pick Skilled parecía decepcionado consigo mismo, tenía que hacer algo.

Buscando entre las cosas de la careta, vi un lanzagranadas y una caja de municiones para esta, "Pick, creo que tengo algo para ti" Pick observo el arma.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo con duda.

"Un lanzagranadas, dispara municiones explosivas, le enseñe a cargar el arma y como debía apuntar, Pick Parecía más confiado.

"¡que les den por detrás cabrones!" Pick Skilled salió de nuestro refugio, apunto el arma y disparó una granada, causando que una explosión surgiera en el interior del refugio de los cultistas, de inmediato corrimos al interior, usando mi S.A.T.S dispare y elimine a uno de los cultistas, Pick siguió usando su nueva arma, él estaba aterradoramente emocionado "¡Púdranse jodidos maricas en túnicas!".

Habíamos acabado entre los dos con los soldados restantes, no tuvieron oportunidad de contestar nuestro ataque, mi E.F.S. demostró que aun uno de ellos había sobrevivido, se trataba de la comandante, la yegua tenía sus patas traseras lesionadas, ella no podría levantarse, "jodidos herejes, ¿cómo se atreven?" dijo la yegua con dolor.

Buscando en la carreta, no encontré el maletín "Pick, no está aquí", dije preocupado.

Pick Skilled parecía furiosos, él se dirigió hacia la comandante de los soldados, apunto el lanzagranadas justo en su cara, la yegua vio con horror eso "escúchame jodida perra, venimos aquí por un maletín de metal, si no nos dicen donde esta juro que te are sufrir lo que te quede de vida" Pick Skilled era realmente un pony aterrador cuando se lo proponía.

"T-todo lo que está en la carreta es lo que encontramos en las cosas de los Steel Rangers que emboscamos, pero una escriba logro escapar con lo que buscan, no la seguimos ya que teníamos suficiente" dijo la yegua apunto de llorar.

"Está bien, déjala en paz" dije seriamente.

Pick Skilled, retiro su arma, la yegua empezó a respirar más tranquilamente, le di una poción curativa para que se recuperara lo suficiente para que pudiese caminar, y la dejamos irse desarmada, ellos eran crueles, pero yo no haría lo mismo que ellos, simplemente no podía ser brutal.

"Insisto que me debiste dejar cogérmela, me gusto su flanco" dijo Pick Skilled observándola escapar.

"¡Eres un maldito depravado Pick Skilled!" era inaceptable esa forma de pensar.

"Ya me conoces, y ¡jure tener sexo con toda yegua que me crucé!" era increíble que tuviese grado de depravación.

"Vamos a buscar a la escriba, puede que necesite ayuda, y necesitamos el maletín" proseguimos con nuestro camino en dirección donde la yegua nos dijo que se había ido la escriba.

* * *

Después de un tiempo dirigiéndonos hacia el oeste, estábamos ya muy cercas de la frontera de la Confederación, la nieve ya cubría por completo el terreno, por lo que sería difícil buscar el rastro de la escriba, además el frio nos estaba cobrando factura.

"Si esa yegua escriba, es atractiva, me la pienso coger" dijo Pick Skilled temblando de frio.

"¿Podrías dejar de ser tan pervertido?, no es momento de hablar de eso" dije mientras me temblaban los dientes, me enfermaría sin duda.

Unos disparos a la distancia llamaron nuestra atención, y decidimos correr hacia ellos.

Un grupo de asaltantes rodeaban la entrada de una mina abandonada, eran cuatro yeguas y cinco sementales, "¡Vamos maldita perra!, ¡sal de una vez de ahí!, ¡te haremos pagar al matar a mi hermano!" El líder de los asaltantes parecía demasiado furioso "¡convertiste a mi hermano en cenizas!, cuando te atrape, te violare una y otra vez!, te dejare viva solo para poder divertirme contigo" .

Esos eran unos auténticos depravados, es un hecho, odio a los asaltantes más que nada, esos ponis solo quieren repartir muerte y sufrimiento en el mundo, saque a Melody y apunte usando el S.A.T.S. los tres disparos no alcanzaron a dar en el blanco, y de inmediato todos los asaltantes voltearon y empezaron a dispararnos.

Le hice una seña a Pick Skilled y el asintió de inmediato, el tomo su rifle de lanzagranadas con sus cascos, lo apunto hacia arriba y disparo, la granada se disparó en un Angulo que hizo que impactara hacia donde estaban los asaltantes, logrando matar a dos de ellos.

De inmediato corrimos hacia ellos, empecé a disparar a los asaltantes que veía, logre eliminar a dos Pick Se encargó de uno volándolo en pedazos y aplasto la cabeza de otro con sus cascos.

Me preparaba para dispararle al líder, pero él me dispar, la bala entro en mi estómago, y de inmediato caí en el suelo, el dolor era horrible, realmente no estaba bien, empecé a sangrar, Pick Skilled al verme, el salto sobre el líder de los asaltantes y lo golpeo hasta la muerte, los restantes asaltantes corrieron hacia él, pero unos rayos de energía mágica los convirtieron en polvo.

Al ver hacia la mina, vimos a la yegua, ella usaba una túnica roja, ella levitaba una pistola de rayos, ella al vernos se acercó con cautela "¿U-ustedes son enemigos?" ella estaba temblando, al verla mejor nos dimos cuenta que era muy joven, aun una adolecente.

"Venimos a rescatarte" dije con dificultad, aun sentía bastante dolor, ella nos observó con desconfianza "soy Lucky Atom, él es Pick Skilled ¿Cuál es tu nombre?", dije amablemente.

"Knowing" dijo con cautela.

"Bonito nombre" la verdad no podía con el dolor, y de inmediato me desmaye.

* * *

Desperté, ya no salía sangre de mi estómago, pero estaba demasiado débil y aún tenía un dolor atroz "Ya despertó" dijo Knowing, al verla mejor vi que tenía un pelaje amarillo y una crin roza.

"¿Cómo estas amigo?" dijo Pick Skilled con una gran sonrisa.

"Aun me duele bastante" la verdad dolía horrible.

"Claro que duele, el muy idiota de tu amigo, te dio una poción curativa y no se molestó en primero sacar la bala" dijo Knowing molesta.

"Discúlpame, pero no soy un cerebrito, además ¿Qué quería que hiciera?, Solo sé que esa opción no deja que te mueras" dijo Pick Skilled defensivamente.

"Si, puede que no muera, ¡pero ahora tenemos que buscar la manera de sacar esa bala!" Knowing parecía ser una joven responsable.

"¡No veo ningún doctor por aquí!" Pick Skilled se estaba desesperando.

"¡SILENCIO!" grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero sentí un dolor muy grande en mi estómago, los dos parecieron preocuparse, "¿dónde estamos?".

"En la mina, desde que te desmayaste, decidimos atenderte de inmediato, y se formó una tormenta de nieve, así que no pudimos salir" dijo Knowing "pero no te preocupes, la bala no está en una parte vital, pero si te incapacitara si no la sacan" dijo con preocupación.

"Si lo comprendo" la verdad esto era algo complicado, venimos por un maletín y ahora estaba herido, es verdad venimos por el maletín "disculpa, ¿no tienes un maletín de metal?, resulta que lo necesitamos".

"Si, lo tengo, uno de los caballeros, me lo entrego, dijo que lo llevara conmigo, pero no sé por qué sea importante, tal vez tenga algo importante dentro o nada, pero no hay forma de abrirlo, así que tómalo si quieres, es con lo que puedo darte las gracias por salvarme, no sé qué me hubiesen hecho esos asaltantes" ella levito el maletín y me lo entrego, no había duda esto era lo que buscaba, Advice. Un maletín de metal, serrado por un complicado cerrojo de alta tecnología, y con el símbolo de un átomo.

El frio era muy fuerte, pero gracias a la fogata no seriamos congelados por el clima, por lo que estábamos seguros aquí dentro, necesitábamos sin duda vestimentas adecuadas para este clima, eso explicaba el por qué los Contrabandistas vestían siempre ropas para el frio.

Pasamos la noche en la mina abandonada, la tormenta se calmó hasta la mañana, donde finalmente pudimos salir, ahora que teníamos lo que necesitábamos, debíamos regresar al territorio de la Confederación, antes de que nos encontráramos con más enemigos.

"Así que, Knowing ¿nunca te han dicho que eres una yegua bastante linda?" dijo Pick Skilled.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" dijo Knowing tímidamente.

"Pasa que cuando te vi por primera vez aprecie lo linda que eras" dijo Pick Skilled de forma de cortejo, la verdad es que yo sabía sus verdaderas intenciones, Pick Skilled no le importaba que aun fuera muy joven, no había duda que era un depravado.

"Ya déjala Pick, ella un es muy joven" dije seriamente.

"¡Ella es la que debe de responder no tú!" dijo Pick Skilled furioso.

"muchas gracias pero, mi padre no se me permite salir con chicos que no sean Steel Rangers" ella dijo tímidamente, Pick Skilled se veía frustrado, en mi opinión estaba bien, Pick Skilled solo quiere sexo "ustedes son divertidos, creo que no es verdad todas esas historias que me contaban de los ponis del yermo, ustedes son muy agradables" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento varios disparos impactaron en el suelo a un lado de nosotros, el E.F.S. mostro varios puntos rojos, y a nuestra derecha sobre una colina salieron varios soldados del Culto armados con rifles de asalto.

Corrimos para cubrirnos del fuego enemigo, ¡Son esos cabrones herejes!, ¡ELIMÍNENLOS!" grito la líder de los soldados, al verla vi que era la misma yegua que habíamos dejado escapar.

"¡Maldito Lucky!, ¡no debimos haberla dejado escapar!", esta vez Pick Skilled tenía toda la razón.

"¡Malditos herejes!, ¡pagaran su ofensa!" los soldados del culto corrieron directamente hacia nosotros, ¡eran más de veinte!.

Saque a Melody, no iba a dejar que nos atraparan tan fácilmente, en ese momento un misil impacto eliminando a algunos de los soldados del culto, todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la dirección de dónde provino el misil, ahí estaban al menos siete, ponis vestidos con armaduras mágicamente energizadas, sobre sus monturas de combate tenían diversas armas de grueso calibre, eran Steel Rangers sin duda.

"¡Paladín Hellfire!" grito Knowing con emoción.

"Estúpidos Steel Rangers, ustedes también interfieren con el dios Lumiére, sufran la ira de…" la yegua no pudo terminar la frase, de inmediato unas granadas incendiarias impactaron sobre ella causando que se envolviera en llamas.

"Estúpidos salvajes, ustedes están muy por debajo de nuestro nivel, no perdonare que hayan emboscado a mis soldados" dijo el paladín con una poderosa voz, no había duda que el semental que estaba dentro de la armadura era alguien impresionante.

El resto de los Steel Rangers erradicaron a la mayoría de los soldados del Culto, solo unos pocos lograron escapar al poder de esas armas de grueso calibre.

"¡Paladín!, ¡gracias por salvarnos, usted es grandioso!" dijo Knowing con una gran emoción, al verla ella parecía una gran fan del paladín.

"No te preocupes valiente escriba, ahora estas a salvo" dijo el paladín de manera comprensiva.

Knowing corrió hacia el paladín y lo abrazo, "maldición yo quería que ella fuera mi segundo objetivo" Dijo Pick Skilled decepcionado.

"Eres un depravado, ella aún es muy joven" dije seriamente.

"Admite que ya está cogible" ok esto ya fue suficiente.

"¡Deja de ver a las yeguas como un objeto de diversión!" Pick Skilled me tenía que escuchar.

"¿Qué?, ¿me estás diciendo que tengo que hacer?" Pick Skilled dijo seriamente y empezó a caminar hacia mí de forma amenazadora.

"S-sí, m-me escucharas ya que…" Ok fue estúpido de mi parte hacer eso, estaba arrepentido, Pick Skilled aún me daba miedo.

Pick Skilled, parecía que me iba a dar la paliza de mi vida, alzó su casco preparándose para darme un buen golpe, pero el ruido de las armas nos detuvo.

Al girar nuestras cabezas los Steel Rangers nos estaban apuntando con sus poderosas armas Knowing parecía desconcertada.

"Ustedes salvajes, gracias por salvar a una compañera, pero deben entregarnos el maletín de inmediato, y de una vez esa arma que tienes, los salvajes del yermo no deberían cargar con esa tecnología" dijo el paladín Hellfire.

"¿Qué?, p-pero no es justo, ayudamos a tu compañera y esta arma es un regalo de mi abuelo" estaba aterrado, realmente no quería enfrentar a tal poder de fuego, observe a Pick Skiled y parecía estar furioso y con intenciones de saltar hacia el paladín.

Resulta que lo que está dentro de ese maletín, es un artefacto de alta tecnología de Industrias Atomic, nosotros los Steel Rangers tenemos la sagrada misión de recolectar la tecnología avanzada y evitar que ustedes salvajes de los yermos la usen" dijo el paladín autoritariamente.

Desenfunde a Melody, y Pick Skilled saco su rifle lanzagranadas, ellos eran definitivamente enemigos, mi E.F.S. los marcaba en rojo, menos uno, supongo que era Knowing, esto sería difícil, aun sentía dolor por la bala, probablemente estaba afectando algún nervio.

"paladín Hellfire, ¿por qué hacen esto?" Dijo desconcertada Knowing.

"joven escriba, usted aun es nueva, pero debería saber que nuestra misión es absoluta, es nuestro deber como Steel Rangers, así que como miembro de nuestra organización, sigue las ordenes de nuestro anciano" dijo el paladín severamente, Knowing estaba temblando de miedo.

Hellfire preparo su ametralladora de granadas, justo antes de dispararla, el salto y esquivo una espada que giraba en el aire, esta espada termina encajándose en el suelo, al verla mejor, se trataba de algún tipo de sable, de un metal color plateado y finamente adornada en el mango.

Todos nos quedamos impresionados, en mi E.F.S. vi una gran cantidad de puntos verdes moviéndose hacia nuestra dirección por el oeste, vimos a un grupo de más de treinta ponis corriendo hacia nuestra dirección, el grupo se detuvo justo a un lado de nosotros.

"Steel Rangers, ya tenía tiempo de no verlos merodear el yermo, ¿Qué es lo que hacen fuera de su bunker?" dijo un pony unicornio de mediana edad, color café claro con una gran y esponjada barba negra, el vestía un uniforme de oficial, con el típico saco para el frio negro que había visto en los oficiales de los Contrabandistas y tenía algunas medallas sobre su uniforme, y una gorra que cubría su esponjada crin, la cual sobresalía en la parte trasera de su cabeza. El levitaba una espada idéntica a la que habíamos visto girar en el aire, el levito la otra espada y las mantuvo al frente de él. Su expresiones mostraban una gran relajación y serenidad, una ligera sonrisa y siempre mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

"Maldito Sobol', usted siempre interfiriendo en nuestras misiones" dijo el paladín con furia.

"Paladín Hellfire, no hay duda que estarías involucrado en esto, no hay duda que eres el mejor soldado al mando del anciano Gambit" dijo tranquilamente, manteniendo su expresión relajada y ojos cerrados.

"Igualmente usted es famoso, el más leal soldado bajo las órdenes del infame coronel Boyeck, igualmente usted es reconocido por ser un guerrero peligroso".

"Me alagas joven, pero les pediría que dejaran en paz a estos ponis, Seeing me pidió que los buscara y los llevara con seguridad al C-2" Dijo Sobol' tranquilamente, preparando sus espadas "les diría que no hagan nada, estamos justo en la frontera, ustedes están en suelo extranjero y nosotros dentro del territorio de la Confederación, por lo que no podemos atacarlos, pero en el momento en que ustedes entren al territorio o nos ataquen, podremos luchar hasta eliminarlos" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Sería un placer, entregar la cabeza del infame mayor Sobol' al anciano Gambit, eso demostraría a nuestros compañeros que es posible derrotar a la Confederación y también borrar esa molesta sonrisa" Los Steel Rangers prepararon sus armas.

"Mayor, déjanos luchar" de entre los soldados del mayor Sobol' salieron tres ponis en armaduras de energía, eran iguales a las que usaban los Steel Rangers, pero estas estaban completamente pintadas de azul con franjas amarillas, y tenían en el flanco el numero 35 distintivo de los Contrabandistas, igualmente estaban armados con armas pesadas en sus monturas de combate. "Demostraremos que el batallón blindado esta al mismo nivel de los Steel Rangers" dijo el comandante de ellos.

"Eso sería algo interesante de observar, como verán, nosotros también tenemos armas pesadas de nuestro lado, y recuerda, mis espadas pueden cortar el metal de sus armaduras, eso ya lo he demostrado en el pasado" dijo Sobol' sonriendo mientras levitaba sus espadas en posición de combate.

El ambiente era tenso, en cualquier momento empezaría una lucha si alguien hacia un movimiento. "Nos retiramos" dijo el paladín Hellfire, los Steel Rangers parecían sorprendidos, "tenemos órdenes de no entrar en combate con la Confederación, igualmente, tenemos la orden de retirarnos en el momento que veamos a un contrabandista con el rango de mayor a superior" todos los Steel Rangers siguieron a su paladín en dirección al este. El paladín se detuvo y giro para observarnos de nuevo "juro que yo seré quien los destruirá a todos ustedes" dijo Hellfire con furia.

Sobol' borro su sonrisa de su cara y abrió sus ojos, mostrando una mirada de lo más amenazante "yo estaré esperando". Finalmente los Steel Rangers se retiraron Knowing nos observó mientras se alejaba, cuando los perdimos de vista, Sobol' regreso a su expresión relajada, "regresemos al C-2 ustedes han de estar se muriendo de frió.

Por la situación no me había dado cuenta, pero era verdad hacia mucho frió y empecé a temblar.

* * *

Ya en n la seguridad de la base C-2 recibí la atención medica que necesitaba, y en el quirófano de la base pudieron retirar la bala, el medico en jefe me estuvo regañando por la irresponsabilidad de tomar una poción curativa cuando había una bala dentro del tejido, gracias a los medicamentos y la atención medica me encontraba muy bien. Pick Skilled había entregado el maletín a Advice y cobrado la recompensa. El mayor Sobol' convoco a todos los oficiales con rango superior a teniente a una reunión, Devilfish y Ghostly Charm asistieron también.

Me encontraba descansando en un catre del hospital de la base.

"No puedo creer que me tuvieran que hacer una cirugía por tu culpa" dije mientras observaba los vendajes sobre mi vientre.

"No fue para tanto, además ya estás bien" dijo Pick Skilled con una sonrisa.

"Eso fue muy irresponsable de su parte" dijo Seeing entrando en la habitación, el usaba su bastón para guiarse hacia nosotros, se acercó a nosotros y nos golpeo a los dos en la cabeza con el bastón, "esto es por no avisarme que saldrían al yermo" el sonrió "me alegra que estén bien".

"Viejo, me aburría de estar aquí, quería algo de emociones fuertes" dijo Pick Skilled frotándose la cabeza.

"El comportamiento de los jóvenes siempre me fascinara" dijo Seeing riendo, "los soldados me dieron estos sacos, parece que el clima se tornara más frió en los siguientes días" levito unos sacos hacia nosotros, estaba feliz ya que con esto no pasaríamos tanto frio.

"Hola amigos, ya me encargue de conseguirles transporte" dijo Devilfish quien acababa de entrar a la habitación, con Ghostly Charm detrás de él, "una caravana de carteros del Pegaso Express se encargara de llevarlos a Villa Establo".

"Genial, al fin podremos ver la ciudad, todo este tiempo he estado curioso sobre ver como es" dije con gran emoción.

"Sera un lugar aburrido" dijo Pick Skilled.

Seeing empezó a reír, "créeme cuando te digo que Villa Establo, puede ser un lugar más que interesante, te gustara"

"Preparen sus cosas, la caravana saldrá temprano por la mañana" dijo Devilfish sonriendo.

Mañana estaríamos en camino hacia Villa Establo, al fin llegaríamos a la ciudad que mi abuelo quería que visitara.

* * *

 **Lucky y compañía finalmente viajaran al centro de la Confederacion, esta region de los yermos esta repleta de lugares interesantes, a los cuales Lucky podría visitar en algún momento de su aventura ¿que esperan de Lucky Atom?. Seria de mucho agradecimiento que comentaran su opinión de los personajes y la historia en general.**


	12. Capitulo 8-5 En Villa Establo

**Capítulo 8.5.**

 **En Villa Establo.**

En medio de la ciudad capital de la Confederación de Estados del Noroeste, existe una gran torre, este edificio es la cede el gobierno de la Confederación, en el interior de este gran edificio está el salón del Consejo de Seguridad Nacional, este era el lugar donde los altos mandos de las fuerzas armadas tomaban las decisiones concernientes a la seguridad del territorio.

Los miembros de este consejo se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa redonda dentro de una elegante sala, en total había dieciocho sillas, pero solo siete estaban ocupadas, en estas habían cinco sementales, una yegua y un grifo.

"A esos criminales del Servicio, les gusta llegar tarde" dijo un joven y apuesto semental unicornio, tenía una larga y brillante crin dorada y tenía un pelaje blanco y pulcro, vestía una fina armadura dorada, con una gran capa roja. "No comprendo por qué tuvimos que hacer un trato con esa clase escoria, son poderosos pero, nunca he confiado en ellos", dijo seriamente al resto de los presentes.

"Ellos han demostrado hasta ahora ser una gran fuerza, su existencia amenaza a cualquiera de nuestros enemigos, además es mejor tenerlos de aliados que de enemigos" dijo un enorme Hellhound, era incluso muy grande para uno de su especie, tenía un enorme brazo cibernético con grandes y afiladas garras, vestía un uniforme militar verde hecho a su medida con varias insignias, parecía una bestia salvaje, pero por su forma de moverse y hablar, demostraba una sorprendente buena educación y sus ojos demostraban una inteligencia y educación privilegiada.

La enorme puerta de la sala se abrió y salió una unicornio vestida con un traje azul y corbata amarilla "disculpen la interrupción, pero tres de los miembros de El Servicio ya están aquí".

"Casi parece que los convocaste, general Learned" dijo la yegua miembro del Consejo de Seguridad Nacional, una yegua verde con un sombrero vaquero y vestida con un saco café con insignias.

Un enorme y gigantesco semental ingreso a la sala, era mucho más grande que cualquier semental, más del el doble de un semental, vestía una túnica negra, volando a un lado de él estaba una yegua pegaso, y del otro lado una yegua terrestre, ambas vestían el mismo tipo de túnicas negras, los tres se quitaron sus túnicas y la unicornio se propuso a recogerlas y acomodarlas en un gran perchero los tres vestían unos ajustados trajes negros que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo y en sus espaldas tenían una calavera roja con dos huesos rojos entre cruzados.

El gigantesco semental, tenía un pelaje totalmente blanco y una crin negra, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes para el sol.

La joven pegaso era una atractiva yegua de pelaje violeta y una larga crin morada. La otra yegua tenía un pelaje amarillento y una crin corta.

"¡Por qué siempre me haces venir a estas aburridas reuniones!, ¡podría estar en la ciudad de compas o cuidando a mis hermosas mascotas!" dijo la pegaso de forma furiosa al gigantesco semental, este solo se limitó a suspirar "si, lo sé, dirás algo como 'es una de nuestras responsabilidades como miembros de El Servicio', o algo así".

"Qué bueno que nos honren con su presencia" dijo el joven unicornio de la armadura dorada de forma sarcástica.

"Sabía que me extrañabas, ¿no te gustaría chocar flancos conmigo algún día de estos?" la yegua anaranjada le contesto al semental de la armadura dorada de forma seductora.

"Aléjate de mí, psicópata" dijo con asco el semental de la armadura dorada.

Los tres tomaron asiento en algunas de las sillas vacías, el gigantesco semental y la pegaso se sentaron en sus sillas, mientras que la yegua naranja se sentó de forma que apoyaba sus patas traseras en la gran mesa.

"Tres de once, si tomamos en cuenta que Devilfish y Ghostly Charm no podrán asistir debido a que les ordenamos que permanecieran por el momento en el C-2, vinieron más de los que esperábamos" dijo un semental vestido con una armadura de seguridad, reforzada y con ornamentos dorados, era un pony fuerte, de aspecto aterrador, con una barba de candado gris y sin crin, tenía una triple cicatriz que recorría el lado derecho de su cabeza desde la parte trasera de su cabeza hasta casi llegar a su ojo, sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unos lentes para el sol "Mr Terminal y Monsternip, siempre contamos con su presencia, pero ¿Dónde está Dial Tone? Es extraño que él no haya venido y en cambio sí vino Blackout" dijo observando a la yegua naranja.

"Mi compañero me dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas con esos cerebritos que están en el sótano, y me pidió que asistiera a esta aburrida reunión ya que le interesaba de lo que hablarían esta vez" dijo la yegua con aburrimiento "pero tratándose que podríamos estar en guerra, podría ser entretenido" dijo la yegua con una sonrisa "además ¿no te alegras de verme Big Chief?" dijo de forma seductora al cicatrizado y calvo semental.

"No tengo tiempo para bromas de potras, deberíamos empezar la reunión de una vez. Los agentes de la A.I.C. me enviaron un informe muy preocupante. Parece que el Culto tiene control casi total de la región que rodea el lago congelado, prácticamente todas las tribus y poblaciones están bajo su control, todo indica que su ejército podría ser al menos de unos dos mil soldados", dijo Big Chief con seriedad, "sugiero que deberíamos enviar más espías, requerimos determinar el tamaño exacto de su ejército" dijo con un tono autoritario.

"Eso no es necesario, insisto que solo deberían permitirnos cruzar la frontera y aplastar sus cráneos con nuestros propios cascos" dijo un rudo semental, vestía una armadura las piezas de metal y piel, lo hacia lucir como un guerrero salvaje de épocas muy antiguas, su pelaje color azul repleto de cicatrices y una gran y desarreglada barba café encanecida lo hacía lucir aún más salvaje "mi tribu está más que preparada para la guerra".

"Tu tribu son solo una horda de salvajes, aun no comprendo cómo se les permitió tener un asiento en los tres Consejos Regentes" dijo el unicornio de la armadura dorada.

"Aun eres muy joven como para responderme así, no comprendo como un joven sin experiencia real en batalla se le permitió ser líder militar, tú no eres nada comparado a tu padre" dijo el salvaje pony.

Una riza distrajo a los dos, un enorme semental vestido con un uniforme de oficial de alto rango de los Contrabandistas, él tenía un pelaje de color gris claro con una crin y un gran bigote color azul. "Podrían calmarse, no deberíamos estar pelando entre nosotros, se supone que somos miembros de la misma nación" dijo el gran semental con una sonrisa "además es estúpido pelearse por tonterías".

"eres el único que no tiene derecho de acusar a otros de ser idiotas, ¡¿Boyeck te olvidas que casi revelas de nuevo los planes de defensa de tu propio ejército?! ¡POR LA RADIO!" dijo Big Chief con furia.

"Cálmate jovencito, eso es cosa del pasado, además le dije a todos que olvidaran lo que dije" dijo Boyeck con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba su nariz.

"¡SOY OCHO AÑOS MAYOR QUE TÚ!, ¡Y ESO APENAS FUE AYER!" dijo Big Chief con frustración "¿no entiendo ¿cómo te nombraron coronel?, o ¿cómo fue que Bystro Khitom se interesó en ti?" dijo viendo con furia al coronel Boyeck.

"Mi hermosa esposa, ella es el amor de mi vida y ella es la madre de mis hijos. Soy un semental afortunado" Boyeck parecía muy feliz.

"¡TE GUSTA HACERME ENOJAR!" Grito Big Chief.

"cálmate calvito, él te la gano, ya déjalo en el pasado" dijo Blackout entre risas.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" dijo Big Chief con irá, antes de lanzarse hacia la yegua naranja, el grifo salto sobre él y lo sometió contra la mesa "¡POR ESTO NUNCA ME AGRADARON LOS VOLADORES!" grito Big Chief con frustración.

"Cálmate Big Chief, ella solo quiere provocarte, lo último que queremos es que ella vuele la sala del Consejo de Seguridad en pedazos" dijo el grifo, quien usaba una armadura de combate reforzada y con ornamentos plateados.

"Por esto no me gusta venir a las reuniones, solo son un montón de soldados peleándose por tonterías" dijo Monsternip aburrida "y podrían quitar esa planta de ahí, siempre me da asco cuando 'el' sale de ahí" dijo la pegaso con repulsión.

"No te preocupes, Funk Fungus, no vendrá hoy, se encuentra en el bosque Everfree en este momento" dijo la yegua con el sombrero vaquero.

"Si no te gusta tu trabajo, porque no renuncias, no es un secreto que fue tu papi quien pidió que te dieran su título después de morir" dijo Blackout como si le hablara a una potra.

"¡MALDITA PERRA!, ¡hare que mis bebes te devoren pedazo por pedazo!" dijo Monsternip furiosa mientras se elevaba en el aire.

De inmediato todos los presentes empezaron a discutir entre ellos, el único que permaneció en silencio fue Mr. Terminal, quien observaba inexpresivamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor "basta" dijo con una sorprendente suave voz, que debido a su gran tamaño todos escucharon sin duda.

Todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio observando al gigante con sorpresa.

Boyeck empezó a reír "es raro escuchar tu voz, eres un tipo silencioso y es bastante rara para alguien con tu gigantesco cuerpo", dijo Boyeck con una sonrisa, de inmediato todos se sentaron.

"Estamos en guerra, así que hay que concentrarnos en esto" Mr Terminal dijo a los presentes.

"Tenemos un ejército grande, por lo que se, los Contrabandistas tienen al menos diez mil soldados" dijo la yegua con el sombrero vaquero.

"Si, no hay duda que tenemos un gran ejército, si sumamos las tropas de cada facción fácilmente superaríamos a cualquier ejército del yermo, pero no podemos movilizar a todas las tropas" dijo el Coronel Boyeck y con su casco pulso un botón en la mesa. El centro de la mesa se abrió revelando un holograma con el mapa de la Confederación. "Por el momento movilizamos a más de dos mil soldados quienes se encuentran en este momento en la frontera este, la razón de que no movilizamos más por el momento, es porque el Culto no es nuestro único enemigo. Los seguidores de Luna podrían aprovechar el momento que movilizáramos demasiadas tropas al este, ellos sin duda atacaran la costa oeste, si derrotaran al C-3 nada impediría su camino para amenazar Villa Establo. Estaríamos luchando una guerra de dos frentes" dijo el coronel seriamente.

El holograma mostro como en caso de movilizar las fuerzas hacia dirección del C-2, varios puntos rojos avanzaron sobre el C-3, una vez este desaparecido avanzaron hacia el holograma de una torre que representaba Villa Establo.

"Por lo que dices, debemos evitar que nuestros enemigos vean una oportunidad para atacar". Dijo el jefe de seguridad Big Chief.

"Además, si eso pasara y las posiciones defensivas de la Hermandad disminuyesen, al retirar las tropas para defender Villa Establo, no hay duda que las crecientes fuerzas de Ojo Rojo aprovecharan para cruzar el Bosque Everfree hacia la frontera sur de La Hermandad, una fuerza militar así, podría abrirse paso y amenazar Ciudad Libertad, de inmediato casi ochenta mil ciudadanos estarían en problemas y bajo amenaza de esclavitud" dijo el General Learned preocupado.

En el holograma una gran cantidad de puntos rojos se habrán paso por las defensas del territorio sur y avanzaron hacia el holograma de una mansión que representaba a Ciudad Libertad.

Con Villa Establo situado y Ciudad Libertad amenazada, no hay duda que habría un caos entre las fuerzas militares, solo quedarían el Cuartel General de los Contrabandistas en la montaña del norte, como último gran bastión, y con el frente oriental debilitado, lo que quede del Culto, podría avanzar hacia el Centro Industrial Esperanza y ocuparlo, Sin la industria, fuentes de alimentos y los Consejos Regentes amenazados, la Confederación colapsaría sin duda. Ellos podrían destruir Villa Establo si se organizaran entre ellos. Es vital evitar el avance del Culto por la frontera oeste sin descuidar el resto de nuestras fronteras. Sin las amenazas de una invasión de Los Seguidores de Luna y Ojo Rojo, podremos organizar un contraataque y aplastar al Culto" dijo el Coronel Boyeck.

El holograma regreso a como estaba en un inicio, se mostró como las fuerzas invasoras del Culto, fracasaban en los intentos de penetrar mientras que de diversas partes se organizaban las fuerzas confederadas y se iniciaba un ataque empujando al debilitado enemigo y avanzando hacia las montañas, hacia el Refugio la cede del Culto "Sin duda ganaríamos esta guerra, usando una parte de nuestras fuerzas militares, tenemos la ventaja de tener un ejército superior y experimentado en la guerra, el Culto no tiene estas cosas".

Todos felicitaron a Boyeck por la estrategia.

"Buen trabajo Boyeck, pero creo que esto fue ideado por la General Ledyanoy Tsvetok y el equipo Táctico que tiene a su mando, simplemente eres demasiado idiota para crear una estrategia sí. Tu solo te lanzas a la batalla para enfrentar el enemigo cara a cara" dijo Big Chief seriamente.

"Pero debes admitir que cuando estoy en el campo de batalla el enemigo es derrotado sin duda" dijo Boyeck con una gran sonrisa, los dos comandantes siguieron con su discusión.

"Esto bajo el supuesto que el Supremo Consejo de Ancianos declare oficialmente la guerra" dijo Mr. Terminal seriamente, y la sala se silenció.

"Creo que esta es la vez que te hemos escuchado hablar más de lo usual" dijo el grifo.

"¿Qué pasa con los vejestorios?" dijo Blackout dudosa.

"Ocurre que uno de los miembros del Supremo Consejo de Ancianos esta indispuesto en este momento, no ha salido de su habitación por lo que no se han podido reunir todos y no han decidido si declarar la guerra o intentar un trato con Lumiére, además hay un número creciente de ciudadanos que se oponen a una guerra, desde la campaña del Hoof la intervención extranjera ha perdido popularidad" dijo Learned Seriamente.

"No se preocupen, el mayor Sobol' me dio una muy buena noticia, el problema de este asunto podrá resolverse mañana. Big Chief, deberías ir a pasar un tiempo en el C-1, no preguntes para que, solo espera ahí, es necesaria tu presencia".

No sé por qué, pero creo que esto se relaciona a uno de los planes de mi padre, el y su amigo siempre están tramando cosas, papá siempre ha sido así" dijo Big Chief molesto "lo hare, sé que estas involucrado en algo, pero aprovechare para hablar con tu esposa, quizás logre que al fin ella habrá los ojos y decida dejarte" dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

"Mucha suerte, dudo que lo logres, ella me ama demasiado" dijo Boyeck con Una gran sonrisa "Los Contrabandistas darán todo para esta batalla, nuestro poder de fuego derrotara al enemigo de forma aplastante" dijo sonriéndole a todos.

"Las fuerzas de seguridad de Villa Establo defenderán la ciudad con sus vidas" Big Chief dijo con orgullo.

"La hermandad siempre luchara para mantener los ideales de libertad y unidad de todas las razas" dijo el General Learned con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Los rough Horses viven para luchar, mis guerreros aplastaran a quien quiera meterse con nosotros" dijo el pony de aspecto salvaje.

"Le demostraremos a nuestros enemigos que la magia puede ser más poderosa que las armas de fuego, y que la Confederación siempre podrá contar con la magia de Clan Magic" dijo el Joven unicornio de la armadura dorada.

"Puede que mis fuerzas sean las más débiles, pero apoyaremos en lo que puedan, Yonkis dará todo de sí" dijo la yegua del sombrero vaquero.

"Tengan por seguro que la industria no se detendrá, y no permitiremos que el enemigo detenga nuestro poder industrial El Centro Industrial Esperanza permanecerá operativo" dijo el grifo.

"El Servicio, trabajara por el bien de la Confederación, y bla bla bla, eso sin duda es lo que diría mi compañero" dijo Monsternip imitando a su compañero.

La mayoría de los presentes empezaron a reír, menos Big Chief, y Mr Terminal solo suspiro, Big Chief se acercó al gigantesco semental.

"Mr. Terminal, fuiste en el pasado enemigo de quienes fundaron esta nación, siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué es lo que te motivo a defenderla actualmente?" dijo Big Chief seriamente.

"Virtous Mind" fue lo único que dijo.

"A veces extraño al viejo, espero que así sea, ya que más de doscientas mil vidas dependen de nosotros".


	13. Capitulo 9 Confederación

**Capítulo 9.**

 **Confederación.**

" _la única y verdadera civilización del yermo"._

Me había despertado, pero no estaba en el C-2, sino que dentro de un cuarto del Establo 25, no entendía como había llegado ahí, podía sentir la suavidad de una cama, el zumbido de la iluminación del Establo. Me levante de la cama y observe el interior de la habitación, me percate que la cama era más grande y que no era mi cuarto, estaba decorado de una forma distinta, más bien con el distintivo toque femenino.

Me vi en el espejo, me sorprendí, era yo no había duda, pero mi rostro se veía más maduro, y con una barba, debo reconocer que me quedaba, y no era tan flacucho, podía apreciar que había hecho algo de ejercicio. Camine hacia el comedor de mi apartamento, y la pude ver, era sin duda Gentle Caress, preparando el desayuno, ella era una yegua madura pero igualmente era hermosa, "Lucky as despertado", se acercó a mí y me beso en la mejilla, "hoy es tu día libre, y logre que papá me diera también el día para que saliéramos juntos para ver el concierto de tu madre". Casi me caí con solo pensar en el señor Goal.

"¿E-el señor Goal?" pregunte con terror, ella me vio con una expresión de extrañeza.

"Si, mi padre el mismo que te acepto sobre todos los demás sementales del Establo 25, el mismo que te dio el nombramiento de jefe de mantenimiento, ¿no lo recuerdas?" me tranquilice.

"Si… tu padre el semental que tanto estimo y considero como un segundo padre" dije con una gran sonrisa nerviosa Gentle Caress me sonrió y empezó a saludar a alguien detrás de mí.

"Como esta mi hermosa hija y mi querido yerno" Cuando volee y vi al señor Goal, se veía bastante avejentado, casi me desmayo del miedo.

"B-buenos días señor Goal, ¿cómo has estado?" él me sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

"Muy bien mi estimado Lucky, el trabajo de Overstalion es de vez en cuando un dolor de cabeza, pero gratificante saber que mi liderazgo es lo que hace que el Establo 25 funcione correctamente, pero debería felicitarte, desde que eres jefe de mantenimiento el Establo funciona con suma eficiencia, y los distintos sistemas están, en tan buen estado que los habitantes me han pedido que te demos otro reconocimiento". Dijo el señor Goal, ok esto es definitivamente otro sueño.

"¡PAPI!" Dijo con alegría una pequeña potra y corrió directamente hacia mi abrasándome, "Vamos a jugar, di que sí papá di que sí" no podía creerlo, tenía una hija era una hermosa potrilla, al solo verla me daba una gran alegría, que podría llorar de felicidad, se parecía tanto a mi madre y a Gentle Caress, "Abuelito ¿cómo has estado?" ella salto sobre el Señor Goal.

"Muy bien, y ¿cómo ha estado mi querida nieta?" Nunca había visto al Señor Goal tan feliz, simplemente me parecía totalmente irreal, pero pensándolo bien, esto pudo haber sido mi vida, de no haberme enterado de la verdad, donde el señor Goal realmente fuera feliz, liderando el Establo 25.

Desayunamos, fue algo hermoso, verme a mí con mi familia disfrutando de la compañía mutua, el señor Goal mostraba una faceta diferente, supongo que su vida familiar el mostraba lo mejor de él.

"Fue un desayuno delicioso hija, podrías prestarme a tu esposo un momento, quiero hablar con el" dijo el señor Goal sonriendo.

"Está bien padre, devuélvelo pronto quiero pasar el día con el" ella era tan hermosa que simplemente no podía dejar de contemplarla.

Cuando me di cuenta, tenía a mi hija aferrada a una de mis patas traseras, "no vayas a trabajar hoy, dijiste que estarías con nosotros" dijo mi hija con una mirada muy tierna.

"Solo será por un corto tiempo, luego el estará libre" El abrazo a mi hija y nos retiramos de la habitación, al verlas, las dos me saludaron y proseguí a seguir al señor Goal.

Recorríamos los pulcros pasillos del Establo 25, no había duda que extrañaba este lugar, mi hogar, un seguro y buen hogar.

Observe a todos los ponis que recorrían los pasillos, todos eran mis conocidos, solo que sus versiones maduras, mi veja maestra de la escuela, mi antiguo jefe, quien ya era un anciano, incluso a Pick Skilled, quien había subido de peso y se estaba quedando sin crin.

"Lucky quisiera preguntarte algo"

"¿Que señor Goal?" dije con nerviosismo.

"No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, eres mi familia" dijo con una sonrisa, "¿Qué piensas en la posibilidad de salir al mundo exterior?" dijo seriamente.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" estaba sorprendido.

"Esto nadie lo sabe, pero recibí una transmisión de la superficie, nos dicen que nos invitan a salir y nos incluyen en su nación que formaron" dijo preocupadamente, "lo rechace, no confió en nadie de afuera".

"Tienes razón, la superficie es demasiado peligrosa" dije recordando lo que vivi en el yermo.

De repente una alarma sonó.

 _Atención, alerta la puerta del Establo está siendo violada, repito la puerta del establo está siendo violada, todo el personal de seguridad repórtense en la entrada._

El señor Goal se levantó, podía ver su furia, "Lucky acompáñame, necesitamos resolver este problema".

Corrimos hacia la entrada, pero una explosión nos hiso caer y de repente todo el pasillo se llenó de vapor, un enorme martillo apareció y aplasto la cabeza del señor Goal matándolo instantáneamente, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando cuando de repente pude ver una gran figura a través del vapor, cuando se dispersó, pude verlo era una enorme semental vestido con una túnica negra y ornamentada con colores dorados, lo conocía era Red Dwn "mi dios les dijo que abrieran esa puerta, pero se negaron, ahora sufrirán no hacer caso a su palabra" dijo con una gran sonrisa "ya abrimos la puerta, busca por lo que viniste y déjanos llevarnos al resto".

De entre el vapor vi la silueta de un pony, era de estatura normal, cuando se dispersó el vapor y pude verlo, era una cebra macho estaba seguro su pelaje era rayado, vestía un elegante traje y un sombrero de copa.

"No debiste matarlo, si no fuera poco, le destrozaste la cabeza, ahora no sabré si él era a uno de los que buscaba" dijo la cebra con enojo, entonces el me vio, se me acerco, no odia ver sus ojos, los tenia cubiertos con un tipo de gogles "Interesante, creo que encontré lo que buscaba" el empezó a examinarme "¿tienes hermanos, padres o hijos?" pude ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y yo me orine encima.

* * *

Desperté repentinamente gritando, haba pasado de nuevo. Todos en la barraca empezaron a quejarse antes de dormir de nuevo. Creía que estas pesadillas habían acabado, pero no era así.

Estaba en una barraca del C-2 estaba en un lugar seguro, y fuera del Establo 25, seguía pensando sobre ese sueño, ¿esa habría sido mi vida o solo era lo que me hubiese gustado que fuera?.

Me recosté de nuevo y me cubrí con las cobijas, aun dentro de los barrancones sentía bastante frio, además de que una parte de mi quería llorar, no tenía duda, quería estar de nuevo con Gentle Caress, la amaba con todo mi ser, quería tener una vida con ella, hijos y envejecer con ella, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que regresar al Establo 25, pero algo estaba seguro, no sería fácil, ahora un enorme ejecito me lo impediría, después de un rato adentrándome en mis pensamientos, volví a dormir.

* * *

Ya en la mañana, no me sentía bien, estornudaba todo el tiempo, mi nariz estaba congestionada, me había enfermado, no había duda que todo este frio solo mermaba mi de por si delicada salud.

El C-2 desde temprano tenía bastante actividad, los soldados pasaban de un lugar a otro, una caravana militar había llegado y de los carros blindados bajaban los suministros y los transportaban a los almacenes. Nos dirigíamos al comedor para desayunar, pronto empezaríamos nuestro viaje hacia la ciudad de Villa Establo.

En el gran comedor de la base nos sirvieron nuestras raciones, debo admitir que los cocineros del C-2 eran bastante buenos, no había duda que se preocupaban por darle una buena alimentación a las tropas, no había duda que con un estómago satisfecho estos soldados lucharían mejor. Me preguntaba si a los soldados del culto se les daba una alimentación apropiada, probablemente no era así.

"Hola Lucky" era Seeing, se sentó a mi lado levitando una charola con comida, levito una pequeña bolsa a mi lado, "come un poco de su contenido, es un remedio cebra te ayudara a recuperarte, Pick Skilled me dijo que estabas enfermo" Seeing siempre ha sido un pony amable desde que lo conocí, me agradaba eso de él.

Después de comer nos dirigimos hacia el exterior del comedor, era el momento de partir, Pick Skilled, Seeing y yo nos encontrábamos al frente la caravana, al observarla vi que se trataba de una gran carreta blindada de dos carros, los carteros vestían armaduras de combate con un pegaso gravado, parecían ponis rudos, pero a la vez eran tipos bastante alegres y amables, y tenían todo tipo de armas, rifles de asalto asta vi un lanzamisiles. No había duda que eran ponis con los que no desearías combatir.

"Los valientes ponis del Pegaso Exprés, sin duda el grupo de ponis más confiables, valientes y honestos, un grupo interesante y agradable, siempre es un placer viajar con ellos" dijo Seeing alegre.

"Hola Seeing, tiempo sin vernos" dijo un cicatrizado semental, era de aspecto rudo pero amable él y Seeing empezaron a platicar.

En ese momento llegaron el mayor Sobol', la mayor Pauk, el capitán Impul's y otros oficiales, "Seeing, te deseo un buen viaje", dijo el mayor Sobol' con su típica expresión relajada con sus ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa, en ese momento su expresión cambio un poco, parecia ligeramente preocupado "me informaron de que ayer el Consejo de Seguridad Nacional se reunió, parece que estamos en una situación más crítica de lo que esperábamos, han decidido reforzar la frontera, pero sin una declaración de guerra o abrir las negociaciones con El Culto, simplemente no sabremos que podría suceder. El Culto podría estar planeando un ataque sorpresa en este momento aprovechando nuestra falta de reacción".

"Si tienes razón, espero que el Consejo de Ancianos se decida de una vez" dijo Seeing seriamente.

"Señor Seeing, nos contactó su amigo, el señor Learning necesita que lo busque en Villa Establo, es necesario que se reúna con él, como comprenderás por la crisis actual, el necesita verlo" dijo el mayor Sobol' acariciando su gran y esponjada barba, siempre mantenía esa expresión relaja den su rostro.

"Si lo comprendo, es necesario que regrese pronto, las situación se está tornando complicada" dijo Seeing con preocupación.

"Ok amigos, los voy a extrañar, es un gran placer conocerlos, espero vernos después en Villa Establo, los acompañaríamos pero, los uniformados del Consejo de Seguridad nos pidiéramos que permaneciéramos aquí por el momento" dijo Devilfish con una gran sonrisa y nos abrazó con fuerza, cuando abrazo a Seeing, lo hizo con suavidad. Ghostly Charm solo se limitó a observarnos, no parecía del tipo de yegua que le interesara las despedidas.

La mayor Pauk solo observaba a Seeing de una manera demasiado seria, no había duda que esa yegua daba miedo.

"Por cierto, si ven a algún pony con algunas características parecidas a las mías, no le digan que me vieron, podría ser uno de mis hijos que no reconocí, algunos han intentado contactarme recientemente y es algo molesto" Devilfish parecía algo nervioso.

"¿Tienes hijos sin reconocer?" pregunto Pick Skilled asombrado.

"Si, al menos veinte por lo que se" dijo Devilfish algo nervioso.

"¡Eso es genial!" significa que has tenido mucha diversión" dijo Pick Skilled emocionado.

"Si lo sé" dijo Devilfish sonriendo pero de inmediato puso una cara seria "pero en serio, no les digan que me vieron, me ahorrarían muchos problemas".

"No te preocupes" dijo Pick Skilled sonriendo. La verdad no me agradaba el hecho de que ese par fueran ponis tan irresponsables, tener hijos y no preocuparse por ellos, la verdad era en contra de mis principios, la verdad siempre e deseado tener una familia propia.

"¡LUCKY! Reconocía esa voz, era Jacket, cuando me di la vuelta ella salto sobre mi derribándome al suelo, debo admitirlo a pesar de mi estatura era un pony bastante delgado y ligero. "¿Porque nunca me dijiste que te ibas a ir? Te estuve buscando pero esta base es enorme" era verdad no la había visto desde que bajamos del tren.

"Discúlpame Jacket, debí haberte buscado, pero pasaron varias cosas así que no pude" si, salir de la frontera buscando un maletín para ese pony elegante, recibir un disparo, casi ser asaltado por Steel Rangers y sin contar la cirugía, y ¡todo paso ayer!, creo que mi suerte estaba pasando por una mala racha.

"No te preocupes, te perdono, pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías a Villa Establo, creí que irías con nosotros, la Confederación nos cedió un lugar en las faldas de la montaña para que reconstruyamos nuestro hogar" ella parecía estar sonrojada.

"Disculpa por no decírtelo antes, pero nuestro destino siempre ha sido ir a Villa Establo" la verdad tenía que aclarar las cosas con esta yegua.

Antes de poder hablar ella me beso apasionadamente, yo estaba en shok cuando ella se separó de mí, me había quedado sin aliento "no te preocupes Lucky ya lo hable con mi padre y el aceptara nuestra unión" ella dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo estaba petrificado, no podría creer lo que pasaba, no podía hablar, al ver a mi alrededor, todos los presentes tenían caras incrédulas el Mayor Sobol' había abierto sus ojos, estaba tocando su barba pensativamente y me veía con curiosidad, la mayor Pauk parecía estar enojada, el capitán Impul's tenía su quijada en el suelo. "Espero verte pronto y suerte", ella estaba completamente sonrojada y se fue saltando de felicidad, yo solo estaba ahí, en el suelo sin saber que decir o hacer.

"Así se hace jovencito" dijo sonriendo uno de los ponis carteros de la caravana.

"Que hermoso es el amor juvenil" dijo Seeing, con una sonrisa, de inmediato tomo una expresión de seriedad "pero creo que eso podría generar un problema" el levito su bastón y camino hacia la carreta de los carteros.

"Así que tenías algo con esa linda yegua" dijo Pick Skilled detrás de mí, parecía molesto. Cuando gire mi cabeza, los vi, Pick Skilled como Devilfish tenían un extraño brillo en sus ojos, se veían molestos.

"No hay tiempo para yo pueda hacer algo, así que sácale todo lo que tenga que decirnos y dímelo cuando nos veamos de nuevo" dijo Devilfis, el brillo en sus ojos había crecido.

"No te preocupes, le sacare toda la mierda, no le perdonare que me haya ocultado eso" Pick Skilled sonreía e igualmente le brillaban los ojos.

"Antes que se me olvidara, Seeing, un par de días antes de que llegaras una joven cebra vino y me dijo que te diera esto" dijo el mayor Sobol' y le entrego un paquete.

Seeing, lo tomo y lo abrió, "golosinas, la receta de mi vieja amiga, veo que aún sigue preparando estos deliciosos dulces, siempre fue buena con la herbolaria. Creo que debió de tratarse de su nieta" dijo Seeing con una sonrisa, el mayor Sobol' se acercó al oído de Seeing y le dijo algo susurrándole al oído "interesante, creo que debo estar en Villa Establo urgentemente.

En ese momento sentí como Pick Skilled me empujo a un lado, al verlo a la cara tenía los ojos muy abiertos "¿alguien dijo joven cebra?, ¿una joven yegua cebra?" dijo Pick Skilled.

"Si, dijo que tenía que regresar a Villa Establo" dijo Sobol'.

En ese momento sentí como Pick Skilled me tomaba con sus patas, me lanzo a su lomo, igualmente tomo a Seeing y lo lanzo sobre mí, y el corrió con nosotros sobre él, hacia la caravana "¡Tengo que ir rápido!" y de inmediato nos subimos a la carreta "¡tenemos que ir de inmediato a Villa Establo!".

Ok, jovencito, no por nada somos el pegaso exprés" dijo uno de los sementales que jalaban la carreta y de inmediato nos pusimos en marcha, estábamos en camino a Villa Establo.

* * *

Después de horas de viaje, había despertado, carro contaba con un par de colchones en la parte trasera, estaba cansado y algo enfermo, y no había dormido bien en la noche, me levante y camine hacia una escotilla que se usaba para las ametralladoras, podía ver un poco del exterior, pero algo del frio de afuera entraba.

El interior del carro estaba repleto de todo tipo de cajas, paquetes y sacos, los carteros sin duda tenían muchos encargos, sin duda una empresa prospera, Pick Skilled dormía en uno de los colchones que estaba en una esquina, un par de guardias jugaban cartas sobre una caja de madera.

Decidí subir las escaleras que se dirigían al techo, al subir vi a los guardias vigilando los alrededores, eran yeguas y sementales, con diversas armas en sus monturas de combate. Una yegua se encontraba operando una torreta con una enorme ametralladora montada, estos ponis se tomaban en serio lo de proteger la carga. Vi a Seeing sentado, si no estuviera ciego hubiera jurado que contemplaba el paisaje.

Me acerque a Seeing y vi como sus orejas se movieron "¿Lucky? ¿Vienes para ver mejor el paisaje?" dijo con una sonrisa.

Me había quedado maravillado por el paisaje, el territorio de El Culto, era un yermo frio y sin vida, pero la Confederación era un lugar más vivo, habían bastantes plantas, y animales en los alrededores, hacia el norte, estaban una enormes montañas boscosas, enormes pinos poblaban la parte baja delas montañas, estos estaban cubiertos por la blanca nieve. Un paisaje más que maravilloso, en lo alto de las montañas estaban cubiertas por la enorme y espesa capa de nubes que había visto desde que había salido del Establo 25.

El resto del paisaje, hacia el sur, era una enorme planicie, había menos plantas y los antiguos vestigios de una civilización destruida, pero sin duda se apreciaba algo de vida, a la distancia se veían pueblos pequeños en ruinas y uno que otra aldea con ponis viviendo en ellas.

Los carros blindados se movía con bastante velocidad, los cuatro sementales que los jalaban eran sin duda ponis bastante fuertes, no había duda que eran profesionales en su trabajo.

"Es maravilloso, nunca me esperaba ver un lugar así" dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Si lo es, el Noroestees un lugar hermoso, por eso atesoro mis antiguos recuerdos y lo que he visto en algunos orbes de memoria, pero estos lastimados ojos no me permiten verlo, pero mis otros sentidos me ayudan" dijo Seeing sonriendo, me impresionaba la actitud de mi amigo, el sin duda había aprendido a ser feliz, a pesar de su situación.

Las orejas de Seeing se movieron de nuevo y el giro hacia el frente de la caravana "un ejército se aproxima" dijo con seriedad. Al observar hacia la distancia podía ver un grupo número de ponis, levite mis prismáticos y pude ver a bastantes ponis marchando hacia nosotros. La caravana redujo su velocidad, y Seeing se desplazó al otro lado del carro, el ejército paso justo a nuestro lado, eran cientos de ponis, vestían antiguas armaduras de metal, la mayoría estaban armados con lanzas, era como vera uno de esos ejércitos de las historias del pasado, sus armaduras eran brillantes reliquias del pasado pony, plateadas y limpias. Algunos cargan nos estandartes y banderas con una gran estrella plateada.

"Tropas del Clan Magic, un ejército disciplinado y especializado en las artes mágicas, en los años recientes aceptaron a ponis terrestres para usarlos como infantería" dijo Seeing algo pensativo y evitando ser visto por el ejército.

Al verlos mejor me percate que la mitad eran unicornios, que vestían armaduras estilizadas, en cambio la otra mitad conformada por ponis terrestres usaban armaduras más simples y menos elaboradas. Al avanzar el ejército me percate que había otro justo detrás de los soldados del Clan Magic, pero estos eran todo lo contrario, un ejército desordenado y que frecuentemente decían obscenidades entre ellos, una horda de salvajes ponis, vestían armaduras con piezas de metal y pieles de diversos animales, cascos con plumas, cuernos o totalmente lisos hechos de metal, cargaban todo tipo de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzas, hachas, espadas y otras que no sabría decir que eran. La mayoría de ellos lucían cicatrices en las partes de su cuerpo que no cubran su armadura, poca higiene y desarregladas crines y barbas. Sus estandartes eran hechos de piel con la imagen de un cráneo, con una lanza y un martillo de guerra entre cruzados.

"Los Rough Horses, son una tribu guerrera, pueden llamarlos salvajes, pero no hay duda que son los guerreros más formidables, a pesar que rechazan las armas modernas, son excelentes y peligrosos guerreros" dijo Seeing.

"Si, parecen de verdad rudos" dijo Pick Skilled, el acaba de subir al techo del carro para observar a los guerreros marchando.

"El clan Magic y la tribu delos Rough Horses, eran enemigos, los dos grupos tenía una historia de conflictos, que iban mas allá de los tiempos de mis abuelos, cuando mis ancestros aun vivían en el Establo 16, cando salimos del Establo, unicornios y ponis terrestres no se llevaban bien, por eso permanecimos separados, solo unos pocos decidieron convivir juntos, ellos fueron los que fundarían el pueblo de Yonkis, los que permanecimos separados, formaríamos en Clan Magic y la tribu de los Rough Horses y adoptamos el estilo de vida que creíamos conveniente".

Las guerras duraron por muchos años, seguido nos atacábamos mutuamente, en su mayoría pequeñas escaramuzas, parecía que queríamos demostrar cual era más fuerte que intentar eliminarnos, supongo que reconocíamos la fuerza de nuestros enemigos como para saber que no nos queríamos meter en un enfrentamiento en que solo causaría la muerte de nuestros grupos. Teníamos un enemigo en común, los Seguidores de Luna quienes tiranizaron la región por mucho tiempo, pero nos odiábamos demasiado como para unir fuerzas".

En ese momento Seeing empezó a sonreír, "entonces Virtous Mid apareció y logro que nuestros líderes se aliaran, fue algo histórico los más grandes y poderosos líderes de El Clan Magic y los Rough Horses se unieron" Seeing parecía feliz de contar esa historia. "La alianza entre Gread Seer y fighter Rough represento una gran anexión al ejército que planeaba liberarnos de los Seguidores de Luna, mi padre un poderoso mago y el líder tribal Fighter el guerrero más fuerte y temido de la historia". Seeing empezó a reír "apuesto a que los Seguidores de Luna temblaban del miedo al saber que esos poderosos ponis lucharían juntos, fue una gran batalla, no pude verla en su momento, pero gracias a los orbes de memoria de mi gran amigo Learning, pude ver la batalla más grandiosa de nuestra historia, esos dos ponis luchando juntos fue fulminante para los Seguidores". Seeing parecía nostálgico, estaba tan maravillado por la historia del Noroeste, no había duda, quería estudiarla, saber todo lo que paso en esta región, no solo eso, descubrir todo, el pasado de Equestria, la guerra entre los ponis y las cebras y las consecuencias que esta provoco, este mundo en el que viviría me maravillaba.

Las tropas de Clan Magic y de los Rough Horses ya se habían alejado "Es curioso ver a dos grupos que fueron enemigos por mucho tiempo, marchar juntos hacia el campo de batalla, no hay duda que el C-2 será reforzado por tropas muy fuertes, créanme, aunque ellos no usen armas de fuego, no será bueno para los soldados del Culto enfrentarlos" Seeing había dejado de ocultarse y estaba disfrutando del frio viento, que bueno que teníamos estos abrigos, aun sentía mi nariz congestionada, agradecía los medicamentos que me habían dado en el C-2.

Pick Skilled aburrido y bostezando dijo "solo quiero encontrar a esa cebra y cumplir mi sueño" solo golpie mi cara con mi casco.

"Nunca cambiaras Pick Skilled" dije con frustración.

* * *

Habían pasado horas en el camino, faltaban algunas horas para que empezara anochecer, nos encontrábamos sentados comiendo unas verduras enlatadas cuando uno de los carteros bajo las escaleras y nos dijo "suban, ustedes los extranjeros deben contemplar esto" dijo un joven cartero con una gran sonrisa y subió de nuevo las escaleras, nosotros nos apresuramos y las subimos.

Una vez arriba contemplamos hacia el frente y fue cuando la vi, a la distancia estaba la cosa más maravillosa que había visto en mi vida, sobre una enorme meseta de roca, estaba edificada una gran ciudad, enormes murallas de concreto rodeaban y cubrían la mayoría delas edificaciones, pero los edificios más altos sobresalían sobre estas, justo en medio se erigía una enorme torre, un edificio que era indiscutiblemente más alto que cualquier otro de la ciudad, nuestras bocas estaban completamente abiertas, no nos movíamos en lo absoluto. Ver eso nos había impresionado.

Escuchamos una risa y cuando giramos nuestra cabeza a un lado los carteros estaban riendo, "los extranjeros que ven por primera vez nuestra capital siempre tienen esas caras de bobos, contemplen la grandiosa Villa Establo, la ciudad impenetrable" dijo un cicatrizado cartero "esta ciudad no solo es grande e impresionante, también es sin duda el lugar más seguro del Noroeste, muchos han intentado conquistarla y todos han fracasado, incluso un dragón lo intento, y fue capturado por los Contrabandistas del C-1" regreso a contemplarla ciudad, esas murallas eran realmente altas, y la meseta parecía igualmente alta y empinada, no había duda que sería muy difícil tratar de superar eso.

Cuando finalmente nos acercamos, contemple no solo era una meseta, más bien eran dos, la ciudad estaba en la meseta más grande, pero una segunda meseta tenía sobre ella, una gran fortaleza, con murallas igual de grandes que las dela ciudad, una gran rampa de concreto permitía subir hasta una enorme puerta de acero. La caravana subió por esta, la rampa era enorme, sin duda un gran trabajo de ingeniería, sobre las enormes murallas se asomaban barios cañones de artillería, podía ver a varios soldados delos Contrabandistas bien armados vigilando los alrededores.

Los grandes cañones blindados pasaron por la enorme puerta, la cual se abrió cuando pasamos, era sin duda una pesada puerta de acero. El interior dela base me impresiono, no era tan grande como el C-2 pero era bastante grande, muchos soldados estaban alrededor, la caravana se detuvo, y todos bajamos, los soldados entraron a inspeccionar la carga, al observar el interior, podía ver, lo amplia que era la base, justo en medio había una gran torre fortificada, no había duda que sus gruesas paredes podían detener los proyectiles de artillería, la torre estaba armada con tres enormes torretas de artillería, y varios cañones de menos tamaño, junto a algunas torretas y ametralladoras anti-aéreas. No había duda que esta base impediría el ingreso de enemigos al interior de la ciudad.

En la entrada, había varias carretas y caravanas estacionadas en chocheras, y varios ponis las cargaban y descargaban. Nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la torre, estábamos en una fila de varios visitantes, había escritorios con varios ponis, estos recibían documentos, y algunos soldados revisaban a cada pony que pasaba. Entregamos nuestras armas a una sargento quien las llevo a una bóveda, parece que no se permitía el ingreso de armas a la ciudad a menos que tuvieras un permiso especial. Pasamos hacia uno de estos escritorios, una yegua en vestida con un traje nos recibió "¿vienen por negocios o como turistas?" iba a contestar pero Seeing hablo.

"turistas" dijo con su típica sonrisa.

"¿llevan fruta o carne con ustedes"? dijo con seriedad.

"No".

"su documentación" Seeing entrego varios documentos a la yegua.

"Interesante, dos ponis de establo, extranjeros y mercenarios" dijo la yegua al revisar los documentos.

Me hacer que a Seeing susurrándole al oído "de donde sacaste esos documentos".

Seing alegremente dijo "a cada pony que se reporta en la frontera se le expide un documento que certifica su identidad y su calidad de visitante legal, por lo general toma un tiempo que se tramite, pero el mayor Sobol, nos ayudó con eso" dijo Seeing con una sonrisa.

La yegua soltó un pequeño chillido de asombro, ella se quedó congelada viendo el tercer documento, ella no se movía, observo detenidamente a Seeing, "¿podrían esperar un momento?" dijo y de inmediato se bajó de su asiento y entro hacia el interior de una oficina. En menos de un minuto, varios ponis vestidos con armaduras de combate, azules y con las letras P.M. en su manga derecha y en sus cascos. El comandante de ellos se nos acercó.

"¿Podrían acompañarnos? Hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes" Seeing asintió con su cabeza y nos escoltaron al interior de la base, cruzamos varios pasillos, subimos por un ascensor, y nos dirigimos hacia una gran oficina, la oficina estaba completamente limpia, y en orden, habían tres fotografías colgadas en la pared, en la primera estaba la fotografía de un semental de edad avanzada vestido con un lujoso uniforme militar de los Contrabandistas, cubierto de medallas, en la segunda un semental de mediana edad, con un uniforme similar y el tercero mostraba a una yegua considerablemente más oven, vestida con el mismo tipo de uniforme. Los soldados permanecieron parados a un lado de la puerta, "esperen en un momento llegara la mayor Bystro Khitom" permanecimos en silencio.

"Seeing, ¿qué está pasando?" era momento que Seeing contestara a mis preguntas.

"Esperaba que no se enteraran aun de mi llegada, pero creo que mi amigo debió de decirle a algunos ponis de mi regreso, supongo que debe ser por algo importante" dijo Seeing pensativamente.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y todos los soldados hicieron un saludo militar, entraron a la oficina una yegua de mediaba edad, color azul cielo y una hermosa y larga crin color crema, ella vestía un uniforme de oficial de alto rango de las tropas estacionarias, con la característica corbata azul y el saco negro para el frio, con el nuero 35 impreso en la espalda, ella estaba acompañada por un semental de mayor edad, aspecto aterrador, el vestía una armadura parecida a la de los ponis de seguridad, solo que reforzada y con ornamentos dorados, él era de color café claro, con una barba de candado gris, su cabeza era totalmente calva y con tres grandes cicatrices que recorrían el lado derecho de su cabeza desde la nuca hasta su frente, usaba unos lentes para el sol con los que ocultaba sus ojos, cargaba un enorme bastón policiaco de metal. Todo en ese semental me aterraba, estaba asustado con su simple presencia, la yegua se acercó a Seeing.

"Mi esposo me dijo que vendrías, bienvenido Seeing" dijo la mayor Bystro Khitom con ternura.

"Gracias mayor siempre es un placer saludarte" dijo Seeing con una gran sonrisa, "veo que Boyeck les dijo que regresaría".

El aterrador semental parecía estar furioso "Claro, no sé qué planes tengan ustedes, pero estoy seguro que mi padre también está en esto, ¡es una irresponsabilidad que usted, siendo un miembro del supremo consejo de Ancianos haya salido dela ciudad!. ¡Es peligroso salir!, peor aún ¡estuviste involucrado en la batalla del cañón Red Rock!". ¡El aterrador semental de verdad estaba enfurecido! Yo estaba temblando de miedo… un momento… ¡Seeing es miembro del Supremo Consejo de Ancianos!, mi quijada inmediatamente cayó al suelo. Observe a Pick Skilled, estaba igualmente impresionado.

"S-Seeing, ¿es verdad eso?" Dije en voz baja.

"Si, lo soy, esperaba decírselos después, pero no creí que ellos me descubrirían al entrar" dijo Seeing igualmente en voz baja.

"Tranquilízate Big Chief, lo importante es que Seeing está bien" dijo la mayor Bystro Khitom tratando de tranquilizar al aterrador pony.

"Si, lo sé, pero me enfurece las cosas que ellos siempre hacen, siempre andan con planes extraños, nunca le dicen al resto de los concejales las cosas que traman, siempre causan cosas que me irritan, mi padre, tu esposo, Seeing, todos están en contra del orden y las leyes" Big Chief parecía molesto.

"Learning y Seeing siempre han velado por los intereses nobles de la Confederación, ellos siempre han buscado el beneficio de los ciudadanos" dijo la mayor viendo a Seeing con cariño, era curioso como ella era todo lo contrario ala aterradora mayor Pauk, esa yegua tenía un aire de crueldad, en cambio Bystro Khitom emanaba una sensación de ternura y compasión.

"¡Si, lo sé! Pero ellos podrían de vez en cuando seguir los protocolos,, hay procedimientos para hacer las cosas, no solo escaparse y hacer quien sabe que cosas, para lograr que el resto este de acuerdo, ¡las reglas se hicieron por alguna razón!, ¡cómo fue que te casaste con ese imprudente idiota!" Big Chief estaba más que frustrado.

"Él siempre ha sido un pony muy alegre, de buenas intenciones y valiente, además siempre ha sido lindo conmigo" ella parecía sonrojada, y eso solo hizo que Big Chief pusiera una mueca de frustración en su cara.

En ese momento escuche un extraño ruido a mi lado, cuando gire mi cabeza, pude ver a Pick Skilled, trataba de contener algo, en ese momento no pudo más y soltó una gran carcajada, todos los presentes lo observamos "¡Ese tipo esta calvo!" Y empezó a reír aún más fuerte.

Cuando observe a todos, todos tenían una expresión de terror en sus caras, hasta Seeing, la mayor se cubrió su boca con sus cascos, uno de los soldados trataba de hacerle señas a Pick Skilled para que se detuviera, pero Big Chief, solo observaba a mi amigo con furia, una furia asesina. El aterrador pony se acercó a Pick Skilled, yo solo me aleje, cuando Pick Skilled lo vio entre risas, Big hcief tenía un brillo asesino en sus ojos y una maquiavélica sonrisa.

"Espero que te hayas divertido" dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente Big Chief "no podrás sonreír en un buen rato". En ese momento Bieg Chief levito su enorme bastón policíaco metálico y procedió a darle una terrible paliza a Pick Skilled, lo derribo en el suelo y continúo con los golpes por un buen rato.

Una vez finalizada la golpiza que le dio a Pick Skilled, él puso de nuevo su bastón en su espalda, y en la oficina entraron unas enfermeras y empezaron a suministrarle pociones curativas y una serie de procedimientos médicos, yo solo estaba pegado al suelo aterrado. "No se preocupen vivirá, tampoco lo deje con lesiones permanentes, pero que le quede claro que ¡no vuelva a llamarme calvo!.

"Big Chief, pudiste haber hecho eso fuera de mi oficina, ahora deberán limpiar la sangre" dijo la mayor sentada en su escritorio algo molesta.

"Cubriré el costo dela limpieza, pero lo más importante, ¿Quiénes son esos ponis de establo?" dijo Big Chief mirándome, su mirada cubierta por esos lentes me aterraba.

"son mis escoltas, los encontré cuando recién habían salido de su establo, les pedí que me escoltaran hasta aquí, son buenos ponis, me protegieron bien, y ayudaron a muchos ponis también" dijo Seeing sonriendo.

"¿en serio, estos debiluchos? Tu nunca has necesitado protección desde que te conozco, eres uno de los ponis más poderosos que aún viven de los tiempos de Virtous Mind, es verdad que la edad te ha afectado, pero estoy seguro que sigues siendo alguien formidable" dijo Big Chief, podía apreciar la admiración que el aterrador semental sentía por el viejo Seeing.

"entonces, ¿por qué siempre se alteran cuando salgo de la ciudad solo?" esa era una buena pregunta.

"eres uno de los ponis más poderosos de nuestra nación, si supieran quien eres, los del culto te hubiesen tratado de raptar y de haberlo logrado, sería una victoria para ellos, la población estaría aterrada al saber que uno de sus líderes fue capturado por el enemigo". Big Chief tenía un buen punto.

"Eso no pasara, la sombra de la muerte aún no está sobre mi" dijo Seeing sonriendo.

"No entiendo como mi padre puede creer en esas cosas de predicciones" Big Chief cubría su cara con su casco.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y apareció un joven semental vestido con un traje azul y una corbata amarilla, parecía exhausto "gran concejal Seeing, al fin lo encuentro, ¿porque se escapó de nuevo?" el semental se desplomo al suelo y trataba de respirar.

"Remark, que gusto encontrarme contigo, hay algo que necesito que hagas" dijo Seeing con amabilidad.

El semental seguía jadeando "¿e-en serio?, señor ¿Por qué me hace esto? Entre a su habitación para decirle que tenía que reunirse con los otros concejales y solo encuentro una nota diciendo que saldrá de viaje por tiempo indefinido, ¿sabes cuantos problemas tengo cuando me reclaman el hecho de permitir que se fuera?, ¿Cómo mis compañeros se burlaban de mí, por no impedir a un anciano que haga cosas peligrosas?" el semental estaba llorando "¿Por qué soy el único que sufre de esta manera?".

Seeing se acercó a Remark y le susurro algo al oído, y este solo puso una expresión de incredulidad "¡eso es demasiado!" dijo con toda sorpresa.

"Es para pagarle a los ponis que estuvieron cuidando de mí arriesgando su vida, además gracias a ellos estoy aquí de nuevo" dijo Seein con su sonrisa habitual, Remark solo nos observó con duda.

"Está bien" y Remark salió corriendo de la oficina.

* * *

Después de un tiempo las enfermeras habían logrado curar las heridas de Pick Skilled, parecía que Big Chief era experto en causar dolor a sus víctimas sin lesionarlas gravemente algo útil para un oficial que se mantenía bajo la ley. Pick Skilled ya estaba caminando, pero requería descansar, el cada vez que veía a Big Chief, podía sentir su miedo, ese pony era aterrador de verdad, por lo que había escuchado él era el Jefe de las Fuerzas de Seguridad de Villa Establo y miembro del Consejo de Seguridad, sin duda uno de los ponis más importantes de la Confederación.

Estábamos fuera de la torre del C-1 justo en la puerta donde estaba el puente que conectaba el C-1 con Villa Establo, varios ponis con trajes azules y corbatas amarillas estaban reunidos, esperando para escoltar a Seeing al interior de la ciudad. Y una elegante carroza estaba estacionada.

"Concejal Seeing, su transporte está listo" dijo uno de estos ponis con formalidad.

"Gracias jovencito" dijo Seeing con amabilidad, antes de subir Seeing nos observó "chicos fue divertido viajar con ustedes, me encargare de algunas cosas, esperen por alguna noticia mía, hay cosas que quisiera encomendarles después" subió a la carrosa usando su bastón para guiarse y una vez dentro los ponis jalaron la carrosa y se fueron al interior dela ciudad.

"Yo me retiro, hay cosas que hacer, gracias por la deliciosa comida, ojala comprendas que Boyeck no te conviene" dijo Big Chiefa la mayor Bystro Khitom.

"Amo a mi esposo y espero que vengas a comer con nosotros otro día, mi hija vendrá por unos días a la base, al fin toda mi familia estará reunida de nuevo, esperamos tu presencia" dijo la mayor con amabilidad.

"Lo pensare" dijo Big Chief antes de irse con varios ponis de seguridad vestidos con armaduras similares a la de los ponis de seguridad del Establo 25.

"también tengo pendientes que arreglar, nos vemos después Seeing, siempre es un placer hablar contigo, estas invitado a pasar un rato con nosotros la próxima semana, tus amigos están invitados también" dijo la mayor Bystro Khitom, no había duda que era una yegua amable y cariñosa, sin duda una buena esposa.

"Sera un placer, iremos sin duda, siempre es un placer probar tu comida" dijo Seeing feliz.

Observaba la base, ya era de noche y todo estaba iluminado con las luces de varios postes, un reflector alumbraba la bandera que estaba arriba en lo alto dela torre, era azul, con siete estrellas y lo que parecía ser un dibujo de la torre que estaba en el centro de Villa Establo.

En ese momento llego Remark, seguía jadeando, parecía que había recorrido una buena distancia corriendo "aquí está su recompensa, lo bueno es que pude retirar el dinero antes que se cerraran las oficinas del tesoro" entregándome un voluminoso saco antes que desplomarse en el suelo.

Cuando Pick Skilled y yo abrimos el saco, había una gran cantidad de corcholatas.

Son en total diez mil corcholatas, una gran cantidad de dinero, así que adminístrenlo bien, también Seeing me pidió que les buscara un lugar para establecerse" él nos indicó que lo siguiéramos, cruzamos el puente que guiaba al interior de la ciudad, cruzamos las enormes puestas y finalmente estábamos en Villa Establo, era un lugar más que impresionante, calles repletas de ponis, quienes caminaban de un lado a otro, muchos negocios con letreros luminosos, y a la distancia veamos unos edificios grandes iluminados de luces, y a la distancia, la gran torre estaba iluminada, era sin duda una vista impresionante.

Los edificios estaban en buenas condiciones, sin ningún signo de daño por las bombas o el tiempo, como había visto en el yermo, la ciudad limpia era impresionante, habían todo tipo de ponis, caminamos por las calles siguiendo a Remark, hasta un edificio de ocho pisos, tenía un gran letrero en forma de engrane que decía 'Establo 5' con grandes letras luminosas.

Ingresamos a su interior y estábamos en lo que parecía el interior de un establo, era idéntico a un atrio, había un escritorio con una terminal en medio, y vimos a una yegua vestida con un traje de establo, Remark converso un rato con ella y le entrego las llaves de una habitación, un joven semental nos guio hacia una habitación en el penúltimo piso.

Ingresamos a una habitación idéntica a las que habíamos visto en el Establo 25, no había duda que todo lo que estaba en este hotel era construido por Stable-Tec. "escogí este hotel ya que como luce como un establo, ustedes se sentirían bien, bueno me retiro, este día ha sido agotador y tengo que trabajar mañana con todas las cosas pendientes que dejo el concejal Seeing"dijo Remarck con una expresión cansada y se retiró.

Pick Skilled se recostó en una de las dos camas y se quedó dormido de inmediato, vi que había un botón y al presionarlo, las persianas de metal se levantaron revelando una ventana que daba hacia la ciudad, podía ver perfectamente, la gran torre que se ubicaba en medio de la ciudad. Era sin duda grande, y con reflectores que la iluminaban para que fuera apreciable en la noche, la nieve estaba cayendo de nuevo, y la ciudad parecía tan iluminada y vivía que era una maravilla, quería que Gentle Caress pudiese ver esto, no solo eso quería que toda mi familia pudiese estar aquí, en esta gran y segura ciudad, tenía un propósito, lograr traer a mis seres queridos a esta ciudad.

* * *

 **Finalmente han llegado a Villa Establo, ¿que clase de aventuras vivirán en esta ciudad? les agradecería mucho que comentaran su opinión sobre este capítulo y los personajes.**


	14. Capitulo 9-5 Una noche oscura

**Capítulo 9.5.**

 **Una noche oscura.**

En la puerta trasera del C-1 justo en el puente que conecta el C-1 con Villa Establo, una elegante carrosa estaba en camino hacia el interior de la ciudad, sentado en uno de los asientos se encontraba un anciano vestido como un vagabundo del yermo, "¿por qué estás aquí?, mi viejo amigo" dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa, en el asiento justo al frente de él se encontraba otro anciano, pero este estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro, con una corbata dorada.

"Han pasado días desde que decidiste salir de Villa Establo, eres mi mejor amigo, tenía que recibirte cuando llegaras a la ciudad" dijo el otro anciano alegremente.

"Ahí estaba tu hijo, ¿Por qué no lo saludaste?" dijo el viejo Seeing con duda.

El otro anciano empezó a reír "mi hijo esta de mal humor, no le agrado saber que nosotros tramábamos algo, y no querrá dirigirme la palabra por algunos días" dijo el anciano riendo.

"Big Chief, siempre fue un joven muy responsable, también temperamental, hace un rato le dio una paliza a un amigo mío por reírse de su calvicie" dijo Seeing riendo.

"Espero que tu amigo este bien, y que disculpe a mi hijo, pero desde que perdió su crin se volvió más irritable de lo que era antes" dijo el otro anciano apenado.

No te preocupes, él está bien, además es un chico bastante imprudente, espero que el aprendiera a no irritar a los ponis que conoce" dijo Seeing entre risas, de inmediato su expresión cambio a una mucho más seria "¿podría saber el por qué me enviaron ese mensaje?" dijo Seeing seriamente.

"Si amigo, era necesario que te reunieras conmigo antes que nos reuniéramos con los otros concejales, creo que nuestro informante al fin consiguió información útil sobre la el bajo mundo" dijo el anciano seriamente "nos reuniremos con él en el bar 'la nutria en el barril' en media hora" dijo el anciano.

"Recuérdame, porque nuestro viejo amigo, nombro ese bar de esa forma" dijo Seeing con su casco cubriendo su cara.

El otro aciano empezó a reír "Si, a él le gustaban mucho la nutrias, sus hijos decidieron conservar el nombre" dijo con una sonrisa, "la mayoría de nuestros viejos amigos ya murieron, somos los últimos que aun vivimos de los tiempos de Virtous Mind" dijo nostálgicamente.

Seeing, igualmente se sentía nostálgico "mis padres, mis hermanos, los grandes líderes de las facciones, tu tío Virtous Mind, el único que aún sigue vivo de ellos es Lord Light" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ese viejo Ghoul vivirá aún más que nosotros" dijo el anciano riendo.

"Ya llegamos" dijo Seeing justo cuando la carreta se detuvo "espero que tengas un buen disfraz, no queremos delatar a nuestro informante" dijo Seeing seriamente.

"No te preocupes, he aprendido de ti" de una mochila saco un viejo traje de cuero, que le daba la apariencia de un viejo mercenario.

Los dos ancianos bajaron de la carroza, y se le ordeno a la escolta permanecer ahí hasta su regreso.

El bar se ubicaba justo aun lado de la muralla defensiva de la ciudad en el distrito extranjero, era uno de los edificios más antiguos del distrito extranjero, construido en los primeros años después de la fundación de la ciudad casi sesenta años antes. Los dos ancianos ingresaron al bar, en su interior habían varios ponis, algunos estaban sentados en la barra con sus bebidas y otros en las mesas jugando cartas y en uno de los extremos habían varios mercenarios animando a un gran semental de tomar una gran jarra de whisky. Los dos ancianos se dirigieron hacia la mesa más lejana del bar, ahí solo había un semental, el cual vestía un abrigo café con capucha.

"Hola amigo, ¿podemos sentarnos con usted?" dijo Seeing amablemente.

El semental encapuchado los observo "Claro, sería un placer" los dos ancianos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas "sabía que alguien hablaría conmigo, pero no me imagine que ustedes dos vendrían, siempre es un honor estar en presencia de miembros del Supremo Consejo" dijo justo antes de sostener y beber una jarra de cidra de manzana "venditas sean las diosas por que la Hermandad haya cultivado esas manzanas en su territorio y que los ingenieros del Centro Industrial Esperanza hayan puesto en marcha esa fábrica de licores".

"Si, es algo muy bueno que solo es posible mientras exista una nación civilizada, pero nos habían dicho que tenías información importante" dijo el otro anciano seriamente.

"Es verdad señor Learning ustedes hace años me pidieron que me uniera a las pandillas que se creía que estaban involucradas en el bajo mundo, fueron años de trabajar para esa escoria, y al fin ha dado frutos" dijo el semental encapuchado con una sonrisa "lo que creíamos sobre el bajo mundo, es muy diferente a lo que habíamos imaginado, en un principio pensaba que eran solo unas cuantas pandillas que se dedicaban a la fabricación y venta de drogas ilegales y esas cosas, pero no solo es eso, también están involucrados con el tráfico ilegal de armas, ellos de alguna manera consiguen las amas de los almacenes de los Contrabandistas, las municiones de las mismas fábricas del Centro Industrial Esperanza, descubrí que tienen tratos con los esclavistas fuera de nuestro territorio, y de esa manera el Culto logro hacerse de su armamento bélico, parece que igualmente el bajo mundo ha estado infiltrando información militar al Culto" dijo seriamente.

"¿No has averiguado más?" dijo Seeing preocupadamente.

"No sé lo que ustedes piensen del bajo mundo, pero es mucho más grande y complejo de los que creen. Es una gran red de pandillas y grupos, los líderes de cada pandilla se guardan muy bien la información sobre los otros líderes y ningún miembro de la pandilla sabe la identidad de quien sea que este al mando" el semental tomo un trago de su cidra y continuo "por lo que he podido averiguar, están en toda la Confederación, ellos trafican incluso con los productos de nuestra nación con los grupos extranjeros, estoy seguro que oficiales de alto rango de las diversas facciones están colaborando con el bajo mundo, es posible que altos mandos en la Confederación también. Solo he escuchado rumores sobre el líder del bajo mundo, lo llaman la Sombra, ninguno de los líderes de las pandillas lo han visto, solo se han comunicado por medio de intermediarios. No hay duda que la Sombra tiene mucho poder, y estoy seguro que la Sombra tomara un papel crucial en esta guerra.

"¿Que sabes de la guerra?" dijo Learning preocupado.

"La Sombra… nadie sabe si solo es por negocios o tenga un interés directo en el resultado de esta guerra, pero no hay duda que es un gran colaborador del Culto, es crucial que descubramos la identidad de la Sombra y pongamos fin al bajo mundo. He visto el poder que tiene el bajo mundo, si hubiese una coalición de nuestros enemigos no hay duda que sería por medio del bajo mundo, por el momento no tengo mucho poder dentro del bajo mundo, pero pronto lo conseguiré, y conseguiré la información privilegiada. Les pediría que no divulguen nada de esta información, es mejor que la Sombra no se entere que lo están investigando. No sabemos hasta qué grado la corrupción está dentro de la Confederación.

Los dos ancianos y el encapuchado semental siguieron bebiendo y platicando de asuntos triviales por varias horas, parecían un grupo más de los que frecuentaban el bar. Finalmente se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron del bar, se despidieron y el encapuchado semental siguió su camino, cruzo las calles de la ciudad, las cuales estaban vacías, solo vio a un par de ponis de seguridad en su armaduras y cascos patrullando las tranquilas calles del distrito extranjero. El semental ingreso al Hotel conocido como 'Establo 5' subió por el ascensor hasta uno delos pisos superiores, camino por los tranquilos pasillos del hotel donde solo se escuchaban sus pasos en el metal del suelo y el zumbido de las luces, ingreso a su habitación, se quitó su abrigo, en ese momento quedo paralizado, de se dirigió de inmediato al escritorio que estaba en la habitación saco una hoja y un papel, escribió algo en ella y saco de sus mochilas una soga, usando su boca, la lanzo pasando por una tubería del techo, usando su cascos y su boca hizo un nudo, amarro la cuerda firmemente al techo y se paró sobre una silla de metal, se colocó la cuerda alrededor de su cuello y usando una de sus patas traseras la golpeo para tirarla, causando que quedara colgado y se asfixiara asta morir.


	15. Capitulo 10 Clan Noctis

**Capítulo 10.**

 **Clan Noctis.**

" _Puede que tengan rayas en su piel, pero son más ricos e influyentes de lo que crees"._

Era de mañana, al despertarme, por un momento creí estar de vuelta en el Establo 25, pero una fotografía de la ciudad de Villa Establo colgada en la pared me hizo recordar que estábamos en el mundo exterior, no solo eso en una gran ciudad civilizada. Camine hacia la ventana y al pulsar el boto, las persianas de metal se movieron dejando entrar la luz del día, la cual no era muy fuerte por la capa eterna de nubes en el cielo, pero me permitió ver muy bien la ciudad. Pick Skilled empezó a quejarse "Lucky estoy durmiendo, no prendas las luces" y siguió roncando.

Villa Establo era una gran ciudad amurallada, pude observar los edificios que nos rodeaban, la mayoría no superaban los tres pisos, solo unos cuantos parecían ser más altos, pero ninguno se acercaba a la gran torre que estaba en medio de la ciudad, ese si era un gran edificio, al observar hacia la calle pude ver el movimiento de los ponis en las calles. Sin duda la capital de una civilización.

Empecé a observar la habitación, era agradable la vista, todo parecía sacado de un verdadero Establo, los muebles, la decoración, incluso las paredes metálicas, hasta el zumbido de las luces, en el pasillo, fui hacia las mochilas y empecé a examinar su contendió, aun teníamos las municiones, era lo único de nuestras armas que nos habían permitido introducir a la ciudad (algo que me pareció extraño), las latas de comida que nos quedaban, medicamentos, algunas de nuestros trajes de Establo, las chaquetas de las Manticoras del Establo, los sacos para el frio, y las corcholatas. Aun no creía que estas cosas fueran el dinero del yermo, por lo que habíamos escuchado valían más que las monedas de la Confederación, al menos diez veces más, sin duda teníamos una pequeña fortuna, más de diez mil. No había duda que Seeing era un pony influyente.

"saldré a pasear por el hotel, regresare después" le dije a Pick Skilled, el solo tomo la almohada y se cubrió los oídos con ella, él no quería que lo despertara.

Salí de la habitación, las puertas y todo en los pasillos eran exactamente iguales a un establo, me preguntaba de donde habían sacado todo esto, recorriendo los pasillos, me percate que no éramos los únicos huéspedes, había un grupo de varios ponis reunidos en el pasillo, observaban algo con curiosidad. Al acercarme me percate que había unos ponis con armaduras similares a la de los ponis de seguridad del Establo, ellos eran oficiales de las Fuerzas de Seguridad de Villa Establo.

"No hay nada que ver aquí, dispérsense esto es una investigación policiaca" dijo uno de los ponis de Seguridad de Villa Establo.

Me acerque a una yegua para preguntarle "¿señorita, que fue lo que paso aquí?" dije tímidamente.

"Parece que alguien murió durante la madrugada, encontraron un cadáver colgado" dijo la yegua.

Los ponis de seguridad no lograban que la multitud se retirara, y todo mundo quería acercarse para ver lo que pasaba en la habitación "¡que es este alboroto!" una fuerte y autoritaria voz nos sorprendió a todos, al ver justo detrás de mí, había un semental vestido con una armadura de seguridad con insignias, tenía en su pata un PickBuck (el resto de los ponis de seguridad que había visto tenían uno) no había duda que era un oficial, pero algo en su aspecto me pareció extraño, era un semental de color azul claro, pero en vez de crin tenía una aleta, además de la curiosa antena en lugar de cuerno pude ver algunas branquias en su cuello y sus dientes eran afilados, pero no tenía escamas como Devilfish y sus cascos parecían normales como los de cualquier pony. Me paso por la mente la posibilidad de que fuera un hibrido, una combinación de un pony pez como Devilfish y un pony común. Recordé que Devilfish había mencionado tener hijos no reconocidos.

"¿Qué paso aquí oficial?" pregunte con timidez.

El oficial pony pez, me observo con duda "un pony de establo, interesante pero no te metas en asuntos oficiales, el mismo Big Chief me envió a investigar este caso, aunque no lo creas, no es común este tipo de asuntos en Villa Establo, esta si es una ciudad civilizada" el oficial al observar al resto de los presentes, estos decidieron retirarse.

Me quede solo con los ponis de seguridad "no tengo mucho tiempo en los yermos" dije temeroso.

El oficial solo me observo con curiosidad "los ponis de establo no saben nada" y de inmediato ingreso a la habitación, el resto de los ponis de seguridad permanecieron resguardando la habitación.

Decidí dirigirme hacia el ascensor y bajar a la recepción. Quería respirar algo del aire del exterior. Cuando estaba en la planta baja, me dirigí hacia la recepción donde encontré a la yegua que nos había atendido durante la noche. Ella vestia un traje de Establo, con el nuero16.

"Hola, tengo una pregunta que hacerte" dije tímidamente, la verdad aun no me acostumbraba a hablar con los ponis.

Ella me observo con curiosidad "¿eres uno de esos ponis de establo?" ella dijo con un tono de asombro.

"S-si" dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¡Siempre he querido conocer a un pony de establo!" dijo mientras saltaba de alegría.

"¿En serio?" esto me parecía un poco extraño.

"¡Los establos eran lugares geniales!, grandes, complejos y salaron a la ponidad civilizada, esta nación fue fundada por ponis de establo" dijo ella muy emocionada "¿de qué establo bienes?, ¿aún sigue funcional?, ¿Aún hay ponis viviendo ahí?" ok esta yegua estaba demasiado emocionada.

"E-establo 25, aun es funcional, y se encuentra toda la población ahí, realmente solo mi amigo y yo salimos" dije nerviosamente.

"Soy una gran fan de lo que construyo Stable-Tec, esa empresa era genial, construyeron cosas maravillosas, siempre he querido vivir en un establo, lo malo es que los establos del noroeste, han sido desmantelados o no se permite su ingreso, por eso cuando solicitaban personal para este hotel, vine de inmediato desde Ciudad Libertad asta aquí, este lugar es lo más parecido a un establo que he visto" esta yegua estaba algo loca.

"Si, tienes razón, este lugar es idéntico a un establo, cuando desperté creí que estaba de nuevo en el 25" dije con una nerviosa sonrisa, eso pareció emocionarla aún más.

"Eso es genial, significa que este lugar si es idéntico a un establo" dijo la yegua emocionada.

"¿Sabes que fue lo que paso en el último piso del Hotel?" le pregunte a la yegua.

Ella, cambio su expresión a una de intriga "el pony de limpieza había ido a la habitación 74, y encontró al pony que alquilaba la habitación colgado del techo. Parece que había dejado una nota de suicidio, llamamos a los ponis de seguridad y están investigando, existe la posibilidad que sea un homicidio" dijo la yegua en voz baja.

"¿Crees que sea un homicidio?" dije sorprendido.

"Los homicidios son raros en Villa Establo, pero hay rumores de un asesino que puede matar a sus víctimas sin siquiera estar cerca de ellas" dijo con voz baja y girado sus ojos a los alrededores para asegurarse de no ser escuchada.

"¿existe algún asesino que pueda hacer eso?" dije con nerviosismo.

"Son rumores, pero eso podría explicar algunas muertes extrañas y suicidios en la ciudad, pero los ponis de seguridad no han logrado descubrir nada, no tienen sospechosos, pero ofrecen una gran recompensa por el misterioso criminal" dijo la yegua en voz baja "pero pocos creen que sea verdad los rumores, los poni mueren todo el tiempo".

"Eso es verdad, en mi establo alguna vez pasaba eso, no era común, pero si sucedió en el pasado" le dije a la yegua recepcionista.

"Interesante, nunca me había pasado por la mente que los establos tuvieran que lidiar con estas cosas, ¿existe una posibilidad que puedan llevarme a su establo?, siempre he querido vivir en uno, un establo real" dijo la Yegua emocionada.

Yo estaba completamente nervioso "No creo, es que nuestra salida del establo fue algo complicado" no quería decir que habíamos sido expulsados.

"¡Hare lo que sea necesario para que me dejen entrar!, si quieres que haga algo, solo dilo y lo haré" Ella prácticamente se había lanzado sobre mí y me observaba con una expresión desesperada, yo solo estaba aterrado.

En ese momento escuchamos una gran y grave vos "Disculpen interrumpirlos, pero busco a un par de ponis de establo" giramos nuestras miradas y vimos a un enorme semental cebra a un lado de nosotros, vestía un elegante traje blanco con corbata, y usaba unos lentes para el sol.

"S-sí, soy yo" dije tímidamente.

"Mi jefe me quiere verlos, el los espera en el casino Atomic Stalion".

"No puede ser, es uno de los miembros del clan Noctis" dijo la yegua impresionada.

"¿Clan Noctis?" había recordado al señor Advice, y la misión de la búsqueda de los artefactos. "Disculpe señor, ¿Por qué nos están buscando?" le pregunte al gran semental rayado.

"Mi jefe el señor Zaroc, ha escuchado cosas interesantes de ustedes y me pidió que los llevara conmigo a verlo, él quiere conocerlos" dijo la cebra seriamente.

* * *

Estábamos recorriendo la ciudad en compañía del enorme semental cebra, Pick Skilled estaba entusiasmado al saber que iríamos a un lugar donde habrían yeguas cebras, la ciudad tenía mucha actividad durante el día, los comercios abiertos, había toda clase de productos que se vendían. Comida, armaduras, ropa, medicamentos, vieja tecnología, talleres. Vimos las oficinas del Pegaso Exprés, era un gran edificio que abarcaba una cuadra completa. No había duda que Villa Establo tenía una economía pujante.

Habían muchos ponis caminando de un lugar a otro, la mayoría vestía ropas para el frio, debido al clima, habían tantos habitantes del yermo, como los ponis que sin duda residían en esta ciudad, vi a arios ponis de seguridad patrullar las concurridas calles, y un par de robots como los que habíamos visto en Crossroad, pero estos estaban pintados de azul y con el escudo de la ciudad.

Mientras más nos adentrábamos al interior vimos una gran muralla que dividida la ciudad, "disculpe señor ¿porque la ciudad está dividida?" le pregunte a la cebra.

"Esa muralla divide los dos distritos de la ciudad, estamos dentro del distrito extranjero, donde están los comercios y el hogar de los residentes extranjeros. Este distrito es de libre acceso. El distrito ciudadano es donde habitan los ciudadanos de Villa Establo en su mayoría descendientes del Establo 5, o burócratas del gobierno" dijo la cebra con seriedad.

Estábamos en la calle principal de la ciudad, había unos grandes edificios, tenían letreros luminosos y eran impresionantes, nos dirigimos a uno en especial, estaba justo a un lado de la entrada que daba hacia el distrito ciudadano. Tenía un letrero luminoso, con la imagen de la silueta de un pony dentro de lo que parecía un átomo 'Atomic Stalion' decía el letrero luminoso.

Ingresamos por una gran y lujosa puerta, el interior del casino era impresionante, era bastante lujoso, había una gran cantidad de máquinas, ruletas y mesas de Blacjack, me recordaba al casino del Establo 25 (donde mi superior se la vivía), nunca me gusto ese lugar.

El interior estaba repleto de ponis de todo tipo, en especial soldados de los Contrabandistas, los empleados del lugar eran en su mayoría cebras, yeguas y sementales, Pick Skilled estaba asombrado al ver a las lindas yeguas cebras del lugar, pude ver una lagrima bajar por su mejilla "Lucky, al fin he esperado esto en toda mi vida, Villa Establo es el mejor lugar del mundo, un casino, yeguas cebras lindas, quiero vivir en este lugar el resto de mi vida" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Pick Skilled fue directo al interior del casino emocionado, yo me quede con nuestro acompañante rayado "sigamos, mi jefe quiere verlos" asentí con mi cabeza y lo seguí al interior del edificio.

Nos dirigimos directamente hacia una sala donde había un gran escenario, bastantes ponis bien vestidos sentados entre las mesas observaban el escenario.

El gran pony rayado me pidió que me dirigiera hacia una puerta, una cebra vestida con un traje que hacia guardia nos permitió pasar, subimos por unas escaleras y entramos al interior de un gran palco privado. Este lugar era bastante elegante, había una bar privado y varias mesas, el gran semental rayado me pidió que me sentara en una de las mesas frente al balcón, estuve unos minutos ahí cuando la cortina se movió ahí estaban dos ponis, una yegua hermosa de la edad de mi madre vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo elegante y un semental rallado vestido con un elegante traje del mismo color y llevaba puestas una gafas para el sol, pero no lucia como una cebra normal, tenía un cuerno como un unicornio, sus rayas eran de color gris y su crin era corta y esponjada.

Había varias cebras con instrumentos musicales a un lado del escenario, todos estaban atentos. Los instrumentos empezaron a sonar.

-El-

He vagado, y he viajado, y he estado dando vueltas

Nunca imagine sobre el sentar cabeza

Pero cariño, el momento en que te oí

Supe que mis días de viajar acabaron ahí

-Ella-

Elegí mi corazón cerrar firmemente

Hasta que cierto semental me salvo, felizmente

Con un corazón honesto, ojos apasionados, y una sonrisa honesta

Algo raro en equestria

-Ambos-

Galopemos hacia el amanecer juntos

Cadera a cadera, cascos a cascos

Cuando el ocaso caiga, estaré ahí con contigo

Hasta el amanecer galopemos juntos

-Ella y el respectivamente-

Seré tu esposa, tú serás mi esposo

Serás mi Cadance, yo tu Shinning Armor seré

Cuando el día acabe, en nuestro hogar nos casaremos

Un final feliz tu y yo tendremos

-Coro-

Galopemos hacia el amanecer juntos

Hombro a hombro, cadera a cadera

Cuando el ocaso caiga, estare ahi con contigo

Hasta el amanecer galopemos juntos

Cuando la canción finalizo, todo el público empezó a ovacionarlos, en serio ellos eran buenos, por un momento recordé los conciertos en mi establo, en ocasiones mi madre cantaba y todos estaban entusiasmados. La pareja de cantantes saludo al público y bajaron del escenario, se dirigían a donde yo estaba "jefe, e traído a los ponis de establo que quería ver" dijo el gran semental rayado inclinándose ante el semental cantante".

"Muy bien hecho Xhoruc, me alegra saber que siempre puedo contar contigo" dijo el semental con el traje rojo. "¿Creí que habían dicho que eran dos?" dijo el semental con duda al observar que solo estaba yo.

"D-disculpe señor, mi amigo está en el casino, mi nombre es Lucky Atom gusto en conocerlo" dije inclinando mi cabeza nerviosamente.

"¿Lucky Atom?, ¿en serio eres tú?" dijo la hermosa yegua sorprendida.

"Mi secretario el señor Advice me hablo de dos ponis del Establo 25 que había conocido en la frontera, en el C-2 para ser exactos, por lo que supuse que sin duda querrías conocerlos cariño" dijo el semental rayado.

Asentí con mi cabeza y de inmediato ella corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo. Ella tenía un perfume que olía a rozas, estaba algo nervioso. "Disculpe…"

"No creo que me recuerdes, apenas eras un pequeño bebe, cuando Salí del Establo, soy Showing la mejor amiga de tu madre, espero que ella te haya contado sobre mi" de inmediato lo recordé, la amiga de la infancia de mi madre, mi madre me había contado que su mejor amiga había muerto en la superficie, pero en los registros del señor Goal, decían que ella se había casado en Villa Establo, y su esposo debía ser este pony rallado, el señor Zaroc.

"Si, mi madre me hablo bastante de usted, ella dijo que ustedes eran amigas desde su infancia" dije sonriéndole.

Ella me sonrió y una lagrima paso por su mejilla "eres realmente un joven muy guapo, ¿Cómo esta Melody? ¿Todos están bien en el Establo 25?" ella parecía preocupada.

Trague saliva y dije "La verdad, hay algo que necesito que escuche".

* * *

Después de relatarle todo lo que había pasado en el establo después de su partida, y de lo que descubrí del señor Goal y como termine escapando, Showing parecía preocupada, el señor Zaroc, parecía tener una expresión seria y abrazo a su esposa para tranquilizarla. La señora Showing, se tranquilizó un poco y observo a su esposo "cariño por favor, ¿podrías hacer algo? ¿Puedes ayudar a mi amiga y a los ponis del 25?, tienes mucho poder y contactos, quiero que ese maldito Goal pague" dijo entre lágrimas.

"Cariño, sabes que aria cualquier cosa por ti mi amor, no te preocupes, ayudare al Establo 25, tengo los medios para hacerlo" Zaroc, me observo "joven Lucky ven mi como alguien que te ayudara, eres como un miembro de la familia para mi esposa, y te ayudare" dijo Zaroc sonriéndome.

"Si, además por lo que dijiste quieres reunirte con esa pony llamada Gentle Caress, seria hermoso tener una boda aquí, no hay duda que ella es tu pony especial" dijo Showin sonriendo.

"Eso sería algo hermoso, me recuerda el día de nuestra boda" dijo el señor Zaroc sonriéndole a Showing y ella solo se sonrojo.

"Cuando Salí del establo, nunca espere que conocería a un zony tan guapo y lindo, y he podido tener una vida maravillosa gracias a ti querido, ser felices y formar una hermosa familia" ella dijo con todo el amor que sentía por su esposo.

"S-sí, quiero verla de nuevo y a toda mi familia. He visto que la Confederación tiene lo necesario para mantener a todos seguros, esta ciudad podría ser el hogar de los ponis del 25" dije firmemente.

Zaroc estaba sonriendo "me agradas chico, esa determinación para lograr lo que quieres, necesito ponis como tú, ¿te gustaría trabajar para el clan Noctis?".

"¿E-en serio?, pero solo soy un joven pony de mantenimiento" dije nerviosamente.

"En el momento que te vi, me di cuenta que eres un joven diferente a la mayoría, no tengo duda que serás un excelente subordinado, además por lo que escuche de mi secretario Advice, me hablo de su excelente trabajo, y necesito ponis como ustedes" dijo sonriéndome, podía sentir que me observaba detenidamente a través de esas gafas oscuras.

En ese momento escuchamos que alguien subía las escaleras, era Pick Skilled, se veía preocupado, y al verme se dirigió hacia mi "Lucky, tenemos un problema" parecía nervioso.

"¿Qué pasa amigo?" estaba preocupado, que podía haber hecho que se sintiera de esa manera.

"Creo que perdí todo nuestro dinero en el casino" dijo con una extraña sonrisa y tocando su nuca con su pata delantera, mi quijada cayó al suelo.

"¡¿Qué?!" grite. No podía creer que Pick Skilled había perdido todo nuestro dinero.

"Es que estaba en la ruleta, y me había sentido con mucha suerte, Así que aposte todo lo que tenía al rojo, y perdí" dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa.

"¡¿Por qué todo nuestro dinero?!" Estaba furioso, sabía que Pick Skilled era un irresponsable, pero no creí que a este grado.

"Es que ahí habían algunas yeguas lindas y quise impresionarlas, había logrado ganar cinco mil corcholatas, creí que era mi día de suerte, y aposte todo, pero… creo que se me acabo" Ok, Pick Skilled era un idiota, ya no le dejare cargar con las corcholatas.

En ese momento un par de ponis entraron, eran zonis como el señor Zaroc, un joven semental blanco con rallas color morado oscuro, con un cuerno como su padre. Vestía un elegante del mismo color y un sombrero de copa que hacia juego, usaba unos goles oscuros para ocultar sus ojos, tenía una expresión seria en su cara, él estaba acompañado por una joven y hermosa zony terrestre, blanca con rayas violetas, una hermosa crin rallada con un peinado hermoso y un elegante vestido, ella tenía una expresión alegre, ok ella era hermosa no podía negarlo. Los dos se acercaron hacia el señor Zaroc y Showing.

"Hola papá" la joven zony abrazo a su padre con ternura.

"¿Para qué nos llamaste padre?" dijo el joven y serio zony.

"Queríamos que conocieran a nuestros invitados, son ponis del Establo 25, donde yo nací, ellos son como familia" dijo Showing alegremente.

"¿En serio?, ¡Esto es genial! Me llamo Zahiri" dijo la joven zony y de inmediato me dio un fuerte abrazo, simplemente no pude hacer nada, estaba rojo de vergüenza, ella tenía un hermoso aroma, ¡tenía que dejar de pensar en eso!, una yegua increíblemente hermosa me abrazaba.

Sudando de los nervios dije "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucky Atom".

Ella me soltó medio una sonrisa de lo más encantadora y de inmediato abrazo a Pick Skilled. Podía ver su cara de pervertido, quien sabe que cosas obscenas pasaban por su mente con Zahiri involucrada. "Es un placer conocerlos" dijo con una adorable sonrisa.

De inmediato al girar mi cabeza pude ver al joven Zony, él estaba justo enfrente de mí, mirándome muy de cerca, nuestras caras estaban a centímetros de distancia, podía sentir como me miraba fijamente a los ojos a través de sus goles oscuros. "interesante, creo ver por qué mi padre está interesado en ti, me agradas, gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Xadul" él se alejó un poco y estrecho sus cascos en uno de los míos, pero siempre manteniendo esa expresión de seriedad en su cara.

"Su madre quiere ayudar a nuestros estimados amigos aquí presentes" dijo el señor Zaroc, después de explicarles a sus hijos nuestra situación, Zahiri y su madre tenían esa expresión de querer ayudar a los ponis de inmediato, mientras que Xadul siempre mantuvo su expresión seria. "Por lo que veo, esto es una situación problemática, esos ponis tienen a un overtalion obsesionado con el poder, él no lo dejara fácilmente, y la mayoría de los habitantes lo apoyan, no sabemos lo que pase en el interior del establo. Sin mencionar que la entrada está sellada, acercarnos al establo es imposible debido a la presencia del ejército de securitrones y por si no fuera poco, hay una zona de guerra justo en esa región" dijo Xardul con seriedad.

"Antes de siquiera pensar en enviar a alguien para abrir la puerta, necesitamos que la Confederación logre someter al Culto, una vez que la guerra finalice, podremos lidiar con la puerta del establo y entonces tu Lucky, podrás hacer frente al señor Goal" dijo el señor Zaroc seriamente.

"Sí señor, ya presenciamos lo peligroso que puede ser el Culto, es necesario enfrentar ese problema primero, no quisiera que mi familia o los ponis del25 terminaran en los cascos de Lumiére" temblé del miedo que sentí, el Culto había demostrado ser lo suficientemente aterrador como para saber que lo último que quería era que mi establo terminara bajo su poder.

"No te preocupes Lucky los Noctis tenemos influencia en la Confederación, me encargare de que hagan algo con el culto" dijo el señor Zaroc.

En ese momento Xhoruc entro en el palco y se acercó al señor Zoruc "Disculpe señor, el jefe de seguridad Big Chief y algunos de sus ponis de seguridad entraron al casino, solicitaron una reunión con usted y el joven Xadul" dijo el gran semental con seriedad.

"Nos disculpan damas y caballeros, el jefe Big Chief, nos requiere" dijo Zaroc y de inmediato se levantó de su silla seguido de Xadul.

"Espero que todo esté bien" dijo Showing preocupada.

"No te preocupes cariño, quizás solo quieran que regrese a mi puesto en El Servicio, puede que mi remplazo no haya estado a mi altura" dijo Zoruc entre risas y el y su hijo se retiraron.

Yo estaba impresionado "¿E-el Servicio?" dije nervioso.

"Si, mi papi fue un miembro de El Servicio, él es un pony muy poderoso" dijo Zahiri con una adorable sonrisa "También mi hermano es un pony fuerte, fue entrenado por papá, para ser el próximo líder del clan Noctis" podía sentir su admiración por su padre y hermano.

"Cuando conocí a mi esposo, él era un miembro del Servicio, pero esa vida era muy peligrosa así que él se retiró cuando selo pedí. había escuchado muchos rumores sobre que fue un despiadado guerrero, pero solo eran exageraciones, ya que desde que lo conocí él siempre ha sido un amable y muy noble zony, todos en Villa Establo lo admiran y respetan, ha hecho mucho por la Confederación" dijo Showing con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento Pickk Skilled se acercó a Zahiri "Alguna vez te an dicho que eres una yegua encantadora" dijo con una sonrisa.

Zahiri sonrió y podía notar como se ruborizaba "No digas esas cosas me haces que me sonroje, casi siempre mi hermano mantiene al resto de los sementales alejados, no estoy acostumbrada alosa lagos" ella se ruborizo aún más, simplemente era una yegua muy hermosa y linda, todo en ella era hermoso, su crin, su boca, su pelaje rallado y sus ojos, eran hermosos de un hermoso color ámbar, espera un momento, ese color, era muy similar al color de mis ojos "¿pasa algo Lucky?, ¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente?, ¿tengo algo en mi cara?" creo que observarla la puso nerviosa ahora estaba mucho más ruborizada, simplemente hermosa, ¡ya deja de pensar eso!.

"¡N-no es eso!, solo es que note que tienes el mismo color de ojos que mi madre" dije de forma nerviosa, pero era verdad ese color de ojos era característico de la familia de mi madre, mi abuelo y mi hermanito los tenían.

"Eso es verdad hija, la madre de Lucky, quien fue mi amiga de la infancia tenía ese color de ojos, un color muy hermoso, el mismo que tiene tu padre, siempre me gusto ese color, estuve tan feliz que tu hermano y a ti los heredaran. Los ojos de tu padre me parecieron encantadores, aun no comprendo por qué a tu padre y hermano les gusta ocultarlos en esos lentes oscuros" dijo con una sonrisa a su hija, Zahiri ya se había tranquilizado.

"Pero la belleza sin duda la saco de su hermosa madre" dijo Pick Skilled, de inmediato madre e hija se sonrojaron.

"No digan eso, solo nos sonrojan" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. No había duda que eran madre e hija.

Después de un rato de conversar con Showing y Zahiri, ellas nos preguntaban sobre la vida en el Establo 25, Showing quería volver a ver a mi madre, podía apreciar el cariño que ella sentía, mi madre estaría alegre de ver a su amiga y conocer a su familia, estuve pensando, los ponis del 25 podrían tener una buena vida dentro de los muros de Villa Establo, apuesto a que serían de utilidad para la Confederación.

Pick Skilled seguía coqueteando con Zahiri y alagando a Showing, era más que lógico que Pick Skilled estaba ganándose su confianza, solo me molestaba su actitud de pervertido sin remedio.

El señor Zaroc y Xadul regresaron. "disculpen la tardanza, pero Big Chief nos preguntó si había posibilidad de que enviara algunos de los técnicos a revisar algunos securitrones. Parece que algunos tuvieron fallas" dijo Zaroc mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

"¿Securitrones?" dije con duda.

"Si, los robots policías que patrullan la ciudad. Cuando papa aún era un miembro de El Servicio en una de sus misiones encontró un almacén de esos robots, y como él no tenía un uso para ellos, el los dono a la ciudad, papá siempre se ha preocupado por la seguridad de la ciudad" dijo Zahiri alegremente.

"En el clan Noctis tiene negocios en todas las ciudades de la Confederación, y tenemos a los mejores técnicos a nuestra disposición" dijo el señor Zaroc "eso me recuerda, que tengo que decirte algo en privado joven Lucky" él se levantó de su silla y me indicó a que lo siguiera, los demás se quedaron en la mesa conversando entre ellos. Salimos del palco y nos dirigimos por un pasillo apartado del resto del casino, vimos a varias cebras yeguas y sementales vestidos elegantemente en el camino hasta llegar a una elegante oficina.

"¿Que trabajo?" dije con duda.

"Necesito que entreguen esto a uno de mis amigos" nos mostró el mismo maletín metálico que habíamos recuperado de los Steel Rangers en la frontera "él es un importante científico que trabaja para la Confederación, el acudió a mí para buscar ciertos componentes, para cierta máquina, hay un proyecto importante para la Confederación, creo poder confiar en ti joven Lucky". Dijo sonriéndome.

"¿En mí?" dije con intriga.

"Claro que sí, tú me agradas chico, y ten por seguro que todos saldremos beneficiados cuando ese proyecto se complete" me entrego el maletín con una sonrisa y salimos de la oficina. Coloque el maletín en mi mochila y regresamos a casino. "Dirígete con el maletín al extremo este del Distrito Extranjero, ahí en la parte trasera del bar 'la nutria en el barril, ahí deberán encontrar a un pony delo más extraño, su nombre es Dial Tone, no le tengan miedo, el viejo amigo mío, lo encontraran después de la media noche‟.

* * *

Estuvimos en el casino con la familia del señor Zaroc en todo el día, era una familia encantadora, con excepción de Xadul, él siempre me pareció alguien sombrío. Pick Skilled no desaprovecho oportunidades para coquetear con Zahiri, cosa que parecía desagradarle a Xadul. Ya de noche, nos despedimos, y nos propusimos para salir del casino, el cual tenía bastante actividad nocturna.

Justo antes de salir del casino Xadul estaba en la entrada, no parecía feliz "¿Pick Skilled cierto?, no sé qué intenciones tengas con mi adorable hermana, pero aléjate de ella, ella no puede estar con cualquier semental, yo como futuro líder del clan Noctis es mi deber que ella se comprometa con un semental digno de una yegua de su categoría" observo a Pick Skilled con furia, y de inmediato me observo a mí, cosa que me asusto "Lucky Atom, en cambio tú me agradas, creo que podrías tenerlo necesario, te observare por un tiempo" y de inmediato se alejó permitiéndonos salir.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dije con nerviosismo.

"Ni idea, y no me importa, he decidido que Zahiri será mía" dijo PicK Skilled seriamente y siguió caminando.

"E-espera, ¿Qué dijiste?" estaba intrigado.

"Zahiri sería una esposa perfecta, es hermosa, tiene esas rallas exóticas, es adorable y es ¡rica!, mira a su madre, sin duda ella será seguirá siendo hermosa cuando tenga esa edad" dijo con una sonrisa.

" ¿No habías dicho que querías ser como Devilfish?" en serio estaba intrigado por las cosas que él decía.

"Claro que lo seré, aun quiero cumplir mi fantasía de tener sexo con una cebra y con muchas yeguas, pero Zahiri tiene todo lo que he deseado en una yegua, además si juego bien mis cartas, tendré una vida muy cómoda y placentera en el futuro" dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Yo estaba impresionado, no había duda que Pick Skilled era alguien maquiavélico.

Le explique a Pick Skilled que antes de regresar al hotel, debíamos ir al lugar donde Zaroc me había pedido que entregáramos el maletín. No estaba muy lejos del hotel, llegamos al bar conocido como 'La nutria en el barril' era un edificio algo viejo, ya era tarde, pero no parecía que la ciudad fuera insegura, de hecho era bastante tranquila, llegamos a la parte trasera del bar, justo a un lado de la gran muralla defensiva, no había nadie, el lugar estaba bastante solitario, ya era media noche y aun no veíamos señales del amigo del señor Zaroc.

"Esto es aburrido, ya vámonos, no llegara nadie" dijo Pick Skilled bostezando "además tengo sueño" se le veía bastante cansado.

Estaba a punto de decirle Pick Skilled que debíamos esperar, cuando escuche un extraño ruido metálico justo detrás de nosotros "hola, disculpen la tardanza, no me gusta hacer esperar a los ponis" dijo una extraña y mecánica voz.

Giramos nuestras cabezas y vimos a un misterioso pony vestido con una túnica negra, por lo que no pudimos ver nada de su cuerpo, además el tenía la capucha puesta y esta ocultaba su cara.

"¿U-usted es…?" no alcance a terminar la pregunta cuando el misterioso pony hablo.

"Dial Tone, ustedes deben ser empleados del Clan Noctis, así que supongo que tienen algo para mi" dijo con su mecánica voz, pero se apreciaba que estaba ansioso.

"Así es señor" saque el maletín de mi mochila usando mi magia, el de inmediato se acercó y de su túnica salieron un par de pinzas mecánicas y estas tomaron el maletín con ansias.

"Estos preciosos componentes son lo que necesito para continuar con esa maravilla tecnológica, no hay duda que Industrias Atomic construyo verdaderas bellezas tecnológicas, ¿cuantos secretos revelara de lograr activarlo?" dijo de manera casi demente.

"¿Esta bien señor?" dije con preocupación.

El solo me observo, "la verdadera pregunta debería ser ¿usted está bien tal y como esta?" dijo acercándose a mí. Simplemente no entendía nada" buena estatura, más alto que el pony promedio, pero muy flacucho, nulo tono muscular, extremidades delgadas, un cuerpo demasiado ligero, muy poca resistencia, probablemente una salud delicada" dijo observándome y moviéndose a mi alrededor.

"¿Q-que dice señor?" dije nervioso, él me ponía nervioso.

"Unas mejoras son absolutamente necesarias, necesario cambiar muchas cosas, quizás con unas ciberpatas, ojos bonicos, órganos cibernéticos, un talismán de regeneración, serias un ejemplo de cómo la tecnología mecánica, podría mejorarte en todos los aspectos, mayor percepción, fuerza, resistencia, no hay duda que podría convertir a un pony en extremo débil en una auténtica máquina de combate, incluso con buenas armas en tus patas cibernéticas" parecía en extremo emocionado.

"No necesito mejoras, estoy bien tal y como soy" dije con algo de miedo.

"Aun eres joven, pero créeme cuando te digo, que yo era como tú y ahora mírame, en ese momento pude ver su cara, tenía un par de ojos mecánicos, y podía apreciar parte de su cara cubierta de metal, solo retrocedí y empecé a temblar del miedo. El me observo y parecía decepcionado "otro pony que se aferra a sus debilidades físicas, está bien, nos veremos después, y espero que estés interesado en mejoras, hasta entonces, trepo al techo del bar y después desapareciendo éntrelos edificios.

Después de irse, nos quedamos ahí parados pensando en lo que había pasado, y decidimos regresar al hotel, era hora de descansar.

* * *

 **Villa Establo, una de las ciudades mas grandes y organizadas que se puede encontrar en los yermos equestrianos, Capital de la Confederacion, un lugar repleto de luz y paz, pero también misterios. Seria muy bueno que comentaran su opinión sobre la historia y de los personajes.**


End file.
